


Неизбежная история любви двух рассеянных идиотов

by Bereniska



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereniska/pseuds/Bereniska
Summary: История, в которой все замечают намечающийся роман между Торином и Бильбо, кроме, разумеется, самих Торина и Бильбо.Также Дис, вселяющая в остальных гномов божественный ужас, и любящая вмешиваться в личную жизнь старшего брата, и если она должна сделать это через свои едкие письма, то пусть так оно и будет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Inevitable Love Story between Two Oblivious Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700362) by [Bgtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgtea/pseuds/Bgtea). 



> Буду благодарна за указание на опечатки и ошибки =)
> 
> Спасибо Bgtea за разрешение на перевод.

  **I. Дис**

 

  
Из Эребора, 2941.

Моей сестре Дис.

Гора отвоевана.

С Фили и Кили все хорошо.  
  
Я жив.  
  
— Т  
  
PS. Пожалуйста, покорми ворона.

 

* * *

  
  
Моему бессердечному, пренебрежительному брату Торину.  
  
Вижу, ты красноречив, как никогда. Я так рада, что все те уроки письма и грамматики, которые ты получил в юности, так великолепно окупились.  
  
Как всегда, ты просто фонтанируешь словами, и я навсегда останусь в благоговейном ужасе от такой абсолютной информативности твоего письма. И что это за письмо: написанное на огрызке пожелтевшего черновика, наскоро привязанное к лапе замызганного ворона куском рваной, грязной бечевки. Это самый прекрасный подарок для сестры, который она могла получить от брата после того, как ее продержали в неведении год, когда он сбежал в глушь на самоубийственную миссию по убиванию дракона. Что еще лучше, так это то, что этот самый брат сбежал с драгоценными мальчиками своей сестры, которые, несмотря на то, что они говорят, еще слишком молоды, для того, чтобы разделить это безумие со своим дядей.  
  
Также, у меня сразу стало легко сердце от того что я узнала, что с моими детьми «все хорошо», без каких бы то ни было подробностей о том, какие раны они перенесли, какой они получили опыт, как они выросли… ничего! Любая мать, не видевшая своих маленьких мальчиков год, будет полностью удовлетворена, зная, что с ними «все хорошо», потому что этих двух слов достаточно, чтобы успокоить ее. Так что я благодарю, дорогой, милый брат, за такое полезное, красиво написанное письмо, которое, без сомнения, посрамит все последующие письма.  
  
Отдельно хочу отметить, что я рада, что ты жив, брат, и что у меня будет возможность убить тебя лично, если следующее присланное письмо будет таким же коротким как это. Или хотя бы пришли мне ворона, который умеет говорить на всеобщем наречии, если ты не в состоянии написать мне нормальное письмо.  
  
Остерегайся. Я приду и найду тебя, если мне это понадобится. И тебе это не понравится.  
  
Кстати, я покормила ворона и я оставлю его у себя, чтобы он мог отдохнуть. Похоже, он совершенно не хочет немедленно возвращаться в Эребор, и я не знаю почему. В свою очередь, я посылаю тебе своего. Отнесись к ней хорошо.  
  
Передай мою любовь моим сыновьям. Почему они не пишут?  
  
Твоя самая любезная и любящая сестра,  
Дис  
Залы Торина, 2941.

 

* * *

  
  
Из Эребора, 2941.

Моей дорогой и прощающей сестре Дис.  
  
Я лежал на койке и восстанавливался после ужасных ран, полученных в битве, когда писал тебе письмо, и даже тогда я думал о тебе. Имей сердце!  
  
Прошлый год я провел в дороге, был атакован всеми видами существ, какие только могут быть, пытаясь привести моих людей в безопасное место и спасти от голода. Мне пришлось терпеть компанию эльфов, дважды! И оба раза не по своей воле, хочу добавить!  
  
И если тебе еще и этого не достаточно — чтобы сбежать из-под стражи, меня пришлось засунуть в бочку. В бочку, которую потом сбросили в реку.  
  
И как ты, без сомнения, можешь представить, достаточно тяжело послать весточку в таких сложных условиях. Не думай, что мое молчание было из злого умысла.  
  
Также, я хочу напомнить тебе, что ты одобрила мой план по возвращению Эребора. Это именно ты профинансировала большую часть похода из прибыли от своего «бизнеса» (и нет, я не одобряю этот твой «бизнес». До сих пор). Также, это именно ты решила сплавить Фили и Кили мне, после того как они две недели не переставая канючили. Помнится, ты тогда сказала мне, и я процитирую: «убери этих демонят с глаз моих, да поможет мне Махал!». И я с радостью подчинился.  
  
Твои дети целы и невредимы, за исключением нескольких незначительных порезов и ушибов. Они проявили большую отвагу и стали прекрасными воинами. Отец и Дед гордились бы ими. Кроме того, тебе будет приятно узнать, что Фили и Кили практически не изменились. Их дух не дрогнул на протяжении всего пути, и мне грустно об этом говорить, но они такие же непослушные, как и прежде.  
  
Путешествие было утомительным, но у нас получилось. Я постараюсь кратко перечислить основные моменты, которые привели к нашей победе. Дракон мертв; его завалил Бард из Эсгарота, наследник Гириона, властителя Дейла, когда тот напал на город. Эсгарот разрушен, его жители и эльфиское воинство положили глаз на сокровища Эребора, чтобы покрыть ими свои убытки. Тем не менее, они не ожидали увидеть мою Компанию и меня, потому что мы укрылись в крепости задолго до того как они могли добраться до нас, и построили баррикаду вдоль Южных Ворот, чтобы не подпустить незваных гостей. Мы зашли в тупик — я не видел причины заключать сделку с ними, и они, в свою очередь, не хотели остаться ни с чем. Мой друг Мастер Бэггинс, хоббит-взломщик, которого мы наняли по настоянию Гэндальфа, попытался предотвратить обострение ситуации, но мне стыдно признать, что я не видел мудрости в его действиях. В своем безрассудстве, я вышвырнул его за это, и я глубоко об этом сожалею. Тем временем, Даин ответил на мой призыв о помощи в защите нашей крепости. Армия гномов с Железной Горы прибыла очень вовремя, но она столкнулась не с армиями людей и эльфов, как ожидалось, а с внезапной атакой орков и гоблинов с горы Гундабад. Мы оказалась невольными союзниками с этими самыми эльфами и людьми, которых всего несколько минут назад рассматривали как угрозу, но вместе мы успешно победили врагов.  
  
Эребор снова стал нашим домом, но мы еще нескоро сможем по-настоящему это отпраздновать, не когда мы еще помним о тяжелых потерях и мертвых, лежащих у самого порога.  
  
Как насчет тебя, дорогая сестра? Я надеюсь, что ты принесешь более веселые новости из Синих Гор, и тебя удовлетворит достаточное многословие этого письма.  
  
Я позаботился о твоем вороне, как ты и сказала, хотя я подозреваю, что ты ее перекормила. Я совершенно уверен, что птица не должна быть такой упитанной. Что касается причины, почему я, в первую очередь, написал, боюсь, у нас на данный момент не так много воронов, которые умеют говорить на всеобщем наречии. Годы были трудными и их количество значительно сократилось. Те, что остались, помогают нам в восстановлении Эребора. А сейчас, я надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать против обычного, не говорящего, не перекормленного ворона.  
  
— Торин

 

* * *

 

Привет, мама.  
  
Это Фили, пишем вдвоем, Кили и я. ( _Привет, мам! Это Кили!_ ) Как вы там поживаете в Синих Горах? Как твой бизнес? Надеюсь, что у вас не было никаких проблем с засухой или чем-нибудь еще, что могло бы навредить урожаю, и я надеюсь, что ты в порядке и здорова!  
  
Кстати, у нас обоих все отлично, так что не беспокойся за нас! На случай, если дядя не говорил тебе, мы вернули Эребор, и мы участвовали в реальной битве, с настоящей армией, против настоящей армии орков! Они уродливые, жутко выглядящие существа… нельзя сказать, что я был в ужасе или что-то вроде того, хотя Кили, наверное, ~~в штаны наложил~~ ( _доблестно спасая своего тупого брата от смертельного удара копьем!_ ) Перестань угрожать, Кили! Это мое письмо и я пишу его так, как хочу! ( _Ты только что сказал, что пишешь его от нас обоих, ~~болван~~! Это значит, что мои слова тоже должны быть здесь!_ ) Ну, я пишу большую его часть, так что ты не можешь называть меня болваном. К тому же, ты дурак.  
  
Как я уже говорил, орки выглядели ужасно в своих костяных и металлических доспехах. Они шли на нас волнами, обступали со всех сторон, пока мы не почувствовали что задыхаемся. Также, у них было огромное облако мельтешащих летучих мышей, которое прикрывало их темной тенью на всем поле битвы. Все было очень драматично, но ничто не могло сравниться с выходом дяди Торина на поле боя. Он прорвался сквозь баррикады, те, что мы построили ранее, чтобы защитить Южные Ворота, с самым величественным видом, он бесстрашно атаковал своих врагов, размахивая клинком. Медленно, дядя расчищал себе путь, убивая любого орка или гоблина, который посмел встать на его пути, и я был там, рядом с ним и с Компанией. Я убил 50 орков! ( _Нет! Это было больше похоже на 43. А я убил 60 своими луком и стрелами._ ) Это ложь! У тебя бы в колчан не влезло 60 стрел! ( _Ну, некоторые я использовал несколько раз! Если ты этого не видел, это не значит, что это не правда!_ )  
  
Во всяком случае, мы думали, что мы в беде, когда были полностью окружены, но именно тогда Беорн ( _он оборотень, который может превращаться в огромного медведя! Мы встретили его в пути_ ), врезался в битву, сшибая десятки врагов мощными взмахами своей лапы. Еще, Великие Орлы спустились с неба, чтобы разгромить оставшуюся часть наших врагов.  
  
Мам, мы победили! ( _Все в отряде относительно здоровы! ~~У Фили были поломаны ребра, и эта его огромная рана, а я сломал руку~~_ ) у нас у обоих только порезы и ушибы, мама! Не надо о нас беспокоиться! Все отлично! ~~Пожалуйста, не обижай дядю!~~ С дядей тоже все хорошо, но он немножко прикован к постели. Бильбо, взломщик-хоббит ( _или хоббит-взломщик, как правильней?_ ) Какая разница? Мастер Бильбо Бэггинс зарекомендовал себя прекрасным помощником для лекарей. Он заботится о дяде и о нас с тех пор, как мы вернулись с битвы. ( _Не то, чтобы о нас нужно было заботиться, у нас ведь только порезы и ушибы. Ничего более серьезного, так что не волнуйся, мам!_ ) Мастеру Бэггинсу действительно прекрасно удается убедить дядю, что ему нужно отдохнуть в постели. Не думаю, что я когда-то видел дядю таким послушным. И это жутко.  
  
Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты познакомилась с ним, мама! Думаю, он тебе понравится. Он небольшой, мягкий и пугливый, как маленькая соня, но он очень умный и прекрасно может защитить ( _как в тот раз, когда он прыгнул на большого бледного орка, чтобы спасти дяде жизнь! И дядя сгреб его в свои крепкие объятья! Бильбо издал такой прелестный пищащий звук. А, еще он может становиться невидимым!_ )  
  
А еще мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты видела нас в бою! Даже Двалин выглядел впечатленным ( _а ты знаешь, что когда он поражен, у него на лице появляется такое смешное выражение, когда у него разинут рот, будто он кислых яблок объелся, и между бровей у него борозды, но его глаза светятся!_ ) Если тебя послушать, кажется, что у него запор… но, думаю, Кили описал вполне верно. И потом он крепко потрепал нас по плечам, так что мы действительно постарались, раз заслужили это.  
  
Позже мы напишем еще! Наш лекарь бросает на нас грозные взгляды, поэтому нам пора! Береги себя! ( _Пока, мам!!_ )  
  
Твои любящие сыновья,  
Фили и Кили.  
Эребор, 6 декабря 2041.

 

* * *

  
  
Моим беспокойным сыновьям, которые, без сомнения, доведут свою бедную мать до могилы.  
  
Скажите мне правду про ваши раны! И не думайте, что сможете защитить своего дядю своей ложью. Во всяком случае, это только еще больше разозлит меня, когда я позже обо всем узнаю, и можете мне поверить, Я УЗНАЮ. Я не могу поверить, что вы оба имели наглость и попытались морочить голову собственной матери, особенно когда я столько вкалывала, чтобы заботиться о вас, одевать вас и кормить! Так вы решили отплатить мне за все эти годы? Большим горем и обманом?  
  
Вам повезло, что ваш дорогой отец не видит вас сейчас. Что бы он подумал, если бы узнал, что его сыновья так обращаются со своей бедной матерью? Он наверняка в гробу переворачивается!  
  
Теперь, когда я изложила свою позицию, я хочу знать все об этом Бильбо Бэггинсе. Где вы с ним познакомились? Какое ваше первое впечатление о нем? Что за страшное преступление совершил ваш дядя по отношению к бедному хоббиту? (да, ваш дядя упоминал об этом, но вкратце… что-то о том, что он вышвырнул его и сожалеет о последствиях?) Какие у него сейчас отношения с вашим дядей? Еще я хочу портрет этого хоббита. Пожалуйста, решите этот вопрос с юным Мастером Ори, и я подумаю над тем, чтобы не отодрать вас за уши до смерти, когда увижу.  
  
Я очень рада, что вы в порядке, что были такими смелыми в битве. Неважно сколько орков зарубил каждый из вас. Мне важно, что вы защищали друг друга и своего дядю, когда он больше всего нуждался в вас. Ваш дядя может и не говорил вам этого, но он очень, очень гордится вами, как и я. (Не говорите ему о том, что я сказала! Это бесконечно смутит его, и вам придется испытать на себе всю тяжесть его характера.)  
  
Теперь, когда ваше приключение подошло к концу, я надеюсь, что вы послушаете своих лекарей и отдохнете. Не заставляйте вашу бедную мать снова волноваться! Я уже слишком стара для всего этого.  
  
Для моего старшего: присматривай за своим младшим братом! Я рассчитываю, что ты будешь разумным и ответственным.  
  
Моему младшему: внимательно приглядывайся и держи ухо востро. Я надеюсь, что вы со своим братом позаботитесь о том, чтобы не попадать в неприятности!  
  
Упаси Валар, если я услышу, что вы оба погибли при каких-то нелепых обстоятельствах, например, что вас заживо зажарила на вертеле кучка хищных троллей!  
  
Дела идут хорошо, кстати. В последнее время я расширила нашу деятельность в районах к востоку от Бри. Я ожидаю, что трактиры внутри и вокруг этих районов будут снабжаться нашей продукцией уже к весне. Конечно, придется нанять больше людей, для помощи в быстрой и безопасной транспортировке, но это не должно доставить слишком много проблем, особенно с той выручкой, что мы получаем. Что я могу сказать? Люди и гномы этого региона имеют отличный вкус на алкоголь, в отличие от этих притязательных эльфов, которым подавай только их красные вина.  
  
Я ожидаю хороших новостей в следующем письме! Будьте осторожны!  
  
С любовью,  
Ваша мать  
Залы Торина, 2941.

 

* * *

 

Моему лживому брату-обманщику, которому надоело жить.

  
Порезы. И. Ушибы.  
  
Ты серьезно думал, что сможешь обмануть старую Дис насчет ранений ее детей?  
  
Слова не могут выразить, как тебе ПОВЕЗЛО, что все закончилось хорошо. В противном случае, ни лес, ни долина или горный хребет не смогли бы остановить меня, чтобы добраться до Эребора и СДЕЛАТЬ БОЛЬНО тебе. Я бы, не колеблясь, сделала это твоим самым медленным и невообразимо болезненным опытом, который будет преследовать тебя в ночных кошмарах, от которых ты будешь просыпаться, и заставлять тебя трястись при одном только моем виде.  
  
Как сильно ты ранен? Не смей кормить меня своими байками про «порезы и ушибы», как ты сделал с травмами Фили и Кили! И только за эту свою ложь ты не получишь ни унции сочувствия от меня! Надеюсь, что опыт с бочкой был неудобным и унизительным, насколько это вообще возможно, или, по крайней мере, более унизительным, чем тот инцидент с лошадью на твой шестидесятый день рождения. Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
  
Полагаю, я должна выразить свои (скупые!) поздравления, что тебе удалось отвоевать дом наших предков. Ты хорошо справился для глупого, упрямого, лживого старого гнома. ~~Я очень беспокоилась, знаешь ли. И ты не посмеешь умереть у меня на глазах, теперь, когда вернул Гору.~~ Дай мне знать, если тебе что-то понадобится, и я немедленно это для тебя устрою. Самое раннее, я смогу доставить твой заказ до Эребора через два месяца, но мне нужно будет координировать действия на всех этапах и задействовать все свои ресурсы, чтобы сделать это. Ты можешь сказать спасибо моему чрезвычайно прибыльному бизнесу за такую эффективную систему доставки, ты, критикующая задница.  
  
Что касается Синих Гор, то здесь все хорошо. Гномы не перестают праздновать с тех пор, когда я рассказала им хорошие новости. Все взбудоражены перспективной возвращения домой, так что если вам нужно больше рук, у меня есть группа рабочих, которые отправятся в Эребор как можно скорее.  
  
Кроме того, ты можешь начинать заглаживать свою ложь, рассказывая мне больше об этом твоем интересном «Мистере Бильбо Бэггинсе». Из того что я слышала, он прелестный, умный малый со способностью становиться невидимым, так? Неужели он крутится рядом с тобой, беспокоится о твоем здоровье и предлагает тебе заботу ~~даже после того, как ты жестоко с ним обошелся~~? Я хочу узнать побольше об этом загадочном парне.  
  
Ты обязан мне, так что начинай рассказывать!  
  
Твоя любящая сестра (хотя, конечно, ты этого не заслуживаешь!)  
Дис  
Залы Торина, 2941.  
  
PS. С Хилдр все совершенно нормально! Это твой ворон недокормлен, это бедное, бедное создание.  
  
PPS. Гимли передает привет отцу.

 

* * *

  
  
Торин утомленно вздохнул и потер глаза, уставшие от долгого чтения последнего письма сестры. Ему нужно было поспать после лекарств, которые он принял, чтобы заглушить боль своих ран, но он провел уже целую неделю прикованным к постели, и был уверен, что от полного отсутствия движения у него слегка помутился рассудок. Он взял тяжелый, кремовый пергамент, такая типичная для Дис причуда, и покосился на крошечные аккуратные руны своей сестры, пытаясь сосредоточиться в пятый раз за этот вечер. Было чрезвычайно трудно разобрать ее слова в темноте палатки, освященной всего несколькими свечами, которые нужно было экономить, и Торин машинально переместился ближе к свету, мерцающему на прикроватном столике. Тупая боль вспыхнула у него в животе и заставила резко замереть.  
  
Закрыв глаза, король гномов положил письмо на колени и попытался побороть свое разочарование, он ненавидел это чувство ужасной бесполезности. Он сидел здесь, завернутый в одеяло, как в кокон, и у него едва хватало сил даже на то, чтобы заниматься бумажной работой, пока остальные его люди были снаружи, торопились похоронить убитых и позаботиться о раненых. Так много нужно было сделать, включая, но не ограничиваясь, поставками свежих припасов, чтобы пополнить быстро тающие запасы, а еще эти официальные встречи с людьми и эльфами, чтобы обсудить все детали примирения. Судя по новостям от его компании, над полем битвы воцарился хрупкий мир, и Торин надеялся найти пути для его укрепления. Гномы не станут рисковать, оставляя ситуацию нестабильной, не сейчас, когда они в таком уязвимом положении.  
  
— Почему ты не спишь так поздно? Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Торин. — Обратился к нему мягкий голос, и Торин расслабился и откинулся на стопку свернутых шкур, которые лекари подложили ему под спину. Он сразу узнал посетителя по его легкому акценту и тому, как переливчато он говорил на Адуни.  
  
— То же самое могу спросить у тебя, Мастер Бэггинс. — Он открыл один глаз, чтобы лениво взглянуть на маленького хоббита у своей кровати. Бильбо поглядывал на него с любопытством, в руках он держал деревянный поднос с небольшим металлическим чайником и двумя чистим пустыми кружками. Тонкая бледная струйка пара поднималась из носика, наполняя воздух богатым землистым ароматом чая.  
  
— Не могу заснуть. – Устало признался Торин, и он не был уверен, не хоббит ли заставил его так охотно поделиться этим кусочком правды. — Не тогда, когда я мог бы столько сделать.  
  
— Может, я ненадолго смогу составить тебе компанию, если ты не против?  
  
Бильбо бессознательно шаркнул — нервная привычка, которую хоббит повторял каждый раз, когда попадал в неудобную ситуацию. Торин давно не видел Бильбо таким в своем присутствии, с самых первых месяцев их путешествия. И увидев это снова, спустя столько времени, король гномов почувствовал в своем сердце острый укол сожаления.  
  
И правда, чему он удивляется? Их конфликт у ворот так и не разрешился. Вместо этого, Торин и Бильбо провели последнюю неделю, оставив все в подвешенном состоянии, находя, что игнорировать взаимные обиды очень легко, когда Эребор лежит в руинах.  
  
_«Словно оставили без присмотра гноящуюся рану_ », — мрачно подумал Торин.  
  
Может быть, гному, наконец, стоит воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы уладить все.  
  
Торин склонил голову и улыбнулся хоббиту ободряющей улыбкой. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы унять нервозность Бильбо.  
  
— Я был бы рад, Мастер Бэггинс.  
  
Гном наблюдал, как Бильбо размещает поднос на столике и осторожно разливает чай.  
  
— Я навещал Фили и Кили и подумал, что они оценят чай. — Тихо признался Бильбо, передав Торину горячую кружку. — Представь себе мое удивление, когда я увидел их спящими, особенно учитывая, какой шум они подняли чтобы не ложиться и закончить свое письмо.  
  
Торин рассмеялся и сделал осторожный глоток чая. Убедившись, что он слишком горячий, он поставил кружку остывать на стол.  
  
— Их мать очень настаивала, чтобы мы писали ей. Дис не понравилось, что мы год молчали.  
  
Она была недовольна его милосердной ложью о ранениях ее детей, хотя, если оглянуться назад, он мог бы и догадаться об этом. Тем не менее, трудно было избавиться от прочной привычки заботиться о младшей сестре, и, в конце концов, Торин не жалел о том, что сделал.  
  
Даже если это означало, что ему теперь придется потрудиться, чтобы снова вернуть ее благосклонность.  
  
Он слегка поморщился от неприятной мысли, Бильбо сразу это заметил.  
  
— О, ты в порядке? Где болит? — Встревожено спросил хоббит, инстинктивно ставя кружку на пол и бросаясь в сторону гнома.  
  
Удивленный Торин мог только наблюдать за тем, как Бильбо проводит рукой по его плечам, рукам и груди, методично проверяя повязки, без каких-либо следов недавней нервозности на лице.  
  
Торин проглотил тяжелый комок в горле. Даже после того, как он обошелся с хоббитом, Бильбо Бэггинс продолжал бросаться ему на помощь, не колеблясь ни минуты.  
  
Он был страшным дураком, и наладить все между ними было его долгом перед Бильбо.  
  
— Я хочу отогнуть одеяло и осмотреть твой живот. Скажи если, будет больно. – Строго сказал Бильбо, его глаза были сфокусированы на задаче, и под молчаливый кивок гнома, хоббит убрал одеяло.  
  
Торин старался не вздрагивать от мимолетных прикосновений ниже грудных мышц. Руки Бильбо казались странно холодными даже сквозь слои бинтов, и Торин вспомнил старую пословицу про холодные руки и горячее сердце. Хоббит продолжал осматривать тело Торина, его ладони спускались вниз к его пупку, мучительно медленно и не останавливаясь. Король гномов почувствовал, что у него во рту пересохло, когда пальцы Бильбо заскользили по его бокам, большим пальцем он почти ласково поглаживал не скрытый бинтами участок гладкой кожи выше его бедер.  
  
Бильбо посмотрел на него, как ему казалось, с мягкой ободряющей улыбкой. Торин не мог не заметить это выражение в светлых глазах хоббита, и как они очаровательно сощуривались, когда он был доволен. Свеча бросала мягкий золотистый свет на спокойное, хорошенькое лицо, его розовые щеки и копну коротких рыжеватых кудряшек.  
  
— Похоже, все в порядке. — Бильбо медленно описывал пальцами круги, исследуя кожу, особенно заботливо вокруг пожелтевших синяков. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты слегка покраснел.  
  
Торин смог только молча кивнуть. Бильбо нахмурился в ответ, наклонился ближе, и взял лицо гнома в свои маленькие руки.  
  
— Подними глаза, пожалуйста, но не шевели головой. – Вежливо приказал Бильбо спокойным тихим голосом.  
  
Торин задумался о том, что будет, если он протянет руку и погладит морщинки между бровями хоббита.  
  
— Хорошо, теперь посмотри вниз. Отлично. Посмотри на свою левую руку, а потом на правую.  
  
Должно ли его беспокоить внезапно растущее желание прикоснуться к Бильбо Бэггинсу?  
  
Хоббит отпустил его, и прежде, чем Торин успел упустить тепло прикосновения, Бильбо приложил внутреннюю сторону запястья ко лбу гнома.  
  
— Хмм, кажется ты немного горячий. — Продолжил хоббит, совершенно не обращая внимания на задумчивость Торина. — Я скажу лекарям, чтобы они проследили за этим.

Удовлетворенный этим решением, Бильбо откинулся назад и, наконец, довольно кивнул. Он натянул одеяло так, чтобы оно было прямо под руками Торина, и снова положил письмо Дис, которое упало во время осмотра, на колени гному.  
  
— Вот, хорошо.  
  
Торина захлестнули образы пары маленьких, мягких _знакомых_ рук, томительно прикасающихся к теплой коже, и он отважно попытался побыстрее _выбросить их из своей головы_ , пока он сам себя не смутил. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока робкая улыбка Бильбо полностью не исчезла, и он к своему ужасу понял, что слишком долго молча смотрит на хоббита.  
  
Люди уже говорили ему, что выражение его лицо, когда он думает, выглядит так, будто он впился в них взглядом.  
  
Бильбо, видимо, тоже так подумал.  
  
Хоббит неуверенно прочистил горло, опустил голову и потянулся к остывшему чаю.  
  
— Думаю, мне нужно уйти. — Пробормотал он в свою кружку. — Уже поздно, а ты со своей лихорадкой должен отдохнуть. Я прошу прощения, что так долго тебе надоедаю.  
  
Торин издал неслышимый протестующий звук, но остался неподвижно лежать в своей постели, отчаянно думая, как можно все исправить. Его воображение рисовало ему неловкую картину, как он не дает хоббиту уйти, выскочив из постели и повалив его на пол. Тем временем, Бильбо казался еще более смущенным от затянувшегося молчания, или от неотзывчивости Торина.  
  
Бильбо двинулся с места (Торин снова почувствовал угрызение совести от этого нервного жеста), и выдавил последнюю улыбку перед тем, как взять деревянный поднос.  
  
Казалось, что он на самом деле был готов удрать из палатки, и Торину _действительно нужно было действовать сейчас._  
  
— ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ!! — Внезапно и громко проревел Торин.  
  
Бильбо отскочил от столика и подпрыгнул, проливая чай на себя и на пол.  
  
— Э, мне простить тебя? — Пискнул Хоббит.  
  
Он крепко прижал свою кружку к груди, как щит, будто бы он мог спрятаться за ней от обрушившихся на него сумасшедших вспышек. Он моргнул в замешательстве, когда понял, что сказал Торин.  
  
— Подожди, что?  
  
— Прости меня. — Снова повторил Торин, на этот раз более мягко. Его лицо сильно покраснело от огорчения, но он смог закончить то, что начал, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы набраться решимости, и объяснил, — я прошу прощения за те слова, что сказал тебе у ворот.  
  
Он сглотнул, не зная, как разобраться в смешанных чувствах, но он был полон решимости помириться сейчас, когда есть такая возможность.  
  
— Последнюю неделю я много думал и понял, что я действовал не в интересах своего народа. — Он отвел взгляд от потрясенного хоббита и решительно уставился на свои колени, сжимая в руках одеяло, пока костяшки пальцев не побелели. — Я не должен был вот так вышвыривать тебя, хотя с самого начала было понятно, что ты пытался сохранить мир.  
  
Он покачал головой, разочарованный самим собой, своей собственной глупостью, тем, насколько он был слеп перед битвой. Его народ зависел от него, и он должен был поставить их нужды превыше всего. Вместо этого, он легко поддался своей темной жадности и ревностно охранял сокровища, даже не думая об остальных членах компании. С мрачными мыслями Торин еще ниже опустил голову. Нравится ему, это или нет, но в тот критический момент он с треском провалился как король.  
  
— Не стоит развязывать войну из-за сокровищ, особенно когда нас осталось так мало. Разрушения после нашей битвы с орками напомнили мне об этом. — Он горько улыбнулся. И только угроза уничтожения всего того, чем он дорожил, смогла излечить его от драконьей болезни. — Возможно, если бы мы ценили еду и веселье выше гор золота, этот мир был бы более приятным местом.  
  
Прохладная рука коснулась Торина, гном поднял голову и с удивлением увидел, как близко подошел к нему Бильбо. Хоббит смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что Торин почувствовал, как его дыхание застревает в легких.  
  
— Спасибо, Торин. Не в природе хоббитов долго держать обиду, так что я давно оставил это в прошлом. — Бильбо опустил голову, прежде чем продолжить с раскаянием. — К тому же, это мне нужно извиниться перед тобой. Я украл Аркенстон, даже зная, как он важен для тебя. Ты простишь мне это?  
  
Торин повернул свою руку так, что маленькая рука Бильбо теперь покоилась на ней.  
  
— Все останется в прошлом, Бильбо. — Он просто мягко повторил его слова, но его сердце наполнило чувство огромного облегчения. Впервые Торин поверил, что самое плохое позади, словно солнце прорвалось сквозь тучи после долгого шторма.  
  
Он слегка сжал пальцы хоббита и вернул ему робкую улыбку.  
  
Они провели остаток вечера, лениво потягивая чай, заполняя тишину рассказами о вороватых родственниках Бильбо и волевой сестре Торина. И никто из них так и не заметил, что они не перестали держаться за руки.

  

* * *

 

  
**II. Ори**  

 

  
— Мы только хотим сказать, что мы будем очень, очень, очень благодарны тебе, если ты сможешь сделать хороший набросок Мастера Бэггинса за…  
  
— Один день.  
  
— Да, за один день, если не быстрее. И ты должен сохранить это в секрете!  
  
Ори растерянно перевел взгляд с Фили на Кили. Зачем им так отчаянно понадобилось получить рисунок их компаньона-хоббита? Два гнома устроили ему засаду, когда он шел к палатке Балина, чтобы отнести ему чистый пергамент, и насильно затащили его в свою госпитальную палатку, прежде чем он смог хотя бы выразить протест. Они долго и бессмысленно несли какую-то чушь о «надирании ушей», «огромном горе и обмане», «сжигании в яме», и, почему-то, о леди Дис. Как все это было связано с портретом Бильбо Бэггинса было выше его понимания, и через полчаса их разглагольствований глаза Ори начали затуманиваться.  
  
Юный писец чувствовал, что от внимания Фили и Кили на его лбу выступают бисеринки пота, и он нервно облизнул губы. Откровенно говоря, их широко раскрытые глаза, полные плохо скрываемого ужаса, очень нервировали его, и он не был уверен, что хочет быть втянутым в то, во что влипли они сами.  
  
— Не уверен, что мне хочется быть частью этой, — он быстро огляделся вокруг, прежде чем заговорщицки прошептать, — неприятности! А теперь, если вы извините меня, я должен отнести это Балину! — Он потряс для выразительности стопкой пергамента.  
  
Фили и Кили проигнорировали это и перешли у угрозам.  
  
— Подождите, что вы делаете? Пр-прекратите! — Ори медленно попятился, вскрикнул, наткнувшись внутренней стороной колен на койку, и рассыпав вокруг себя пергамент, упал спиной на кровать.  
  
— Не уверен, что ты полностью осознаешь серьезность нашей проблемы. — Сказал Кили, понизив голос и не спуская глаз с Ори. Младший гном заметно сглотнул и отполз назад, пока не уперся спиной в ткань палатки.  
  
Фили отошел от брата и, не разрывая с несчастным писцом зрительный контакт, забрался на кровать и подполз к Ори.  
  
— Видишь ли, если мы не получим набросок в самое ближайшее время… ну, давай просто скажем, что это будет _очень_ неприятно.  
  
— И ты же не хочешь, чтобы это произошло прямо сейчас, правда? — Кили присоединился к своему брату на кровати. Если бы Ори не был так сильно напуган, он бы наверное задался вопросом, как кто-то со сломанной левой рукой может так легко передвигаться на всех четырех конечностях.  
  
— Мы же знаем, что ты не хочешь этого, Ори.  
  
О, Махал, они зажали его между собой. Ори зажмурился, но гномы только еще сильнее сжали его с обеих сторон. Сидя справа, Фили запустил свои пальцы ему в волосы. Ори дернулся и врезался в Кили, который поглаживал левую руку писца.  
  
— Хороший Ори, сладкий Ори. — Прошептал Кили ему в ухо, и Ори старался не захныкать.  
  
— О, ради всего… мальчики! Уберите руки от бедного гнома и идите сюда. Время принимать лекарства! — Громко прокудахтал Оин у входа в палатку. Не дождавшись ответа, он вошел, в его руках было полно бутылочек.  
  
— Оин умеет испортить веселье. — Проворчал Фили себе под нос, и Ори с облегчением выдохнул. Когда он осторожно открыл глаза, оба брата уже вернулись и смотрели на него.  
  
— Так ты поможешь нам? Пожалуйста. Для Леди Дис? — Спросил Кили хныкающим тоном, от мрачной хрипотцы, что всего минуту назад была в его голосе, не осталось и следа. Оба брата уставились на Ори широко распахнутыми, умоляющими глазами, и юный гном сдался.  
  
— Хорошо! Хорошо! – Вздохнул Ори, недовольный собой. Когда-нибудь он научится говорить нет. — Но я никак не смогу делать это за один день. Я постараюсь изо всех сил сделать это как можно… ай!  
  
Кили и Фили набросились на него, забрасывая словами благодарности. Ори снова вздохнул и откинулся назад, чтобы они не раздавили его своими объятьями.  
  
Он должен был найти предлог, чтобы Бильбо согласился на то, чтобы его нарисовали. И, видимо, нельзя было, чтобы тот узнал, что за этим стоит Леди Дис. Он решил, что должен приступить к работе немедленно.  
  
Конечно, после того, как он соберет листы пергамента, которые уронил.

 

* * *

 

Прошла целая неделя, прежде чем Ори набрался смелости, чтобы подойти к Бильбо, и если хоббит и был раздражен, когда его побеспокоили по пути к палатке Торина, он не показал этого.  
  
— Для меня будет честью попозировать для твоего эскиза. — Достаточно дружелюбно ответил Бильбо. Он прижал небольшой деревянный ящичек, который держал в руках, поближе к груди. — Когда ты хочешь начать и что мне нужно делать?  
  
— Хм, как можно раньше, если вы не против. У меня уже есть все что нужно. — Беспечно ответил Ори, чувствуя огромное облегчение, что Бильбо не нашел его просьбу странной. Опять же, ни для кого не было секретом, что юный гном документировал их путешествие к Эребору, потому, можно было предположить, что Ори просто собирает личную информацию о членах компании Торина. Гном поправил на плече ремень своей сумки. – Мне понадобится час вашего времени, когда вам нужно будет сидеть неподвижно.  
  
— О, у меня есть время прямо сейчас! Мне только нужно отнести это, и потом я буду свободен весь день. Если ты не очень занят, можешь пойти со мной. Это не займет много времени.  
  
Ори и Бильбо всю оставшуюся дорогу обменивались любезностями. Они почти дошли до палатки Торина, когда были прерваны внезапным, оглушительно громким грохотом. Бледный Бильбо влетел в палатку с широко раскрытыми глазами. Гном последовал за ним.  
  
— И что, позволь спросить, ты собрался делать?  
  
Ори был поражен сильно раздраженным тоном Бильбо, пока не увидел, что произошло.  
  
Их величественный король лежал на полу лицом вниз, заваленный доспехами, кучей шкур и одеялом со своей койки. Его волосы были ужасно запутаны, услышав голос Бильбо, он поднял голову, и посмотрел на них мутным глазами. Рядом с ним валялся стул.  
  
Ори пытался не глазеть на Торина, но у него это совершенно не получилось.  
  
— Я хотел подышать свежим воздухом. — Довольно упрямо сказал король. Раздражение в его голосе не сделало его тон менее упрямым. Бильбо не сводил с него неодобрительного взгляда, и Торин сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
  
— Ты хотел подышать свежим воздухом. — Невозмутимо повторил Бильбо.  
  
Ори медленно попятился подальше от этих двоих, его инстинкт самосохранения сильно обострился.  
  
— Отлично. Снимай с себя одежду и живо обратно в постель.  
  
Бильбо наклонился, чтобы поставить ящик на пол рядом с собой и плавно подошел к королю. Прежде чем Торин успел издать возглас негодования, хоббит нагло обхватил гнома руками, _вытащил_ его из беспорядка на полу, и с силой потащил назад, пока тот снова не оказался в постели.  
  
Ори почувствовал взгляд Торина, полный удивленного возмущения, особенно учитывая, что с таким сильным гномом голыми руками справился маленький хоббит.  
  
Однако Бильбо еще не успокоился.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты собирался хорошенько прогуляться на улице, когда ты еще едва ходишь. — Продолжал ворчать он, в то время, как его руки быстро и с легкостью неожиданно фамильярно снимали с него доспехи. — Подними руки. — Приказал он, и к растущему удивлению Ори, гном _подчинился_ , хоть сперва и закатил глаза.  
  
— О, ты на самом деле чувствуешь себя как дома, определенно. Не подумал бы, если бы ты не вел себя также бесцеремонно во всем остальном. — Проворчал Торин, когда Бильбо пришлось забраться на кровать, чтобы снять последний предмет одежды через голову гнома.  
  
Бильбо бросил на него взгляд полный обиды, Торин отвел глаза и замолчал.  
  
Подождите-ка, _что_ этим хотел сказать Торин, и с каких это пор Бильбо так наловчился снимать с короля одежду?! Ори почувствовал, как его воображение заполняют объяснения и сценарии, и он решительно не хотел видеть _ничего_ из этого. Нет, спасибо.  
  
Сняв с гнома рубаху и проверив его раны, Бильбо вздохнул и слез с кровати.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, что ты застрял здесь. Я подумал, что нужно принести что-то, что поднимет тебе настроение.  
  
Хоббит поблагодарил Ори, когда молодой писец молча подал ему одеяло, которое поднял пола. Он несколько раз встряхнул его, чтобы избавиться от пыли, и отработанным движением накинул на ноги Торина.  
  
Торин, однако, не обратил на заботу Бильбо никакого внимания. Он вопросительно склонил голову.  
  
— Ты принес мне что-то?  
  
— Да, оно в этом ящике. Ори, не мог бы ты подать его… о, спасибо! — Бильбо положил ящик на край кровати, открыл его и вытащил несколько свертков и закупоренную бутылку.  
  
— Я принес тебе это. Думаю, ты оценишь после двух недель на мягкой каше. — Довольный, Бильбо усмехнулся и передал Торину содержимое ящика.  
  
— Ты принес мне… еду. Настоящую, нормальную еду. — С благоговением сказал Торин. — Это что, копченое мясо?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, король гномов развернул сверток и принялся набивать рот с безумством умирающего с голода.  
  
— О, драгоценный, милостивый, Махал, это оно!  
  
— Не за что. — Протянул Бильбо, весьма позабавленный этим. — Еще я принес тебе с кухни немного выпечки. Она в другом свертке. Не стесняйся, запей это тем, что в бутылке.  
  
Торин взял бутылку, и, не глядя на этикетку, открыл ее зубами, выплюнул пробку и несдержанно стал поглощать жидкость.  
  
— Не знаю что это, но оно крепкое. — Оценивающе сказал гном, осушив половину бутылки. Он поморщился, когда алкоголь начал жечь горло. — Где ты это взял?  
  
Бильбо пожал плечами.  
  
— У Нори. Не задавай никаких вопросов.  
  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но, Бильбо Бэггинс, ты имеешь огромное влияние. Иди сюда.  
  
Не вылезая из постели, Торин положил бутылку в ящик и потянул Бильбо вниз, чтобы крепко обнять, хоббит с радостью ответил на это объятие. Их привязанность друг к другу была сейчас очевидна как никогда.  
  
Ори, до сих пор застывший в шоке, наблюдал за ними из своего угла. Он понаблюдал еще какое-то время, пока не стало понятно, что эти двое не собираются отпускать друг друга в ближайшее время.  
  
Наконец, когда казалось, что прошла уже целая вечность, гном потянулся, чтобы прижаться своим лбом ко лбу хоббита.  
  
— Спасибо, Бильбо. — Сказал Торин, переполняемый эмоциями, и, о нет, похоже, они снова были готовы начать обниматься.  
  
— Простите, Мастер Бэггинс. — Прервал их Ори, о котором, кажется, немного забыли, судя по брошенным на него удивленным взглядам. — Может быть, я сделаю набросок в другое время, когда это будет более удобно?  
  
Желательно когда-нибудь, когда ему не придется быть свидетелем страстных взглядов и долгих прикосновений.  
  
— О, мне ужасно жаль, Ори! Я сейчас пойду с тобой! — Бильбо покраснел от смущения, но отошел от постели больного.  
  
— Тогда я подожду вас снаружи, если вы не против? — Кивнув обоим, Бильбо и королю, Ори решительно вышел из палатки, делая вид, что не видит, как Бильбо нагнулся, чтобы шепнуть что-то на ухо Торину, а король ответил ему глубоким раскатистым смехом.  
  
Это была слишком публичная демонстрация чувств, чтобы Ори было комфортно присутствовать при этом.

 

* * *

  
  
— Вот ваш портрет, а теперь, во имя Махала, не заставляйте меня снова туда возвращаться!  
  
Ори припечатал рисунок к груди Фили и пошел прочь, залившись краской.  
  
Кили уставился на удаляющуюся спину Ори и повернулся к своему старшему брату.  
  
— Что все это значит?


	2. Chapter 2

 

**III. Двалин и Балин**

 

Эребор, 2941.

  
Моей чрезвычайно любопытной и яростной сестре Дис.  
  
Фили и Кили, возможно, и получили немного более серьезные ранения, чем порезы и ушибы, но они уже определенно на пути к полному выздоровлению, если судить по тому, какое недовольство мне выразили их лекари. Я не буду пересказывать их нытье, но я уверен, что им скучно и им есть много чего рассказать обо всем, что делает их такими несчастными. Я уверен, что из их писем ты не извлечешь ничего, кроме чистого удовольствия от их объема, особенно, когда они, без сомнения, описывают тебе все мучительно долго, в мельчайших подробностях. Этого хватило бы на целую повесть! Фили и Кили удивительно многословны.  
  
Тем временем, их несчастный дядя выздоравливает и это просто вопиющее безобразие, что ему приходится отдыхать в такой прекрасной, благословенной мирной обстановке. Однако он совершенно уверен, что их мать более чем счастлива, что развлекла своих детей.  
  
Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Кстати, со мной все хорошо. Большая часть ущерба пришлась на мой живот, но мне уже намного лучше. Бильбо помог. Мне очень нравится его компания, особенно то, что у него есть талант втихаря протаскивать ко мне еду, а также его способность вести интересные разговоры, не прибегая к проникновенным и уточняющим вопросам, в отличие от некоторых знакомых мне гномов.  
  
И раз ты так любезно просишь, инцидент, который произошел между нами прямо перед битвой, был связан с сокровищами. Бард из Эсгарота требовал свою долю на восстановление Дейла и Озерного города. Он утверждал, что помог нам, убив дракона, и что часть сокровищ была украдена Смаугом из Дейла. Бильбо хотел, чтобы я договорился с Бардом, а когда я отказался, хоббит взял все в свои руки в попытке предотвратить начало войны. Я… отреагировал не очень любезно. Мы примирили свои разногласия, и я рад, что наша дружба возобновилась. Я бы не хотел, чтобы между нами что-то осталось нерешенным.  
  
У меня была короткая встреча с Бардом и этим чертовым древоебом Трандуилом. Мы подписали мирный договор, и я согласился заплатить лучнику ту сумму, что он просил. Будет еще одна встреча между мной и людьми, чтобы обсудить условия торговли, особенно это касается продуктов. На данный момент мы получаем припасы от Даина, но это временная договоренность, в лучшем случае. Как только долина будет распахана, для Эребора настанут лучшие времена.  
  
Я составил подробный список того что нам нужно, также указал какие нам нужны рабочие, в порядке важности. Пожалуйста, прими все необходимые меры.  
  
— Торин  
  
PS. Надеюсь, что удовлетворил твое любопытство, а если нет, я не сомневаюсь, что ты возьмешь все в свои руки. Постарайся не быть слишком жесткой с Фили и Кили. Мне по-прежнему нужно, чтобы мои наследники были в своем уме и, хотя бы относительно, без эмоциональных травм. Еще, Глоин передает привет своему сыну и жене.  
  
PPS. Я думал, мы договорились никогда не вспоминать про мой шестидесятый день рождения. Никогда. В свою очередь, я не буду вспоминать твой семьдесят второй день рождения, тот, что с коровой и тем несчастным голым гномом.

 

* * *

  
  
Кое-что Торин все-таки не рассказал своей сестре — встреча прошла намного лучше, чем он ожидал. Это означало, что она прошла без актов физического насилия, без обмена оскорблениями, и, разве что, со скрытыми взглядами глумливого отвращения. Последними, в основном, обменивались гном и эльфийский король, в то время как Бард Мрачный был просто мрачным.  
  
Никто так не удивился цивилизованности переговоров, как сам Торин, который планировал, на тот случай, если придется спасаться бегством, как он смело ринется через стол и воткнет железный наконечник своего пера в самодовольное лицо Трандуила, прежде чем сбежать к Горе. Позже гному пришлось признать, что этот план был не так хорошо продуман, как следовало бы. Во-первых, он не смог бы дотянуться до Трандуила, растянувшись на столешнице. Все что он мог бы сделать в этом положении, это угрожающе помахать пером перед носом эльфийского короля. Во-вторых, еще более заметный недостаток плана был в том, что он едва доковылял до стола заседания, морщась от тупой боли, распространяющейся от ран. Он очень сомневался, что в своем нынешнем стоянии смог бы быстро добраться до оборонительных стен Эребора, к его огромному разочарованию.  
  
Тем не менее, мысль о том, что он будет иметь против эльфа перо в руках (особенно, когда его трижды обыскивали в поисках оружия перед встречей, _трижды!_ ), была достаточно забавна, так что Торин даже неожиданно воспрянул духом на время мирных переговоров.  
  
Кроме того, помогло то, что из кислого настроения Трандуила было понятно, что эльф был в еще меньшем восторге от присутствия там, и, в результате, они были избавлены от притворной любезности.  
  
_Забавно, насколько быстро прошла встреча, когда нам не нужно было быть вежливыми друг с другом_ , — озадаченно подумал Торин. Еще много времени уйдет, прежде чем гномы смогут рассматривать эльфов как союзников, но Бард был более чем готов забыть прошлые обиды, когда Торин не только согласился заплатить людям что было обещано, но и помочь вывести сокровища из Эребора.  
  
И когда встреча была закончена, Трандуил умчался со своим радостным отрядом претенциозных тощих марионеток.  
  
_Скатертью дорога_ , — подумал Торин, злобно глядя на удаляющуюся спину короля эльфов. Оставалось только надеяться, что они больше не встретятся раньше следующего столетия, да и то, сто лет слишком короткий срок.  
  
Хорошо было то, что перед королевством больше не стояла проблема примирения. Теперь нужно было переходить к следующей проблеме на повестке дня: нужно было найти надежный источник пропитания, и, особенно, выяснить, какого количества пищи будет достаточно для обеспечения будущего населения Эребора.  
  
Уединившись в своей палатке, Торин с глухим стуком положил голову на стол и позволил себе несчастно застонать. Отчетами от Балина, Дори и людей Даина о текущей ситуации в Эреборе были завалены весь стол и пол, они были везде, в огромных беспорядочно сложенных стопках. И хотя большая их часть сообщала хорошие новости, ни один из них не мог помочь ему в поисках возможного решения проблемы еды. Он отсиживался в своей палатке большую часть дня, так и не сменив позу, продираясь через самый скучный материал, какой он когда-либо видел. Снова застонав, Торин расстроено отбросил отчет ( _«Оценка состава почвы в Юго-Восточном регионе Эребора, часть 3 / Раздел 2S7H89»_ ) в дальний угол стола, и попал в ближайшую свечу, которая опасно зашаталась.  
  
Ему на самом деле нужно быть осторожнее. Хотя, сгоревший труд _«Оценка состава почвы в Юго-Восточном регионе Эребора, часть 3 / Раздел 2S7H89»_ вряд ли нанесет серьезной ущерб литературе гномов ( _благословенный Махал_ , даже от одного только заголовка у него уже все _внутри_ умирало), но он сидел среди кучи легковоспламеняющихся отчетов в легковоспламеняющейся палатке.  
  
— Тебе, в самом деле, нужно быть осторожнее со всеми этими бумагами рядом с открытым пламенем. Так и до пожара не далеко.  
  
Торин развернулся, пораженный тем, что у него за спиной стоял Бильбо, и тот час же пожалел о своем поспешном движении, когда в теле вспыхнула острая боль, заставляя его зашипеть. Гримасничая, он схватился рукой за рану.  
  
— Чтоб этих хоббитов с их умением подкрадываться. — Рявкнул он, отбрасывая руки Бильбо, когда хоббит кинулся проверять его раны. — Как долго ты стоял там и шпионил за мной?  
  
Бильбо прервал осмотр, чтобы оскорбленно посмотреть на гнома.  
  
— Я не шпионил за тобой. — Ответил он с негодованием. — Я стоял там минут пять, пытаясь привлечь твое внимание. Это не моя вина, что ты был слишком занят, развалившись с плохим настроением на столе. А теперь не шевелись, пока я посмотрю, не навредил ли ты сам себе! — Бильбо задрал рубаху Торина, пока гном не успел ему возразить, и ловко приложил к повязкам пальцы.  
  
Торину пришло в голову, что видеть Бильбо, склонившегося над его голым торсом уже достаточно привычно и он больше не чувствует от этого какой-то неловкости.  
  
И он не знал, что ему с этим делать.  
  
— Кстати, я принес тебе еду. — Сказал Бильбо, на самом деле, все еще обижаясь на обвинения Торина. Он отвлекся от осмотра и рассеянно махнул рукой на поднос с едой, который, к удивлению Торина, аккуратно стоял на прикроватном столике. Как _он_ туда попал? – По словам Балина, ты пропустил кормежку, засев за своими бумагами, и все начали беспокоиться. Я хотел убедиться, что ты жив и здоров.  
  
Выражение лица Торина смягчилось, он выпрямился и виновато взглянул на хоббита. Возможно, он поступил неразумно.  
  
— Ну, Мастер Хоббит, как, по вашему мнению, я выгляжу достаточно живым?  
  
Бильбо фыркнул.  
  
— Полагаю, да. — Сказал он раздраженно, и, закатив глаза, показал, что он на самом деле зол. — Ты выглядишь омерзительно здоровым. Это невероятно, как быстро излечиваются гномы.  
  
Он взял поднос с едой и поставил его на свободный пятачок на столе, не очень тонко намекая на то, что нужно поесть. У Торина заурчало в животе от вкусного аромата мясного рагу, но он все равно из принципа показал хоббиту, что не горит энтузиазмом. Бильбо просто проигнорировал это, он взял небольшой табурет и поставил его у стола. По правде сказать, уровень уважения к Торину в его собственной палатке было просто ужасающим.  
  
— О чем ты так задумался, что был таким расстроенным?  
  
— О встрече. — Начал рассказывать Торин между пережевыванием еды, радуясь мясу и овощам. Похоже, его, наконец, нужно было переводить с каши и бульона. — Мирные переговоры, план побега, Трандуил. — Он выплюнул имя Трандуила особенно ядовито. — И ситуация с едой в Эреборе.

Бильбо моргнул.  
  
— Ну, я не думаю, что в состоянии помочь тебе в большей части того, о чем ты только что сказал. — Он перевел глаза на отброшенный отчет, и с удивлением понял, что его название было написано на Вестроне. — _«Оценка состава почвы»_? Ты что, собрался устроить здесь ферму?  
  
Торин поморщился при мысли об этом.  
  
— В культуре гномов не принято заниматься сельским хозяйством.  
  
Как он должен был сказать это более деликатно хоббиту, любящему заниматься огородничеством?  
  
— Для гномов заниматься выращиванием еды считается оскорбительным. Но это не значит, что в выращивании еды есть что-то плохое. — Быстро поправился он, под обиженным взглядом Бильбо. — Уважаемой работой для гнома традиционно считается та что, связана с горным делом или находится непосредственно в горе…  
  
— И выращивание еды не относится к ним. — Понимающе кивнул Бильбо.  
  
Торин склонил голову в знак признательности и продолжил есть, ожидая, что хоббиту станет любопытно, и он продолжить задавать вопросы.  
  
— И где гномы обычно добывают пищу, чтобы прокормиться?  
  
— В былые времена гномы зависели от охоты и собирательства, но когда наше число выросло, центральную роль заняла торговля. — Торин слизал последний кусочек рагу с ложки, удивившись, как быстро оно закончилось. Он практически просто проглотил еду, но чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее с полным желудком. Какое чудо, что немного горячей еды может так изменить личность. Убрав со стола, прежде чем продолжить, он поблагодарил Бильбо. — Королевства гномов всегда были расположены рядом с другими поселениями, которые успешно занимались сельским хозяйством. Гномы предлагали им свои товары — оружие, доспехи, ювелирные изделия и другие вещи из металла в обмен на еду. Дейл был основным поставщиком продуктов в Эребор.  
  
— Значит, если Дейл и Озерный город разрушены…  
  
— Мы остались без основного источника пищи. — Угрюмо закончил Торин.  
  
— А как насчет эльфов? Ты не думал… а, неважно. — Бильбо неловко замолчал под прямым, далеко не восторженным взглядом Торина. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы понять, что он думает о предложении Бильбо.  
  
Хоббит легко сменил тему.  
  
— Не нужно ли нам тогда быть более острожными и нормировать еду? — Его глаза округлились от осознания. – О нет! Я втихаря притащил так много лишних кусков пирога для Фили и Кили! Какой кошмар!  
  
Бильбо виновато сжал руки и посмотрел на Торина большими грустными глазами, и король гномов старался не улыбнуться от такой милой реакции. Вместо этого, он наклонился и утешительно положил руку на плечо хоббита.  
  
— На данный момент мы получаем достаточно еды от Даина, и скоро прибудет еще из Железных Гор. Пока нет необходимости беспокоиться об этом.  
  
Подождите-ка, с каких пор он стал умиляться от любых действий Бильбо Бэггинса? Торин прочистил горло и поспешно отступил, чувствуя себя немного неловко от этой мысли.  
  
— Будет еще одна встреча между Даином, Бардом и мной, чтобы обсудить возможность долгосрочного решения проблемы с продовольствием. — Продолжил он хрипло. Он постарался грубо _проигнорировать_ очаровательное облегчение на лице Бильбо. — Это нужно будет решить до следующей весны.  
  
— Так что все это значит? — Бильбо указал на отчеты на полу.  
  
Торин вздохнул.  
  
— Я надеялся, что мы найдем более быстрый способ найти еду, до того, как люди закончат распахивать свои земли и засеют их. К сожалению, мои попытки не увенчались успехом. Кроме того я понял, что не могу помочь людям. — Торин пожал плечами и выглядел немного беспомощным. — Я мало что знаю о выращивании урожая.  
  
— О, так что же ты раньше не сказал? Я определенно могу помочь тебе в этом.  
  
Торин молча смотрел на Бильбо, удивленный беспечным предложением хоббита. Гному даже не пришло бы в голову просить помощи, тем более, что он и не ожидал ее получить. Конечно, у него были советники и слуги, которые выполняли его задания, но Торин знал, что они просто считали своей обязанностью служить ему. Только его семья и несколько друзей детства потрудились бы помочь Торину-гному, а не Торину II, Королю-Под-Горой.  
  
Он вынес этот урок из всех тех лет, что провел в изгнании.  
  
Бильбо же не относился ни к его семье, ни к друзьям детства. Несмотря на все свои намерения и цели, он был посторонним лицом, и мало зависел от процветания Эребора, и все равно, он был здесь, в палатке Торина, приносил ему еду, слушал разглагольствования о его бедах, и, даже не раздумывая, щедро протягивал ему руку помощи. Все это в этом хоббите очень смущало короля гномов.  
  
Торина вдруг осенило, что, несмотря ни на что, это мягкое, доброе, светлое и _храброе_ существо пробилось через его броню и стало нестерпимо важным для гнома.  
  
_Я буду счастливо править Эребором то тех пор, пока здесь будет Бильбо Бэггинс._  
  
Эта оглушительная правда, содержащаяся в одной сияющей крупице его мысли, заставила Торина остолбенеть, он тупо смотрел на хоббита, пытаясь осознать эмоции, которые лежали под этим. Бильбо, не замечая губительного влияния, что он оказывал на Торина, криво улыбнулся королю.  
  
— Не просто так мои помидоры завоевывали главные призы в Шире пять лет подряд, знаешь ли! Я, может быть, и не воин, но я знаю, что делать с посадками и урожаем. — Сказал довольно дерзко хоббит, и нужно было быть намного сильнее Торина, чтобы устоять против внезапной лавины привязанности к Бильбо, которая обрушилась на него в тот же миг.  
  
— Очень любезно с твоей стороны предложить мне помощь, и я с радостью приму ее. Если это не доставит тебе много хлопот. — Вежливо ответил король гномов, чувствуя себя униженным и немного разбитым. Позже ему нужно будет _хорошенько_ обдумать это.  
  
Бильбо с улыбкой замахал руками в ответ на благодарность.  
  
— Ничего подобного! С чего ты хочешь, чтобы я начал?  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы ты объяснил мне, что написано здесь? — Поморщился Торин и с явной неприязнью взял за уголок _«Оценку состава почвы»_.  
  
Бильбо засмеялся от выражения его лица, так беззаботно, что гном не смог найти в этом ничего оскорбительного.

 

* * *

 

Привет, мама.

  
Тебе снова пишут Фили ( _и Кили_ )! Мы надеемся, что ты хорошо переносишь этот зимний месяц в Синих Горах! В Эреборе становится немного морозно, но погода совершенно не такая сырая, как мы привыкли. Если не брать это в расчет, то со всеми все хорошо, и мы уже достаточно поправились, чтобы немного помогать в лагере. ( _В основном, мы передаем сообщения по лагерю, или сидим на встречах с дядей. Ничего сложного. Лекари на самом деле очень строги к постельному режиму…. и в том, чтобы кормить нас кашей. Это ужасно!_ ) Если бы наш хоббит не притаскивал нам иногда пироги, Кили и мне, возможно, пришлось бы сделать что-то радикальное, чтобы добыть нормальную еду. ( _И мы, не колеблясь, прибегли бы к насилию! Никого нельзя заставлять есть так много каши! Это жестокое и странное наказание_ ).  
  
Кили и я выздоравливаем просто отлично, хотя мы, возможно, и преувеличили ( _всего немножко, чуть-чуть!_ ), что с нами все было хорошо сразу после битвы. Я, может быть, а может и нет, повредил ребра, а Кили, наверное, может быть, слегка… сломал руку. Если честно, не такая уж и большая разница. Это уже почти не заметно! ( _Всего лишь левая рука, мам! Я все еще могу размахивать мечом правой! Пользование луком требует небольшой изобретательности, но через какое-то время я, скорее всего, смогу справляться и одной рукой_ ). Уже есть такое изобретение, которым можно стрелять одной рукой. Называется арбалет, болван. ( _О, тогда хорошо, планы меняются. Я научусь стрелять из арбалета одной рукой. Ты можешь помочь, Фили!_ ) Не волнуйся, мам. Я присмотрю за ним и прослежу, чтобы он не выбил себе глаз или еще что-то.  
  
Если ты еще не видела, мы вложили в письмо портрет Бильбо, который нарисовал Ори. Я думаю, мы, возможно, перестарались когда ~~умоляли, пытались соблазнить~~ , вежливо попросили Ори сделать нам одолжение. ( _Мне кажется, он избегает нас, Фили. Может, нам пойти и подоставать его, пока он не прекратит?_ ) Почему нет? Это нас хоть чем-то займет. Мы можем сделать из этого небольшой сторонний проект ( _конечно, после того, как я научусь стрелять из арбалета одной рукой_ ). Конечно. Хорошо, когда в жизни есть цели. Еще, мне хотелось бы увидеть лицо дяди Торина, когда ты покажешь ему, на что ты способна. Он отсиживается в своей палатке, как какой-то отшельник. Это не может быть здоровым. ( _Ну, Бильбо кормит его, так что он должен быть в порядке. Бильбо отлично справляется с тем, чтобы кормить других, особенно, когда он кормит их пирогами вместо каши_ )  
  
Мы не забыли про вопросы из твоего последнего письма, хотя мы немного обеспокоены твоим интересом к Мастеру Бэггинсу. ( _Пожалуйста, не обижай его, мам! Он маленький и совершенно безобидный!_ ) В общем, мы встретили Мастера Бэггинса в начале нашего путешествия, когда Гэндальф представил его, как четырнадцатого члена нашей компании. ( _Его наняли как взломщика, но он больше был похож на мягкого вежливого хоббита. Мы не знали, почему Гэндальф выбрал его, и дядя тоже совершенно не был впечатлен_ ). Бильбо доказал, что мы ошибались. Он доказывал, насколько храбрым он может быть, раз за разом на протяжении нашего пути — он спас дядю от Азога, как только мы перебрались через Синие Горы, он освободил нас из подземелий кислорожего Трандуила, когда нас поймали эльфы ( _мы сбежали в бочках!_ ). И еще, в Эреборе, он играл в загадки с драконом, и он пытался отговорить людей и эльфов от осады. ( _Бильбо отдал Аркенстон людям, чтобы дядя заплатил за него золотом, которое люди с самого начала и хотели получить. Им нужны были деньги, чтобы отстроить заново Дейл и Озерный город. Дядя в ярости чуть не сбросил Бильбо со стен, когда хоббит признался в том, что сделал_ ).  
  
Если честно, я думаю, что это одна из самых храбрых вещей, что сделал Бильбо за все путешествие. Должно быть, было сложно сделать то, что он считал правильным, зная, что он все равно рискует отношениями с компанией и дядей Торином. Если бы я был на его месте, я бы не смог так предать дядю… но я обязан верно служить своему королю, как и все гномы Эребора. ( _Как не смогли бы предать и все остальные гномы компании, полагаю. Это довольно особый вид преданности — следовать за дядей в этой миссии. Стоит начать с того, что эта группа гномов уже изначально очень преданна. Идея о том, что кто-то из нас смог бы предать дядю просто немыслима._ ) Думаю, да. Бильбо не как мы, и на нем нет долга следовать за дядей в самый ад и обратно. В конце концов, дядя не король Бильбо. По крайней мере, наш хоббит сделал это, чтобы защитить нас, так что его намерения были благими. ( _Мне нравится Мастер Бэггинс. Может быть, я не очень хорошо понимаю ход мыслей хоббитов, но у него доброе сердце. Я не могу сказать этого о большей части тех, кого встречал._ )  
  
В любом случае, отношения между дядей и хоббитом еще никогда не были такими хорошими. Они проводят время вместе в дядиной палатке, и кажется, они простили друг друга. ( _Ты заметил, что Бильбо всегда улыбается, когда выходит из палатки?_ ) И как дядя выглядит более расслабленным после его визитов? Да, я заметил. Я думаю, половина лагеря заметила, если честно. ( _Наверное, это очень странно видеть дядю не рычащим,…. или не хмурящимся, или не гримасничающим, или не прожигающим взглядом_ ). Если это наш взломщик так влияет на дядю, я на самом деле рад, что они снова друзья.  
  
Так... что ты будешь делать со всей этой информацией про Бильбо Бэггинса?  
  
Береги себя! ( _Пожалуйста, будь осторожна!_ )  
  
Твои любящие сыновья,  
Фили и Кили  
Эребор, 16 декабря, 2941.  
  
PS. Ты совершенно не старая! Даже не думай, мам! Ты будешь молодой и красивой всегда. Кстати, где ты взяла эту глупую идею про зажаривание на вертеле кучкой троллей? Это настолько смехотворно, что просто не может произойти.

 

* * *

 

Моему дорогому брату, который знает меня исключительно хорошо.  
  
Я высоко оцениваю твою низкопробную попытку быть мерзавцем, которую ты предпринял в своем прошлом письме. Тем не менее, твои угрозы не возымели никакого эффекта, и да, я очень наслаждаюсь многословностью моих сыновей, спасибо тебе большое. Как бы еще я узнала _так много_ о том, что происходит в Эреборе, например, о том, что ты нелюдим, и отказываешься от любой компании кроме своего мистера Бильбо Бэггинса? Из того что я узнала, он просто образец заботливого партнера. Он приносит тебе еду (даже не сомневаюсь, что он приносил тебе твои любимые блюда, потому что он очень внимателен к этому. Он приносил тебе копченое мясо? Держу пари, что он приносил тебе копченое мясо), он периодически проверяет тебя, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, и он присматривает за детьми. Мои собственные сыновья уже поют ему дифирамбы, так что я знаю, что это правда.  
  
Я могу даже представить себе, как вы с ним проводите вечера, спокойно бедуете или читаете при свечах, потягивая ромашковый чай (именно его, а не что-то другое), и все это кошмарно, ужасающе по-домашнему. Я даже не могу это переварить. Я просто умираю, Торин, умираю от разочарования и смеха — разочарования от того как ты, великий Торин Дубощит, король гномов Эребора, невероятным образом превратился в _старого дурня_ , и смеюсь потому что… на самом деле, по той же причине.  
  
И для протокола, я твоя сестра, и это моя обязанность задавать тебе проникновенные и уточняющие вопросы, особенно если это связано с таинственным другом моего брата, который провел такую тщательную работу по очаровыванию моего брата и моих собственных детей. Не смей этого отрицать! Ты совершенно, полностью очарован им. Я вижу это из твоих рубленых, однострочных комплиментов: «Мой друг Мастер Бэггинс» и «Я рад, что наша дружба возобновилась», по твоим меркам это практически признание в любви!  
  
И еще хочу отметить, что все, что ты рассказал мне о нем, полностью подтвердили его соседи. Они описали его как доброго, вежливого, умного, порядочного хоббита, который был «очень уважаемым», пока не решил присоединиться в твоей компании и этому «безумному приключению». Большая часть его родственников очень высокого мнения о нем, за исключением тех, что представились как «Саквиль-Бэггинсы», или что-то в этом роде, но я не поверила ни единому их слову. Это слишком много о себе возомнившее и жалкое сборище. Они были очень встревожены известием о том, что Бильбо Бэггинс жив, и мы их застали за участием в аукционе по распродаже его имущества. Пожалуйста, передай своему хоббиту, что мои люди и я вышвырнули их из его дома (и еще мы весьма насладились этим опытом). Мы сохраним его собственность, так что Мастеру Бэггинсу совершенно нет нужды мчаться обратно в Шир. За его имуществом хорошо присмотрят.  
  
Когда ты сказал мне, что твой хоббит не согласился с тобой и попытался предотвратить войну между гномами, людьми и эльфами, я не ожидала, что он попытается подтолкнуть твою руку, отдав Аркенстон (да, мои сыновья все мне об этом рассказали). Как ему удалось это сделать? Какое умное, умное существо. В конце концов, в нем есть немножко коварства и стали! Должна признаться, что я была более чем впечатлена, услышав это. Приятно знать, что из вас двоих хоть один умеет думать.  
  
Не думаю, что мне нужно тебе говорить, как глупо ты действовал в положении этой позорной осады. Наверное, ты уже сам это понял.  
  
Я приложила подробное описание груза, который будет отправлен в первую очередь, и приблизительную дату его прибытия в Эребор. Также, я готовлюсь отправить тебе первую группу рабочих в течение месяца. Они должны прибыть к весне.  
  
Пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе о твоей ситуации с продовольствием. Я не фермер, но мой бизнес связан с этим, так что я знаю кое-что о выращивании пшеницы и ячменя. Также, думаю, что хоббит имеет довольно большой опыт в выращивании еды, если судить по тому замечательному урожаю, что я видела в Шире. Пожалуйста, при необходимости проконсультируйся с ним.  
  
Дис  
Залы Торина, 2941.  
  
PS. Разве это не ты говорил, что с Фили и Кили нужно обращаться пожестче? Что ж, давай рассматривать мое надоедание им как способ закалки характера. Ты еще будешь благодарить меня в будущем, когда увидишь, как твои наследники невосприимчивы к угрозам, эмоциональному шантажу и манипулированию на чувстве вины.  
  
PPS. Отлично! Если ты намерен устраивать такую шумиху вокруг этого, думаю, я должна отпустить ситуацию, хотя знаешь, если честно? Я _отлично_ провела время с Телепорно. Я не могу вспоминать причем тут корова, но видеть выражение лица отца было бесценно.

 

* * *

  
  
Эребор, 2941.  
  
Дис.  
  
Что.  
  
Что ты делаешь в Шире?  
  
Зачем ты разговаривала с соседями Бильбо…. или, еще лучше, зачем ты разговаривала с его _семьей_?  
  
Для начала, как ты нашла его семью, и о чем ты вообще с ними говорила?!  
  
_О, Махал._  
  
— Торин.  
  
PS. Бильбо передает спасибо за обеспечение безопасности его имущества от этих «неряшливых, вороватых, крысолицых Саквиль-Бэггинсов». Также он интересуется, не обыскали ли твои люди карманы Лобелии Саквиль-Бэггинс на предмет украденных серебряных ложек.  
  
PPS. Во-первых, «Телепорно» вероятно, даже не его настоящее имя. Какой уважающий себя гном назовет своего ребенка Телепорно? Во-вторых, хватит. Просто хватит. Есть вещи, о которых мне не нужно (и не хочется) знать. Твое «хорошее время» с этим гномом как раз одна их них.

 

* * *

 

Моему дорогому брату Торину, чей ответ я смакую с ликованием.  
  
Я продвигала свой новый спиртной напиток тройной дистилляции, поэтому я решила немного поболтать с этими прекрасными жителями Шира. В основном, мы говорили об их городе, об их предпочтениях в еде и напитках, об их истории, и о Бильбо Бэггинсе. Не волнуйся, никто не умер. И все они были рады поговорить, особенно после того, как оценили мои навыки при выдворении этих Саквиль-Бэггинсов.  
  
Также, я предложила хорошим соседям Мастера Бэггинса угостить их нескольким кружечками в местной таверне. Это тоже помогло.  
  
Я не понимаю твоего неодобрения (и поверь мне, я чувствую это даже здесь, в Синих Горах. Ух ты). Мы не вели себя как варвары. Все что мы сделали, так это вежливо попросили миссис Саквиль-Бэггинс вывернуть карманы, на случай, если она вдруг решила прихватить какие-нибудь сувениры. Может быть, а может и нет, там было немножко позерства. А еще были продемонстрированы впечатляющие навыки затачивания ножей. Я почти уверена, что один из моих людей проделал небольшой аккуратный фокус со своим гарпуном.  
  
К тому же мы подумали, что твой хоббит будет скучать по приличному количеству своего столового серебра. Пожалуйста, передай ему, что мы все вернули.  
  
Кстати, мое небольшое приключение с хоббитами прошло очень хорошо. Они определенно умеют делать самогон (я не думала, что конкуренция может быть настолько жесткой), но мой продукт приняли очень хорошо, судя по восторженным отзывам, что я получила. Я ожидаю увеличения продаж после того, как Зеленый Дракон начнет продавать мою новую линию спиртного для своих клиентов.  
  
Как обстоят твои дела с продовольственной проблемой?  
  
Дис,  
Залы Торина, 2941.  
  
PS. Пожалуйста, передай мистеру Бэггинсу, что не за что меня благодарить.

 

* * *

 

 Эребор, 2941.  
  
Дис.  
  
Весьма печально, что меня на самом деле успокоили твои слова «не волнуйся, никто не умер» в твоем предыдущем письме. Однако я не могу утешиться явным намерением извратить мои слова. Когда я сказал «Мой друг Мастер Бэггинс», я именно это и имел в виду. Нет, это не было признанием в любви, или что ты там еще придумала своим чудовищным умом. Пожалуйста, прекрати навязывать свое безумие мне и Бильбо.  
  
Особенно Бильбо.  
  
(Несмотря на это, он хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за спасение его серебряных ложек, и сожалеет, что не видел лицо миссис Саквиль-Бэггинс лично).  
  
Что касается моей продовольственной проблемы, я последовал твоему совету и сделал Бильбо своим советником, так что теперь он может использовать свой опыт в планировании хозяйства. У меня есть ощущение, что людям нужно будет оказать столько помощи, сколько им понадобится в этом вопросе, особенно когда им нужно будет вырастить достаточно урожая, чтобы прокормить и себя и гномов. Даин уже послал весть о восстановлении Эребора в восточные города, чтобы торговцы снова стали проходить мимо Одинокой Горы. Также, Бард послал весть в южные и западные регионы. Мы ожидаем пожать плоды нашего труда уже когда пройдут холода.  
  
В то же время, мы успешно разметили области в крепости, которые еще можно спасти и в которых нужно будет провести восстановительные работы. Хорошая новость заключается в том, что Смауг проигнорировал остальную часть горы и был более чем счастлив остаться в Сокровищнице. В основном ущерб нанесен долгими годами запустения, но даже он не такой обширный, как мы сперва подумали. Это просто благословение, что восстановительные работы в большинстве своем не будут такими уж тяжелыми. Завтра мы отправим бригаду, чтобы исследовать шахты. Давай будем надеяться, что удача не покинет нас.  
  
— Торин.  
  
PS. Теперь, когда мы вернули Эребор, я надеюсь ты понимаешь, что тебе больше не нужно заниматься своим бизнесом ради лишней монетки. Есть ли хоть какой-то способ убедить тебя не шататься в глуши и держаться подальше от подозрительных хулиганов, орудующих гарпунами? Вместо этого ты можешь оставаться в нашей крепости в Синих Горах, там хорошо и безопасно!

 

* * *

  
  
Моему подозрительному и властному брату Торину.  
  
Нет, я, разумеется, не оставлю свой бизнес! Мне потребовалось целое десятилетие, чтобы построить его с нуля, и, будь я проклята, если сейчас брошу его, когда у меня есть договоры на мое спиртное с двадцатью новыми тавернами и постоялыми дворами. Твое предложение отправиться в Синие Горы совершенно смехотворное. И что я должна там делать? Бездельничать и томиться от скуки, растолстеть и постареть, и стать, не дай Махал, _послушной_? К черту это, и к черту твое предложение! Я могу основать бизнес _империю_ , и я не успокоюсь, пока мои бутылки не завоюют все Средиземье!  
  
Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что все мои рабочие подобраны мной лично для того, чтобы они могли выполнять свою работу с максимальной эффективностью. И все они трудолюбивые, преданные, надежные и очень компетентные. Также, они зависят от этого бизнеса, чтобы иметь возможность кормить свои семьи, и я не собираюсь лишать их работы.  
  
Кроме того, в Телепорно нет ничего плохого. Он работает на полставки у реки рыбаком и, конечно же, он знает как обращаться с гарпуном. (И, прежде чем ты закатишь истерику, нет, это не тот же самый Телепорно из того инцидента с днем рождения и коровой. Это совпадение, что их обоих одинокого зовут!)  
  
Кстати говоря, о прекрасной работе моих людей, мои фермеры экспериментировали с различными сортами ячменя и пшеницы, чтобы узнать какие из них дадут наилучший урожай в регионе Синих Гор. В этом письме я высылаю подборку наиболее успешных семян и инструкцию по посадке. Я обнаружила, что из них можно получить отличный урожай в чрезвычайной ситуации. Они быстро растут, и они намного более устойчивы к холоду и засухе, чем другие мои растения. Надеюсь, они также хорошо взойдут и в Эреборе. Пожалуйста, передай их Мастеру Бэггинсу. Я уверена, что он знает, что с ними делать, в отличие от бесполезного тебя.  
  
Я могу прислать еще семян, если люди будут заинтересованы.  
  
Дис,  
Залы Торина 2941.  
  
PS. Упрямая слепота самая неприятная привычка из тех, что ты приобрел в последнее время. «Просто друзья», действительно.

 

* * *

  
  
— Где она нашла так много Телепорнов? Это не такое уже и распространенное имя в Средиземье!  
  
Бильбо проигнорировал Торина. Вместо этого он ошеломленно смотрел на листок с инструкцией и сверток с семенами в своих руках.  
  
— Торин, чем именно занимается твоя сестра? Я думал, ты говорил, что гномы не занимаются выращиванием еды.  
  
Они сидели в палатке Торина, углубившись в разнообразные отчеты о том, как продвигаются восстановительные работы в Эреборе, этим они занимались и на прошлой неделе. В комнате были зажжены свечи, они отгоняли наползающую темноту вечера, заполняя пространство мягким теплым светом. Бильбо находил это очень уютным, опять же, вид свечей смешивался с запахом чернил, пергамента и воска, все это было очень знакомым, и отчетливо напоминало ему его удобный кабинет в Бэг-Энде. Он решил, что именно поэтому он чувствовал себя на удивление расслабленным, даже после получения последнего письма от Дис. Бедный Торин, напротив, выглядел достаточно встревоженным.  
  
— У нее свой винокуренный бизнес, который она организовала с нуля. Я в течение многих лет пытался отговорить ее от этого. — Он продолжал свирепо смотреть на письмо сестры. Бильбо никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Торин проявлял к чему-то такое же неодобрение. Даже в тот катастрофический вечер в Бэг-Энде, когда они впервые встретились, _он_ не видел на себе такого взгляд, а Бильбо точно знал, _насколько_ сильно он тогда не понравился Торину. Хоббит поморщился и почувствовал укол симпатии к Дис, но он не понимал, почему Торин был так расстроен. «Винокуренный бизнес» звучало не так уж и плохо.  
  
— А что с этим не так? — Невинно спросил он.  
  
Торин оторвал взгляд от письма и яростно посмотрел на Бильбо. Хоббит тут же пожалел о том, что задал вопрос. Ох, какой ужас он только что выпустил наружу?  
  
— Она оставляет безопасные горы и вместо этого проводит свое время в полях со своими посадками среди этих своих… никчемных работников! — Оглушительно взорвался Торин. Он все еще держал в руках письмо, но бумага быстро помялась от того, как жестоко он вцепился в него. Бильбо с трепетом смотрел на короля со своего табурета.  
  
— Когда она не занимается своими _посадками_ , — он злобно выплюнул это слово, — она на своем спиртовом заводе, окруженная этими адскими механизмами, и подвергает себя Махал знает какой опасности! И если этого еще не достаточно, она уходит в окрестные деревни _людей_ , и продает свою продукцию вразнос! Она! Принцесса рода Дурина, превращает себя в… в…  
  
— Торговку пуговицами? — Пискнул Бильбо. Он медленно отодвинул свой табурет подальше от Торина.  
  
— Торговку пуговицами! — Утвердительно зарычал Торин. Если бы поблизости были какие-то торговцы пуговицами, они бы убежали подальше, спасая свою жизнь от убийственного тона короля гномов.  
  
Бильбо заерзал на своем месте. Зачем ему понадобилось открывать эту банку с червяками? Он положил семена и инструкцию рядом с собой на пол, задеревенело поднялся, чтобы налить две чашки ромашкового чая (потому что чай может решить _любую проблему_ ), и протянул одну Торину. Король гномов заворчал и быстро выпил все в два больших глотка. Когда он, казалось бы, немного успокоился, Бильбо налил ему еще одну чашку (на всякий случай), и спросил:  
  
— А что Дис думает обо всем этом?  
  
Торин поднял бровь и вопросительно посмотрел на Бильбо. Хоббит воспринял это как знак, что можно уточнить вопрос:  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты переживаешь за нее. Какой старший брат не будет беспокоиться о своих младших, особенно если это сестра? Мне просто интересно, считает ли Дис, что поступает так же ужасно, как это воспринимаешь ты?  
  
Торин фыркнул в чашку.  
  
— Конечно нет. Она делает все, что ей вздумается, и она полностью продалась своей бизнес идее. — Он поднял чашку и на этот раз сделал маленький успокаивающий глоток. — После того как она что-то придумала, ничто уже не сможет удержать ее. И она не обращает внимания на опасность, которую сама же на себя и навлекает. — Он покачал головой и поморщился. — Такое безрассудство.

  
Бильбо поперхнулся чаем. Торин с тревогой посмотрел на него.  
  
— Что? Что случилось?  
  
— О, я не могу в это поверить! — Все-таки удалось скептически проговорить Бильбо между приступами кашля. Обеспокоенный и смущенный, Торин слегка похлопывал его по спине, пока Бильбо пронзительно не закричал, — она же прямо как ты!  
  
Торин замер.  
  
— Нет, она не такая.  
  
— Да! Совершенно точно!  
  
— Нет, она еще более безрассудна, чем я.  
  
— Торин, ты пошел в путь, чтобы сразиться с драконом даже без точного плана, как победить его.  
  
— Я взял с собой подмогу!  
  
— Ты взял с собой двенадцать других гномов. — Бильбо наклонил голову на бок и бросил на Торина взгляд, дающий понять, что он совершенно не впечатлен. Торин постарался не съежиться. — Гэндальф взял меня. Вместе мы вряд ли похожи на могущественную кавалерию. — Бойко добавил Бильбо. — К тому же, твоей сестре тоже помогают в бизнесе, и я думаю, что там больше, чем тринадцать помощников.  
  
Торин открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, и в самом деле, что он мог на это возразить?  
Бильбо подловил его. Тем не менее, ему удалось выпалить:  
  
— Ну, мы победили!  
  
Бильбо закатил глаза и вернулся к своему остывшему чаю.  
  
— Конечно, мы это сделали.  
  
— И у нас будут песни, посвященные нашим подвигам, которых не будет у Дис. Это еще одна разница между нами.  
  
— Конечно, почему нет?  
  
Гном нахмурился.  
  
— Не похоже, что ты очень-то впечатлен.  
  
— Я слышал «Балладу о Бильбо Бэггинсе». — Сухо сказал Бильбо. — Этим довольно сложно впечатлиться.  
  
Торин поморщился. Он понял, куда клонит Бильбо.  
  
— Если она тебе так не нравится, мы всегда можем придумать свою собственную. — Предложил он, слегка улыбнувшись. Он допил свой чай и поставил пустую чашку на ненавистный отчет об _«Оценке состава почвы»_. Его, возможно, было скучно читать, но из него вышла отличная подставка.  
  
Бильбо рассмеялся, и его глаза сверкнули озорством.  
  
— Да, баллада о Бильбо Бэггинсе и Торине Дубощите. Она будет про короля гномов, который упрямо решил отправиться в безрассудное путешествие, чтобы сразиться с драконом, без каких-либо конкретных планов.  
  
— Ага, он выглядит как вполне достойный парень. Волевой и бесстрашный. Прекрасный лидер. — Ответил Торин, не моргнув глазом. Он откинулся на спинку стула, переплел пальцы, сложил их на животе и ухмыльнулся Бильбо. — Между тем, храброго короля сопровождали его товарищи гномы и один суетливый маленький хоббит…  
  
— Суетливый?! Маленький?!  
  
— … который никогда не сражался, зато прекрасно кидает каштаны. — Продолжил гном гладко, будто бы он не был прерван криками негодования Бильбо. Ухмылка не сходила с его лица, и он явно изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.  
  
Бильбо шутливо запыхтел.  
  
— Чтоб ты знал, там, откуда я родом, бросание каштанов считается самым благородным видом спорта. — Сказал он высокомерным тоном, который заставил бы позавидовать даже Лобелию Саквиль-Бэггинс.  
  
— Это и сейчас так? — Безразлично сказал Торин, но его голос наполняло веселье.  
  
— Ну и кто теперь не слишком-то впечатлен?  
  
— Не знаю. Я видел, как ты играл в свои слова, об этом мне тоже говорили, что это благородный вид спорта в Шире. После того инцидента с троллями сложно быть впечатленным. — Он бросил многозначительный взгляд на Бильбо и изобразил высокий паникующий голос хоббита, — Секрет приготовления гномов в том, что нужно их сначала освежевать!  
  
Бильбо беспомощно смотрел на Торина. Он оставался безмолвным несколько секунд, прежде чем согнулся пополам и разразился громким хохотом. Самообладание короля гномов дало трещину настолько же впечатляюще, его смех был таким глубоким и богатым, он так естественно наполнил всю палатку, согревая Бильбо изнутри.  
  
— О, повтори еще раз! — Бильбо вытер слезы, потратив целую вечность на то, чтобы взять себя в руки. — Подражание мне было просто блестящим! Можешь еще кого-нибудь изобразить?  
  
Торин открыл рот, предположительно, чтобы изобразить еще что-то, но их прервали стуком.  
  
— Извини, что беспокоим тебя так поздно. — В палатку вошли Балин с Двалином, их руки были заняты огромными стопками бумаг.  
  
Балин внимательно посмотрел на Бильбо, заметив, что он сидит на табурете рядом с Торином, и что у них обоих широкие улыбки на лице.  
  
— Как всегда упорно работает, я гляжу. — Сухо сказал он.  
  
Двалин высунулся из-за башни бумаги, которую нес.  
  
— О, привет Мастер Бэггинс. Неожиданно увидеть тебя здесь. — Поприветствовал он радушно.  
  
По меркам Двалина это было очень дружелюбное приветствие.  
  
_Должно быть, он сегодня в хорошем настроении_ , — подумал Бильбо.  
  
Хоббит ответил на приветствие и повернулся к Балину.  
  
— Торин получил письмо от Дис, и она прислала мне на пробу сверток с семенами. Мы хотели обсудить это… — Умолкнув, он наклонился и поднял брошенные на пол сверток и инструкцию.  
  
— Но мы немного отвлеклись от темы. — Изящно закончил Торин всего лишь с намеком на улыбку.  
  
— Ну, мне пора идти. — Легко сказал Бильбо, держа в руке семена и убирая инструкцию в карман. Он встал и отряхнулся. — Похоже, у тебя сейчас есть настоящая работа, и мое присутствие только будет отвлекать тебя.  
  
Торин закатил глаза, но отмахнулся от него.  
  
— О да, давай, спасайся. Бросай меня здесь, пока я тону в море всей этой бумажной работы.  
  
Бильбо повернулся так, что он теперь стоял спиной ко входу в палатку, и улыбнулся своей самой гадкой улыбкой.  
  
— Увидимся завтра, Торин! И будь бодрее. — Сказал он без намека на раскаяние.  
  
— Бильбо, подожди!  
  
Хоббит остановился от настойчивого оклика короля гномов.  
  
Торин выглядел неожиданно серьезным, его глаза были темными и брови были нахмурены. Когда Бильбо подошел поближе, чтобы спросить что случилось, этот гном, _проклятье Махала_ , затянул очень знакомую песенку:  
  
— Посреди Средиземья жил да был в стране Шир мелкий храбрый хоббит, что привлек весь мир…  
  
_О нет, не мог же он просто…_  
  
— Прекрати! Прекрати сейчас же! Прекрати петь это кошмарную песню! — Завизжал Бильбо и отчаянно попытался заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать слов _Баллады о Бильбо Бэггинсе_. — О, теперь она у меня в голове! Надеюсь, ты теперь рад!  
  
И действительно, Торин выглядел очень довольным нанесенным ущербом.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Бильбо. — Крикнул он вдогонку поспешившему уйти хоббиту. – Приятного вечера!  
  
Он повернулся к Двалину и Балину, чтобы увидеть их обоих с поднятыми от удивления бровями.  
  
— Что?


	3. Chapter 3

 

**IV. Фили и Кили**

 

Моим прекрасным сыновьям, которые не должны следовать по стопам своего дяди и становиться такими же подозрительными.

Ваше отсутствие веры в меня одновременно ужасает и оскорбляет. За кого вы меня принимаете, за какого-то бандита? Конечно, я бы никогда не обидела вашего мистера Бэггинса!  
  
Если только на это не будет уважительной причины. В этом случае я, не колеблясь, выпотрошу его как рыбу.  
  
О, я просто чувствую, как нервозность накатывает на вас обоих волнами. Будьте уверены, совершенно нечего бояться. Ваш хорошенький маленький Взломщик в полной безопасности от меня. (И он совершенно очарователен, если юный Мастер Ори правдиво изобразил его на портрете! Не удивительно, что он так нравится вашему дяде. Он всегда любил все маленькое, хорошенькое, но с огоньком внутри).  
  
Я ненадолго останавливалась в Шире по делам, связанным с моим бизнесом, и у меня была возможность узнать побольше о вашем хоббите. Его хорошо знают в городе, и я слышала о нем только хорошее, так что я скорее одобряю его присутствие в Компании. Хотя, если подумать, я слышала о нем в основном хорошее. Я не знаю, что делать с его странной любовью к салфеткам и грибам, но я думаю, что это нормально иметь некоторые причуды. По крайней мере, он даже близко не такой плохой, как ваш дядя!  
  
Я рада, что вы решили рассказать мне правду о своем здоровье, хотя мне хотелось узнать об этом немного раньше. Тем не менее, большое облегчение слышать, что вы оба в хорошем расположении духа, несмотря на кошмарную привычку врать, которую вы подцепили у своего дяди. Кили, пожалуйста, убереги свою бедную мать от сердечного приступа и не подходи к арбалету. Я знаю, что тебе скучно, дорогой, но у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы поупражняться с луком, когда ты полностью поправишься. Фили, прекрати подначивать его и постарайтесь сильно не травмировать бедного юного Ори. Я знаю, что вам обоим нравится, как он краснеет, но это не повод огорчать его. Только если вы не огорчаете кого-то, чтобы добыть информацию. Мы _говорили_ об этом.  
  
Если вам нечем заняться, у меня есть для вас небольшое задание. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы в течение следующих дух недель следили за вашим дядей всякий раз, когда рядом с ним будет Бильбо Бэггинс. Разумеется, я не жду от вас, что вы полезете в их палатки, но мне нужны ответы на следующие вопросы:  
  
1\. В среднем, сколько раз в день они встречаются?  
  
2\. Как долго длятся эти встречи (или встреча, если она одна)?  
  
3\. Как они ведут себя после встречи (встреч)?  
  
Спасибо, мальчики. Я не могу не подчеркнуть важность хранения этой маленькой просьбы в тайне от чужих ушей, особенно от ушей вашего дяди. Я с нетерпением жду от вас обоих вестей.  
  
Как всегда, с огромной любовью.  
  
Ваша мать  
Залы Торина, 2941.  
  
PS. Я горжусь тобой, мой дорогой Фили. Ты проделал долгий путь в своих уроках дипломатии, и особенно мне нравится, как ты пытался ослепить меня лестью. Я хорошо тебя обучила, но видимо, не достаточно хорошо. Есть какой-то инцидент с троллями, о котором мне нужно знать?

 

* * *

  
  
Фили и Кили смотрели на письмо, которое вдвоем держали в руках с крайним неприкрытом ужасом.  
  
— Откуда она узнала про инцидент с троллями?! — В панике зашипел Кили. Он уставился на брата, широко раскрыв глаза, но старший гном только беспомощно пожал плечами, и кажется, был сбит с толку пугающей проницательностью их матери. Она, очевидно, применяла какие-то силы ясновидения, которые появлялись у всех матерей, когда дело касалось присмотра за их детьми.  
  
— Я не знаю! — Раздраженно воскликнул Фили. — Ты же знаешь, что она просто… все _знает_! — Он взмахнул свободной рукой в воздухе, он однажды видел, как такое делала гадалка. Разумеется, он был согласен с суждением Кили о всезнании их матери.  
  
— Возникает вопрос: скажем ли мы ей?  
  
Они переглянулись, снова уставились на аккуратные руны в письме и поморщились.  
  
— Да. — Пришли они к единогласному решению. Так было лучше для них же самих, нужно было сократить свои потери, когда они уже и так потерпели поражение.  
  
Особенно, когда их оппонент их собственная мать, обладающая даром прорицания, и под гнев которой они не хотели попасть.  
  
Яркий солнечный свет пробирался через открытый вход палатки, наполняя помещение веселой, жизнерадостной атмосферой. К сожалению, она была полностью потеряна для двух обитателей этой палатки, которые съежились за своим столом и были напуганы зловещим ощущением надвигающейся неприятности, которое они стали ассоциировать с Днями Писем. Это ощущение у них возникло не более полчаса назад, когда они были в палатке своего дяди и видели, как король гномов сжался всем телом от того что их мать написала _ему_. Братья были вынуждены поспешно уйти.  
  
Есть некоторые вещи, которые не выдержит ни один гном. Болезненное выражение на лице их благородного дяди, который был полностью выпотрошен письмом, была одной из них.  
  
Фили снова посмотрел на письмо, и в замешательстве покосился на брата, перечитав его.  
  
— Кили, — начал он после минутного молчания, — тебе не кажется, что это немного… странно?  
  
— Что странно? — Кили с любопытством дернул письмо на себя. Фили без возражений отпустил бумагу и скрестил руки на груди. Он нахмурил брови и глубоко задумался.  
  
— Внезапный интерес мамы к Бильбо, ее приключения в Шире, и теперь эта веселая шпионская миссия, которую она для нас устроила.  
  
— Ну, она только недавно узнала о Бильбо Бэггинсе, и я могу понять, почему ей так хочется узнать о нем побольше. — Нерешительно предложил Кили. — Кроме того, приключение в Шире было связано с ее бизнесом.  
  
— Если предположить, что то, что ты сказал, правда, как ты объяснишь ту услугу, о которой она просит нас сейчас? И почему она хочет, чтобы мы держали это при себе?  
Кили снова пожал плечами.  
  
— Что? Ты думаешь, что она пытается изучить Бильбо Бэггинса еще больше? Мама никогда не верит так легко. — Младший гном сложил письмо и сунул его во внутренний карман своей хлопковой туники, прежде чем добавить. — Хоть это и не имеет особого смысла, подумай, она же уже ясно сказала, что одобряет Бильбо. Ты думаешь, она ищет что-то более конкретное?  
  
— Я думаю, что мама придумала что-то, и эти вопросы могут помочь ей подтвердить это заключение. — Фили нахмурился и тяжело опустился на мягкий стул рядом со столом. — Все что она пытается выяснить, так или иначе связано с дядей, иначе она не стала бы просить нас следить за ними обоими и держать в неведении дядю.  
  
Кили подошел поближе к Фили и утешительно положил руку на плечо брата.  
  
— Ага, думаешь, мы должны спросить кого-нибудь и узнать его мнение?  
  
Фили протянул руку и сжал ладонь брата в ответ.  
  
— Кого ты предлагаешь? Мы должны удостовериться, что он заслуживает доверия, и не будет ходить и сплетничать как девчонка, как большая часть нашей компании.  
  
Две пары глаз засветились, когда оба брата одновременно пришли к одному и тому же выводу.  
  
— Ори. — Выпалили они хором.

 

* * *

 

— О нет, чего эти двое хотят на сей раз? — Несчастно простонал Ори себе пол нос, когда увидел Фили и Кили, направлявшихся прямо к нему.  
  
_Они всегда пытаются поймать меня, когда я очень занят_ , — подумал он кисло. Он крепче сжал свиток, за которым послал его Дори. В последний раз из-за вмешательства братьев он принес пергамент с задержкой и заслужил неодобрительный взгляд Балина. Ори не был тем, кто обвиняет других, даже если они были ужасно надоедливыми, создавали проблемы и полностью этого заслуживали, Ори просто опустил голову и извинился за опоздание.  
  
По крайней мере, его старший брат будет более снисходительным, если он немного опаздает при выполнении своей задачи и на этот раз…  
  
Ори неистово замотал головой. _Нет, никакого «этого раза» не будет._ Он отказывался участвовать в том, что придумали эти два гнома, и пришло время сделать что-то, чтобы показать им себя.  
  
Стиснув зубы и собравшись, Ори решительно развернулся и прошел между двумя ближайшими палатками. Убедившись, что он не попадает в поле зрения Фили и Кили, он сбросил все притворное спокойствие и _понесся изо всех сил_.  
  
— Эй, Ори! Куда он исчез?  
  
Ори ухмыльнулся от замешательства в голосе Кили, но он не смел медлить, по крайней мере, пока не найдет палатку Дори. Он был уверен, что присутствие его брата защитит его от принцев. В конце концов, о характере и защищающей природе Дори ходили легенды.  
  
— Он убегает! За ним!  
  
Самодовольное удовлетворение на лице Ори сменилось паникой. Он не ожидал, что они заметят его так быстро! Глаза расширились от тихого ужаса, и он побежал в направлении места назначения с еще большим удовольствием, чем раньше, вздымая по грязной грунтовой дороге облачка пыли.  
  
— Ори! Да ладно! Прекрати убегать, мы просто хотим поговорить!  
  
_Они лживые врунишки_ , — злобно подумал писец. Он повернул голову и, не останавливаясь, крикнул через плечо:  
  
— Нет! Вы оба лживые врунишки!  
  
Потому что некоторые вещи заслуживают того, чтобы их озвучили.  
  
— Ради всего… Кили, зайди справа, я зайду слева.  
  
Они пытались окружить его, понял Ори, когда услышал приказ Фили, и был слегка возмущен и даже немного впечатлен их тактикой. Эти хитрые отморозки хотели просто окружить его, будто он был каким-то затравленным оленем!  
  
Ори сфокусировал взгляд на дороге перед собой. В эту игру могут играть и двое! Ори, может быть, не был таким сильным и выносливым как эти воинственные принцы, но Нори (тайно) обучил его нескольким приемам, которые могли бы помочь уйти от преследования.  
  
Без предупреждения, писец метнулся вправо, уходя с дороги в сторону скопления строений и толпы рабочих. Он перепрыгнул через опрокинутую тележку, изящно приземлился на пятки и, не сбивая шаг, продолжил бежать вперед. Он услышал, как позади него братья воскликнули от удивления, когда он внезапно изменил направление движения. Ори смеялся над их реакцией и счастливо блуждал в лабиринте строений. Он ловко лавировал между деревянными конструкциями, нырял под большие перекладины и пролезал в узкие зазоры, прекрасно зная, что принцы не смогут пролезть за ним. Он вышел на открытое место и сразу же смешался с густой толпой толкающихся шумных гномов.  
  
Он не мог остаться тут навсегда, и ему нужно было найти место, чтобы перевести дух. Ори заметил перед собой небольшую ветхую палатку для хранения, быстро оглянулся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что за ним не следят, и бросился к ней кратчайшим путем. По пути он заметил на земле пустое ведро для воды с куском потертого коричневого шарфа, привязанного к ручке. Внезапно почувствовав воодушевление, он быстро схватил его, прежде чем пробраться в палатку.  
  
Ори немедленно прижался к стене, как только оказался внутри, и схватился за грудь, изо всех сил пытаясь отдышаться, но у него на лице сияла широкая улыбка. Он не мог поверить, что у него получилось! Уроки Нори не прошли даром, и он никогда бы не подумал, что будет использовать их именно против своих друзей. О, если бы только его брат мог видеть его сейчас.  
  
Все еще широко улыбаясь, писец быстро оглядел маленькую тесную комнатку, заполненную грудами кожаных обрезков и сломанными, скрученными металлическими пряжками. Ему повезло, здесь не было ни одного гнома, и он был избавлен от необходимости оправдываться за то, что, несомненно, его поведение выглядело подозрительным.  
  
Как только сердце писца перестало биться в груди молотом, он услышал голоса Фили и Кили, которые звали его, выделяясь из приглушенного шума толпы. Они прорезали туман его самодовольства и победы, которыми Ори тешил себя.  
  
Верно, прежде чем его поймали пора было переходить к, как говорил Нори, _Второй Фазе_.  
  
Ори быстро снял приметное коричневое пальто — _слишком узнаваемое для принцев, поэтому придется снять_ , — подумал он рассеяно, и свернул его в небольшой рулон, внутри которого оказался свиток Дори. Вместе со своим поясом он засунул вещи в пустое ведро, одновременно проверяя, легко ли будет их вытащить, если ему придется совершить еще один забег. Эффект от снятого пальто был заметен сразу, и Ори слегка подрагивал от зимнего холода. Он быстро надел на голову толстый капюшон, чувствуя облегчение от небольшого количества тепла, но он понимал, что эта вязаная вещь выдавала его с головой. Оглядевшись вокруг, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что он мог бы еще использовать для маскировки, он увидел коричневый шарф, все еще привязанный к ручке ведра. Он развязал его, замерзшие пальцы заставили его повозиться над узлом, и хорошенько обмотал его вокруг своего серого капюшона, пока он не был действительно полностью скрыт.  
  
Вероятно, он выглядел совершенно нелепо, и больше был похож на старуху, чем на кого-то еще, но, возможно, такой маскировки будет достаточно, чтобы обмануть Фили и Кили.  
  
Ори взял ведро и заставил себя медленно выйти из палатки. Он сгорбился, чтобы сохранить столько тепла, сколько он мог, и еще, чтобы еще больше смешаться с толпой. Очень медленно, он следовал по направлению потока, пока снова не оказался на дороге, все время прислушиваясь в поисках Фили и Кили. Минут через десять, так и не услышав ни одного из окрика, он позволил себе расслабиться. _Может быть, они сдались?_  
  
Внезапный сильный порыв ветра дунул ему в лицо, заставив сильно задрожать от ледяного холода. Потертый коричневый шарф быстро размотался и Ори пришлось изо всех сил держать его, но пальцы закоченели и он не мог с ними справиться. Второй порыв ветра закончил все его мучения, он вырвал шарф из пальцев, и Ори только оставалось наблюдать, как он улетает прочь. _Что ж_ , юный гном был немного опечален потерей свой маскировки, и он снова натянул на себя пальто, _это было весело, пока не закончилось_. К тому же, он был достаточно близко, чтобы видеть палатку Дори, так что он мог…  
  
— Ах, вот ты где, Ори! Видишь, Фили? Я же говорил, что он пойдет этой дорогой!  
  
Ори застыл на месте.  
  
_Нет._

Ори повернул голову, и, конечно же, они были там. Фили и Кили сидели на обочине дороги, скрестив ноги, и беспечно грызли яблоки. Позади них был большой мешок яблок, и, судя по кучкам огрызков на земле вокруг них, было очевидно, что оба гнома щедро угощались из этого мешка. Они выглядели так, будто ждут уже некоторое время, но вполне комфортно провели его.  
  
Ори издал сдавленный вскрик, сперва подозрительно похожий на всхлип.  
  
— Мы просто хотели попросить тебя о помощи, — осторожно начал Фили, будто пытался успокоить пугливую лошадь, — речь идет о Бильбо и дяде…  
  
Ори зажал уши руками, чтобы прекратить поток зрительных образов, которые стали наполнять его голову, когда он вспомнил о том инциденте.  
  
— Нет. — Перебил он блондинистого гнома с нехарактерной резкостью. Он начал медленно отступать.  
  
Фили нахмурился и рядом с ним Кили поднялся на ноги. Оба они смотрели на писца с возобновленным интересом.  
  
— Я даже не закончил вопрос. — Заметил старший брат. — Почему ты так настойчиво отказываешься? — Он сощурился, подозрительно глядя на писца, и у Ори внезапно возникло чувство, что должно случиться что-то ужасное.  
  
— Ты что-то знаешь. — Сделал вывод Фили, после недолгого молчаливого изучения Ори, в его тоне сквозило любопытство, и инстинкт самосохранения закричал Ори, что ему нужно _бежать, бежать сейчас же!  
_  
Как ищейка, поймавшая след своей добычи, Фили _не позволит ему уйти_. Он продолжил едва ли не со страстью, остановив взгляд на младшем гноме:  
  
— Ты знаешь что-то, и это как-то связано с дядей и Бильбо. Что это? Что происходит?  
  
— Я ничего не знаю! Я клянусь! — Закричал Ори, и это не было ложью, как таковой. Он просто один раз был в палатке Торина и видел нечто, что показалось ему подозрительным — обилие прикосновений между королем и взломщиком. Несмотря на то, что он был обеспокоен, это могло произойти просто потому, что они друзья! Хорошие друзья прикасаются друг к другу (платонически), помогают друг другу снять одежду, удивительно бесцеремонно (платонически), и проникновенно смотрят друг другу в глаза… платонически?  
  
Правильно?  
  
Ори никогда не умел врать самому себе.  
  
По-видимому, Фили и Кили тоже так думали, так как не вняли его протестам. Два брата медленно приближались. Ори сглотнул и, наконец, уступил своему инстинкту.  
  
Он развернулся и побежал во второй раз за день.  
  
Гном почувствовал слабый рывок на своем капюшоне и понял, что его чуть не схватили. Он ощутил вспышку гнева, и такую же вспышку неповиновения, которая кричала в нем о том, что нужно применить уловки Нори, чтобы избавиться от этих гномов. У него ушло два месяца кропотливой работы, чтобы связать этот капюшон, и они могли разорвать его своими неосторожными, грязными лапами! Фили и Кили всегда были настырными с тем, как они относились к Ори. На этот раз у него получится, _и он не позволит им победить_.  
  
Гном полез в ведро, которое все еще было при нем, чтобы достать свой пояс и свиток Дори. Другой рукой он бесцеремонно бросил ведро на землю позади себя. Оглушительный визг сзади принес ему ощущение острого удовлетворения. Вот вам, настырные поганцы!  
  
— Вы не возьмете меня по доброй воле! — Вызывающе крикнул через плечо Ори, слегка оглянувшись. Он побледнел, когда понял, насколько близко они от него были.  
  
— Трюк с ведром был так себе! — Нараспев крикнул Фили, нисколько не обидевшись на отчаянную попытку Ори задержать их.  
  
— К счастью, у нас есть эти отличные щитки! — Сказал Кили, полный ликования и, ч _ерт бы их побрал_ , они могли хотя бы из вежливости сделать вид, что они хотя бы слегка запыхались или что им больно.  
  
— Мы так хоть весь день можем, Ори! — Поддразнил Фили, и Ори знал, что он прав. Они могли легко обогнать писца, особенно после того милого отдыха на обочине дороги. Ори уже сильно ощущал последствия своего спринта, у него начинали болеть бока, по ногам расползалось неприятное ощущение онемения, и он дышал все более неровно.  
  
_Мне просто нужно найти платку Дори,_ — отчаянно подумал Ори, — _мне просто нужно…. Вот! Вот она!  
_  
Знакомая полосатая палатка была как бальзам на душу, и если бы Ори не был так сконцентрирован на своем _дыхании_ , он бы просто начал плакать от счастья. Он был уже близко, так близко! Он мог разглядеть вход, и, спасибо Махалу, дверь была широко открыта!  
  
К сожалению, Фили и Кили увидели, куда он направлялся, и предприняли последнюю попытку поймать его. Предчувствуя надвигающееся столкновение, Ори собрал все оставшиеся силы, чтобы добежать. Он инстинктивно нырнул в дверной проем, когда один из братьев схватил его за ногу. Вместо того, чтобы приземлиться лицом вниз, Ори стряхнул с себя руку, притянул к себе конечности, прижимая к груди свиток и свой пояс, и приземлился, сгруппировавшись на автомате. По инерции он, кувыркаясь, влетел через вход в палатку. Он не переставал катиться пока, наконец, не врезался во что-то на своем пути.  
  
_Валар, что только что произошло?_  
  
Дезориентированный, он распрямился на полу и вытянул уставшие конечности. Мир вокруг него весь шел пятнами, и он закрыл глаза только чтобы не видеть беспорядочный цветной водоворот вокруг. Он несколько секунд дышал, _просто дышал_ , отдаленно ощущая зажатые в руке свиток и пояс. Каким-то образом, он оказался внутри палатки, с неповрежденным свитком, едва уйдя из когтей гномьих принцев.  
  
Ори закрыл глаза рукой и начал истерично смеяться, хотя немного и запыхался. Он сделал это! Он побил Фили и Кили в их же собственной игре! Одно очко в пользу гибкого, тощего писца, в отличие от этих тупых сильных гномьих принцев! Вот им, в их красивые, самодовольные лица!  
  
Это было совершенно захватывающе. Это было блестяще, и он не мог поверить, что он _победил_!  
  
Не отнимая от глаз руку и не вставая с пола, Ори наугад стал демонстративно размахивать в воздухе свитком.  
  
— Вот твой свиток, Дори! Ты не поверишь, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы принести его тебе. — Он не мог сдержать дикую ухмылку на своем лице. Должно быть, для своего несчастного брата он выглядел сейчас немного ненормальным.  
  
Ненадолго в палатке воцарилась тишина. Любопытствуя, Ори убрал с глаз руку.  
  
На него сверху вниз смотрел Двалин.  
  
Ори поднял глаза, моргнул и прохрипел:  
  
— Ты не Дори.  
  
— Нет, парень. — Подтвердил Двалин странно контролируемым голосом. — Твой брат в соседней палатке.  
  
Ори огляделся в первый раз и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что он лежит у ног Двалина, и это определенно _не было_ полом палатки его брата.  
  
Ой.  
  
_Ой._  
  
Ори смотрел на Двалина с растущим разочарованием. Он, должно быть, перестал катиться, когда врезался в ногу старшего гнома, судя по неудобному положению и тому, что он чувствовал, как голень воина упиралась ему в ребра.  
  
Тогда до Ори дошло. Он сделал, возможно, самое крутое появление в своей жизни, и не просто не в той палатке, он умудрился врезаться в того самого гнома, которого уважал больше всего за пределами своей семьи. И в этот момент он был весь в пыли, грязный и валялся на спине, пялясь на этого гнома как идиот.  
  
Это было невероятно неловко. Ори даже не мог этого осознать. _Как он докатился до такого?_  
  
Никто из них не произнес ни слова еще несколько мгновений. Уголки губ воина подрагивали все больше и больше с каждой секундой.  
  
— О, давай, смейся. — Горько проворчал Ори, наконец-то опустив свиток, разбивая неловкое молчание как стекло. Он распластался на полу как морская звезда, и он сомневался, что у него осталось хоть какое-то достоинство, о котором еще можно было заботиться. Вот и все. Он сдался. — Я же вижу, как тебе тяжело сдерживаться.

Двалин покачал головой и попытался, будь благословенна его доблестная попытка, уберечь чувства Ори от своего смеха. Ори намеренно проигнорировал, как сильно тряслись плечи старшего гнома, и принял протянутую ему руку, чтобы вставь с пола.  
  
— Это было впечатляюще. — Сказал Двалин своим глубоким низким голосом, от которого у Ори по спине всегда бежали мурашки. — Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?  
  
Выражение его лица было удивительно добрым, и Ори до их приключения никогда и не подозревал, что воин может демонстрировать на своем лице что-то кроме своей обычной мрачной мины. Но и Ори раньше был другим, и когда началось их путешествие в Эребор, он узнал больше о гуманной натуре старшего гнома. Сейчас писец не понимал, как он вообще мог раньше бояться Двалина.  
  
Гном печально улыбнулся.  
  
— Ничего не сломано. — _Кроме моих гордости и достоинства_ , добавил он про себя.  
  
Двалин, казалось, почувствовал эту мысль. Он поддразнивающее улыбнулся в ответ, но его рука, лежащая у Ори на спине, была мягкой, когда он усаживал гнома, прежде чем самому сесть на крепкий деревянный стул.  
  
— Не хочешь объяснить, что произошло?  
  
На лице Ори появилось явное отвращение и он сжал свиток, который держал на коленях. Двалин, должно быть, неверно истолковал его выражение лица, поэтому поспешно добавил:  
  
— Не надо, если не хочешь! Конечно нет! Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом… — Он в нерешительности умолк, Ори еще никогда не видел воина таким смущенным.  
  
_Успокаивать других явно не самая его сильная сторона_ , — подумал писец, но он почувствовал, что напряжение выходит из него, когда он увидел старшего гнома таким выбитым из колеи. По крайней мере, они оба чувствовали неловкость и смущение. Эта мысль необъяснимо немного подняла ему настроение.  
  
— Нет, я не против… просто, я не знаю что сказать. — Ори ослабил хватку на своем свитке и пожал плечами.  
  
Двалин заметно расслабился, и губы Ори растянулись в слабой улыбке.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не начать с того, что ты делал, и почему это привело тебя сюда?  
  
Это было похоже на прорыв плотины. Ори бросился в страстные объяснения, все больше и больше распаляясь по ходу своего рассказа. Тем временем, старший гном слушал его молча, но несколько раз на него находили приступы кашля, которые подозрительно были похожи на смех.  
  
— И знаешь, что было хуже всего? После того, как я прошел через все это, я нашел их на обочине дороги, они сидели и у них был… пикник! — Пронзительно воскликнул Ори.  
  
Двалин хмыкнул и снова дипломатично закашлялся в кулак.  
  
— Я бы не стал думать, что все так плохо, Ори. — Сказал он. — Тебе прекрасно удалось сбежать от них. Так что хорошо, что им пришлось отказаться от идеи найти тебя и что они перешли к ожиданию.  
  
Ори оскорбился и скрестил рук на груди. Двалин бросил на него понимающий взгляд.  
  
— Полагаю, они снова пытались надавить на тебя, чтобы ты сделал им одолжение, но ты ушел от них и во второй раз.  
  
Ори с облегчением кивнул, когда стало понятно, что Двалин не будет совать свой нос в подробности этого «одолжения».  
  
Двалин наклонился вперед, упер локти в колени и сложил ладони вместе.  
  
— Фили и Кили иногда могут переусердствовать. Ты правильно поступил, усложнив и жизнь, хоть и на короткое время.  
  
Ори был удивлен таким ответом.  
  
— Ты думаешь, я правильно поступил? Разве ты не клялся им в верности?  
  
Старший гном закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
  
— Да, но это не значит, что я не могу назвать их маленькими засранцами за то, что они делают. — Откровенно сказал он, и этот приговор вырвал у писца смешок. Двалин, казалось, был доволен собой.  
  
— Они должны научиться относиться к тебе должным образом, Мастер Ори. — Добавил воин спокойно, когда Ори перестал хихикать. — Ты заслуживаешь любезность.  
  
Молодой гном был немного поражен сменой тона. Выражение лица Двалина было серьезным, но его глаза были теплыми и искренними. Всегда ли Двалин смотрел на него так нежно? _Когда это началось?_  
  
— Думаю да. — Нерешительно ответил Ори. Двалин уставился на него и быстро кивнул, вернув ему неуверенную улыбку.  
  
Двалин отвел взгляд и откашлялся.  
  
— Я могу передать это твоему брату. Я скоро с ним встречаюсь. — Сказал он хрипло, и у Ори заняло долю секунды, чтобы понять, что воин говорит о свитке у него на коленях.  
  
— О нет! Я не могу просить тебя сделать это для меня! — В голосе Ори звучало потрясение. — Я и так уже столько на тебя взвалил…  
  
Двалин потянулся к молодому гному и положил обе руки ему на плечи. У него на лице было какое-то нечитаемое выражение со смешением множества разных эмоций, так что писец не понимал, как это интерпретировать, и что он сделал, чтобы заслужить это.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — снова заговорил Двалин, — я настаиваю.  
  
— Я буду очень признателен. — Ответил ему Ори, удивленный отсутствием в голосе нервной дрожи.  
  
Удовлетворенный ответом, Двалин мягко отпустил Ори, чтобы взять свиток в свои руки. Он не отстранялся.  
  
— И если тебе когда-нибудь еще нужно будет поговорить, не стесняйся, найди меня. — Твердо продолжил воин.  
  
Ори натянуто кивнул, у него пересохло во рту от такого внезапного поворота событий. _Что происходит?_  
  
— Я… спасибо? — Писец сглотнул, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы его голос перестал звучать так мучительно неловко. Ему, безусловно, надо попросит Нори, чтобы он научил его трюкам маскирующим и это. — И, эээ, прошу прощения, что я так ворвался. Я достаточно надолго задержал тебя своей глупой историей, а тебе нужно готовиться к встрече. Мне на самом деле нужно…— Он указал на выход.  
  
Стул скрипнул, когда Двалин поднялся на ноги. Ведя Ори к выходу, воин нежно положил руку на его поясницу, как и в прошлый раз. Ори пытался избавится от румянца на своих щеках.  
  
— Спасибо, Мастер Двалин. Никто никогда не предлагал мне выслушать то, что я расскажу, и просто… спасибо. — Стыдливо сказал Ори, на мгновение расцветая застенчивой улыбкой. Он слегка поклонился и вышел, его походка была уверенной и свободной, не выражающей всего того смятения, что была у него до сих пор в голове. И правда, что все это значило, и с каких это пор Двалин считает именно его таким близким другом? Двалин был гномом действия. Он никогда не относился к тем, кто нежно прикасается, бросает неопределенные взгляды, и предлагает выслушать тех, кто говорит о своих _чувствах_ , но _все это_ только что произошло в этой палатке.  
  
Может быть, Двалин всегда считал его близким другом, в отличие от Ори, и, может быть, молодой гном просто не замечал всего этого. Ори поморщился от нахлынувших на него угрызений совести. Если это было именно так, ему нужно будет многое компенсировать. Он задался вопросом, оценит ли Двалин какую-нибудь вязаную вещь…  
  
Внезапно на каждое его плечо опустилось по руке, и сзади раздался голос:  
  
— Привет, Ори, я надеюсь, ты не забыл о нас.  
  
_Вот дерьмо._

 

* * *

 

МАМА! ТЫ ЗНАЛА, ЧТО МЕЖДУ ДЯДЕЙ И БИЛЬБО ПРОИСХОДЯТ ЭТИ ВЕЩИ?  
  
Фили и Кили,  
Эребор, 22 декабря, 2941.  


* * *

  
  
Моим недогадливым сыновьям.  
  
Вы только заметили? Вы были рядом с ними постоянно. Как вы не догадались раньше? Честно говоря, я более чем разочарована в вас обоих.  
  
С любовью,  
Ваша мать.  
Залы Торина, 2941.  
  
PS. Что вы думаете я имела в виду, когда говорила, что ваш дядя «любит все маленькое, хорошенькое, но с огоньком внутри»?  
  
PPS. Кто вам сказал?

 

 

* * *

  
  
Мама.  
  
Мы думали, ты имеешь в виду, что дяде нравится определенный тип друзей… не тот тип друзей, о котором подумала ты, а на самом деле, дружелюбный, дружеский-дружеский тип! Тот, с которым не хотят делать всякие сексуальные вещи! Ты знаешь, какой это тип.  
  
Ори сказал нам. Он видел, как они обнимались! ( _Ну, на самом деле он произнес много слов шепотом, про долгие страстные взгляды и излишние прикосновения. Одежду толи снимали, толи не снимали. Мы так и не поняли. Он, в самом деле, очень покраснел и только бормотал.)_ В любом случае! Я даже представлять это себе не хочу, никогда!  
  
Фили и Кили.  
Эребор, 26 декабря, 2941.

 

* * *

  
  
Моим прекрасным мальчикам, которые должны взять в привычку приносит своей бедной матери более радостные вести.  
  
Сексуальные вещи? Обнимались? _Снимали одежду?_ Ого! Я не знала, что ваш дядя такой смелый. Ну, он всегда был молчаливым, чрезмерно опекающим типом, который, не колеблясь, берет то, что хочет. Так что, полагаю, не будет преувеличением сказать, что он чрезмерно начал…. распускать руки в самом начале их с хоббитом отношений.  
  
Если это так, пожалуйста, сообщите мне, если вы замете что у вашего дяди или Бильбо растрепаны волосы, кровоподтеки на губах, подозрительные следы укусов на шее, или они хромают сразу после встречи. Я надеюсь, вы оба уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы знать как кто-то выглядит после того как его всего выжали в жестокой возне.  
  
С любовь,  
Ваша мать.  
Залы Торина, 2941.

 

* * *

  
  
ПРЕКРАТИ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПРОСТО ПРЕКРАТИ!  
  
( _Аллитерация только сделала еще хуже!_ )  
  
Фили и Кили,  
Эребор, 30 декабря, 2941.

 

* * *

  

**V. Бифур, Бофур, Бомбур**

   
  
Когда Бофур, Бифур и Бомбур вошли в столовую с полными тарелками еды, она, как ни странно, уже была пуста.  
  
— Ну, мы, конечно, выбрали отличное время для трапезы. Вы только посмотрите на эту прекрасную компанию гномов, с которыми мы разделим наш обед. — Добродушно сказал Бофур. Его брат и кузен прошли вперед и случайно выбрали место среди рядов пустых столов.  
  
— Если бы кое-кто появился в полдень, нам не пришлось бы есть так поздно. — Бомбур угрюмо нахмурился в свою тарелку, доверху заваленную картофельной запеканкой, разнообразной мясной нарезкой и половинкой головки сыра. — И нам не достались бы одни объедки.  
  
Бифур сочувственно похлопал кузена по плечу, прежде чем заняться своей небольшой горой еды. Бофур добродушно покачал головой на ворчание своего брата и сел напротив.  
  
В месяц, прошедший после битвы, эти трое взяли за привычку есть вместе так часто, как они могли. Когда каждый гном был или очень занят или выздоравливал, прикованный к постели, для всех в Компании Торина стало невозможно есть вместе, как это было на протяжении всего путешествия. Бофур скучал по духу товарищества и сплоченности с друзьями, и он подозревал, что Бифур и Бомбур чувствовали то же самое, и им надоело это вновь приобретенное одиночество. Иначе эти трое не стали бы так долго цепляться друг за друга.  
  
— Привет, я и не знал, что тут еще кто-то есть! — Крикнул знакомый бодрый голос со стороны входа, и три гнома обернулись, чтобы с энтузиазмом поприветствовать вновь прибывшего. Бильбо Бэггинс был занят в особенности, и Бофуру удалось поймать его всего несколько раз в разное время дня, когда они случайно сталкивались друг с другом. Он подвинулся на скамье, чтобы освободить для хоббита место.  
  
— Итак, что привело вас сюда так поздно? — Спросил Бильбо после того, как покончил со своей тарелкой, заполненной мясом и картошкой.  
  
— Бифура и меня отправляли исследовать шахты, чтобы наметить на плане недавно восстановленный участок туннеля в западном крыле. — Сказал Бофур, и Бифур хмыкнул в подтверждение, не отрываясь от своего позднего ланча. — Шахты оказались гораздо глубже, чем мы ожидали, так что у нас заняло много времени, чтобы подняться на поверхность. Бомбур ждал нас на ланч, поэтому эти двое, — он кивнул в сторону гномов, которые опустошали свои тарелки, будто еда сейчас испортится, — немного изголодались.  
  
Бильбо вопросительно поднял бровь и посмотрел на умеренную (для гнома) порцию Бофура, гном подмигнул ему:  
  
— Я подготовился к сегодняшней миссии. У меня был плотный завтрак.  
  
Бомбур собрал с тарелки последние крошки и громко удовлетворенно рыгнул. Он с комфортом откинулся и положил руку на полный живот. Бильбо даже не отреагировал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вздрогнуть или отскочить, как было поначалу, когда он только присоединился к Компании, что только еще раз показало, насколько он привык к повадкам гномов.  
  
_Я же говорил ему, что он теперь один из нас_ , — подумал Бофур, улыбаясь в свою кружку эля.  
  
— А где ты пропадал в последнее время, Мастер Бэггинс? Я не часто тебя видел, кроме твоих случайных визитов на кухню. — Сказал Бомбур, и это стало новостью для Бофура.  
  
— Ты часто ходишь на кухню? — Бофур бросил на Бильбо недоверчивый взгляд. — Но зачем столько?  
  
— Знаешь ли, хоббиты, как правило, едят семь раз в день! — Хоббит выпятил грудь и у Бофура возник соблазн протянуть руку и потрепать его по волосам, только чтобы услышать крик негодования. — Кроме того, я в основном относил еду другим. Пироги для Фили и Кили, и с Торином общаться намного приятнее после копченого мяса. — Бильбо ненадолго задумался, прежде чем добавить, как ни в чем не бывало. — Ромашковый чай тоже помогает.  
  
— Ага, думаю, это объясняет, почему пироги и копченое мясо так быстро заканчиваются. — Заявил вслух Бомбур. Бифур, который только что закончил вылизывать свою тарелку, повернулся к друзьям и быстро заговорил на Кхуздуле. Бильбо растерянно посмотрел на них, когда все три гнома залились смехом.  
  
— Бифур спрашивает о характере твоих визитов к королю. — Был рад перевести Бофур, но Бильбо по огонькам в глазах гнома понял, что Бофур сгладил то, что _на самом деле_ имел в виду Бифур. — В конце концов, не каждый день кто-то так рискует и заходит в львиное логово, чтобы обнаружить, что великий Торин Дубощит может быть приручен копченым мясом и ромашковым чаем.  
  
Бильбо покраснел и надулся.  
  
— Я не знаю, на что ты намекаешь, Мастер Бифур, но Торин попросил меня стать его консультантом по вопросу, который будет рассмотрен на ближайшей встрече. Я был там, чтобы помочь ему в этой задаче. — Он смерил всех трех гномов неодобрительным взглядом, и Бофур улыбнулся еще шире. Он узнал это выражение лица, это была попытка повторить громовой неодобрительный взгляд самого Торина. Но на хоббите эффект был в разы меньше, и Бильбо скорее выглядел как разъяренный херувим.  
  
— Тише, Мастер Бэггинс! Мы просто пошутили. Мы не имели в виду ничего плохого! — Успокоил его Бомбур, главный миротворец, и Бильбо заметно засмущался. — Хотя, я рад слышать, что вы с королем решили все свои разногласия.  
  
Бильбо заметно оживился.  
  
— Да! Мы во всем разобрались и сейчас все очень хорошо! Работать с Торином на самом деле совершенно не сложно. — Хоббит добавил почти застенчиво. — Он действительно очень отличается от того, как я изначально его себе представлял.  
  
Уголком глаза Бофур заметил, что Бифур хмурит брови, быстро задавая свой вопрос на Иглишмеке.  
  
— Бифур интересуется, что ты этим имеешь в виду, и ему очень жаль, что он тебя оскорбил. — Перевел Бофур, и Бифур поблагодарил его еще несколькими жестами.  
  
— О, ничего страшного, Мастер Бифур. Все в порядке. — Любезно улыбнулся Бильбо гному, чтобы показать, что он прощен. — Я имел в виду, что я всегда представлял себе Торина серьезным, деловым гномом. — Бильбо сделал паузу, постукивая по подбородку пальцами. — Но когда захочет, он может вести себя совершенно глупо.  
  
Гномы смотрели на него с недоверием.  
  
— Прошу прощения, Мастер Бэггинс, но мы думаем, что в это очень сложно поверить. — Сказал Бомбур и Бифур кивнул в знак согласия.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, только на днях, он получил письмо от Дис, — все за столом поморщились и огляделись вокруг, будто простое упоминание ее имени могло призвать ее в это помещение. Бильбо прочистил горло и продолжил, — _она_ прислала письмо, и вместо того, чтобы открыть его, Торин попытался подкупить меня, чтобы я его сжег и он мог притвориться, что и не получал его.  
  
Гномы захихикали, хотя они могли бы и посочувствовать королю. Его сестра наводила ужас на гномов. Ходили легенды о разных событиях, самое запоминающееся из которых назвалось «Последствия инцидента с Телепорно». Это было так ужасно, что не заслуживало повторения вслух.  
  
— Чем он пытался подкупить тебя? — В тишине спросил Бофур, замирая от любопытства.  
  
— Титулом. — Невозмутимо ответил Бильбо. — Еще он предлагал небольшой табун пони, чтобы подсластить сделку. Когда я сказал ему, что совершенно не люблю ездить верхом, он попытался подкупить меня экипажем, запряженным пони. Также он сказал, что сделает его своими руками и украсит золотом, если я смогу как-то заставить воронов Дис остановиться и прекратить приносить новые письма. — Бильбо закатил глаза. — И когда я отказался….  
  
— Подожди, ты отказался?! — Прервал его вскриком Бофур. Он не мог представить себе, какое оскорбление было нанесено королю отказом от таких роскошных подарков. Титул и экипаж, изготовленный Королем лично! Это было неслыханно, чтобы короли Эребора так щедро одаривали не гнома.

Бильбо, однако, все еще не был глубоко впечатлен и беспечно ответил:

— Конечно, я отказался! Я не собираюсь поощрять его в том, чтобы он прятался от своей сестры просто потому, что он боится ее! К тому же, что простой хоббит вроде меня будет делать с титулом и золотым экипажем с пони?  
  
Бофур решил, что в словах Бильбо была определенная логика, но все равно, _титул и экипаж_! Разве Бильбо не понимает, какая ему была оказана честь?  
  
Бильбо рассказывал свою историю без помех, но Бофур видел, как его кузен и брат все еще пытаются осмыслить то, что скрывалось за чересчур щедрыми предложениями Торина.  
  
— Я указал ему на то, что план глупый. В любом случае, Леди Дис будет еще настойчивей, если он не будет отвечать. Торин согласился, и знаете, что он сделал дальше? Снова попытался меня подкупить! — Хоббит напустил на себя свой в высшей степени совершенно-не-впечатленный вид, но гномы расценили это как праведный гнев.  
  
— На этот раз он пытался подкупить меня титулом и _двумя_ золотыми, запряженными пони экипажами, если бы я мог писать ответы для Леди Дис вместо него. — Бильбо усмехнулся и сделал небольшой глоток эля. Он удовлетворенно замурлыкал, найдя его хорошим. — На самом деле, он уже просто хватался за соломинку. Я не умею писать на Кхуздуле, так что его сестре будет очевидно, что письма не от него.  
  
— Конечно, король должен был понимать это! — Ответил Бомбур весьма недоверчиво. Бофур не мог обвинять его за это. Он и Бифур пытались собрать воедино эту версию своего короля и ту, что они видели во время их путешествия.  
  
— Он и понимал. Гном имел наглость предложить мне научить меня Кхуздулу только с одой целью, чтобы избавить себя от написания ответов. Он сказал, что если он получит хоть несколько минут покоя, это будет стоить того!  
  
Гномы смотрели на него в полном шоке, с вытаращенными глазами. Бомбур забыл опустить кружку, и теперь она зависла на полпути между столом и его раскрытым ртом. Бильбо был так поглощен своим рассказом, что не заметил этого.  
  
— После того как я отказался и в третий раз, он решил отомстить мне, приказав группе своих слуг следовать за мной везде в течение всего дня и петь куплены проклятой Баллады о Бильбо Бэггинсе! — Хоббит сильно нахмурился. — Конечно, другие гномы, которые не знали о маленькой шалости Торина, решили присоединиться. Следующее, что я вижу — совершенно случайные гномы поют хором, везде, где бы я ни был замечен!  
  
Бильбо поморщился, и Бофуру пришлось признать, что эта картина прекрасно передавала его страдания, а гномы продолжали смеяться над проделками своего короля. Да будет известно, что Торин может отомстить быстро и эффективно, если ситуация требовала того.  
  
— Считай себя счастливчиком, что король не сразу решил угрожать тебе этой шалостью, а сначала угощал медом. — Ухмыльнулся Бомбур и Бильбо застонал. Хоббит сжался и закрыл глаза ладонями, словно пытаясь оградить себя от этой неприятной перспективы.  
  
— Только не смей подавать ему какие-то идеи! — Театрально проворчал Бильбо. — Торин и так уже нанес существенный ущерб моему здравомыслию! Помимо всего прочего, он напевает это себе под нос, когда я нахожусь в пределах слышимости! — Это вызвало еще один приступ смеха у гномов.  
  
— Похоже, он доволен собой!  
  
Бильбо бросил злобный взгляд на Бофура, совершенно не благодарный за нескрываемое ликование гнома.  
  
— О, более чем. Мои мучения подняли ему настроение. Я еще не видел его настолько смешливым. — Уничтожающим тоном сухо ответил хоббит.  
  
— Я не знаю что делать, поблагодарить автора песни или убить его. Может, и то и другое? Я могу сначала поблагодарить его, а потом убить. — Мрачно пробормотал Бильбо, делая еще один глоток из своей кружки.  
  
Бифур закашлялся от внезапного слишком большого глотка воздуха. Бомбур услужливо похлопал его по спине.  
  
— Мастер Бэггинс, — Бофур колебался, не зная, как продолжить, чтобы его вопрос не звучал слишком навязчиво, — а кто Король Торин для тебя?  
  
Бомбур несколько раз перевел взгляд со своего брата на хоббита и обратно. Его глаза расширились, когда он понял, что действительно пытался выяснить его брат.  
  
Бильбо посмотрел на Бофура так, будто ему задали очень странный вопрос.  
  
— Торин мой друг, конечно же! Очень хороший друг! — Он нахмурился. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Ничего особенного, просто любопытно. — Легко сказал Бофур, прекрасно справляясь с тем, чтобы скрыть свое недоверие. Бифур и Бомбур же даже не пытались не бросать на Бильбо недоверчивых взглядов после его рассеянного ответа.  
  
— И ты прав! Король Торин может вести себя довольно глупо. Думаю, вы _очень_ хорошие друзья, если он настолько комфортно чувствует себя рядом с тобой!  
  
— Ну, я рад, что вы наконец-то поняли причину. — Пошутил Бильбо, и Бофур сделал глоток эля, чтобы удержаться от смеха, от того, как его друг _полностью_ пропустил весь подтекст.  
  
Хоббит поднялся со скамейки с кружкой и тарелкой в руках.  
  
— Боюсь, я вынужден покинуть вас, господа. Наш милостивый король ждет меня, чтобы начать новый сеанс издевательств над Бильбо.  
  
После обмена теплыми прощаниями Бильбо направился к выходу из палатки.  
  
Оставшиеся гномы пили свой эль молча, пока шаги хоббита полностью не затихли.  
  
Они обменялись взглядами и сразу же возбужденно заговорили.  
  
— Вы слышали это? Он сказал «очень хороший друг»! Интересно, понимает ли он, что все это на самом деле значит.  
  
— Я просто не могу поверить, чтобы наш король сделал хоть что-то из этого. Титул и экипаж, Махал!  
  
— А предложение научить его Кхуздулу!  
  
— … я соглашусь, Бифур! Действительно, друзья. Бильбо Бэггинс удивительно туго думает.  
  
— Вы думаете, король понимает, что его действия можно расценить, как попытку ухаживать за хоббитом?  
  
Они остановились, чтобы подумать. Бофур покачал головой, чтобы отбросить все сомнения и уверенно ответил:  
  
— Ну, конечно же, он должен знать! В конце концов, наш король не полный идиот.  


 

* * *

  
  
Потрясающий суперсекретный шпионский отчет Фили и Кили  
  
**Объекты:** Дядя и мистер Бильбо Бэггинс  
  
**Цель:** найти дополнительные доказательства того, что у дяди и мистера Бэггинса романтические отношения, ~~и выжимали ли они друг друга в жестокой возне, потому что мама безжалостно вложила это нам в головы.~~  
  
**Последствия миссии в случае успеха:**  
  
1\. Мама оставит нас в покое. Она будет полностью занята делами дяди. (Примечание: возможно, чтобы позже использовать как козла отпущения?)  
  
2\. Это еще больше расположит к нам маму. Это будет особенно полезно в том случае, если дядя решит убить нас, когда узнает о нашем участии. Будет больше шансов, что мама оградит нас от его гнева.  
  
3\. Нам никогда не придется делать это еще раз. Одного раза достаточно.  
  
4\. Добудем отличные материалы, чтобы потом можно было раздражать и дразнить Бильбо Бэггинса. Можно использовать в обмен на пироги и/или кексы, если хоббит когда-нибудь откажется приносить нам еду.  
  
5\. Возможно, мы оставим миссию с еще несколькими душевными травмами и весьма неприятными зрительным образами, если застанем их в подозрительных, компрометирующих позах. (Примечание: спросить Оина, нет ли у него зелья, чтобы прекратить неприятные, травмирующие мысли.)  
  
День 1  
  
**Продолжительность встречи:** утро, с 9.00 до 11.00  
  
**Краткое описание событий:** следовали за Бильбо до палатки дяди Торина, поле того как он принес нам на завтрак пирог. Я хотел устроить наблюдательный пункт, укрывшись в невысоком кустарнике, но Кили жаловался на шипы. ( _Там было очень неудобно, и они кололись через мои повязки!_ ) Мы пришли к компромиссу и спрятались за горой ящиков. Ящики пахли яблоками и через полчаса ожиданий мы проголодались. Мы решили пойти и найти что-нибудь пригодное для еды. ( _Я нашел мешок яблок и немного вчерашнего сладкого пирога._ ) Мы притащили еду к нашему наблюдательному пункту за ящиками, и устроили ранний ланч.  
  
После еды мы решили заняться благородным видом спорта — метанием молота, но вместо молота мы использовали яблочные огрызки. ( _Мы с Фили спорили над тем, как избавиться от мусора, и он бросил мне вызов в соревновании по метанию огрызков. Я сказал, что я доброшу до красно-белой палатки, а он сказал, что я идиот._ ) Я был прав, ты не добросил до палатки. В конечном итоге ты попал Двалину в голову. ( _Следующие двадцать минут мы провели тихо забившись за ящики, пытаясь не производить много шума, чтобы он нас не нашел. Он был очень зол._ ) Мы не знали, что Двалин может насколько творчески подходить к оскорблениям.  
  
Мы подождали еще десять минут, прежде чем, наконец, заметили, как Бильбо выходит из палатки. Он был безупречно одет, без беспорядка в волосах ( _не считая глупой улыбки на лице, но без покрасневшей кожи или подозрительной вялости_ ) Так что не было похоже, что у него с дядей сегодня раним утром было горизонтальное танго.  
  
Примечания себе на следующую вылазку: взять еду.  
  
Мы еще будем подправлять этот отчет по мере продвижения.  
  
— Фили и Кили  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**VI. Даин и Бард**

 

  
  
— У нас есть все, что нужно? Все документы, все отчеты?  
  
— Бильбо.  
  
— Заметки о почве, где заметки о почве? Торин, ты видел…  
  
— Бильбо, ради Махала, просто подыши. Ты начинаешь нехорошо краснеть.  
  
— У меня будет достаточно времени подышать, когда я найду заметки о почве!  
  
Торин за плечо развернул к себе заметно паникующего Бильбо и удержал его на месте, пока тот в своих поисках не перевернул вверх дном всю палатку. Он мягко прижался своим лбом ко лбу хоббита.  
  
— Сделай глубокий вдох. Вот так, теперь медленно выдыхай и снова вдыхай.  
  
Когда Бильбо перестал выглядеть так, как выглядел всего несколько секунд назад — опасно покачивающимся на ногах, Торин продолжил тем же спокойным сдержанным голосом:  
  
— Я знаю, что ты волнуешься, но все необходимое для переговоров уже трижды было проверено Балином. Также, у него есть по несколько копий всего, что нам нужно.  
  
Король гномов осторожно отпустил Бильбо и было похоже, что хоббит достаточно успокоился, чтобы засмущаться от своей нервной реакции. _Хорошо_ , — с облегчением подумал гном, — _он достаточно успокоился, чтобы внять голосу разума._  
  
— Балин занимается этим дольше, чем я живу на этом свете. Он прекрасный советник и ты можешь довериться его опыту как ни чему другому. — Обнадеживающе сказал он вслух.  
  
— Я просто. — Бильбо защитно обхватил себя руками и отвел глаза. Он сглотнул и Торин не мог оторвать взгляда от небольшого бугорка его кадыка. — Я знаю, что разговор действительно очень важный, и я на самом деле хочу, чтобы для нас он прошел хорошо.  
  
Теплое, бьющее ключом ощущение распустилось в груди Торина, и гном мягко улыбнулся своему другу. Ему было интересно, понимал ли Бильбо, как естественно он отнес себя к гномам Эребора этим весьма красноречивым ответом.  
  
— На данный момент, мы сделали все что могли, и Бард не безрассудный человек. Разговор не будет таким уж ужасным. — Торин вспомнил облегчение в глазах Барда, когда гном предложил ему свою помощь в восстановлении Дейла, и как легко Бард в ответ предложил организовать переговоры насчет торговли. Было видно, что новый король Дейла хочет мира с Эребором также, как этого хотят и гномы. — По крайней мере, это не будет столь же неприятно, как если бы в этом участвовали эльфы. — Торин поморщился, будто унюхал в комнате что-то кислое. _Тьфу. Эльфы._  
  
Бильбо слегка покачал головой.  
  
— Будь благодарен за маленькие радости. — Сказал он сухо и Торин шутливо нахмурился на хоббита. Его гримаса вызвала легкую улыбку и наигранный смиренный вздох Бильбо.  
  
— Ну, шоу должно скоро начаться. Балин, вероятно, уже на месте встречи.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
В подтверждение предположения Бильбо, Торин и хоббит нашли Балина со стопкой записей под мышкой рядом с палаткой для встреч, он беседовал с Даином Железностопом. Владыка гномов из Железных Холмов взял с собой двух советников, и Бильбо внимательно рассматривал вновь прибывших. Советники были полными противоположностями друг другу: первый был высокий и тощий (для гнома), с большим крючковатым носом на вытянутом лице, обрамленным медового цвета волосами, заплетенными в редкие косички, и бородой. Второй, наоборот, был широким и тучным и, Бильбо с удивлением отметил, что он был еще ниже, чем сам хоббит. Внушительная темно-коричневая борода гнома была заправлена за его простой серебряный пояс, образуя дикую густую копну, закрывающую спереди всю верхнюю часть его тела. В то же время, его волосы были аккуратно заплетены в сложный массив маленьких косичек. Оба гнома стояли по бокам от своего господина, очевидно, готовые в любой момент защитить его, но позы обоих были расслаблены, и они легко и весело беседовали с Балином.  
  
Бильбо почувствовал, что нервный узел, затянувшийся у него в животе, начал распутываться. Торин был прав: это встреча не может пройти плохо, если все, с кем ему придется общаться, будут дружелюбными и порядочными, как эти гномы. Советники из Железных Холмов, вероятно, были очень благоразумными, и Бильбо было _совершенно не о чем_ беспокоиться.   
  
Это предположение сохранялось до тех пор, пока два незнакомых советника не заметили появления Бильбо. Их веселость тут же исчезла, они выпрямили спины, избавляясь от удобных, вялых поз, которые у них были всего несколько секунд назад. Их взгляд стал твердым, и они смотрели на хоббита с растущим с каждым его шагом открытым недоверием.  
  
Ну ладно.  
  
Бильбо старался не пялиться в ответ и не начинать играть с ними в самые неудобные гляделки из тех, что он только видел. Он чувствовал, как его преждевременный оптимизм умирает мучительной смертью.  
  
Если Торин и заметил, что Бильбо машинально старался держаться поближе к нему, он ничего не сказал.  
  
— Приветствую тебя, Торин, сын Траина, сына Трора, Король Под Горой. — Поприветствовал Даин в хорошем настроении, когда они встали рядом с Балином. Он остановился при виде Бильбо. — А это, должно быть, знаменитый Бильбо Бэггинс собственной персоной, из той восхитительной баллады! — Он подмигнул хоббиту, и Бильбо постарался не выглядеть разозленным, когда почувствовал, как бока Торина сотрясаются от беззвучного смеха.  
  
— Приветствую тебя Даин, сын Наина, сына Грора, Владыка Железных Холмов. — Ровно ответил Торин. Он опустил на плечо Бильбо свою тяжелую руку. — И это действительно Бильбо Бэггинс. Во всяком случае, песня недостаточно справедлива к нему. Возможно, нужно написать еще одну, более подробную версию баллады.  
  
— О, прекрасная идея! — Воскликнул Даин, и Бильбо разрывался между чрезвычайной польщенностью и желанием придушить Торина.  
  
Вместо этого он слегка поклонился Даину, удачно скрывая нервное подергивание левого глаза.  
  
— К вашим услугам, мой Господин. — Ответил он радушно и уголком глаза заметил, что советники из Железных Холмов расслабились, когда увидели, с каким восторгом их господин встретил хоббита. — Его Величество льстит мне. Одной баллады более чем достаточно для такого простого хоббита как я. Во второй версии _действительно_ нет никакой нужды. — Он просмотрел на Торина, и король гномов сжал губы в тонкую линию, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
  
— Действительно, в самом деле, нет никакой необходимости. — Решительно добавил Бильбо, утвердительно кивнув. На всякий случай.  
  
Он невинно улыбнулся Даину, когда Торин позволил себе кашлянуть, что было подозрительно похоже на смех. Слева от короля, Балин закатил глаза от этого спектакля и многозначительно откашлялся.  
  
— И вижу, что вы уже, конечно же, встречались с Балином. — Балин коротко кивнул после того, как Торин представил его, все еще неодобрительно глядя на короля и Бильбо.  
  
К счастью, не похоже, что Даин понял, что что-то было не так.   
  
— Да, конечно, Мастер Балин мой старый знакомый, я помню его еще советником Короля Трора. — Он вопросительно перевел взгляд с Бильбо на Торина. — Я надеюсь, вы не сочтете мой вопрос за дерзость, мой король, но почему вы взяли такого уважаемого гостя Эребора на нашу встречу с людьми? Конечно же, за все, что сделал Мастер Бэггинс, он больше всех заслуживает избавления от этой мучительной работы! — Владыка гномов широко улыбнулся Бильбо, и хоббит понял, что Даин нравится ему все больше и больше, даже если его вопрос и был приукрашенным способом узнать у Торина «что здесь делает посторонний?»  
  
Торин, однако, ответил негодованием. Он защитно положил свою руку на руку Бильбо и прижал его себе, пока хоббит наполовину не утонул в мехах его мантии.   
  
— Я пригласил Бильбо на этот разговор, потому что он может поделиться своим опытом в выращивании еды. Он сделал бесценный вклад в подготовку этой темы, как и во все остальные. — Он смерил испытывающим взглядом советников из Железных Холмов и Бильбо не представлял себе, как они могут сохранять хладнокровие под прожигающим взглядом Торина.  
  
— Спокойствие, мой король. Я не хотел никого оскорбить. Я уверен, что мы получим огромную пользу от присутствия Мастера Бэггинса. — Даин поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, он улыбался так широко как никогда, но его взгляд стал жестче, когда Торин крепче сжал Бильбо. — Думаю, вам нужно познакомиться с моими самыми доверенными советниками. — Гном продолжил, будто ничего и не произошло. Он указал на светлого гнома. — Это Фрор, сын Балдура. — А затем на темного. — А это Борин, сын Блаина.   
  
Оба гнома вышли вперед, поклонились и ответили тихими грубыми голосами:  
  
— К вашим услугам.  
  
— Теперь, когда мы все друг с другом знакомы, может быть, пора зайти внутрь? — Даин горячо потер руки, и Бильбо был поражен, каким подвижным он был по сравнению со своими скучными советниками. Хорошего настроения этого гнома хватило бы на них троих. Какое странное трио они составляли.  
  
Войдя в палатку за Торином, Бильбо и Балином, Даин продолжил говорить так же счастливо, как и раньше:  
  
— Я бы предпочел начать как можно скорее. Не то, чтобы я ожидал, что это слишком затянется. Я уверен, что встреча пройдет просто отлично. В конце концов, что плохого здесь может произойти?

 

 

* * *

 

— Господа, это катастрофа.  
  
Бард оторвался от своих записей и перевел серьезный взгляд на присутствовавших. Он проигнорировал беспокойство своих советников ( _«Такт — это искусство высказать свою точку зрения, не создавая себе врагов, мой господин, даже если вы разговариваете с гномами!»_ ), и прямо высказал то, что хотел:  
  
— Из этих цифр следует, что у нас на предстоящий год 500 гномов в Эреборе, и меньше 600 людей в Дейле. Большая часть этих людей воины и квалифицированные рабочие. Проще говоря, у нас нет необходимого количества людей для занятия сельским хозяйством для поддержки населения. — И он добавил для полноты картины, — Если все будет продолжаться в том же духе, нам, вероятно, не избежать голода.  
  
Бильбо с жалостью смотрел на двоих советников Барда, издавших наполовину придушенный, наполовину булькающий звук. Он не сомневался, что их король полностью проигнорировал их советы о деликатности в разговоре. По крайней мере, с Торином было на удивление легко справиться, и он был более чем готов слушать Бильбо.  
  
Хоббит старался не выглядеть слишком самодовольным, сидя рядом с королем гномов. Это было ужасно неуместно, особенно учитывая серьезность их разговора.  
  
— Я активно поощряю своих людей заниматься возделыванием земли, так что они смогут поддержать свои семьи и соседей. — Сказал Брад с удивительным апломбом для того, кто только что сообщил такие ужасные новости. — К сожалению, большинство этих людей не имеют необходимых навыков, их возможности ограничены. Кроме того, их внимание занято еще и неотложной реконструкцией жилищ. — Убийца дракона криво усмехнулся. — Им не очень нравится жить в палатках.  
  
— Совершенно понятно! Страшное дело, эти палатки и ужасные сквозняки! — Советники Барда уставились на Даина, не зная как реагировать на излишне восторженный комментарий гнома, который резко выделялся среди всего мрачного окружения. Рядом со своим господином Фрор и Борин, совершенно ни на что не реагировали и продолжали увлечено всматриваться в пространство перед собой. Как всегда, Даин внес дуновение неизменной радости. — Если мы отправим достаточно гномов, чтобы помочь в реконструкции ваших домов, чтобы ваши люди могли полностью сконцентрироваться на сельском хозяйстве, этого будет достаточно, чтобы решить проблему?  
  
Впервые за всю встречу один из советников Барда, нервный сутулый человек с бегающими глазами, заговорил взволнованно:  
  
— Ваше предложение очень щедрое, мой Господин, и это определенно поможет! — Он вытащил лист с расчетами из стопки своих записей. Быстро пробежав глазами цифры, он с облегчением сказал, — Нам по-прежнему нужно будет найти рабочих, чтобы подготовить дополнительные акры земли для фермерства, но ситуация будет не такой тяжелой, как была до этого.  
  
— Дополнительных рабочих? И где вы собираетесь их искать? — Нейтрально спросил Торин, хотя, судя по его нахмуренному взгляду и таким же нахмуренным гномам вокруг него, было понятно, что они знают, каким будет ответ.  
  
Чтобы не ходить вокруг да около, Бард прямо спросил:  
  
— Не будет ли слишком много просить гномов задействовать свои силы на полях?  
  
Крики негодования наполнили палатку, и хитрый советник Барда выглядел так, будто в любой момент был готов вжаться в спинку стула, чтобы спрятаться от агрессии. Лучник же, напротив, был воплощением хладнокровия, сцепив пальцы, он спокойно оперся подбородком на руки. Когда шум утих, он громко заговорил:  
  
— Я направил официальные письма в Озерный город и другие города, чтобы побудить фермеров переселиться в Дейл, но нет никакой гарантии, что мы будем иметь в этом успех. На мой взгляд, самая надежная стратегия состоит в том, чтобы задействовать тех, кто уже здесь и готов работать.  
  
— Вы должны понимать, Ваше Величество, — вставил Фрор. Он говорил медленно и осторожно, свойственным ему гнусавым голосом такими образом, чтобы каждое его слово было правильно подобрано, — мы, гномы, гордимся тем, что занимаемся работой, которая полностью позволяет реализовать те навыки, которыми нас одарил Махал. Работа вне горы, такая, как выращивание еды… довольно необычна и часто нежелательна.  
  
Второй советник Барда, высокий блондин, чьи черты Бильбо назвал бы красивыми, если бы они не были сейчас искажены от ярости, встал и гневно выплюнул:  
  
— Без помощи мы будем голодать! Конечно вы, гномы, поймете, что это более неприятно, чем работать в полях!  
  
После этого все сразу стало больше напоминать безумие. Каждый присутствовавший в помещении был в равной степени одержим намерением высказаться свое мнение соседу. Все гномы и люди вскочили на ноги, яростно крича друг на друга, за исключением Бильбо, Барда и Даина. Но даже достойный восхищения самоконтроль Барда и хорошее настроение Даина не были бесконечными. На каждый словесный выпад ответы лучника становились все более и более резкими, а что касается гнома, его улыбка начала соскальзывать с лица, уступая место оскалу.  
  
По правде сказать, Бильбо хотя бы один раз хотелось бы поприсутствовать на встрече, где все были бы _вежливы_ друг с другом. Сытый этим по горло, Бильбо резко встал и громко закричал:   
  
— Я помогу! Я доброволец! — Все с удивлением повернулись к нему, и в палатке воцарилась тишина.  
  
 _По крайней мере, они перестали спорить._ Бильбо наблюдал, как неловко все возвращаются на свои места.  
  
Торин осторожно потянул его за рукав, призывая сесть. Когда Бильбо отказался, гном обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Бильбо…  
  
Бильбо быстро ободряюще улыбнулся ему (или, по крайней мере, он надеялся, что это так выглядит), чтобы скрыть свою нервозность от того, что он теперь был в центре внимания. Он повернулся к остальным присутствовавшим.  
  
— Я хоббит! Фермерство наша вторая натура и это то, чем мы гордимся. — Даин и его советники, очевидно, были в замешательстве, и он воспользовался самым доступным способом, какой знал, чтобы объяснить. — Фермерство для хоббитов то же самое, что и кузнечное дело для гномов. — Он слегка улыбнулся, когда услышал понимающий шепот гномов с Железных Холмов.  
  
— К тому же, Леди Дис прислала мне сверток с семенами ячменя и пшеницы, которые она вырастила для своего бизнеса. По ее словам, они быстро растут и устойчивы к холоду и засухе. — Было трудно сдержать волнение в голосе, но Бильбо ужасно скучал по огородничеству, и он скучал по экспериментам с новыми видами растений. — Я провел некоторые предварительные исследования почвы в этом регионе и я думаю, что семена без проблем приживутся здесь. Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел добавить их в весенние посадки.  
  
Бард склонил голову в знак согласия, но Торин, напротив, совершенно не выглядел довольным. Он крепче сжал рукав хоббита и проворчал:  
  
— Ты всего один хоббит, а им нужно много рабочих. Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы ты подвергался ненужной опасности там, где я не смогу тебя видеть.  
 _  
О, какие странные вещи говорит этот гном!_  
  
— Торин, я уже повергался большому количеству ненужных опасностей, — на всякий случай напомнил Бильбо. Торин не понимал, насколько глупо он себя вел, и хоббит бросил на него очень резкий взгляд. — Одна их них — дракон, для встречи с которым ты меня и _нанял_ , хочу заметить. — Торин вздрогнул от этого напоминания, и Бильбо мог видеть, как Балин съежился рядом с Торином. — Кроме того, это просто фермерство! Просто потому что я буду не рядом с Компанией, не значит, что я автоматически подвергаю себя какой-то опасности.  
  
Торин отказался отступать и только упрямо покачал головой. Бильбо узнал решительное выражение лица короля гномов и знал, что Торин не сдастся так просто.

Незаметно для всех, Бард переводил глаза с хоббита на гнома во время всего этого диалога, и внезапно его лицо озарилось пониманием.   
  
— Будьте уверены, Ваше Величество, за Мастером Бэггинсом хорошо присмотрят. — Мягко пообещал он. — Несмотря на мнение Короля Торина, нам все еще нужно больше рабочих.  
  
— Я не буду сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как Бильбо выполняет эту задачу один. — Серьезно сказал Торин и Бильбо вздохнул с облегчением, когда гном, наконец, соизволил отпустить его рукав. Он уже начал беспокоиться, что ткань порвется от того, как свирепо Торин схватился за нее.  
  
— Кроме того, люди правы. Нравится нам или нет, мы больше не можем позволить себе роскошь, когда мы могли стоять в стороне и оставлять выращивание еды нашим соседям, так что, — Торин вежливо поднялся и подошел ближе к Бильбо. — Я буду поддерживать его в его… стремлении.  
  
Бильбо повернулся лицом к Торину. _Что?_  
  
— Что? — Пронзительно воскликнул Балин, к нему присоединились советники из Железных Холмов. Даже люди выглядели удивленными этим заявлением.  
  
— Король не может работать в полях! — Воскликнул шокированный Борин.  
  
— О, Махал, помоги мне. Торин, подумай о своем решении, пожалуйста! — Снова воскликнул Балин, но Торин упорно отказался признавать мнение своего друга.  
  
Даин побарабанил пальцами по столу и откинулся на спинку стула. Он повернулся к выпучившему глаза Фрору и радостно воскликнул:  
  
— Ничего себе, эта встреча становится все интереснее!  
  
— Торин, это смешно. Тебе нужно управлять королевством. Это должно быть на первом месте, а не оберегание меня от несуществующих опасностей земледелия! — Бильбо от расстройства сжал переносицу.  
  
Торин поднял бровь и сложил руки на груди.   
  
— Кто сказал, что я буду только оберегать тебя? Как король, я не ожидаю, что кто-нибудь из гномов тоже решит заняться выращиванием еды, если их лидер не оказывает никакой поддержки. А что может мотивировать лучше, когда они увидят, что их лидер сам работает в полях? — Затем он добавил с вызовом, и Бильбо вдруг понял, _у кого_ Фили и Кили научились быть такими трудными. — Кроме того, это возможность попробовать себя в новом хобби. Моя сестра, кажется, наслаждается этим. Может быть, я смогу понять почему.  
  
— Новое хобби? — _Какое вранье!_ — Ты вообще не любишь растения и землю! Я видел, какое отвращение у тебя вызвал этот «Отчет о составе почвы».  
  
— Это к делу не относится. — Торин пренебрежительно отмахнулся и Бильбо зашипел, потому что Торин относился к нему, будто бы это _он_ вел себя как сумасшедший. — Тем не менее, никто не может отрицать эффективности воздействия своим примером. Мое присутствие в полях, несомненно, привлечет больше гномов, заинтересованных работать на земле.  
  
Настал короткий миг тишины, когда все обдумывали то, что было сказано.  
  
— Ну, если это так, можете рассчитывать и на меня. — К ужасу своих советников, Даин тоже поднялся на ноги. — В конце концов, мы должны объединиться для нашего народа. — Он нахально подмигнул Бильбо и Торину, и это оказалось последней каплей для гномьих советников. Бедный Фрор выглядел так, будто был готов упасть в обморок, а Борин был мертвенно бледным.  
  
Тем временем, Балин отказался от притворного хладнокровия и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Бильбо чувствовал, что ему нужно как-то извиниться за то, что он сбил их короля с пути благопристойности на путь…. фермерства.  
  
Когда старый гном, наконец, поднял голову, Бильбо произнес одними губами:  
  
— Мне очень, очень жаль! — Он надеялся, что Балин теперь не убьет его во сне.  
  
На другой стороне стола, Бард и советники из Дейла смотрели на них большим облегчением от такого поворота событий. Они быстро встали и коротко поклонились в знак благодарности.  
  
— Вы оказываете нам честь своим великодушием. — Искренне ответил новый король Дейла. — До тех пор, пока Дейл будет стоять, вы всегда можете обратиться к нам за помощью.  
  
И в самом деле, что еще можно было сказать на это?  
  
— Отлично! — безапелляционно сказал Даин и хлопнул в ладоши. — Когда мы начнем?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Дорогая мама,  
  
У НАС ЕСТЬ ГРАНДИОЗНЫЕ НОВОСТИ! Дядя будет помогать людям Дейла работать в полях, выращивая еду. ВЫРАЩИВАЯ ЕДУ!  
  
Мы слышали, что Бильбо, дядя и Балин ( _и еще кто-то из гномов Железных Холмов_ ), встречались с Бардом Лучником, чтобы обсудить вопросы, связанные с продовольствием, и мы хотели узнать, как прошли эти переговоры, так что Кили и я решили узнать подробности у нашего любимого хоббита. ( _На самом деле, было не так сложно его разговорить. Мы подождали, пока Бильбо принесет нам наши пироги на ланч и начали разговор с «Так, насчет нашего дяди…», и, как мы и думали, Бильбо сразу же начал свою очень впечатляющую тираду о том, что дядя Торин упрямый гном с искаженными приоритетами_ ). По-видимому, Бард спросил, не хотят ли гномы помочь в полях и Бильбо, очевидно, вызвался добровольцем. Потому что он Бильбо, и очень это любит. ( _Конечно, он же хоббит, и он любит огородничество. Ты видела хоббитов, мама, так что ты должна знать, о чем мы говорим!_ )  
  
Бильбо хотел помочь, а дядя Торин сказал: «Нет, это слишком рискованно! Я не позволю тебе быть далеко от моего величественного присутствия, потому что ты маленький и будешь подвергаться опасности! Позволь мне любить тебя, но с более близкого расстояния!» ( _Я не думаю, что дядя на самом деле так и сказал, Фили._ ), но достаточно близко, не переживай! А Бильбо… ( _Подожди! Я хочу быть Бильбо!_ ) Ладно, хорошо, ты можешь быть Бильбо.  
  
( _А Бильбо сказал: «Ты должен отпустить меня! Я хочу спасти людей, потому что я героически очаровательный и очаровательно героический! Смотри, как я могу очаровать всех, кто со мной встречается своими вежливыми манерам и пирогом!»_ )  
  
И дядя ответил: «Нет! Я никогда не отпущу тебя! Я в курсе твоей очаровательности и героичности, но я не выдержу, если кто-то придет и украдет тебя у меня, особенно если ты предложишь им пирог. В конце концов, кто может устоять перед тем, кто приносит вкусные пироги? Если ты уйдешь, на кого еще я буду бросать страстные взгляды и к кому буду томительно прикасаться? Это совершено невозможно!»  
  
( _Бильбо ответил, и возможно посмотрел своими печальными оленьими глазами: «Я вернусь, чтобы получать твои страстные взгляды и томительные прикосновения! Я всего лишь буду заниматься фермерством в соседнем городе. Наша любовь достаточно сильна, чтобы выдержать такое расстояние! Не волнуйся, я буду приносить пироги только твоим замечательным, красивым и умным племянникам»_ )  
  
Но дядя не принял этого: «Ты всего лишь один хоббит, тебе нужна помощь! Если ты продолжаешь упрямствовать, то ты не оставляешь мне другого выбора. Я пойду с тобой, но я буду отрицать, что делаю это для того, чтобы унять свои тревоги! Вместо этого я использую какой-нибудь другой удобный предлог, чтобы оправдать свое присутствие в полях! Я скажу всем, что это мотивирует других гномов работать в качестве добытчиков еды, тем самым решая дилемму с отсутствием рабочих! Это убьет одним махом двух зайцев! Как величественно гениально! Я величественно гениален!»  
  
( _Бильбо понял все это и сказал: «Не будь идиотом! Ты король. В первую очередь ты должен быть королем! Во-вторых, не пытайся пустить мне пыль в глаза. Я знаю истинную причину, почему ты хочешь быть там. Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы я пострадал, но это глупо, потому что я полностью могу позаботиться о себе! Ты разве не помнишь? Я играл в загадки с драконом! Я сражался с троллями и пауками! Я освободил вас из злобных когтей этого древоеба, эльфийского короля Трандуила!»_ )  
  
А дядя… ну, дядя ответил: «Я понятия не имею о чем ты. Так что я собираюсь туда. Вот так.»  
  
Тогда Даин вскочил и полностью поддержал решение дяди. У всех советников-гномов случился сердечный приступ, а Балин сидел и рыдал в углу. Конец.  
  
Если ты спросишь дядю, он просто даст тебе скучную, разбавленную версию этих событий. Согласись, что наша история гораздо ближе к истине, чем все, что он может тебе предложить.  
  
Как всегда, с любовью,  
Фили и Кили  
Эребор, 30 декабря, 2941.  
  
PS. Мы начали нашу шпионскую миссию, и решили вести подробный отчет наших наблюдений. Мы вышлем тебе окончательную версию в конце недели.  
  
PPS. Есть какие-нибудь новости из Синих Гор? Пожалуйста, не забывай следить за своим здоровьем!

 

* * *

 

Моим сыновьям, обладающим потрясающей фантазией, которые должны быть осторожны, и никогда не дать их дяде догадаться, что они о нем думают, если они не хотят, чтобы он заживо освежевал их.  
  
Я согласна, ваш восхитительный пересказ событий встречи, скорее всего, окажется гораздо более проницательным (и правдивым), чем у вашего дяди. Я спрошу его об этом и с нетерпением жду его версии этой истории, хотя, я бы никогда не догадалась о его… готовности работать с посадками и всем, что связано с растениями и землей. Святые небеса, должно быть, он на самом деле любит Мастера Бэггинса.  
  
Или, Мастер Бэггинс особенно превосходен в постели, и я совсем не удивлюсь, если это на самом деле так. С теми, кто выглядит очаровательно и сладко, обычно всегда больше всего… приключений. Я имею в виду все значения этого слова.  
  
О, прекратите так пресмыкаться передо мной, мальчики! Вы должны радоваться, что ваш дядя имеет постоянный источник для снятия стресса и отвлечения. Как еще вы оба могли бы так долго обходиться без практических занятий с мечами?  
  
Да, я знаю, что вы не занимаетесь. Нет, это не потому, что у меня есть дар ясновидения. Отсутствие нытья в ваших письмах чрезвычайно показательно. И вы, и я знаем, что ваш дядя немедленно начал бы ваши спарринги в тот самый момент, как только вы смогли бы вылезти из постели, и вы бы прокляли свои травмы, так что, будьте благодарны Бильбо Бэггинсу за его восхитительное присутствие, и извлеките из этого максимальную выгоду.  
  
В Синих Горах все как обычно — мирно, тихо, комфортно, и крайне скучно. Если бы не мой бизнес, я бы давно зачахла от отсутствия азарта. Кстати говоря, я только что получила отчет о продажах моей новой линии спиртного, и все выглядит просто фантастически. Я продаюсь лучше, чем мои конкуренты (помните тех надменных эльфов и их модные фруктовые игристые вина? Ну что ж, хоббиты любят более крепкие напитки. Благослови их Махал за отличный вкус!)  
  
Пожалуйста, передайте мою любовь и мое глубокое сочувствие Мастеру Бэггинсу. В ближайшие дни ему придется столкнуться с властным, чрезмерно опекающим присутствием вашего дяди.  
  
С любовью,  
Ваша мать.  
Залы Торина, 2942.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Моему старшему брату Торину, который не только властный, осуждающий и лживый поганец, но еще и лицемер.  
  
Ты слышишь это, Торин? Это звук моих тихих аплодисментов, потому что я до такой степени впечатлена твоим последним выступлением в зале заседаний. Как насчет того, что ты добровольно решил заняться выращиванием еды? Насколько я помню, ты так сильно огорчался насчет времени и усилий, что я тратила на свои посадки, и я могла бы поклясться, что ты ни за что не будешь работать в полях.  
  
И посмотрите, что мы имеем сейчас.  
  
Хотя, я должна сказать, мне очень любопытно узнать, что такого случилось и что могло убедить тебя заняться фермерством. Очевидно, наш восхитительный Мастер Бэггинс сыграл роль в этом решении, из чего вытекает мой следующий вопрос (большой важности):  
  
Ну… и насколько Мастер Бэггинс хорош в постели?  
  
С любовью,  
Твоя замечательная сестра, которая более чем готова простить своего брата, если он обещает сделать честный пересказ того, что произошло на той роковой встрече с людьми.  
Залы Торина, 2942.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Из Эребора, 2942.  
  
Моей сестре, с которой я не буду обсуждать определенные неуместные темы, потому что они ужасно, ужасно неуместны.  
  
Как? Как ты так быстро узнала об этих новостях? Хотя я, пожалуй, не хочу знать. Думаю, мне будет спокойнее, если я продолжу не обращать внимания на твои хитроумные способы.  
  
Иногда счастье в неведение, и это как раз тот случай.  
  
Что касается моего решения добровольно заняться выращиванием еды, я делаю это в надежде на то, что это побудит других гномов работать в полях. Бард проинформировал меня и Даина о тяжелой ситуации в связи с нехваткой работников, и было решено, что гномы не будут сидеть, сложа руки и ничего не делать. Проще говоря, единственное решение проблемы в том, что мы можем помочь в полях, иначе и люди и гномы будут голодать вместе. Мы с Даином согласились, что спасение нашего народа превыше всего. Я уверен, что ты тоже согласишься с этим, дорогая сестра.  
  
Будь уверена, что Бильбо Бэггинс также присоединится ко мне. Его опыт более чем компенсирует… отсутствие опыта у меня и наших людей. Растения и почва для хоббита то же самое, что металл в горной породе, для нас, гномов, так что я знаю, что мы в хороших руках. Мастер Бэггинс первым вызвался помочь людям, и я должен признать, его действия заставили меня понять, что я должен был сделать. Я не могу с чистой совестью отправить его работать в одиночку, пока я сижу и ничего не делаю на таком расстоянии.  
  
Большая часть встречи прошла в обсуждениях разных посадок, времени сбора урожая и других будущих планов на земледелие. Ты будешь рада узнать, что семена ячменя и пшеницы были приняты с восторгом (особенно хоббитом, я никогда не видел, чтобы его глаза так сияли), и они будут посеяны уже весной. Я расскажу тебе свежие новости, когда мы продвинемся дальше в нашем земледелии.  
  
— Торин  
  
PS. Помимо того что я уже указал, насколько ужасно неуместны твои вопросы большой важности, я хотел бы (снова) отметить, что я и Мастер Бэггинс не любовники. Я не понимаю твоего увлечения нашими отношениями, но нет, между нами нет никакой тайной любовной связи или любовной истории, которую ты себе придумала. Мы не персонажи тех любовных романов, которые ты втайне так любишь, жутко раздражающие, которые всегда неизбежно друг в друга влюбляются.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Моему брату, который втайне умирает от любопытства, откуда я так много о нем знаю, но его гордость заставляет его это отрицать. (Но я-то знаю правду. Как всегда.)  
  
На самом деле, я очень удивлена, что Даин поддержал твое предложение. Если я правильно помню, с этим гномом достаточно приятно иметь дело, но он всегда производил на меня впечатления змеи в траве. В конце концов, в первую очередь он будет делать то, что принесет пользу ему. Я бы с осторожностью отнеслась к нему, брат, и давай будем надеяться, что его готовность помочь исходит исключительно из желания увидеть Эребор восстановленным. Лично я думаю, что он хочет получить часть сокровищ в качестве компенсации, и возможно он считает, что его помощь поможет ему снискать твою благосклонность. Если это так, я бы с удовольствием заплатила ему после того, как весь этот беспорядок будет улажен, и с радостью распрощалась с ним.  
  
Твое желание работать в полях в качестве добровольца очень благородно, но будь готов к тому, что после минимальной работы обратно тебя придется тащить Двалину. Конечно, ты не ожидаешь, что гномы позволят тебе трогательно барахтаться в земле? Это, несомненно, будет болезненно для тебя, а им будет также болезненно наблюдать за этим. Лучше всего, если ты отступишься и позволишь Мастеру Бэггинсу делать то, что он должен, прежде чем ты унизишь себя сам своей некомпетентностью.  
  
Еще одно предостережение, брат — будут те, кто будет выступать против твоего решения отправить гномов на работы в полях. Подготовь себя и своего хоббита к потенциальному протесту. Если ты беспокоишься о безопасности Мастера Бэггинса, пусть один из членов Компании (или кто-то заслуживающий доверия) охраняет его, когда ты не в состоянии.  
  
Будь осторожен! Ты не посмеешь умереть сейчас, по крайней мере, пока не отплатишь за все принесенное мне горе!  
  
Как всегда, с любовью (даже если большинстве случаев ты этого не заслуживаешь).  
Твоя сестра.  
  
PS. Нет, вы двое еще большие идиоты, чем персонажи этих любовных историй. Кстати, я знаю, что ты наслаждаешься этим также как и я, не отрицай! Я несколько раз ловила тебя за тем, что ты в своей комнате втайне читал «Вечную любовь Фуллы и Бури», так что я не оценила твою насмешку. Только ради этого я сделаю своей личной целью написать любовную историю между тобой и Мастером Бэггинсом, и я назову ее «Неизбежная история любви двух идиотов», или что-то подобное, только чтобы посмотреть, как ты будешь скрипеть зубами. Как я тебе нравлюсь сейчас?

 

* * *

 

Потрясающий суперсекретный шпионский отчет Фили и Кили #2  
  
 **Объекты:** дядя и мистер Бильбо Бэггинс (Как обычно! Хотя, Ори и Двалин тоже ведут себя немного смешно, и, может быть, а может и нет, мы последим за ними в ближайшем будущем)  
  
 **Цель:** выявить любые подозрительные действия (т.е. горячие действия гнома и хоббита) между двумя вышеуказанными объектами, и рассказать об этом маме, потому что она очень сильно эмоционально вложилась в это. И лучше не спрашивать почему.  
  
 **Последствия миссии в случае успеха:**  
  
Те же, что и ранее, кроме изменений в пункте #5. Раньше было:  
  
Возможно, мы оставим миссию с еще несколькими душевными травмами и весьма неприятными зрительными образами, если застанем их в подозрительных, компрометирующих позах. (Примечание: спросить Оина, нет ли у него зелья, чтобы прекратить неприятные, травмирующие мысли.)  
  
Мы обновили его! Мы пространно поговорили с Оином, в надежде найти микстуру, о которой шла речь. ( _Он посмотрел на нас забавным встревоженным взглядом, а потом согнулся пополам и расхохотаться до слез, которые буквально потоком лились по его лицу. Когда он был в состоянии взять себя в руки, он сказал нам: «Так что, они уже, да?»  
  
Что это могло означать?_)  
  
Кстати, мы так и не получили свое зелье. Не думаю, что оно вообще существует, что совершенно ужасно, потому что это означает, что мы впустую потратили 15 минут нашего времени, стоя и наблюдая, как смеется Оин. Похоже, нам придется рискнуть нанесением непоправимого ущерба нашей нежной психике, если мы в конечном итоге увидим что-то, чего действительно не хотим. Большое спасибо за это, Оин. ( _Да, спасибо за все это большое ничего, что ты нам дал, кроме твоего бесполезного зашифрованного сообщения!_ )  
  
День 2  
  
 **Продолжительность встречи:** вторая половина дня, с 13.00 до 15.00  
  
 **Краткое описание событий:**   
  
Крались из столовой после ланча, увидев Бильбо, тайком уносящего блюдо с едой, но сначала прихватили несколько булочек, сосисок, яблок и пирожных. ( _На этот раз мы вспомнили, что нужно взять еды для нашей засады! Видишь! Мы учимся на собственном опыте!_ )  
  
Следовали за Бильбо, пока тот не дошел до палатки дяди, но, на нашем пути, нам пришлось неоднократно прятаться за разными предметами, чтобы нас не заметили. Если подумать, мы знали, куда идет Бильбо, и просто могли добраться туда кратчайшим путем, но нам с Кили было очень, очень скучно. ( _Мы еще хотели попрактиковаться в наших возможностях спрятаться, на случай, если снова понадобится поймать Ори, чтобы он не применил свои шпионские трюки. Было довольно досадно, когда мы так быстро потеряли в прошлый раз._ ) Кто бы мог подумать, что под невинной манерой поведения, застенчивыми улыбками и этими милыми фиолетовыми ленточками в волосах скрывается гном с чересчур развитой способностью исчезать, которой позавидовал бы даже Бильбо?  
  
Мы достигли нашего наблюдательного пункта ( _т.е. яблочных ящиков, которые уже не пахли яблоками. Могу сказать, Фили был разочарован_ ), и приготовились сидеть там пару долгих часов. Через 15 минут нашего ожидания мы с Кили поняли, что у нас все еще есть с собой еда. Мы решили обстоятельно и серьезно обсудить, какие лучше брать продукты, когда мы идем на миссию неизвестной продолжительности. ( _Мы спорили, что съесть в первую очередь. Фили хотел начать с пирогов пока они еще свежие, но, очевидно, я знал лучше! Я предлагал сначала прикончить сосиски, пока они не остыли, потому что холодные сосиски это ужасная трагедия и выброшенное впустую идеально приготовленное мясо!_ )  
  
К сожалению, нам так и не удалось закончить нашу дискуссию. Двалин, по-видимому, услышал нас, и грубо прервал наш разговор, схватив Кили за ворот куртки. ( _От всех этих разговоров о еде я проголодался, и я уже выигрывал этот спор!_ ) Двалин, будучи чрезмерно подозрительным и убивающим все веселье гномом, сощурился на нас и отрывисто спросил, что мы здесь делаем. Мама гордилась бы узнав, что ни Кили, ни я не сказали ему ничего, даже когда он начал трясти Кили за шкирку, как замызганного нашкодившего котенка. ( _Эй! Я обижусь на «замызганного»!_ ) Не в этом суть, Кили.  
  
К счастью, я заметил что-то странное и выпалил это очень вовремя, хочу заметить. «Двалин, они новые? Я не видел, чтобы ты раньше носил эти перчатки!»  
  
( _Я выворачивался как только мог, вися в воздухе, и хочу отметить, это был весьма впечатляющий акт акробатики, чтобы увидеть, о чем говорил Фили. Фили был прав! На Двалине была пара новых вязаных темно-коричневых перчаток без пальцев… которые выглядели подозрительно знакомо. Очевидно, я должен был указать на это, и сказал: «Эй, похоже, это Ори! Почему тебе он вяжет вещи, а нам нет? Почему у тебя такая привилегия? Это нечестно!», потому что, если Ори делает вещи для других, значит я тоже могу попросить его сделать что-то и для меня! Я всегда хотел шарф._ )  
  
Дальше начали происходить очень странные вещи. Двалин покраснел. Махал не даст соврать, он покраснел. И тогда он бросил Кили и стал громко кричать, что это не наше дело… это было последнее, чего мы хотели, потому что он так шумел, что из своей палатки вышел рассвирепевший дядя, а за ним Бильбо. ( _Никто из них не выглядел особо растрепанным. Не похоже, что они были заняты составлением чудовища с двумя спинами._ ) Перед тем, как Двалин мог открыть свой большой рот и раскрыть нас, мы с Кили опередили его, вежливо рассказав дяде, что мы просто хвалили новые перчатки Двалина. ( _Те, что связал для него Ори, и просмотри, как очаровательно они смотрятся на Двалине! Ори, должно быть, потратил много времени планируя и изготавливая такой вдумчивый подарок._ ) Но, по какой-то причине, на нас накричали за наши старания.  
  
Дядя ничего не сказал. Он посмотрел на перчатки Двалина, а затем на его лицо. ( _Я даже посочувствовал Двалину. Он тихо зашипел._ ) А дядя… ухмыльнулся. Ухмыльнулся, слегка самодовольно. Двалин только буркнул: «Ни. Одного. Слова», перед тем как драматично развернуться на пятках и броситься прочь.  
  
Теперь, когда наш козел отпущения ушел, мы обнаружили себя в центре ( _ужасающего_ ) внимания нашего дяди. Он по очереди посмотрел на каждого из нас и сказал: «Фили, Кили, похоже, вы оба уже достаточно выздоровели, чтобы бегать везде и надоедать другим. Думаю, не будет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы снова начать наши спарринги.»  
  
В этот момент мы подумали, что спасение наших собственных шкур намного важнее, и решили закончить нашу миссию немного раньше. ( _Не думаю, что я когда-то бегал так быстро. Хорошо, что Бильбо удерживал дядю!_ )  
  
Конечно же, мама все поймет.  
  
Примечания себе на следующую вылазку: не попасться. Принести побольше еды, но не забыть съесть сосиски в первую очередь. Если мы увидим Двалина, нужно похвалить его перчатки ( _громко!_ ), чтобы его отвлечь.  
  
Мы еще будем подправлять этот отчет по мере продвижения.  
  
— Фили и Кили

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  **VII. Торин (не совсем)**

  
  
Потрясающий суперсекретный шпионский отчет Фили и Кили #3 и #4  
  
Примечание: мы забыли записать их по отдельности, так что записали сейчас вместе, чтобы снова не забыть.  
  
**Объекты:** дядя и мистер Бильбо Бэггинс, но еще мы условно начали следить за Ори и Двалином, потому что, на самом деле происходит что-то подозрительное. _(Я никогда не видел, чтобы Двалин так… крутился вокруг Ори, особенно после Инцидента с Перчатками. Это странно и очень нас беспокоит.)_  
  
**Цель:** продолжить наблюдение за происходящим между дядей и Бильбо, особенно когда у них тайные встречи в их любовном гнездышке _(Фу, Фили. Я больше никогда не смогу зайти в палатку к дяде не вспомнив о том, что ты назвал ее «любовным гнездышком». Просто фууууу.)_  
  
**Последствия миссии в случае успеха:**  
  
То же, что и раньше, хотя, с одним дополнением:  
  
6\. Мы можем использовать это, чтобы отвлечь от нас Двалина. После того Инцидента с Перчатками он враждебно посматривает на нас издалека. Это отчетливо видно в его глазах… и по тому, как он точит свои ножи, не отрывая от нас взгляда. _(Больше всего меня беспокоит, что ему даже не нужно мигать.)_ Я знаю, это нервирует. Может быть, нам стоит бросить в него Ори и убежать куда-нибудь в другую сторону. Ори, похоже, оказывает на него успокаивающее действие.  
  
День 3  
  
**Продолжительность встречи:** вечер, с 16.00 до 18.00  
  
**Краткое описание событий:**  
  
Бильбо зашел к нам в палатку, чтобы занести наши вечерние пироги, и отругал нас за то, что мы дразнили Двалина. Очевидно что то, что происходит между ним и Ори не касается никого, кроме них самих. _(Помнишь, как он на тебя посмотрел, когда ты спросил: «А что именно происходит между Двалином и Ори?»)_ Ты имеешь в виду тот взгляд, полный недоверия, будто он не мог поверить, что мы действительно могли спросить его об этом? Да, этот взгляд был немного неуместен! Это был настоящий вопрос, и мне на самом деле было интересно узнать, что он имел в виду! _(Ну, он все равно нам не ответил. Он просто закатил глаза, взмахнул руками и ушел. Думаешь, нам стоит повыспрашивать у него попозже?)_ Лучше не надо. Дядя узнает об этом и убьет нас, яростно защищая его. _(Двалин, возможно, поможет ему, потому что с него станется.)_  
  
Мы прикончили пироги и завернули на кухню, чтобы прихватить что-нибудь перекусить — на этот раз не сосиски, не пироги, просто еды, которую можно съесть холодной, чтобы Кили не ныл о том, что нужно съесть в первую очередь, и стали пробираться к палатке дяди Торина. _(Мы нашли новое место, чтобы спрятаться. На этот раз, мы выбрали место для пункта наблюдения рядом с соседней полосатой палаткой, за парой удобно расположенных пустых бочек. Там был прекрасный обзор, и, что еще важнее, если Двалин придет что-то вынюхивать, мы сможем легко уйти.)_ Мы такие умные. Иногда мы сами удивляемся своей сообразительности.  
  
Как только мы устроились поудобнее _(закончили раскладывать наше покрывало для пикника, это было великолепно)_ , мы увидели Бильбо, выходящего из-за угла, и сразу же заходящего в дядину палатку. _(Ну, это очевидно. Бильбо бывает там так часто, что он даже не осознает, насколько уже машинальны все его движения.)_ Точно также как и дядя не обращает внимания на то, как Бильбо вламывается к нему. Он, должно быть, доволен тем, как хоббит регулярно возвращается в их любовное гнездышко. _(Фууу, Фили. Ты можешь прекратить называть это так?!)_ Да ладно. Все не настолько плохо! О, прекрати смотреть на меня так, просто… хорошо! Хорошо, я не буду больше этого говорить, нытик.  
  
За время нашего ожидания, мы успели поесть и по очереди подремать _(мы съели слишком много. От еды нам захотелось спать)_ , и наконец, мы поддались нашей отчаянной скуке и решили поиграть в угадайку. _(Один из нас должен был напеть мелодию, а другой угадать название песни.)_  
  
Конечно, было бы намного лучше, если бы Кили не был таким грязным обманщиком! _(Фили просто кошмарно проигрывал и не мог этого стерпеть, потому что я буквально разнес его в его же собственной игре.)_ Единственная причина, по которой ты выиграл в том, что я точно напевал для тебя мелодию, чтобы ты мог угадать песню! Ты же, в свою очередь, делал это настолько ужасно, что свершено невозможно было понять, что ты там напеваешь! Ты буквально проложил себе путь к победе через саботаж! _(Эй! Зачем мне это фальсифицировать! Я хочу, чтобы ты знал — это все природные навыки, или их отсутствие, если уж на то пошло!)_  
_  
(Подожди-ка, тут ведь нечем гордиться, да? Хах.)_  
  
Как только мы начали обсуждать, стоит ли наказывать Кили, в палатке начали происходить… странные вещи. Мы были прерваны чем-то, что было очень похоже на громкие злобные крики дяди и Бильбо. Что бы это ни было, но оно продолжалось довольно долго, пока Бильбо не вылетел из палатки, совершенно разъяренный. Мы догнали его и попытались узнать, что произошло, но мы смогли добиться от него только: «Идите и спросите этого трудного гномьего короля, который ваш дядя! А я собираюсь выпить чашечку чая, да поможет мне Эру!»  
  
Похоже, в раю не все так хорошо. Нужно более тщательное расследование.

День 4  
  
**Продолжительность встречи:** вторая половина дня, с 13.00 до 15.00  
  
**Краткое описание событий:**  
  
Прошло уже несколько дней с их ссоры, после которой Бильбо так больше и не заходил в дядину палатку. Мы пытались разговорить его, но наш хоббит может быть удивительно стойким, когда захочет. _(Мы до сих пор понятия не имеем, что там на самом деле произошло, кроме очевидного факта, что Бильбо и дядя ругались очень громко.)_  
  
Дядя стал совершенно несчастным, когда Бильбо перестал приходить к нему. Он проводил много времени, хандря в своей палатке, свирепо глядя на каждого, кто посмел зайти в его святилище и потревожить его эпическую, величественную обиду, особенно если… ему приносили еду, лекарства, ну и знаете, делали все, чтобы поддерживать его в живом состоянии. На следующий день он выскочил из своей палатки в столовую, и провел весь ланч, через стол впиваясь взглядом в Бильбо _(который небрежно проигнорировал его присутствие)_ , а потом затопал обратно в свою палатку дуться дальше, когда понял, что его полностью игнорируют. Через час он передумал и потащил меня и Кили в поле на тренировку с мечами. Не думаю, что мне когда-то задавали такую взбучку на спарринге, разве что, когда мы были еще детьми и только учились правильно держать меч. _(Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Фили. Думаю, я кричал как девчонка, когда дядя стал наступать на меня как огромный, величественный бешеный медведь. Думаю, единственная причина, почему меня не убили в том, что у меня до сих пор рука на перевязи, или мой леденящий кровь крик выбил из него всю его смертоносную ярость.)_ Скорее всего, твой крик привел его в чувство. Я и не думал, что твой голос может звучать так высоко!  
  
Спасибо Двалину. Когда он, наконец, вмешался, я был готов расцеловать его в благодарность. _(От одной только мысли об этом опыте у меня уже начинают болеть все ушибы. То, что спарринг был ужасным, можно понять уже по тому, что даже Двалин смотрел на нас с жалостью. Двалин, гном, который имеет репутацию того, кто пьет кровь своих врагов из их черепов, сидя в кресле, оббитом их кожей.)_ Двалин, грозный воин, который купается в слезах простых смертных, потому что обычная вода для плебеев.  
  
_(Двалин, который может с разворота ударить корову, и у нее из вымени сразу полезет сыр.)_  
  
Двалин, который может одновременно убить одним камнем двух птиц, и два камня одной птицей! Это правда, даже неживые предметы не спасутся от его могучих, крепких кулаков ярости.  
  
Заметка для себя: нужно придумать больше шуток про Двалина. Ори, вероятно, они понравятся, учитывая его новую одержимость этим гномом.  
  
Кстати о Двалине, в конце концов, он был мягок с нами. _(Старый добрый Двалин! Поэтому он мой самый любимый… после Ори и Бильбо, конечно.)_  
  
Утром следующего после Боя дня, мы, наконец, убедили Бильбо _(читай: страдальчески умоляли его, обхватив за колени и никуда не пуская)_ , снова посетить дядю. Он согласился, и как обычно, мы тайно последовали за ним до места встречи. На этот раз мы выполнили наш долг безупречно и тихо ждали за бочками. _(Мы совершенно забыли захватить еды в нашем безумном порыве следовать за Бильбо, и мы не захватили ничего, что могло бы хоть немножко нас развлечь. Мне было скучно до слез. Фили пару раз задремал, и мне приходилось встряхивать его, чтобы разбудить. В конце концов, я просто сдался и позволил ему уснуть. По крайней мере, он лежал на моем плече и согревал меня.)_  
  
После того как, казалось, прошла уже целая вечность, из палатки, наконец, раздраженно вышел Бильбо, и мы сразу же встрепенулись. К нашему удивлению, на этот раз дядя быстро последовал за ним _(его лицо было искажено страданием, и его волосы развевались по ветру… это было очень драматично)_ и, как герой в погоне за своей давно потерянной любовью, он схватил Бильбо за локоть, развернул его к себе и в отчаяние обхватил своими руками. Бильбо немного посопротивлялся. _(Едва ли! Он несколько раз дернулся и почти утонул в дядиных объятьях. Это была самая жалкая попытка побега из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Он явно даже не пытался!)_ Ну, это понятно! Как я и говорил, Бильбо немного посопротивлялся, но сдался, когда дядя наклонился, чтобы что-то мягко прошептать ему на ухо. Это было ужасно мило и романтично, особенно когда Бильбо сник от дядиного очевидно извиняющегося жеста, и у дяди на лице было такое облегчение от того, что его простили. _(Не говоря уже о том, как они некоторое время просто цеплялись друг за друга, больше ничего не делая.)_ Почему, ну почему мама хочет, чтобы мы наблюдали за всем этим? Она ведь так наказывает нас, да? Ну, это жестоко и очень необычно, вот что я могу сказать!  
  
Все стало еще удивительнее, когда дядя отстранился. Я думал, они собираются целоваться до искр из глаз, но ничего не произошло. _(Все это закончилось довольно разочаровывающее, правда? Они вернулись в палатку и через несколько минут Бильбо вышел, но, как обычно, он не был хоть немного растрепан. Что заставляет меня задаться вопросом, понимают ли вообще дядя и Бильбо, что они друг с другом делают.)_  
  
О, Творцы.  
  
Кили, а что если… они не понимают, что между ними происходит?  
  
_(Это смешно. Как они могут не понимать? Это же очевидно! Может быть, хоббит просто стесняется чего-то.)_  
  
В любом случае, маме будет приятно узнать, что в делах есть некоторый прогресс, хотя очевидно, они не занимаются под одеялом всякими грязными делам. _(Фууууу, Фили!)_  
  
Ну, до следующего раза!  
  
— Фили и Кили

 

* * *

 

 Торину следовало знать, что мир между ним и Бильбо не просуществует долго. _Тем не менее,_ — подумал он безнадежно и с небольшим разочарованием, глядя на негодующего Бильбо в своей палатке, — _я надеялся, по крайней мере, провести хотя бы день или два более цивилизованно._  
  
— Бильбо. — Он пытался, казалось, уже в сотый раз набраться терпения, но он знал, что все его попытки проваливались, если судить по тому, как спина хоббит напрягалась все больше и больше.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты принял достаточно мер для обеспечения своей безопасности, особенно с тем, как ты постоянно носишься по всему лагерю. Я только пытался исправить это.  
  
Глядя на негодующее выражение лица Бильбо, он вставил поспешно, пока его друг не успел перечислить все свои недовольства:  
  
— Да, я знаю, что на тебе мифриловая кольчуга, и что ты всегда носишь с собой свой меч. Еще я знаю, что ты, чтобы уйти, не колеблясь, используешь свое волшебное кольцо. Однако я бы в первую очередь предпочел, чтобы тебе не пришлось всего это делать!  
  
Бильбо скрести руки на груди и злобно нахмурился.  
  
— И ты подумал, что приставить ко мне небольшую армию стражников, следующих за мной по пятам, куда бы я ни пошел, будет разумным решением, особенно, когда ты сделал это, даже не сказав мне?  
  
Торин закатил глаза от театральности хоббита и попытался удержать свой характер в узде. Пусть Дурин даст ему терпения, чтобы совладать с этими упрямыми хоббитами.  
  
— Если это убережет тебя, тогда да, да. — Съязвил он в ответ. — И шесть стражников вряд ли составляют армию!  
  
Бильбо издал тихий стон, не веря в происходящее, и злобно зашипел:  
  
— «Шесть — не армия» это все, что ты можешь ответить мне на то, что я сказал?! Шесть это…, — он закрыл глаза, замолчал, сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и отчаянно потер висок двумя пальцами.  
  
Торин очень медленно попытался подойти к своему другу, чувствуя себя немного виноватым, но не отошел далеко от своего места и остановился под обжигающим взглядом хоббита.  
  
После небольшой передышки, Бильбо проговорил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Ты знаешь, это совершенно не имеет значения. Дело в том, что ты принимаешь решения за меня, только ради того, чтобы я был в безопасности. Я бы очень хотел сначала узнать о том, что происходит, _прежде_ чем увижу шестерых стражников, следующих за мной по пятам, и еще четверых, охраняющих мою палатку!  
  
Он открыл глаза и бросил на Торина суровый взгляд.  
  
— Торин, это начинает выходить из-под контроля! А началось все с того… — он тщетно пытался подобрать нужное слово, — с _этого_ фермерства…  
  
— Я иду с тобой, и я отказываюсь даже слышать об этом… — Нахмурился Торин.  
  
— Вот именно! Я об этом и говорю! — Сорвался Бильбо и многозначительно махнул на Торина рукой. — Именно это ты сейчас и делаешь, в это самое мгновение! Неизменно опекаешь и, как всегда, влезаешь во все, просто во все! — Он воздел руки кверху и Торин инстинктивно отшатнулся, чтобы избежать удара в лицо. — Слушай, я понимаю, что ты боишься, но тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком?  
  
— Это не за меня нужно бояться! Это ты недооцениваешь окружающие опасности! — Глаза Торина сверкнули, и он проигнорировал болезненные уколы слов Бильбо. — Не все в лагере наши друзья, Бильбо! Те, кому не нравится мое решение отправить гномов в поля, найдут способ сделать мне больно, и мишенью будешь ты!  
  
Торин, возможно, и провел много лет в изгнании, но его воспитали в Эреборе как принца, и его учили постоянно ожидать удара ножом в спину. Он помнил сложные игры, в которые играли дворяне в своих отчаянных попытках завоевать расположение его деда, как в один момент они шептали друг другу сладкие слова, а потом злобно рвали друг другу глотки, чтобы получить больше денег и власти. К счастью, Торин большей частью был избавлен от игр придворных. Как старший внук короля Трора, его права на трон были высечены в камне, и большинство не рисковало переходить ему дорогу. В основном ему приходилось иметь дело с обычными гномами, которые хотели использовать его поддержку для своих личных нужд, но чаще, его большая свита отпугивала их от него.  
  
Сейчас он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши как тогда. Оторванный от своих верных сторонников в Синих Горах (за исключением той горстки, что составляла его Компанию), и окруженный солдатами, которые прежде всего были преданы своему господину Даину, Торин знал, что его позиция Короля Под Горой очень ненадежна. Единственное, что уберегало его в этот момент, это упрямая вера гномов в то, что правителем Эребора должен быть прямой потомок Дурина. Но, с привлекательностью сокровищ Горы, Торин сомневался, что убеждениям многих гномов удастся пройти такие суровые испытания. _Особенно тех, кто хотел бы получить максимальную выгоду от того, что Даин будет королем Одинокой Горы,_ — подумал с горечью гном.  
  
Полное предупреждений письмо Дис только еще больше укрепило его сомнения насчет кузена из Железных Холмов, и в ответ на слова сестры, Торин созвал тайную встречу с членами Компании, чтобы обсудить потенциальные угрозы ближайших дней. Он попросил Балина и Двалина подготовить для него обновленный список гномов, раньше имевших связь с Эребором, тех, кто гарантированно хотел видеть на троне Торина. Из этого скудного списка Торин тщательно отобрал охранников для Бильбо.  
  
Несмотря на все эти предосторожности, было очевидно, что они были удручающе, до смешного в меньшинстве в лагере. Торин мог только надеяться, что его новый альянс с Бардом устоит перед угрозой государственного переворота.  
  
Страх и паника, должно быть, читались в глазах Торина, и хоббит расслабился и смиренно выдохнул. Он рассеянно провел пальцами по волосам и тихо сказал:  
  
— Я просто не понимаю, как из всей Компании только к одному мне приставлено десять стражников. Я, наверное, наименее важная здесь персона. — В его голосе чувствовалась усталость, и было очевидно, что Бильбо ужасно надоело бороться с Торином.  
  
Хоббит обхватил себя руками и добавил, как ни в чем не бывало:  
  
— К тому же, если кто-то и будет мишенью, думаю, это должен быть кто-то вроде Балина или твоих наследников. Все что я делал — просто говорил о типах почв и растениях.  
  
Торин фыркнул. Это было самое нелепое из того, что он когда-либо слышал. Бильбо на самом деле не видел своей ценности?  
  
— Ты? Не важен? Ничто не может быть настолько далеко от истины. — Сказал он искренне и сильно нахмурился в ответ на то, как Бильбо равнодушно пожал плечами. Нет, это было неприемлемо. Торин не позволит своему хоббиту продолжать так о себе думать. — Я не могу описать всю ту помощь, что ты оказал мне, все, чем я тебе обязан. Ты один из моих самых доверенных советников, на чью интуицию я могу полностью положиться. — Когда хоббит покраснел и отвернулся, гном продолжил запальчиво, — Ты очень важен, Бильбо Бэггинс! Я вижу это, и другие тоже увидели, когда я взял тебя с собой вместе с Балином на ту встречу с Бардом.  
  
Торин положил руки на плечи Бильбо, и поразился, как тело хоббита легко помещается в его ладонях. Он приблизился к Бильбо и понизил голос до шепота:  
  
— Боюсь, что я невольно сделал из тебя привлекательную мишень, попросив о помощи. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ничего из этого не случилось, и я извиняюсь за все неприятности, что последуют за этим.  
  
Бильбо выдохнул, что было немного похоже на хихиканье, и криво улыбнулся Торину.  
  
— Боюсь, уже немного поздно. Вы, гномы, не принесли мне ничего, кроме проблем, с самого первого дня, когда появились на пороге Бэг-Энда. — Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ощущением сильных рук Торина, защитно державших его. В этом и была проблема, не так ли? Было очень легко держаться рядом с королем гномов и нежиться в его тепле, хорошо зная, что невозможно найти кого-то лучше, или более страстно желающего оберегать его от суровой реальности, лежащей за пределами палатки. И хотя Бильбо жаждал безопасности, он не мог позволить Торину решать все за него. Его гордость никогда не позволила бы этого.  
  
— Послушай, я ценю все, что ты сделал, правда. Но если ты помнишь, как мы впервые встретились, ты должен знать, что я, в самом деле, не люблю сюрпризы. — Спокойно сказал Бильбо, с самоуничижительной улыбкой на губах. — Не мог ты, по крайней мере, сначала обсудить планы моей безопасности со мной, прежде чем воплощать их?  
  
Он продолжил, отчетливо чувствуя, что в глазах Торина наконец-то появилось понимание:  
  
— Я все еще считаю, что у меня слишком много стражников. Нас слишком мало. В самом деле, мы ведь можем отпустить кого-то из этих гномов, чтобы не занимать впустую трудоспособных работников? Мне, например, кажется, что всем этим гномам совершенно не обязательно охранять мою палатку.

Торин осторожно убрал руки с плеч Бильбо, чтобы они отдохнули.  
  
— Возможно, я немного поторопился со своим решением приставь к тебе охрану, не предупредив тебя заранее. Я прощу прощения за это. — Признал он угрюмо. Он нахмурился, когда Бильбо медленно улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Тем не менее, я не думаю, что это пустая трата рабочей силы, если они оберегают тебя ночью. Как еще мы можем быть уверены, что с тобой ничего не случится, пока ты спишь?  
  
На несколько секунд в палатке воцарилась тишина, когда Бильбо и Торин замолчали, чтобы подумать.  
  
— Я ведь всегда могу переночевать в чей-нибудь палатке, да? — Неуверенно спросил Бильбо. — Мне просто нужно найти кого-то у кого достаточно… места…  
  
Он замолк и его лицо засияло. Он развернулся, в разных направлениях обвел взглядом палатку, и улыбнулся гному широкой озорной улыбкой. Торин сглотнул.  
  
Это не сулило ничего хорошего.  
  
— Что ж, Торин, — Бильбо практически светился, — если ты не против, мне понадобится твой помощь, чтобы перетащить твою койку ближе к левой стороне палатки.  
  
— Что? — Беззвучно спросил Торин, но у него было ощущение, что он уже понял к чему все идет.  
  
Ухмылка Бильбо превратилась в нечто, что Торин мог бы описать только как воплощение чистого зла.  
  
— Я буду спать здесь, конечно же! — Он обвел пространство вокруг себя обеими руками.  
  
Торин тупо смотрел на Хоббита.  
  
— Ты переезжаешь в мою палатку. — Повторил он медленно, пытаясь осмыслить, как это произошло, но ему никогда в жизни не суждено было понять этого безумного хоббита. — Я просто… подожди, что? Нет, нет, ты не можешь!  
  
— Да, могу, и я только что это сделал. — Бильбо скрестил руки на груди и поднял бровь. — В чем проблема? Я думаю, что это пустая трата сил гномов, которые должны охранять мою палатку ночью, гномов, которые, хочу напомнить тебе, были приставлены ко мне без моего согласия. Ты, с другой стороны, не хочешь, чтобы я оставался ночью без присмотра. Если я останусь здесь, я могу избавиться от стражи, и ты не будешь беспокоиться, что на меня нападут во сне. Это идеальное решение наших разногласий.  
  
Затем хоббит бесцеремонно протянул руку и потащил все еще шипящего гнома в сторону кровати, и следующее, что увидел Торин — что он держит спинку своей кровати и, совершенно машинально двигает ее ближе к стене, как этого хотел Бильбо.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты имел наглость так напроситься. — Проворчал Торин, когда через несколько минут к нему, наконец, вернулся разум. — Что случилось с твоими хоббитскими манерами и чуткостью?  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. — Бойко ответил Бильбо. Он небрежно наклонился, чтобы поставить свой конец койки на пол. — Разве ты не видишь, как вежливо я объявил о своем переезде в твою палатку? Я не повышал голос и не угрожал тебе мечом. Я был очень вежливым хоббитом. — Он вытер руки от пыли о свои штаны, проигнорировав издевку Торина. — К тому же, мне просто нужно место, чтобы спать. Однако, — Бильбо посмотрел на короля гномов с небольшим сомнением, — если ты действительно не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь, я могу пойти в палатку к кому-нибудь другому.  
  
Темное, безымянное чувство вспыхнуло у Торина внутри, и его сила застала гнома врасплох. От мысли о том, что Бильбо решит поселиться рядом с другим гномом Торину стало физически плохо. Это было то, чего он не мог позволить.  
  
— Нет, в этом нет необходимости. — Поспешил сказать он. Он прочистил горло и неловко отвел глаза, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта с Бильбо. — Ты можешь остаться. Это решение будет справедливым, особенно после того, как я причинил тебе неудобства.  
  
И внезапно у Торина возникла чудовищно блестящая идея.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться, но при одном условии. — Добавил он.  
  
Бильбо нахмурился.  
  
— Каком условии?  
  
Торин повернулся к груде бумаг, под которыми был погребен его стол.  
  
— Ты, мой дорогой Мастер Бэггинс, будешь удостоен чести помогать мне с этим. — Он прошел мимо хоббита, чьи глаза расширились в шоке от увиденного, и с энтузиазмом похлопал его по плечу. — И будь бодрее, Мастер Бэггинс. Будь бодрее!  
  
Последовавший стон был как музыка для его ушей.

 

* * *

 

После того, как им удалось поставить койку Бильбо на противоположной стороне палатки Торина и сесть за работу, Торин в тайне согласился, что решение Бильбо переехать было блестящим. К тому же, хоббит был исключительно хорош в бумажной работе.  
  
— Еще один подробный перечень посадок, который ожидает отправки в Дейл. Здесь внизу нужна твоя подпись в повреждение того, что ты не возражаешь. — Бильбо протянул бумагу Торину, чтобы тот мог взять ее, не отрываясь от чтения. — Я думал, что это гномы так любят свои контракты. Похоже, люди из Дейла также любят их, если судить по огромному объему того, что тебе нужно подписать.  
  
Торин небрежно протянул руку и выхватил перечень из рук Бильбо, не покидая своего места.  
  
— Мы, гномы, любим наши контракты потому, что они позволяют повысить эффективность наших проектов. — Рассеянно ответил Торин, быстро просматривая очередной документ. — Люди из Дейла, в отличие от нас, любят контракты из-за своей болезненной, извращенной любви к вещам, которые связаны с большим количеством бумажной работы. — Он нахмурился и покосился на текст. — Я уверен, что я уже это подписывал. Почему здесь два одинаковых документа?  
  
— Нет. — Протянул хоббит. — Ты подписывал «Проект зеленого Дейла, Список сельскохозяйственных культур, версия 3.3», а этот «Проект зеленого Дейла, Список сельскохозяйственных культур, версия 3.4». Ты увидишь, что в этом новом документе есть одна небольшая, но очень важная поправка, которая относит помидоры к «фруктам», вместо «овощей».  
  
Торин издал стон отчаяния и бросил документ на стол.  
  
— Почему это так важно, что помидоры это фрукты, а не овощи? Они не могли просто сделать один большой список и избавить нас от хлопот со всем этим?  
  
— Как ты и сказал: болезненная, извращенная любовь к бумажной работе. — Бильбо зевнул и потянулся, пока спина не затрещала. — Знаешь, я всегда думал, что у королей гораздо более роскошная жизнь, чем это все. — Хоббит сморщил нос от отвращения, глядя на медленно сокращающуюся стопку бумаг на своем столе. — Ты думаешь, Фили и Кили знают, что их ждет?  
  
Торин неловко кашлянул.  
  
— Я стараюсь сосредоточить своих племянников на более приятных сторонах правления, чтобы не запугать их…. Что? — Он остановился, когда заметил скептицизм во взгляде Бильбо.  
  
Бильбо поднял бровь.  
  
— То есть, ты говоришь, что опускаешь эту часть работы, которая связана с тратой огромного количества времени на сидение за столом и занятие утомительной работой, чтобы они не отреклись от трона, спасая свои шкуры?  
  
Лицо Торина покраснело.  
  
— Я не… то есть… ну, — Торин запутался, — может быть?  
  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Бильбо не начал бессовестно смеяться. Торин нахмурился.  
  
— Может быть! Это ужасно, Торин!  
  
— О, прекрати! Я только хочу учесть интересы всех.  
  
— Нет, ты заботишься о своих собственных интересах, избавляясь от головной боли, связанной с Фили и Кили. — Прямо сказал Бильбо, это все очень забавило Торина. — Что скажет Дис, когда узнает об этом?  
  
— Она ничего не скажет, потому это что изначально было ее планом. — Печально ответил Торин. — Технически, я ничем не пренебрегаю. Я _беру_ их на многие свои встречи.  
  
— Да, но сколько раз они сидели за твоим столом и продирались через все эти документы вместе с тобой?  
  
Измученное выражение лица Торина вызвало у Бильбо еще один приступ смеха.  
  
— Ты ужасен, Торин. — Повторил Бильбо, все еще слегка посмеиваясь. — Рано или поздно твои племянники поймут это, и предпримут ответные меры, превращая твою жизнь в _ад_. И когда это случится, я обязательно скажу тебе «А я говорил».  
  
Торин закатил глаза и возразил:  
  
— Это будет еще нескоро, моими усилиями. Я боюсь, тебе придется остаться в Эреборе еще на несколько десятилетий, чтобы получить удовлетворение.  
  
— Почему, меня будут радушно принимать здесь еще только несколько десятилетий? — Поддразнил Бильбо, его голос был веселым, а глаза все еще сверкали от слез смеха. — Я обижен и оскорблен! Я уйду прямо сейчас!  
  
Торин внезапно подавился воздухом. Даже зная, что Бильбо шутит, он никогда всерьез не думал о том, что Бильбо Бэггинс _уйдет_ , и когда хоббит так беспечно заговорил об этом, он почувствовал тяжесть в груди. Не то, чтобы Бильбо собирался возвращаться Шир, особенно учитывая обещание Дис присмотреть за Бэг-Эндом. Хоббит, казалось, был достаточно счастлив остаться и помочь Торину в восстановлении Эребора, но, опять же, Бильбо никогда не говорил прямо о том, как долго он намерен оставаться. Это осознание наполнило Торина внезапным холодным чувством страха. Что если он ошибся в своем наивном предположении, что Бильбо останется?  
  
_Планировал ли Бильбо уйти, когда будет закончена подготовка земли для фермерства? Или, может быть, еще раньше?_ Торин не мог вынести мысли о том, что будет видеть его силуэт, шаг за шагом удаляющийся от Эребора, _удаляющийся от него_. Махал знает, как долго они не увидятся, и увидятся ли вообще.  
  
— Нет! Ты не можешь уйти сейчас, — сказал Торин, немного слишком отчаянно, и глаза Бильбо расширились от неподдельной паники на его лице. Понимая, что, возможно, он показал слишком много, Торин заставил себя расслабиться и отшутился, — что я буду делать без своего советника и добытчика еды? Я предвижу медленную, мучительную смерть от голода, или буду погребен под всеми этими бумагами. — Он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Также я думаю, что Фили и Кили устроят грандиозную истерику, если уйдет их поставщик пирогов.  
  
— Ох, Торин, — Бильбо выдохнул, беспомощно глядя на гнома. Хоббит поднялся со своего стула, подошел к Торину, и, к растущему удивлению гнома, прижался своим лбом ко лбу короля, в до боли знакомом движении, и таким полным любви, что у Торина остались силы только на то, чтобы утонуть в его объятьях. Бильбо обвил гнома руками и осторожно обхватил ладонями затылок Торина, чтобы поддержать его вытянутую шею, в результате чего они еще больше приблизились друг к другу, и Торин, который и так уже плыл в пьянящем тепле и пряном аромате, который мог исходить только от Бильбо Бэггинса, закрыл глаза и резко выдохнул.  
  
— Я никуда не собираюсь. — Тихо прошептал Бильбо и, как по волшебству, Торин почувствовал, что напряжение, сжавшее его грудь, наконец, начало ослабевать. Его руки, крепко вцепившиеся в ткань на коленях, медленно расслабились, позволяя пальцам разжаться.  
  
— Хорошо, — прошептал в ответ Торин, — я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. — Он не открывал глаза, чтобы сохранить в памяти ощущение тонких пальцев Бильбо, зарывшихся в его волосы и тепло мягкой кожи там, где они все еще соприкасались. Он отчаянно хотел дотянуться и сам обхватить хоббита, и мысли о его больших руках на бедрах Бильбо хватило, чтобы по всему телу прокатилась темное острое ощущение.  
  
Торин нахмурился и в полном шоке открыл глаза. Откуда взялась эта потребность _обладать_ хоббитом?  
  
В его голову, издалека, словно из прошлой жизни, внезапно пришла мысль:  
  
_Я буду счастливо править Эребором то тех пор, пока здесь будет Бильбо Бэггинс._  
  
_О,_ — изумленно подумал Торин, наконец, осознав клубившиеся у него в голове перемешавшиеся эмоции. Должно быть, он подсознательно давно понял, что Бильбо приносит ему очень редкое ощущение счастья и умиротворения, и, как любой гном, он отреагировал инстинктивно, чтобы уберечь такие редкие вещи в своей жизни. Это было совершенно естественно, что Торин так отчаянно цеплялся за своего друга, если это могло сохранить эти редкие ощущения.  
  
Удовлетворенный своим рациональным объяснением этой странной одержимости, Торин расслабился и улыбнулся, позволив своим глазам снова закрыться. Видите? У этого странного поведения есть _вполне_ логичное объяснение. Просто взяла верх его гномья натура.  
  
Но только гораздо, гораздо позже он понял, как он ошибался.

 

* * *

 

**VIII. Нори**

 

Для стороннего наблюдателя, лагерь гномов выглядел как однообразная, дезорганизованная путаница из звуков и передвижений. Гномы всевозможной комплекции и в разномастной одежде расхаживали в разных направлениях, каждый озадаченный работой, которая, в конечном счете, будет способствовать восстановлению Эребора. Нори, удобно сидевший на перевернутом ящике с яблоком в руках, смотрел прямо перед собой, на движущийся по пыльной дороге поток. Казалось, он был ярким примером расслабленной скуки, медленно обтирая яблоко об рубаху, прежде чем откусить большой кусок, но гномы, хорошо его знавшие, заметили бы как нервно бегают его глаза, с подозрением изучая окружающее пространство.

  
Нори совершенно не было скучно, и он не расслаблялся. Нори волновался.  
  
Гном, задумавшись, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он только что узнал последние сплетни, распространявшиеся по лагерю, и для Торина все выглядело совсем не хорошо. Как он и предсказывал, публичное заявление короля о его решении отправить гномов на работы в полях вызвало переполох, и мнения за и против этого решения разделились поровну. Однако, с каждым новым днем, напряженность между этими двумя группами только росла. Не пройдет много времени, прежде чем кому-то придет в голову устроить из-за этого жестокое грязное сражение.  
  
Нори продолжал жевать свое яблоко, но его брови были нахмурены. Разделение лагеря уже само по себе было плохо. Кроме того, половина гномов в указанном лагере, разозленная на Торина, была опасна не только для самого короля, но и для всех членов компании. Но, по крайней мере, Торин предусмотрительно предупредил их о потенциальной угрозе, так что они могли подготовиться. Не самое лучшее решение проблемы, но это было лучше, чем ничего не делать.  
  
Вор надеялся, что кто-нибудь, сам Торин, или Балин, придумают _что-то_ более эффективное для решения этого вопроса.  
  
_В любом случае,_ — твердо решил Нори, — _я должен сообщить свои выводы Торину. Пусть сам решит, что ему делать с этой информацией._ Небрежно бросив огрызок на землю, он встал с ящика и вытер об одежду руки от липкого яблочного сока. Он выбросил из головы мысль о том, что Дори не одобрит этот беспорядок, если узнает, и улыбнулся. Может быть, после встречи с Торином он может нанести визит старшему брату и позлить его. 

 

* * *

  
  
Нори мог только молча моргнуть от представшей перед ним сюрреалистичной картины.  
  
_Борода Дурина, что здесь происходит?_  
  
С тех пор, как он в последний раз посещал короля гномов, его палатка стала больше похожа на зону боевых действий. В тускло освещенном помещении, Нори мог разглядеть неясно вырисовывавшиеся большие стопки бумаг, размещенные повсюду — вдоль стен, на столе, под стульями, здесь едва хватало места для гнома, чтобы беспрепятственно дойти от стола Торина ко входу. Появился еще один набор мебели поменьше (койка, стул и стол), которые не только делали палатку еще более тесной, но еще сильно озадачили Нори своим присутствием. _Здесь был кто-то еще?_ — подумал вор и немедленно быстро осмотрел пространство. Если не считать огромную мантию Торина, небрежно брошенную на стол поменьше ( _большая ее часть свисает со стула, приставленного к столу,_ — машинально отметил Нори, — _король, должно быть, спешил, если даже не потрудился убрать одежду_ ), на самом деле, больше не было ничего необычного.  
  
Какие странные изменения, особенно, если учесть, что в последние несколько раз, когда он заходил к Торину для отчета, все было организованно с военной точностью.  
  
Торин махнул ему, чтобы тот садился на табурет ( _это странно,_ — снова прошептал внутренний голос Нори, — _почему он не мог просто убрать свою мантию со стула и предложить мне сесть на него?_ ), и спросил с нехарактерной мягкостью:  
  
— Какие новости ты принес мне из лагеря?  
  
Нори отложил все эти странные детали на потом и сказал:  
  
— Я получил последние сплетни из лагеря, и я думаю, что мы столкнемся с некоторыми… сложностями. — Он начал подробный пересказ того, что слышал, в том числе, поделился своими опасениями по поводу разделения гномов лагеря, обострении враждебности, и о том, что их ожидает, если так и оставить все загнивать. Торин хмурился все больше и больше, но не казалось, что он был особенно удивлен. _Хорошо,_ — одобрительно подумал Нори, — _наш король не настолько глуп, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться даже среди тех, кого он называет своими союзниками._  
  
Нори всегда ценил в других здоровую дозу скептицизма и подозрительности.  
  
Торин вздохнул и сжал переносицу.  
  
— Мне нужно встретиться с Балином и Двалином и посмотреть, какие действия мы можем предпринять. — Сказал он тихо. Он наклонился вперед, царственно кивнул и добавил, — спасибо за отчет, Мастер Нори. Пожалуйста, продолжай следить за развитием ситуации…  
  
Нори вскочил со своего табурета, выхватывая маленькие метательные ножи, спрятанные в его тунике.  
  
— Что это было? — Резко прошептал он.  
  
Торин проследил за его взглядом до своей мантии на столе, смотрел на нее несколько секунд, прежде чем в замешательстве взглянуть на вора.  
  
— Что? — Спросил он медленно.  
  
— Это! — Нори отчаянно указал на мантию Торина своим ножом. — Ваша мантия, она шевелится!  
  
— Моя мантия шевелится… о. — Нори мог поклясться, что Торин почти смутился, но король гномов отвернулся, прежде чем вор смог лучше уловить выражение его лица. Вместо этого, Торин на цыпочках подошел к своей мантии, которая была похожа на кучу меха, и начал приподнимать ее, пока не показалась знакомая голова с рыжеватыми кудряшками и…  
  
— Это Мастер Бэггинс? — Уставился на него Нори, и, конечно же, это был Бильбо Бэггинс, лежащий на столе и крепко спавший, укрытый сверху большой мантией Торина. — Подождите, он что, был здесь все это время?  
  
— А, я думал, ты знаешь, что он здесь, — Ответил Торин почти извиняясь, и Нори едва удержался от того, чтобы впасть от _этого_ в ступор. Только представьте себе, Торин Дубощит извиняется перед ним! Нори не был уверен, испытывал ли он когда-нибудь что-то более невероятное. К счастью, король гномов не видел плохой попытки вора сохранить хладнокровие, он была занят укутыванием хоббита своей мантией.  
  
— Он помогал мне в работе, — просто сказал Торин, кладя свою руку на мантию, которая покрывала выгнутую спину Бильбо. Хоббит немного поерзал и бессознательно положил руку на отброшенное на столе перо. Торин тихо рассмеялся себе под нос. — Упрямый хоббит. — Выдохнул он, его глаза светились в мерцающем свете свечей, а его рука продолжала размеренно поглаживать Бильбо по всей спине. Бильбо тихо застонал и вздохнул во сне.  
  
Нори обнаружил, что, по непонятной причине, покраснел от болезненной интимности этого момента. Правда, не мог же Торин продолжать… _что, если_ это должно было произойти уже после его ухода? Король вообще замечал, что он все еще был в платке, если уж на то пошло?  
  
В последний раз он чувствовал себя так неловко десятилетия назад. Нори засунул ножи обратно в свою тунику и нерешительно прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь внимание короля. Когда Торин продолжил смотреть на Бильбо, несомненно, страстным взглядом, Нори отбросил осторожность и сделал вид, что кашляет.  
  
Торин отскочил назад.  
  
— О, Мастер Нори, тебе нужно еще что-нибудь? — Он был так удивлен присутствием Нори, что вору пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
  
— Нет, это все, что я хотел сообщить сегодня, хотя… — Нори знал, что потом наверняка пожалеет, что задал этот вопрос, но его любопытство всегда было сильнее него, — Я не могу не заметить еще одну койку. Это для Мастера Бэггинса?  
  
Наконец, Торин соизволил уделить ему достаточно внимания, чтобы бросить в его сторону ледяной взгляд.  
  
— Мастеру Бэггинсу не понравилась стража, выставленная у его палатки, и вместо этого он согласился спать здесь, чтобы защитить себя, если именно он окажется мишенью.  
  
Нори поднял руки в умиротворяющем жесте.  
  
— Конечно, Ваше Величество. Я ничего не имел в виду своим вопросом. Просто любопытство. Всегда лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть. — Он улыбнулся так очаровательно, как только мог, и слегка поклонился. — Теперь, если простите меня, Ваше Величество, мне лучше уйти. Думаю, вам нужно немного отдохнуть.  
  
Он так хотел покинуть палатку, что едва успел расслышать ответ Торина. _Ну, хорошо, хорошо,_ — подумал он самодовольно по пути к палатке Дори, — _этот вечер обещает быть полным веселых открытий._  
  
Опасная ухмылка медленно расцвела на его лице.  
  
У него был блестящий, _ужасный_ план, который решит их проблему.

  

* * *

  

**IX. Все остальные в компании**

****  


 — У меня есть блестящий, потрясающий план как решить нашу проблему! — Торжественно объявил Нори, когда все гномы удобно расположились по кругу. 

  
Рядом с ним, сидя в изножье койки Ори, Дори хихикнул с издевкой:  
  
— Я не понимаю необходимости такой секретности. В самом деле, появляться парами, через пять минут после друг друга, как мы делали, когда были у Беорна? Что происходит и почему мы встречаемся в палатке Ори?  
  
Молодой гном вопросительно поднял голову, услышав свое имя. Он был неудобно зажат на койке между Дори и Двалином, и вздрогнул, когда его старший брат бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. Двалин машинально потянулся, чтобы похлопать Ори по колену, и юный гном сладко и благодарно улыбнулся ему.  
  
Нори не был тем, кого мог запугать его старший брат, и он огрызнулся:  
  
— Необходимость такой секретности из-за темы, которую мы будем обсуждать, ты, напыщенный пустозвон. Кроме того, — ответил он на недостойный возглас негодования, что издал Дори, — мы создадим слишком много подозрений, если водиннадцатером завалимся в палатку к Ори, как веселая толпа эльфов на пикнике!  
  
— Что же касается выбора палатки Ори для нашей встречи, наш Ори хорошо известен тем, что в прошлом отлично развлекал гостей за чаем, так что, ничего удивительного, что у него может быть несколько посетителей. — Затем Нори добавил, с намеком на сталь в голосе. — Если посмотреть, как часто Мастер Двалин бывает здесь, можно подумать, что он здесь живет!  
  
— ЧТО?! — Взгляд, который Дори бросил на Двалина был настолько убийственным, что остальные явно были готовы удерживать старшего брата Ри. Ори закрыл лицо руками и изо всех сил хотел, чтобы кровать полностью поглотила его, в то время как Двалин отказался отступать. Держа спину прямо, воин проигнорировал густой румянец, окрасивший его щеки, и бесстрашно посмотрел на Дори. Среди всего этого хаоса никто, кроме Бифура, не заметил мстительный ликующий блеск в глазах Нори.  
  
— Это не так, Дори! — Пробормотал жалобно Ори. — Мастер Двалин достаточно добр, чтобы навещать меня, и мы просто разговариваем! Ничего больше!  
  
— Черта с два ничего больше! — Прорычал Дори. Он быстро протянул руки, чтобы схватить своего младшего брата и защитно прижал отбивающегося гнома к своей груди. Ори взвизгнул от такого грубого обращения. — Ты меняешься со мной местами. Я не позволю тебе сидеть рядом с этим… развратником!  
  
Прежде чем Двалин успел открыть рот, чтобы возразить, Ори резко вырвался из рук своего брата.  
  
— Нет, Дори! — Закричал он сердито. Он бросился к ошарашенному Двалину и развел руки, чтобы _защитить_ гнома. — Я не буду сидеть и слушать, как ты оскорбляешь Мастера Двалина! Он добрый, верный, почтенный и он не смеется надо мной, когда мы разговариваем о всяких глупых вещах и… и… мне _нравится_ вязать для него! Так что оставьте его в покое, вы оба, — он перевел взгляд на Нори, — или я никогда вас не прощу!  
  
Всем остальным гномы пришлось закусить изнутри щеки, чтобы удержаться от смеха, глядя на выражения лиц преданных Дори и Нори.  
  
— Я вижу, ты заполучил себе хорошего защитника, — пробормотал Балин, удобно сидящий на мягком стуле, и толкнул злорадствующего брата под ребра.  
  
Сидящие на полу перед койкой Кили и Фили с пристальным вниманием наблюдали за разворачивающимися событиями.  
  
— О! — совершенно неожиданно воскликнул Кили, — так _вот что_ имел в виду Бильбо!  
  
Фили дал брату подзатыльник и прошипел:  
  
— Сейчас не время, Кили!  
  
— Да, сейчас не время, — нетерпеливо повторил Глоин, сидящий рядом с Фили. Он заерзал на своем стуле, на одном из трех в комнате, он получил его, выиграв у Оина в импровизированном соревновании по армрестлингу. Оин все еще дулся на него, сидя на полу рядом с ним и Балином. — Если вы не возражаете, я бы предпочел оставаться в неведение относительно личной жизни Мастера Двалина!  
  
— Может быть, стоить дать слово Мастеру Нори, — разумно предложил Бофур. Он сделал паузу, чтобы посмотреть на Бифура, сидящего слева, который стащил последний стул просто потому, что был очень проворным, и кивнул после того, как его кузен высказался на Кхуздуле. — Я согласен. Дело должно быть, очень важное, если он так потрудился, чтобы собрать нас всех вместе.  
  
— Спасибо, Мастер Бофур. — Нори бросил последний болезненный взгляд на своего младшего брата и повернулся к остальным. — Я буду откровенен, мнение гномов разделилось после решения Торина о фермерстве, и это создало большое напряжение в лагере. Те, кто выступают против, уже всколыхнули много недовольства в отношении Торина, и если мы позволим этому вариться дальше, кто знает, к каким последствиям это нас приведет?  
  
Крик негодования поднялся среди членов Компании.  
  
— Печально, что этой жалкой массой теряется понятие преданности! — Выплюнул Бомбур. Он передал тарелку с едой своим соседям. Никогда не отказываясь от еды, Кили схватил кусок сыра с тарелки и с большим удовольствием быстро засунул его себе в рот.  
  
— Этого я и боялся. — Простонал Балин. — Торин только что говорил с Двалином и со мной, и мы до сих пор не придумали разумное решение.  
  
— Так какой именно цели служит эта встреча? — Двалин заговорил впервые с начала совета. — У нас у всех есть некоторые представления о том, как плохо идут дела. Похоже, это пустая трата времени, чтобы сказать нам, что мы и так уже знаем. — Гном сощурился на вора, — Если только ты не предложишь решение.  
  
Ухмылка Нори, брошенная Двалину, была совсем не доброй.  
  
— Я считаю, что у меня есть решение, хотя я не уверен, что это понравится Торину. Поэтому я сначала хотел поговорить с вами.  
  
— Я не буду замышлять ничего за спиной у своего короля! — Двалин яростно поднялся со своего места, крепко сжав кулаки. — И как ты смеешь…  
  
— Речь идет об отношениях Бильбо и Торина. — Прервал его Нори, совершенно равнодушный к гневу воина. — Это будет играть неотъемлемую часть моего плана и, мой слишком сердитый друг, именно поэтому это не понравится Торину. — Наставительно сказал вор. — Если честно, я так же, как и ты заинтересован в том, чтобы король остался жив и невредим, так что, _позволь_ мне воспользоваться презумпцией невиновности, пока ты еще не сорвался на меня.  
  
С мягкой помощью Балина и Ори, Двалин неохотно снова сел. Все это очень смутило Глоина, который заговорил следующим:  
  
— Подождите. Отношения? Между хоббитом и королем? О каком безумии ты говоришь?  
  
Нори вздохнул. Правильно, сначала ему нужно было убедиться, что все они знают то же, что и он. Он спросил резким тоном:  
  
— Кто из здесь присутствующих знает о растущем взаимном притяжении между Мастером Бильбо и нашим кролем?  
  
В комнате воцарилась полная тишина. Затем вверх одновременно поднялась волна рук. На самом деле, почти все подняли руки, кроме бедного Дори и Глоина.  
  
Нори поднял брови от удивления, и комната наполнилась возбужденной болтовней.  
  
Дори уставился на Ори и спросил голосом, полным душераздирающего разочарования:  
  
— Ты знал об этом? Почему ты не сказал мне? Что ты еще скрываешь от меня? — Он с подозрением сощурился на Двалина. — Эти перчатки новые? И шарф? — Дори завопил, побледнев, — _Ты связал ему целый комплект, используя новый узор!_  
  
— Подожди, — сказал Глоин, проигнорировав все более громкие страдальческие крики Дори. Он недоверчиво посмотрел вниз на своего поднявшего руку брата, — но как _ты_ узнал?  
  
Оин саркастически закатил глаза.  
  
— Я глухой, но не слепой! Любой, кто провел рядом с ними достаточно времени, увидел бы это! Я их медик. Я был там _все_ время!  
  
— Ну ладно, это, безусловно, лишает смысла держать все в тайне дальше! — Весело сказал Фили Кили. — По крайней мере, маме будет приятно узнать, что все остальные тоже знают об этом. Вероятно, у нее будет больше приспешников для выполнения ее заданий.  
  
Двалин отвернулся от паникующего Ори и с ужасом посмотрел на наследного принца. Леди Дис знает? Да помилует их всех Махал!

Громкую болтовню в палатке прервал Бифур, который запрыгнул на сиденье своего стула и разразился своей обычной тирадой на Кхуздуле.  
  
Бофур прочистил горло в теперь уже тихой комнате.  
  
— Да, я до сих пор не понимаю, как это все связано с, ну, со всем.  
  
Нори наклонился вперед и заговорил тихим заговорщицким тоном:  
  
— Ну, на мой взгляд, проблема заключается в разделении лагеря, который разрывает на части сам себя из-за этого фермерства. Я хочу сказать, что нам нужно найти новый способ занять всех, который снова объединит лагерь. — Он лукаво усмехнулся. — Дайте им то, на чем все зациклятся, то, над чем они смогут сплотиться. — Он пожал печами и выпрямился. — По крайней мере, пока у нас не будет достаточного количества наших людей из Синих Гор, которые присягнули на верность Королю Торину. После того как наш народ будет здесь, нам не нужно будет так сильно беспокоиться от том, что нас могут одолеть те, кто выступают против короля.  
  
— Так ты говоришь, что для их отвлечения нужно публично представить отношения между Торином и Бильбо? — Балин покачал головой. — Я не понимаю, как это будет работать.  
  
— Нет, нет, я хочу сказать не это! — Нори сделал руками рубящее движение и его голос стал взволнованным. — Я говорю, что мы дадим зрителям _шоу_ , историю, в которую можно по-настоящему вцепиться зубами. Вот, посмотрите на это так, — он подошел к Бофуру и протянул ему руку. Гном посмотрел на него с удивлением, пожал плечами и позволил Нори поднять себя на ноги.  
  
Нори напыщенно продолжил:  
  
— Я изгнанный король, который боролся в течение десятилетий, чтобы вернуть славу моему народу. Долгие годы я тяжко работал, чтобы спасти мой народ от голода, пока, наконец, у меня не появился шанс сделать то, что правильно — вернуть наше давно потерянное королевство. Для того, чтобы помочь мне в моем путешествии, я нанял взломщика. — Нори махнул рукой в сторону Бофура, и гном сделал небольшой поклон к удовольствию своих друзей. — Взломщик, мягкий, кроткий, хорошо воспитанный, и совершенно неописуемо _очаровательный_. — Нори выплюнул эти слова как проклятье и, стоя за ним, Бофур старательно изображал все, что было сказано. На «очаровательный» он снял шапку, прижал ее к груди и захлопал ресницами. Гномы заревели от хохота.  
  
— Долгое время я думал, что этот взломщик будет обузой в нашем путешествии. Он попадал во все неприятности, какие мог найти, и я не мог понять, почему я решил нанять его. И это продолжалось, пока…  
  
— Пока не напали орки с варгами, и взломщик пришел тебе на помощь, бесстрашно размахивая перед врагами мечом! — Подхватил Дори, и Бофур оттащил Нори себе за спину, отчаянно размахивая бараньей ногой, схваченной с тарелки Бомбура, чтобы сымитировать бой.  
  
— Да! И с тех пор я начал видеть только хорошее в кротком взломщике — его отвагу, его упорство, его сладость, и его склонность к словесным перепалкам, когда его особенно разозлили!  
  
— И он все еще чертовски очаровательный! — Перекрикнул Оин возгласы своих товарищей.  
  
— А что же взломщик? — Весело спросил Кили. — Что он чувствует к королю?  
  
— Ну, взломщик всегда восхищался королем. Довольно трудно удержаться, когда вы так выглядите! — Нори смешно поиграл бровями, выставил бедра в сторону и размашистым жестом указал на свое тело. Бифур свалился со своего стула от хохота.  
  
— Притяжение между взломщиком и королем только росло на протяжении всего путешествия, пока эти двое не стал так близки друг другу, что практически сцепились бедрами! — Нори обнял Бофура за плечи и притянул к себе. — Но, увы, в путешествии было множество трудностей, которые отвлекали их от изучения своих ощущений, и они до сих пор борются со своими чувствами друг к другу.  
  
Нори отстранился и драматично сказал:  
  
— Но воспользуются ли они этой возможностью? Для остальных очевидно, что взломщик и король нравятся друг другу, но понимают ли они, что они на самом деле чувствуют? Кроме того, король может принизить себя, ухаживая за простолюдином, или, может быть, взломщик неизбежно вернется домой и положит конец всей надежде на процветание их любви? Закончится ли их история счастливо, или же, закончится разбитыми сердцами?  
  
Все присутствовавшие в комнате наблюдали за ним затаив дыхание. Нори скрестил руки на груди и заговорил спокойно:  
  
— Народу нравятся хорошие истории, а эта очень хорошая, и она происходит прямо у них на глазах.  
  
— И все что нам нужно сделать, это продать ее народу, сделать их эмоционально вовлеченными. — Понимающе кивнул Балин. — Это, безусловно, представит короля в другом свете. Он будет казаться гораздо ближе к народу.  
  
— А что касается тех, кто меньше вовлечен эмоционально, мы можем заставить их вкладываться финансово. Мы можем начать принимать ставки! — Глоин встал со своего места и поднял вверх топор. — Я могу это организовать.  
  
— Это очень интересно! — Бомбур потер руки и улыбнулся сияющей улыбкой. — Это прямо как «Вечная любовь Фуллы и Бури», только настоящая!  
  
После этого будто прорвало платину, и палатка снова заполнилась болтовней:  
  
— Как мы расскажем эту историю публике? Нужно найти способ распространить ее быстро!  
  
— О, мы можем сделать брошюры! Ори отличный художник, он, вероятно, может нарисовать что-нибудь!  
  
— Ну, я… я думаю, я могу попробовать?  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты в самом деле читал «Фуллу и Бури», ты, олух!  
  
— О, заткнись, почти все читали «Фуллу и Бури». Я единственный, кто имеет достаточно мужества, чтобы признаться в этом!  
  
— Кто будет писать историю? Нам нужен кто-то, кто фантастически рассказывает истории!  
  
— Кили и я можем сделать это! Мама, скорее всего, тоже поможет!  
  
— Мы можем изложить это в виде песни! Бифур действительно очень талантлив в сочинении песен!  
  
— Мне все еще это не нравится. Все эти происки в тайне от короля, это все неправильно. — Пробормотал мрачно Двалин Балину, и с негодованием сообщил остальным гномам, — Я не думаю, что Торину понравится, что все знают о его личных делах.  
  
— Ну, вот здесь ты ошибаешься, брат. — Тихо ответил Балин. — События, о которых Мастер Нори рассказал нам, не особо держались в секрете, и Торин тем более, более чем открыто выражает свою привязанность. — Прогудел он на скептический взгляд Двалина, — напомни мне попозже рассказать тебе, что произошло на встрече с Бардом.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, успокойтесь! Нам нужно придумать для всех несколько правил. — Нори терпеливо дождался, пока утихнет шум, и все вернутся на свои места. — Во-первых, мы не должны делать ничего, мешающего личной жизни Мастера Бильбо Бэггинса и Короля Торина. Наша работа состоит в том, чтобы только наблюдать за тем, что происходит. Мы можем тайно болеть за них, умиляться от того, что они сделали что-то правильно, или быть в отчаяние от того, как они нервно топчутся вокруг друг друга, но ни при каких обстоятельствах не упоминаем это все в их присутствии.  
  
— Во-вторых, мы должны опубликовать материал со вкусом! Мы хотим изобразить Мастера Бэггинса и нашего короля положительно. Нет никакого оправдания для выпуска всяких непристойностей! — Гномы засмеялись над этим правилом, и Бифур сделал грубый жест за спиной Нори.  
  
— В-третьих, мы должны регулярно встречаться для координации наших действий. Я думаю, раз в неделю, но мы можем выбрать дату и время позже.  
  
— Все согласны? — Хор голосов ответил «Да», и Нори удовлетворенно кинул. — В таком случае, давайте начинать.


	6. Chapter 6

  **X. Лагерь гномов**

 

Потрясающий суперсекретный шпионский отчет Фили и Кили #5

Примечание: мы поторопились записать все это, пока не забыли все подробности событий, свидетелями которых стали, и, борода Дурина, если бы мы не видели это собственными глазами, мы бы сами себе не поверили! _(О, маме это понравится!)_  
  
**Объекты:** дядя и мистер Бильбо Бэггинс. Мы больше не будем беспокоиться о Двалине и Ори, потому что мы разгадали эту тайну! _(Наш инстинкт самосохранения также говорит нам не беспокоить Ори после того, как бедный гном пережил очень травмирующий «разговор» с Дори… если это слово подобрано удачно, чтобы описать то ужасное столкновение.)_  
  
В принципе, вот что произошло: сразу после встречи Дори зажал Ори в угол и снова начал кричать на своего бедного брата _(здесь еще имело место рукоприкладство)_. Ори вынес все с удивительной самоуверенностью и даже не стеснялся кричать на старшего гнома, когда дело дошло до пиханий. Как и все семейные стычки, эта быстро переросла во взаимные упреки и перечисление всех их прошлых неудач.  
  
_(Во время всего этого Двалин нарезал круги вокруг братьев Ри, разрываясь между желанием остановить бой и отступить, чтобы не получить травмы самому. Я не виню его. Дори в режиме курицы-наседки просто ужасает. Кроме того, у него хороший хук справа.)_ Драка достигла своего апогея, когда Ори с вызовом заявил, что он уже «наполовину связал Двалину джемпер», который очень подходит к любимому джемперу Ори, и что «Дори не может сделать ничего, чтобы остановить его!» _(Дори просто уставился на него, полностью сбитый с толку, и прежде чем мы успели понять что-то, он обхватил Ори, что было очень похоже на сокрушительные объятья.)_ Потом Дори начал кричать на самом деле очень громко что-то вроде: «Что случилось с моим милым, невинным Ори?!» и «уже слишком поздно спасать твое достоинство, я совершенно провалился как твой старший брат!!»  
  
Что же касается бедного Двалина, на тот момент он уже сдался. Он провел остальную часть спора в стороне и выглядел так, будто усердно молился Махалу, чтобы тот убил его на месте. Он бы с радость побежал навстречу спасающемуся бегством олифанту, если бы это означало, что он избавится от всех этих страданий.  
  
_(Ну, к несчастью для него, Махал не ответил, и Двалину только оставалось наблюдать за выходками Дори. Вся эта драма из-за какого-то свитера… Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу понять братьев Ри.)_ Как и я, Кили. Как и я.  
  
**Цель:** осторожно наблюдать за взаимодействием дяди Торина и Бильбо, чтобы узнать, когда они, наконец, сделают что-то, что может обрадовать маму. _(И под этим мы имеем в виду грязный, грубый секс.)_ Честно говоря, я бы не хотел думать о том, что у дяди будет с кем-то секс, не говоря уже о Бильбо. На самом деле, быть в курсе того, что мама активно пытается узнать о дядиной личной жизни, только еще больше травмирует рассудок. _(Иногда лучше не спрашивать, зачем ей это.)_  
  
**Последствия миссии в случае успеха:**  
  
На данный момент, кто, черт возьми, знает? Мы просто делаем то, что нам сказали! _(Да, потому что следить за дядей меньшее из двух зол, если выбирать между этим и неподчинением приказам мамы. Этот выбор необходимо было сделать, чтобы остаться в живых. Проигнорировать маму автоматически означало бы подписать себе смертный приговор.)_  
  
День 5  
  
**Продолжительность встречи:** ночь после нашего Эпичного Эпического Собрания, 21.00  
  
**Краткое описание событий:**  
  
Мы провели добрую часть времени, распределяя и уточняя наши задания и конкретизируя План боевых действий. Мы закончили ближе к ночи и быстро разошлись из палатки Ори _(когда убедились, что Двалин не будет зверски убит Дори. С ним все будет в порядке! Там остался Балин, чтобы его поддержать)._ Мы с Кили шли обратно к нашей платке, когда издалека заметили Бильбо, который нес на деревянном подносе свой привычный чайник. _(Он использует только этот чайник каждый раз, когда собирается навестить дядю, так что сразу было понятно, куда он направляется.)_ Какой чайник? Мы говорим о том на самом деле причудливом чайнике из хрусталя? _(Да, об этом! Который с золотыми носиком и ручкой, и весь украшен драгоценными камнями. Самый причудливый чайник из всех, что я видел. Я удивляюсь, почему Бильбо продолжает пользоваться им всякий раз, когда приходит к дяде.)_  
  
О, я знаю почему! Я слышал от Балина, что дядя подарил его Бильбо после того как нашел в сокровищнице. Помнишь, Бильбо отказался от предложения подарить ему пони и золотые экипажи? По-видимому, дядя задался целью найти что-то, что понравится Бильбо, что, в самом деле, никого не удивило. Всем известно, что дядя не принимает отказов. _(Ну, не удивительно, что он получил отказ! Что Бильбо будет делать с золотым экипажем и пони? Дядя явно не очень хорошо разбирается в подарках.)_ И именно поэтому пришлось вмешаться Балину! Ему не занимать мудрости, хотя Балин просил дядю подарить Бильбо менее экстравагантный чайник. Очевидно, дядя не согласился с ним. Он был одержим идеей, что его подарок по какой-то причине непременно должен быть золотым. _(Ну, какая разница? В любом случае, Бильбо принял его!)_ Вероятно, он сделал это, чтобы пощадить чувства нашего бедного дяди, или прекратить дядину безумную миссию самоутвердиться.  
  
_(И спасибо за это Махалу! Я не думаю, что смог бы внести еще один такой адский спарринг, если бы дядя снова обиделся на Бильбо. В следующий раз я просто убегу и спрячусь у Бильбо под кроватью.)_  
  
В любом случае, мы увидели Бильбо с этим странным чайником, и так как провели уже довольно много времени, шпионя за хоббитом, уже машинально запрыгнули в ближайший куст при виде него. _(Мы спрятались со знанием дела. Двалин гордился бы нашими удивительными способностями исчезать, если бы не беспокоился так о том, что его кастрирует во сне Дори.)_  
  
После того как горизонт стал чист, и когда мы действительно убедились, что Бильбо направлялся к дядиной палатке, мы отряхнулись от пыли и последовали за ним. Путь до палатки занял у нас на много больше времени, чем ожидалось. _(Это потому что Фили выбрал наихудший из всех возможных маршрутов, чтобы добраться до палатки дяди Торина. И мы шли туда, спотыкаясь в темноте и врезаясь в груды ящиков и бочки. Я удивлен, как Бильбо не заметил нас, мы совершенно точно не были очень незаметными!)_ Путь, который я выбрал, должен был сделать нас незаметными в темноте! Я думал о тактике, о которой ты совершенно забыл! К тому же, я не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался на время после того, как мы свернули, чтобы взять еду и одеяла! _(Что? Я люблю еду! И последняя вылазка без еды была просто ужасна! Если уж мне придется рисковать тем, чтобы получить эмоциональную травму, я предпочту, чтобы меня, по крайней мере, хорошо покормили!)_  
  
Мы вернулись к нашему укрытию за одной из бочек и развели небольшой костер, чтобы устроиться поуютнее. Этот дозор был самым лучшим из всех. Нам было тепло, мы были сыты _(мы приготовили еду на огне)_ , и мы были заняты работой над нашей историей. Вот что мы придумали:  
  
_(У Бильбо Бэггинса был отличный обед, когда его спокойный вечер был нарушен неожиданным прибытием двенадцати гномов и волшебника Гэндальфа. Несмотря на смущение, воспитанный добросердечный хоббит не мог оставить никого голодным, поэтому решил впустить их.)_  
  
О, не забудь вставить это — Бильбо прежде уже встречал Гэндальфа, так что хоббит более охотно впустил отряд этих незнакомцев в свой дом в присутствии волшебника.  
  
_(Хорошо, мы куда-нибудь это вставим. В любом случае, гномы поблагодарили своего доброго хозяина и, в свою, очередь вели себя просто превосходно. Средиземье, вероятно, еще никогда не видело таких хорошо воспитанных, достойных и умных гномов как в этом отряде! Они даже предложили помыть посуду после того, как закончили трапезу!)_  
  
Не забудь про симпатичных! Очень важно, чтобы все знали о нашей привлекательности.  
  
_(Да. Средиземье никогда не видело таких хорошо воспитанных, достойных, дьявольски привлекательных и умных гномов как в этом отряде, а особенно среди них выделялись принцы, которые сногсшибательно хорошо выглядели. Мне уже начинает это нравиться, Фили!)_  
  
Тем временем, смущенный Бильбо оттащил Гэндальфа в сторону в надежде получить объяснения, что этот отряд забыл в его доме, но, будучи волшебником, Гэндальф только загадочно сказал ему _(что было довольно бессмысленно)_ , чтобы он был терпеливым.  
  
«Я все объясню после прибытия последнего гостя», мудро сказал Гэндальф, поглаживая свою бороду, потому что он Гэндальф Серый, и все, что он говорит, одновременно звучит мудро и сбивает с толку. В этом, вероятно, и заключается его магическая сила, наравне с пристрастием поджигать то, что не должно гореть.  
  
_(Еще он может делать эти штуки с дымными кольцами и превращать их в бабочек.)_  
  
Да, очевидно, силы Гэндальфа Серого можно обобщить так: он заставляет людей думать, что он намного мудрее, чем есть на самом деле, у него есть талант к пиротехнике, и он умеет делать бабочек из дымных колец.

 _(Череда громких ударов прорезала спокойную атмосферу Бэг-Энда, и Бильбо, который был не только восхитительным и добрым маленьким хоббитом, а еще и фантастическим хозяином, пошел открывать дверь.)_  
  
Стоявший на крыльце гном был самым величественным из всех, что доводилось видеть Бильбо, и хоббит молча глазел на незнакомца, упиваясь божественным зрелищем перед собой.  
  
_(Серьезно? Божественное зрелище? Это немного чересчур, ты не находишь?)_  
  
Я создаю драматический эффект! Отстань! Я могу продолжать, или тебе есть еще что покритиковать?  
  
_(Ладно, ладно! Не будь таким обидчивым.)_  
  
Как я уже говорил, первое, что Бильбо заметил, было впечатляющее телосложение гнома, даже толстые слои одежды не могли скрыть его мощные широкие плечи. Бильбо продолжал глазеть, не отрывая глаз от длинных, густых локонов незнакомца, струящихся каскадом, этих пронзительных голубых глаз, длинного элегантного носа и аккуратно подстриженной бороды. Без сомнения, гном был самым прекрасным существом из всех, что доводилось видеть Бильбо своими глазами!  
  
_(Что полная ложь. Некоторые с полным основанием утверждают, что принцы могли бы заставить незнакомца позавидовать их внешности, но, очевидно, хоббит был безосновательно предвзятым.)_  
  
Затем, высокий, темный, загадочный гном тряхнул гривой своих великолепных волос, бросил на Бильбо обжигающий взгляд и сказал глубоким баритоном, от которого пробирает до дрожи и по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, — «Мои спутники уже внутри?»  
  
За этот вечер было слишком много сюрпризов, чтобы сдержанный Бильбо мог вынести еще и это. Ощущая легкость в голове, хоббит пискнул в ответ, перед тем как драматично качнуться в сторону. В панике, гном сделал выпад вперед и как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить обмякшего хоббита.  
  
Это все, что мы придумали на данный момент. Вскоре после этого мы с Кили заснули и спали до тех пор, пока нас не разбудил на рассвете целый хор _(проклятые орущие птицы)_. И нам повезло, что мы проснулись именно тогда! В противном случае, мы не увидели бы, как в ранний утренний час Бильбо выходит из дядиной палатки.  
  
Бильбо, очевидно, оставался на ночь.  
  
В дядиной палатке.  
  
Бильбо _оставался_ на ночь и был там наедине с дядей! У них был чай, который, как мы все знаем, мог привести ко всяким непристойным вещам!  
  
_(Он вышел, одетый в новый комплект одежды! Что это значит? Это значит то, о чем мы думаем, и то, о чем бы хотела думать мама? Или это означает что-то совершенно иное чем то, о чем подумали мы, и, вероятно, не связано с тем, что бы хотела об этом думать мама? Или, может быть, это означает, что мы хотели бы, чтобы это означало то, о чем мы подумали, несмотря на то, что дядя и Бильбо, вероятно, опровергнут, что это означало то, о чем бы хотела думать мама. Все мы знаем, что это может вообще ничего не означать, или что мы ужасно ошибаемся, так что только дядя и Бильбо знают, что это на самом деле означает. Аргх! Я так запутался!)_  
  
Это слишком большая удача, чтобы умалчивать об этом. Мама должна узнать.  
  
— Фили и Кили.

 

* * *

  
  
МАМА! МЫ ПРИНЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ НОВОСТИ, КОТОРЫХ ТЫ ТАК ЖДАЛА!  
  
Мы с Кили усердно следили за визитами Мастера Бэггинса к дяде, и этим утром мы поймали Бильбо за тем, как он покидает палатку, проведя там ночь! Мы вложили в это письмо обобщенную версию нашего шпионского приключения, которое содержит более подробное описание всех наших наблюдений. Будем надеяться, что ворону будет не очень тяжело доставить это тебе.  
  
Я думаю, мы нашли подтверждение для всего этого, правда? Мы получили окончательное доказательство того, что дядя и Бильбо, безусловно, совершено точно проводят время вместе в их…  
  
_(Фили, нет!)_  
  
Любовном. Гнездышке.  
  
В ближайшие дни я напишу песню, и она будет называться «Любовное гнездышко», и только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как ты будешь извиваться. Я даже только что сочинил первую строчку для этой песни! Там будет что-то вроде этого: «Любовное гнездышко это маленькое привычное местечко, где они могут побыть вместе»  
  
Ага. Что-то не так. Может быть «Лачуга любви» будет звучать лучше, чем «Любовное гнездышко».  
  
_(Я ненавижу тебя, Фили.)_ Я тоже тебя люблю, Кили.  
  
_(Кстати, мы можем перестать шпионить за ними уже сейчас, мам? Я больше не хочу спать на холоде, когда у нас есть хорошие уютные палатки, установленные специально для нас! Я проголодался и мне скучно!)_  
  
И еще кое-что: в лагере в последнее время довольно напряженная атмосфера. После того, как дядя объявил о своем решении отправить гномов помогать в полях, лагерь разделился на тех, кто поддерживает дядю, и на тех, кто нет. Многие из нашей Компании боятся, что гнев, в конце концов, дойдет до точки, когда гномы начнут не только нападать друг на друга, но и попытаются поднять восстание против дяди. К счастью, Мастер Нори, наш главный шпион, придумал гениальное решение, которое не только отвлечет гномов, но еще и объединит их.  
  
Прошлым вечером было собрание членов Компании (за исключением Бильбо и дяди Торина), и мы с Кили обнаружили, что практически все знают про дядю и Бильбо. _(Это было таким облегчением! На мгновение я уже начал думать что Ори, Фили и я ошиблись насчет их отношений. Но если все остальные тоже видят это, значит, это не так!)_ Нори предложил, что мы можем использовать отношения дяди и Бильбо, чтобы отвлечь внимание общественности. «Подумайте о них, как о персонажах вроде Фуллы и Бури», — сказал Нори, — «Их история любви, безусловно, самая популярная среди гномов. Мы можем сделать то же самое с нашим королем и взломщиком. Нам просто нужен хороший рассказчик, чтобы описать их зарождающийся роман, и нужно придумать способ выбить из этого по максимуму!»  
  
Во время встречи Компания решила разделить этот проект на три этапа — Этап Первый будет включать высоко романтизированный вариант нашего путешествия _(с акцентом на легендарной внезапной встрече дяди и Бильбо)_ , Второй Этап будет драматически пересказывать то, что происходит сейчас, и во время Третьего Этапа мы будем придумывать всякие забавное сценарии про их будущего. На данный момент мы работаем над письменным проектом для Первого Этапа вместе с Ори, который отвечает за иллюстрации и оформление брошюры. Бифур работает над балладой.  
  
_(Мы до сих пор понятия не имеем, как назвать этот проект! Мы не смогли остановиться на каком-то одном названии, чтобы не передраться, так что мы собираемся оставить название «Эпичный Безымянный Проект в Котором Мы Сводим Вместе Двоих, Чьи Имена Мы Не Должны Упоминать». Мы называем его просто «Этот Проект» для краткости!)_  
  
Нам действительно нужно придумать название получше. Ты бы не хотела помочь, мам?  
  
С любовью,  
Фили и Кили.  
Эребор, 22 января, 2942.  
  
PS. Похоже, у тебя отлично идут дела с бизнесом в Синих Горах! Мы с Кили рады слышать, что ты бьешь эльфов по продажам со своим новым продуктом. У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы по расширению бизнеса?

 

* * *

  
  
Моим замечательным мальчикам.  
  
Ну, то, что Мастер Бэггинс провел ночь в палатке вашего дяди, не обязательно что-то означает (даже если это влечет за собой столько интересных возможностей!), мы знаем, что хоббит мог просто заснуть, помогая вашему дяде. Я выясню это у Торина, так что вам пока не нужно беспокоиться о вашей шпионской миссии. Сейчас, пожалуйста, сосредоточьтесь на «Первом Этапе» вашего проекта. Я думаю, что вам нужно закончить его как можно скорее.  
  
Хорошая работа, мои дорогие.  
  
Кстати говоря об «Эпичном Проекте», я аплодирую Мастеру Нори за то, что он нашел такое изящное решение проблемы разделением лагеря. Я всем сердцем одобряю его изобретательность, его находчивость и то, что он, без сомнения, устроит полнейший ад моему брату. Может быть, у вашего дяди Торина действительно что-то получится с Бильбо в конце всего этого. Читать в письмах эмоционально скупые ответы Торина, при очевидной глубокой привязанности к хоббиту, еще месяц назад было смешно. Теперь я ничего не могу поделать, но мне грустно от того, как медленно ваш дядя и его хоббит продвигаются в этих их странных отношениях. Должно произойти что-то радикальное, и это нужно сделать как можно быстрее, пока все мы не умерли от старости!  
  
Пожалуйста, передайте Мастеру Нори, что я буду очень рада предложить свои услуги для «Третьего Этапа», когда до него дойдет дело. У меня есть множество идей для историй, которые я хотела бы написать. В конце концов, я обещала это вашему дяде в моих предыдущих письмах, и я буду очень _рада_ выполнить обещание.  
  
Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, постарайтесь, чтобы ваш дядя не узнал о вашем участии во всем этом, если не хотите попасть под его гнев. Если вам понадобится убегать от хищников, или от вашего разъяренного дяди, попробуйте убегать зигзагами. Так ему будет намного сложнее поймать вас сзади, потому что он не сможет предугадать ваше следующее направление.  
  
Как всегда, с любовью,  
Ваша мать.  
Залы Торина, 2942.  
  
PS. На данный момент у меня нет никаких планов по расширению бизнеса. Вместо этого я хотела бы сосредоточиться на улучшении технологии производства, чтобы мы в будущем могли заработать репутацию производителя продукции отличного качества. И да, мы побили эльфов в их собственной игре. Я бы солгала, если бы сказала, что моей целью не было обойти их, и что я более чем довольна производительностью моей компании. Черта с два! Правда заключается в том, что я не только сплю намного лучше, зная, что моя компания разнесла их в пух и прах по продажам, но и в будущем я воспользуюсь любой возможностью, чтобы решительно обойти их. Пусть это будет уроком: смирение слишком переоценивают!

 

* * *

  
  
Моему дорогому брату, о котором я узнаю все более и более интересные новости.  
  
Мне доложили, что некоего Мастера Бэггинса все чаще и чаще замечают рядом с твоей палаткой. Как твоя сестра, я просто обязана спросить, трахнул ли ты уже своего хоббита.  
  
Как всегда с любовью,  
Твоя почтенная сестра Дис.  
Залы Торина, 2942.  
  
PS. Еще я слышала, что гномы в лагере не слишком довольны твоим решением заниматься фермерством, мы правда и не ожидали _чего-то_ другого. Ты принял какие-нибудь меры безопасности?

 

* * *

  
  
Из Эребора, 2942.  
  
Моей сестре Дис, чья дерзость все еще может заставить меня подавиться моим утренним питьем, даже если она находится на другом конце Средиземья.  
  
Я даже не знаю что хуже — то, что ты посылаешь ко мне ворона просто, чтобы грубо спросить, занимался ли я… некоторыми _актами_ с Мастером Бэггинсом, или то, что ты продолжаешь доставать меня вопросами, занимался ли я вышеупомянутыми актами с Мастером Бэггинсом после того, как я множество раз говорил тебе, что я считаю его своим _дорогим другом_.  
  
Ответ — нет, ты, злобная гарпия.  
  
Просто чтобы прояснить этот вопрос: я не вовлечен ни в какую сексуальную активность с хоббитом. _Никакого_ рода. Это включает любой вид сексуальных актов с проникновением, когда в одно лицо вводят какие-либо предметы, или части тела, принадлежащие другому лицу. А теперь, ради Махала, прекрати спрашивать!  
  
Также я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что мои намерения относительно Бильбо исключительно благородные. После твоего последнего письма я решил, что лучше всего будет подобрать для него два отряда стражников, один должен был следовать за Бильбо по всему лагерю в течение дня, а второй охранять его ночью, пока он спит. Я поспешил предпринять эти меры и разозлил его, отдав приказ, не поинтересовавшись его мнением. Хоббит не хотел, чтобы его тенью преследовала «небольшая армия гномов». Еще он считает, что солдаты, охраняющие его палатку в ночное время, это пустая трата рабочей силы.  
  
Эта проблема была эффективно решена, когда Мастер Бэггинс смело принял решение с этого момента спать в моей палатке, чтобы я мог убрать ночную стражу. Через несколько минут меня заставили передвинуть мебель, чтобы освободить место для моего нового гостя. Как видишь, это именно Бильбо радостно _вторгся_ в мое жилое пространство, и когда я обратил внимание на его дерзость, он имел наглость отклонить все мои жалобы… будто они были совершенно необоснованны!  
  
Единственное, чем мы страстно занимались всю ночь — мы проклинали изобретение всех этих документов. А потом мы уснули.  
  
Потому что устали.  
  
От ночной бумажной работы.  
  
Я надеюсь, я выразился предельно ясно относительно всего этого.  
  
— Торин.  
  
PS. Я говорил с остальной Компанией о потенциальной опасности, с которой они могут столкнуться, и мы договорись, что всегда будем передвигаться по лагерю с оружием, и двойками или более большими группами. Даин тоже сделал несколько публичных заявлений, чтобы показать, что он все еще поддерживает мое решение, и я думаю, что его проявление преданности сдержит гнев его солдат. Если он и замышляет что-то против меня, я еще не увидел никаких доказательств этому. На данный момент я доверяю ему больше, чем его сторонникам.

 

* * *

 

 В лагере происходило что-то странное.

Прижимая к себе узел с чистой одеждой, который он взял из своего старого жилища, Бильбо настороженно смотрел на гномов вокруг себя, пока шел по грязной дороге к просторной палатке Торина. В последнее время Бильбо обнаружил, что на него все чаще и чаще стали обращать внимание совершенно случайные гномы-солдаты, они не только беспричинно _оживлялись_ в присутствии Бильбо, но еще и отпускали загадочные комплименты вроде «Молодец, парень», или «Ты такой храбрый для такого маленького!»

Он нахмурился и с подозрением сощурился на группу солдат справа. Они радостно заулыбались ему и стали хором выкрикивать его имя, с энтузиазмом размахивая руками. Бильбо осторожно помахал в ответ, опустил голову и слегка прибавил шаг, чтобы побыстрее уйти от этих безумцев.

Что происходит?

Бильбо было жаль, что он не заметил этого раньше, но этого не случилось бы, если бы у хоббита было время для тщательного расследования этого странного нового обстоятельства. Последние две недели прошли в вихре чрезвычайной занятости, и Бильбо обнаружил себя вовлеченным в бесконечные встречи для обсуждения ситуации с внезапным потоком беженцев из Озерного города, которые наводнили долину.

— Я предложил часть своего золота Бургомистру Озерного города, чтобы он мог заняться восстановлением, — пояснил Бард Бильбо и гномам во время одной из особенно долгих и утомительных встреч. — Похоже, Бургомистр исчез вместе с этим золотом, оставив жителей города на произвол судьбы. Большая часть людей в результате решила обратиться за помощью Дейл.

Это практически смешало все предыдущие планы о возделывании земли. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не было проведено несколько встреч и были подписаны три большие стопки документов, чтобы люди и гномы могли составить новый план для согласования продовольственных потребностей увеличившегося населения. Как обычно, советники Даина не были рады изменениям.

— Мы не пошлем еще больше гномов в поля! — Закричал Борин в ответ на _нервный_ вопрос, который изволил задать _дерганный_ советник Барда, которого так окрестил про себя Бильбо.

— Какие еще варианты вы предложите, Мастер Борин? – С вызовом ответил второй советник Барда, и гном сорвался.

В конце концов, перекрикивания через стол так и не смогли решить проблему, и им пришлось перераспределить число необходимых рабочих мест. Была создана система ротации для рабочих, чтобы минимизировать время, которое каждый гном должен был провести в полях, только если работник сам не хотел поработать лишние часы. Фермеры из Дейла имели свой отдельный график. Кроме того, Торин и Бард согласились платить щедрое жалование в качестве стимула для всех рабочих, также это было средством унять гнев гномов.

Это были обычные рабочие моменты, несмотря на всю эту драму (нервный советник Барда дважды чуть не упал в обморок, а Фрор разругался с Борином, в то время как Даина это, похоже, только позабавило). Ничего необычного не произошло.

_Нет,_ — глаза Бильбо загорелись, когда он понял, — _эти странности начались после того публичного выступления Торина и Даина._

Они ожидали от публики жестокую волну гнева после того, как Торин и Даин объявили об изменении ситуации в полях. Члены Компании уже приготовились к худшему и стратегически расположились вокруг Торина, чтобы отбить любые потенциальные атаки. Однако к удивлению Бильбо, в тот день гномы были странно покорными, и если бы Бильбо знал больше, он мог бы уже тогда поклясться, что гномы в основном были больше сфокусированы на _его_ присутствии. Бильбо нервно напрягся от беспричинного внимания и Торин машинально взял Бильбо за плечо, чтобы мягко притянуть поближе к себе. После этого, казалось, все глаза были прикованы к руке Торина, жадно прослеживая его защитный жест.

В итоге, обычно вспыльчивые гномы только слегка поворчали. Бильбо уже тогда следовало бы понять, что что-то не так.

Крепче прижав свой узел к груди, Бильбо быстро бросил еще один подозрительный взгляд на радостных гномов слева и справа от себя. Может быть, у Торина будут идеи получше насчет того, что происходит.

 

* * *

 

— Торин, в последнее время гномы стали очень любезны со мной. Это довольно нервирует.

Торин оторвался от чтения и повернулся, чтобы через стол бросить недоверчивый взгляд на Бильбо.

— К сожалению, я не так много могу с этим сделать. — Ответил король гномов. Он был не совсем уверен, куда клонит Бильбо со своей жалобой, но все-таки продолжил, поддразнивая, — если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я приказал лагерю прекратить любезничать с тобой?

— Это серьезная проблема! — Бильбо защитно скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. Он совсем не оценил беззаботный и безразличный ответ Торина. — Ты знаешь, что только сегодня десять случайных гномов похвалили меня за мою храбрость?

Торин небрежно откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на хоббита совершенно не впечатленный.

— Не может быть, — Сказал он совершенно невозмутимо. Бильбо закатил глаза и побрел к своей койке, чтобы положить узел с чистой одеждой. Он сдался. Он не мог продолжать в том же духе, иначе сорвался бы.

Торин, который следил за перемещениями Бильбо, боролся с собой, чтобы не улыбнуться, боясь, что хоббит разозлится.

— Возможно, это какая-то новая болезнь, распространившаяся по лагерю. Она заставляет гномов поддаваться чарам маленьких мягких хоббитов. — Отшутился король гномов.

Бильбо усмехнулся.

— Если это болезнь, я хочу, чтобы ей заразились Мастер Борин и Фрор. Они, похоже, ненавидят меня также как и прежде. — Убедившись, что все было аккуратно сложено, Бильбо подошел к Торину и с любопытством посмотрел на стол. — Так над чем ты работаешь сейчас?

— Последняя подборка отчетов о реконструкции Эребора, — Рассеянно протянул Торин, и снова посмотрел на листок бумаги перед собой. По крайней мере, сейчас он выглядел намного расслабленней после того, как закончился их адский двухнедельный марафон с оформлением все документов. — Кроме того, Мастера Борин и Фрор не ненавидят тебя. Они просто мыслят традиционно, и они бывают… трудными, — Торин поморщился от отвращения, — и старомодными. — Он добавил вдогонку, — Как Балин, только намного более неприятными. Иногда я удивляюсь, как Даин терпит их обоих.

— Вижу, сплетничаете как две старые женушки, — неожиданно сухо произнес голос со стороны входа.

Бильбо подпрыгнул и пискнул от неожиданности. Торин напротив, ответил спокойно, не поднимая головы:

— А, Двалин! По крайней мере, мы не подслушиваем как какая-нибудь старая дева. — Он, наконец, поднял глаза на воина и немедленно пристально уставился на него. — Именем Дурина, что, черт возьми, с тобой произошло? — Воскликнул Торин.

Глаза Бильбо расширились, когда он увидел, как большой гном _прохромал_ внутрь палатки. Торин встревожился вполне обоснованно — теперь, когда на него не падал солнечный свет, стал виден каждый синяк и каждый порез, которые покрывали лицо и руки Двалина. Бильбо поморщился, когда увидел сильно опухший левый глаз воина, и схватил бинты и мазь, которые приберег для Торина.

Двалин осторожно сел на ближайший стул и заворчал:

— У меня было небольшое разногласие, — он сделал паузу и хрипло поблагодарил Бильбо, когда хоббит принес ему бутылочку с микстурой Оина. — По-видимому, Дори не понравилось, что я провожу вечера с его младшим братом, примеряя одежду, которую он вяжет для меня. — Большая _злобная_ ухмылка расплылась по его лицу, и он добавил мрачно, — Еще ему не понравилось, что он застал нас, целующихся на столе.

Бильбо подавился воздухом, а Торин только коротко усмехнулся.

— Меня удивляет, почему Дори просто хладнокровно не убил тебя. — Пробормотал король. Он покачал головой с сомнением и протянул руку, чтобы похлопать Бильбо по спине, потому что хоббит так и не прокашлялся. — Оно того хоть стоило?

— О да. Даже очень. — Ответил Двалин очень самодовольно.

Торин некрасиво фыркнул.

— Значит, ты пережил избиение и вместо того, чтобы пойти в палатку к лекарям, первое, что ты сделал, прихромал сюда, чтобы позлорадствовать над этим. — Он потянулся за кувшином, который стоял в шкафчике, и налил воды. Когда Двалин попытался схватить чашку, Торин прижал ее к груди и сказал надменным тоном, — Сам налей себе воды, это не для тебя! — Король развернулся и протянул чашку Бильбо, который принял ее с благодарностью, но сперва слабо улыбнулся Торину.

Свидетельством явного хорошего настроения Двалина было то, что он никак не прокомментировал явный фаворитизм короля. Он прочистил горло и начал толстым слоем намазывать мазью свои раны.

— Так что там с советниками Даина? Они же не причинили вам никаких проблем? — Прямо спросил воин.

— О нет, Мастер Двалин! Я просто говорил Торину, как я хочу, чтобы с этими двумя приятно было находиться рядом, как с большинством гномов в лагере в последнее время. — Бильбо отодвинул стул от своего стола, и сел поближе к воину, стараясь не расплескать воду из чашки, которую все еще держал в руках. — За сегодня десять гномов сделали мне различные комплименты, и вчера совершено случайные солдаты поднимали за меня свои кубки, когда я проходил мимо. Интересно, что такого случилось со мной за последнее время, что я привлекаю так много внимания… — Бильбо затих. Он не заметил вспышки паники на лице Двалина, прежде чем воин смог сделать выражение своего лица скучающим и безразличным.

— На самом деле, об этом я и хотел поговорить.

Неожиданного ответа Двалина было достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание и Торина и Бильбо. Торин с подозрением сощурился на своего друга.

— Что происходит?

Воин полностью проигнорировал этот пугающий взгляд — гном был слишком занят намазыванием мазью довольно болезненно выглядящего рассеченного локтя.

— По лагерю распространяется история, — медленно сказал Двалин. Он слегка поморщился, когда его пальцы коснулись пурпурного синяка вокруг пореза. — Это детально продуманный пересказ похода, где вы двое выступаете главными героями.

— О, я думал, большинство уже слышали все это в Балладе о Бильбо Бэггинсе.

Двалин заметил, что Бильбо поморщился при воспоминании об этой песне, и слегка улыбнулся.

— Баллада лишь кратко упоминает о событиях путешествия. Эта история гораздо более подробная.

— Ну, думаю, это объясняет, почему все так внезапно заинтересовались мной. По крайней мере, все не так уж и плохо. — Кивнул Бильбо, чувствуя облегчение от такого вполне логичного объяснения всех этих странностей, что он испытал на себе.

Торина, однако, было не так легко удовлетворить.

— Так что именно эта история рассказывает обо мне и Бильбо?

Двалин сунул руку в карман своей туники, вытащил небольшую брошюру и предал ее своему королю.

— Посмотри сам.

Бильбо посмотрел на нее с любопытством, но был разочарован, увидев на пергаменте аккуратные сточки на Кхуздуле. Тем временем, Торин быстро начал просматривать страницы, его брови сосредоточенно нахмурились. Глядя на мрачное выражение лица короля гномов, Бильбо и Двалин не смели говорить, молча дожидаясь реакции Торина.

Конечно, все мысли быстро сменилось замешательством, когда Бильбо заметил, что тело Торина начало довольно сильно сотрясаться. Хоббит и воин наклонились поближе, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит и… Торин что, _смеялся_?

Торин опустил брошюру с широкой ухмылкой на лице.

— _Божественное зрелище?_ — Повторил он в недоумении, будто он не был уверен, правильно ли прочитал. Двалин бросил робкий взгляд в ответ, и Торин продолжил,— Это немного чересчур!

— Я и не утверждал, что это очень хорошо написанная пьеса. — Пожал плечами Двалин. Бильбо быстро переводил взгляд от одного гнома на другого, явно умирая от любопытства.

— Так о чем это? — Спросил он, когда больше ничего не было сказано.

— Как Двалин и сказал — это просто переписанная версия путешествия, хотя автор применил много фантазии, когда дошел до описания меня. — Торин усмехнулся и покачал головой. — По какой-то причине автор чрезвычайно зациклен на моей «величественности». Это слово пять раз встречается на одной странице.

Бильбо заморгал.

— О, ну в это не сложно поверить, ведь речь _о тебе_. — Как ни в чем не бывало сказал хоббит. Внезапно поняв, что он ляпнул, он покраснел и быстро попытался исправиться, — Э-э, то есть…

Выражение лица Торина стало практически хищным.

— О нет, Мастер Бэггинс. Пожалуйста, продолжайте, — Легко сказал гном, его самодовольное веселье выдавала дерзкая улыбка. Торин наклонился вперед, чтобы положить руки на колени, все еще небрежно сжимая брошюру. — Мне бы хотелось послушать, почему ты считаешь, что я заслуживаю называться «величественным».

Бильбо покраснел еще больше, безмолвно глядя на короля гномов, и прошипел:

— Ладно, я больше не буду делать тебе никаких комплиментов! Они тебе, безусловно, не нужны! А теперь, если вы меня извините, я пойду и помою чашку! — Бильбо вылетел из палатки под смех Торина, покраснев так сильно, что даже кончики ушей загорелись.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь с этим сделал? — Двалин указал на брошюру, которая все еще была в руках у Торина, когда шаги Бильбо затихли в отдалении.

Торин небрежно бросил бумагу на стол.

— Пока не надо. Они совершенно безвредны, и они помогают Бильбо получить больше уважения, которое он по праву заслуживает.

— Как насчет новых брошюр, если такие будут?

Торин сделал паузу, прежде чем осторожно ответить:

— Пока эти брошюры не вредят ни репутации Бильбо, ни моей собственной, мы можем не обращать на них внимания. Эти истории, безусловно, все равно будут распространяться по лагерю как сплетни. Едва ли есть смысл пресекать это.

— Итак, — Торин бросил на Двалина понимающий взгляд, и воин застонал, уже догадываясь, какой вопрос его король собирается задать. — Что именно произошло между тобой, Ори и Дори?


	7. Chapter 7

  **XI. Торин и Бильбо?**

 

— Нори, скажи, пожалуйста, Дори, что это с ним очень трудно, и что он не должен был так варварски нападать на Мастера Двалина!

— Нори, скажи, пожалуйста, Ори, что это _он_ ведет себя совершенно неразумно, а не я. Возможно, если бы он не был так легко ослеплен развратными действиями Мастера Двалина, мне не пришлось бы защищать его честь! Мастер Двалин сам напросился!

— Нори, скажи Дори, что он хотел добраться до Мастера Двалина еще с того первого собрания! Может быть, если он перестанет быть таким предвзятым, вздорным гномом…

— Нори, скажи Ори, что ему нужно спуститься с небес на землю и…

— ХОРОШО! ХВАТИТ! — Взревел Нори, поднимаясь на ноги, и теперь всем членам Компании, которые небрежно расположились в палатке, было хорошо видно его нервно дергающийся левый глаз. — Я не собираюсь быть вашим посредником только потому, что вы двое слишком далеко зашли в своей вражде и не разговариваете друг с другом!

Дори скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся от своего брата, крайне неодобрительно фыркнув. Этот простой жест Нори часто видел еще в Синих Горах и увидев его снова, мгновенно ощетинился.

Затем он вспомнил, что это не на него был направлен гнев его старшего брата, а на _Ори_ , и его бунтарство тут же сменилось опустошающим изумлением.

Сидящий напротив них двоих Ори бросил последний взгляд на своих братьев, прежде чем упрямо ухватить Двалина за руку, счастливо прижимаясь к его боку. Двалин позволил Ори делать со своей рукой все, что он захочет, и не делал ничего, только переплел их пальцы вместе, когда писец устроился поудобнее.

Также, Двалин демонстративно стоически проигнорировал злобный взгляд Нори.

_Посмотрите на него и на его самодовольное лицо, как отвратительно,_ — с горечью подумал Нори. Если бы он знал, что разоблачение не совсем благородных намерений Двалина приведет к этому тошнотворному проявлению любви и изнурительной борьбе между его братьями, он бы дважды подумал, прежде чем сделать то, что он сделал.

— Ну же, Мастер Нори. Давайте снова сосредоточимся на нашей встрече, — Бофур мягко выдернул его из его мрачных мыслей, и Нори обнаружил, что уже снова улыбается, когда гном пихнул ему в руки кружку с медовухой. Бофур дружески похлопал его по руке, поднял свою кружку и стукнулся ей о кружку Нори.

Нужно было довериться добросердечному Мастеру Бофуру, с его правильным подходом ситуация становилась намного терпимее.

— Если все готовы, мы можем начать с наших недельных отчетов о ходе работы, спасибо! — Как всегда профессионально строго объявил Балин, сидевший рядом со своим братом-ублюдком, и все гномы медленно стали собираться в круг. На этот раз, они выбрали для встречи просторную палатку Оина, и принеси нужное количества стульев, чтобы предотвратить все стычки. После последней встречи, когда схватка из-за стульев стала действительно ожесточенной (Глоину чуть не сломали нос, и Бофур был на волосок от того, чтобы быть насмерть раздавленным Бомбуром), гномы выучили урок.

— Прежде, чем мы начнем, я бы хотел сказать, что я встречался с Торином. — Неожиданно сказал Двалин своим обычным угрюмым тоном, у него как всегда было мрачное выражение лица и нахмуренные брови. — Я показал ему брошюру.

_Это_ повергло Компанию в полный шок, и все гномы одновременно в ужасе затаили дыхание. Уголком глаза Нори увидел, как Фили выпустил из ослабевших от сковывающего шока пальцев свою булку. Кили, сидевший слева от брата, стал нездорового серого цвета. Эти бедные пареньки, без сомнения, испытают на себе большую часть нрава своего дяди, и они и сами это знали.

Волна тягучего, жгучего гнева пробежала по его телу, когда Нори отошел от шока от такого полного разоблачения. Борясь с собой, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, гном крепко сжал кулаки и начал страстно проклинать Двалина себе под нос. Он должен был предвидеть, что после того, как воин запротестовал против секретности проекта, он мог самостоятельно сделать то, что считал правильным. _Конечно_ , Двалин не мог не сделать такую благородную вещь и не сыграть в преданного стража.

Нори повидал много таких, как Двалин, их чаще всего нанимали в качестве стражников для ареста преступников, таких как он сам и его сообщники. Путь к Эребору только укрепил мнение Нори в том, что воин был одним из тех недальновидных примитивных дураков, которые упрямо видели мир исключительно в черных и белых тонах, вместо того, чтобы замечать замысловатые оттенки серого, из которых на самом деле состояла реальность. Такие как Двалин будут ставить свои обязанности превыше всего, потому что так было _правильно_ , они никогда не будут унижаться и пачкать руки, даже если это было нужно, чтобы сделать стоящую работу.

Такие как Двалин были полной противоположностью Нори, который уже давно отбросил такие понятия как «правильно», «неправильно» и «честь». В конце концов, что хорошего в том, чтобы «делать правильные вещи» или в чести, когда вы голодаете на улице?

Нет, Нори никогда не любил Двалина. И сейчас он ему нравился еще меньше, когда трижды проклятый гном вставлял ему палки в колеса и нагло прижимался к его младшему брату.

— Не сказал бы, что я хоть немного удивлен. — Нори лениво растягивал слова, но его глаза опасно сверкнули, когда он посмотрел на воина. — Как мило с твоей стороны предупредить нас о том аде, который ты самолично накликал к нашему порогу.

— Если ты думаешь, что я предам доверие своего короля, только ради твоей хитрой маленькой схемы, ты глубоко ошибаешься, Мастер Нори. Кажется, я уже предупреждал тебя об этом. — Также угрожающе зарычал в ответ Двалин.

Ори успокаивающе положил свою руку на бицепс Двалина, нервно переводя взгляд между двумя враждующими гномами, и выпалил:

— С этим не будет никаких проблем! Король Торин думает, что эта брошюра не принесет ничего, кроме безобидных сплетен.

— Да. — Подтвердил Двалин, его гнев быстро рассеялся благодаря успокаивающему влиянию Ори. От этого Нори стал еще раздраженнее. — Торин сказал, что можно не обращать внимания на новые брошюры, пока они не будут вредить его репутации или репутации Мастера Бэггинса.

Фили и Кили вздохнули с явным облегчением.

— Спасибо милый, милостивый Махал! — Выдохнул Фили, и Кили воскликнул в то же мгновение, — Слава Всевышнему, мы слишком красивые, чтобы умирать!

— Так что видите, — Решительно продолжил Ори, когда умолкли принцы, его голос звучал наигранно весело, таким тоном можно было успокоить дикого зверя. — Двалин оказал нам большую услугу! Теперь у короля будет меньше подозрений к содержанию брошюр!

Гномы заворчали между собой, но немного подумав, они с неохотой приняли доводы Ори. Даже Дори, который, как известно, был очень трудным, не смог найти ничего, к чему можно было бы придраться, и, судя по его кислому настрою, он не был очень-то этому рад.

— Ну, раз мы разобрались с этим, давайте поговорим об успехах _Этого Проекта_. — Балин полез в кожаную сумку, которая стояла на полу у его стула, и вытащил красивое перо и небольшую пачку бумаги. — Что вы думаете о реакции лагеря на первую брошюру? — Спросил он, начав записывать.

— Гномы на кухне не перестают говорить об этом, это точно! — Сказал Бомбур, его ответ был слегка приглушен, потому что он набил полный рот пирогом, и как раз наполовину прожевал его. Пока он говорил, крошки от пирога летели в разные стороны, некоторые попали на колени Дори к его отвращению. — Они собираются кучкой и перечитывают историю каждый раз, когда у нас выпадает свободное время!

— В столовой то же самое. — Взволнованно добавил Бофур со своего места между своим кузеном и Нори. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы гномы так отвлекались от еды! Мы отлично справились и сделали невозможное возможным!

Глоин с энтузиазмом похлопал Фили по спине, чуть не выбив юного гнома с его стула.

— Похоже, ваша низкопробно написанная версия похода, в конце концов, имеет успех!

— Эй! Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, мы с Фили очень сильно постарались для этого! — Кили  
успокаивающе положил руку на своего брата и оскорбленно огрызнулся, — А как ты еще хотел, чтобы мы смогли изобразить тебя в таком лестном свете?

Гномы молча переглядывались между собой несколько секунд. Почти одновременно они взревели от хохота.

— До него дошло!

— Принцам пришлось попотеть, потому что ты настолько ужасающе уродливый и невпечатляющий!

— Говори за себя. Моя жена считает меня великолепным представителем гномов!

— Ну, это, должно быть, правда. В конце концов, не могла же она выйти за тебя замуж только из-за твоей яркой личности!

— Ну, при всем уважении, никто не может сравниться с нашим Королем Торином! Он такой сердцеед, наш король.

— Да, не каждый может позволить себе ходить с длинными развевающимися волосами и вечно задумчивым лицом, как наш величественный король!

— Я полагаю, — Сказал Оин привычно громко и твердо, хорошо перекрывая разговоры в комнате, — что помимо очень популярной истории, юный Мастер Ори тоже приложил руку к успеху брошюры. Его прекрасный рисунок, где наш Король с любовью обнимает Бильбо на Карроке, тоже отметили в лагере!

Ори покраснел и опустил голову под взглядом одиннадцати пар глаз.

— О, это… э, ничего особенного. Это просто маленький рисунок в уголке брошюры. Я удивлен, что его вообще заметили.

Двалин недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Конечно, его заметили. Ты великолепно справился.

Лицо Ори засветилось от комплимента и он застенчиво спросил:

— В самом деле? Ты так думаешь?

К растущему ужасу Нори, Двалин практически растаял, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько вообще мог растаять кто-то вроде Двалина, и ответил с совершенно тупым и _одурманенным_ взглядом на таком же тупом лице:

— Да, я уверен.

Эти двое обменялись застенчивыми взглядами из-под опущенных ресниц.

_О, во имя Валар._

— Да, да, Ори великолепен. Теперь мы можем продолжить? — Раздраженно процедил сквозь зубы Нори. Дори выглядел так, будто был готов вскочить и еще раз избить Двалина, и хотя Нори не был против, им _нужны были_ все гномы в достаточно здоровом состоянии, чтобы размножить брошюры. — Похоже, Первый Этап _Этого Проекта_ имел неоспоримый успех. Теперь мы можем приступить ко Второму Этапу. Бифур, как у тебя дела с новой балладой?

Бифур встал, спокойно отряхнулся и сразу же очень громко и энергично заговорил на Кхуздуле, дико жестикулируя и размашисто двигаясь. Он закончил свою речь, проиллюстрировав ее, дважды прижав правую руку к сердцу, а затем запрокину голову и маниакально засмеялся.

Все были немного удивлены этим представлением.

Нори медленно улыбнулся одной из своих темных, озорных улыбок.

— Если это что-то вроде Баллады о Бильбо Бэггинсе, оно будет распространяться, как лесной пожар. — Он усмехнулся от этой мысли. — Торин и Бильбо не узнают, откуда именно был нанесен удар, бедолаги.

— Отлично, — продолжил он, — мы можем сначала запустить балладу, а через неделю новую серию брошюр. Это даст нам достаточно времени, чтобы закончить копирование последних. Когда они разойдутся по лагерю, Мастер Глоин может распространить новость о начале приема ставок, чтобы привлечь желающих.

— Это будет достаточно легко сделать. — Глоин встал со своего места и похвалился так яростно, что из-за резкого движения чуть не опрокинул кружку с медовухой, которую держал в руках, и облил бы Фили, если бы тот не отскочил достаточно проворно. — Мы можем принимать ставки на то, как много времени займет у короля, чтобы официально заявить о своем намерении ухаживать за Мастером Бэггинсом, как много подарков потребуется, чтобы завоевать хоббита, — он пожал плечами и небрежно добавил, — или, трахаются ли они. Это, вероятно, будет самой популярной ставкой.

Глоин бесстыдно усмехнулся на страдающие крики Фили и Кили. Чтобы добавить к ущербу еще и оскорбление, он гордо и насмешливо салютовал своей кружкой.

— О, Дурин, этот _зрительный образ_. — Несчастно застонал Фили.

— Почему все так хотят знать, трахаются ли они?! — Отчаянно спросил Кили.

— О чем мы будем говорить во второй брошюре? Кажется, мы хотели сосредоточиться на событиях, которые происходят внутри лагеря. — Продолжил Балин с выдержкой и решимостью того, у кого есть опыт проведения сложных совещаний, что бы ни случилось. Он прервал свои записи и поднял глаза. — Есть предложения?

— Это достаточно легко! — Закричал Оин, и Дори и Глоин, которым не посчастливилось сидеть рядом с ним, поморщились от шума. Старый гном поправил свою слуховую трубку и на этот раз заговори потише. — Мы можем поговорить о том времени, что Мастер Бэггинс провел в палатке короля, старательно заботясь об его ранах. Я видел, как они достаточно долго неуклюже топтались вокруг друг друга, этого хватило бы, чтобы написать целую новеллу!

— Бильбо не только приносит дяде лекарства, он еще приносит ему еду и чай. — Встрял Фили, и его брат горячо закивал в поддержку. — Им нравится проводить вечера в компании друг друга. Мы с Кили слышали через палатку, как они достаточно непринужденно смеются!

— Все точно как по часам! Каждый вечер к обеду Бильбо уже там. — Кили ненадолго замолчал и поправил себя, — Кроме воскресений. По воскресеньям поздние завтраки, и Бильбо появляется в дядиной палатке с блюдом еды и чайником свежего чая.

Двалин подозрительно поднял бровь.

— И как вы узнали эту информацию? Так вы этим и занимались в тот раз, когда я поймал вас, когда вы прятались рядом с палаткой вашего дяди?

Фили и Кили обменялись виноватыми взглядами.

— Ну, — Фили колебался, — наша мама хотела…

Балин сжал переносицу и быстро поднял руку, чтобы прервать его.

— Неважно, мы не хотим этого знать.

— В любом случае, то, что сказали Мастера Фили и Кили насчет еды, правда. — Бомбур передал тарелку с нарезанным сыром Бифуру, который схватил сразу целую горсть. — Мастер Бэггинс регулярно посещает кухню, он всегда без изменений берет любимые блюда короля. Это довольно мило!

— Давайте также не забывать об экстравагантных подарках, которые король предлагал Мастеру Бэггинсу в благодарность за его услуги! — Бофур покачал головой, все еще не веря, и пробормотал, — Золотые экипажи, сделанные королем лично, и табун пони!

Бифур крякнул и быстро начал изъясняться на Иглишмеке.

— Это верно, еще Король предлагал научить Мастера Бэггинса Кхуздулу! — Охотно согласился Бофур со своим кузеном.

— Хорошо, думаю, у меня готова наша история. — Авторитетно заявил Нори, поднявшись со своего места. Он откашлялся, понизил голос и начал рассказывать:

— Король Торин получил тяжелые раны во время битвы, и Мастер Бэггинс провел бессчетное количество дней у его постели, ухаживая за его ранами. Когда король очнулся, он был так тронут преданностью нашего хоббита и его смелыми действиями, что решил помириться с Мастером Бэггинсом после всех их прошлых… э-э, разногласий.

Нори многозначительно посмотрел на членов Компании, и посыл был понятен — происшествие с Аркенстоном тоже нужно было отредактировать. Проблемы, возникшие из-за этого, похоже, были решены, и, судя по нынешним цветущим отношениям Бильбо и Короля Торина, они уже помирились друг с другом. Последнее, чего хотели сейчас гномы, это снова открывать эту банку с червями.

— Постепенно они возобновили свою дружбу. Сначала Мастер Бэггинс просто заходил, чтобы принести Его Величеству лекарства, но по мере визитов, Король и хоббит стали разговаривать все больше и больше…

— И хотя никто из них так и не заметил этого, их разговоры становились все более и более откровенными. — Гладко закончил фразу Дори, поняв, куда клонил его брат. — Мастер Бэггинс стал посещать палатку чаще и приносил подарки королю. Он проникал на кухню и приносил любимые блюда Короля Торина, чтобы отвлечь Его Величество от мрачного настроения из-за того, что он день и ночь был прикован к постели.

Нори кивнул. Часть его расслабилась от знания того, что, несмотря на все их различия, его старший брат был одним из немногих во всем Средиземье, кто мог быстро понять ход его мыслей.

— Ты прав. К тому времени Король и Мастер Бэггинс начали глубоко доверять друг другу. Это было ясно видно по тому, как Его Величество попросил Мастера Бэггинса помочь ему с бумажной работой, к которой, как мы все знаем, он ревностно никого не допускает.

— И слава Всевышнему за это! — С ликованием воскликнул Фили. — Дядя, наверное, думает, что он очень умный, раз скрывает это от нас с Кили, но мы знаем о горах этих документов!

Кили пихнул брата локтем и тихо прошептал:

— Если это значит, что мы будем избавлены от какой-нибудь работы, он может продолжать считать себя умным!

Балин усмехнулся.

— В любом случае, я сомневаюсь, что Торин был бы признателен вам обоим за то, что вы будете мешать ему, когда он наедине с Мастером Бэггинсом. Кроме того, они большую часть времени занимаются тем, что подшучивают друг над другом, а не работают. — Неодобрительно прокудахтал гном. Он бесчисленное количество раз заходил в палатку и видел своего короля и взломщика, которые хихикали, как пара школьников. Честное слово, эти двое!

— Гномы, нам всем нужно снова сосредоточиться. — Сказал Нори, позабавленный кратким обменом мнениями, и когда наступила тишина, он продолжил, — Король вскоре понял, что он так и не отблагодарил хоббита и он очень, очень хотел показать свою признательность. И _с этого_ , друзья мои, Его Величество начал свои эпические поиски нелепых, чрезмерно, очень экстравагантных подарков для Бильбо, — с энтузиазмом рассказывал Нори, за что получил смешки в награду от гномов.

— К сожалению, поиски Короля с треском провалились, потому что хоббит отказался от всего, кроме одного маленького чайника. И ему пришлось просит Мастера Балина о помощи, так что понято, что эта победа не была засчитана. — Улыбка Нори стала совершенно зловещей, когда он добавил, — А потом хоббит переехал к нему, и все это только ради защиты Мастера Бэггинса, или он, по крайней мере, так утверждал.

_— ОН ЧТО?!_

Нори купался во внимании уставившихся на него гномов, наслаждаясь восхитительным удовлетворением от хаоса, что он посеял в палатке своим своевременным и разрушительным разоблачением.

_Не всех гномов. Фили и Кили, похоже, уже знали об этом,_ — заключил Нори, его глаза подозрительно сощурились на принцах. Они тихо сидели на своих местах, — _пожалуй, слишком тихо,_ — пришло в голову Нори, и они сидели и теребили свои большие пальцы.

Они слишком спокойно отреагировали на это.

Если подумать об этом, Фили и Кили, похоже, собрали волнующее количество информации о том, что происходит между Бильбо и их дядей. Они, конечно, внесли большой вклад уже только в эту встречу. Нори решил, что ему не стоит этому удивляться. Острый ум их матери вместе с природным талантом Фили и Кили влезать не в свое дело могли сделать из них отличную команду по сбору информации.

_Как интересно._ Вор мысленно сделал зарубку обменяться с ними информацией позже, чтобы посмотреть, что он еще мог упустить.

— Когда это произошло? — Ошеломленно спросил Балин. Сидящей слева от него Двалин был также захвачен врасплох этой новостью, если конечно его удивленно поднятые брови хоть что-то означали. — Ты уверен в этом, Мастер Нори? Возможно, Мастер Бэггинс случайно заснул, помогая королю в его работе, или это может…

— В палатке появилась дополнительная мебель, Мастер Балин. — Спокойно прервал его Нори, — стол, маленький стул и койка, стоящая в углу. И когда я просил короля про койку, он прямо сказал мне про новые условия проживания хоббита.

— Никогда бы не догадался, что Торин такой смелый, — проворчал Двалин, но его расслабленная поза выдавала его одобрение. — Стал жить вместе с хоббитом, не теряя времени. Он никогда не был тем, кто делает что-то наполовину.

— Немного чересчур смелый, я считаю! Он даже не сделал Мастеру Бэггинсу трех подарков, они не обменялись бусинами в знак любви, — проворчал Дори, он бросил на Двалина ядовитый взгляд. — И что хуже всего, он не спросил _разрешения_ у главы семьи Мастера Бэггинса.

Двалин открыл рот, чтоб ответить, но Ори опередил его:

— Ну, может быть, глава семьи Мастера Бэггинса очень трудный хоббит с предубеждением к гномам, и он не должен быть тем, кто решает счастье Мастера Бэггинса! Может быть, нам просто нужно забыть про правила!

— Ори сейчас выглядит очень ужасающе, — со страхом прошептал Кили своему брату. — Я рад, что нам еще не удавалось так его разозлить.

— То, что король должен был сделать, не имеет никакого значения, — громко заметил Нори, чтобы прекратить еще один спор между его братьями. Махал знает, после этой встречи ему нужно будет выпить чего-нибудь крепкого. — Кроме того, король не считает, что он ухаживает за Мастером Бэггинсом. С его точки зрения, он просто предоставляет хоббиту безопасное убежище. Мы должны прояснить это для нашей истории.

Глоин заставил себя выйти из ступора и не очень тихо пробормотал своему брату:

— Если судить по тому, как мы собираемся излагать нашу историю, мы делаем нашего Короля похожим на какого-то рассеянного идиота. — Он поднял голову и увидел, что все молча уставились на него. — Что?

— Да, ну, кто бы говорил. — Прямо сказал Балин. Глоин никогда не был тем, кто особо чего-то стыдился, он пожал плечами, совершенно не заботясь о мнении окружающих.

— Ну ладно, — Нори встал и хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы подвести итог встречи, — думаю, на данный момент у нас более чем достаточно материала для работы над Вторым Этапом. Пора за работу!

 

* * *

 

— Сегодня я обнаружил кое-что довольно интересное, — сказал Бильбо вместо приветствия, войдя в теплую палатку Торина. Мягкий нейтральный тон хоббита заставил гнома оторваться от нескончаемых стопок документов и посмотреть на него с подозрением.

_Приготовься, Торин. Это может быть опасно._

— Что? — Спросил Торин, надеясь, что его ответ прозвучал небрежно. Он взял теплую чашку чая и сделал небольшой неторопливый глоток, чтобы и дальше не выходить из своего спокойного и собранного образа. Будет не очень мудро показать, как легко Бильбо мог заставить его занервничать. Хоббит никогда этого не забудет.

— Помнишь, пару месяцев назад у нас был разговор про Балладу о Бильбо Бэггинсе?

Торин в замешательстве нахмурился.

— Да? И что?

— Появилась новая баллада, и ты ни за что не догадаешься, как она называется.

Торин несколько секунд безучастно смотрел на Бильбо, и его глаза расширились, когда он понял.

— Нет. — Выдохнул он.

— Да! _Баллада о Бильбо Бэггинсе и Торине Дубощите_! — Воскликнул Бильбо и Торин быстро прижал к губам кулак, чтобы заглушить смех, который уже поднимался по его горлу. Он жестоко провалился, случайно вырвавшийся смешок перерос в полномасштабный смех.

— Она такая же ужасная, как и _Баллада о Бильбо Бэггинсе_? Пожалуйста, скажи, что она не такая плохая. — Попросил Торин немного отчаянно, когда смог совладать со своим дыханием. В тщетной попытке спасти себя от унижения, он взмолился, — Помилуй! Я могу не слушать это?

— О нет, ты так легко не отделаешься! — Бильбо скрестил руки и улыбнулся Торину без тени раскаяния, очевидно, наслаждаясь его смущением. Это только утвердило убеждение короля в том, что под милой манерой поведения, его хоббит был _воплощением чистого_ зла.

— Я сидел там и прослушал это от начала и до конца трижды, только ради того, чтобы запомнить достаточно и поделиться с тобой! Ты будешь слушать, как я рассказываю это со всеми ужасно противными подробностями!

Торин закатил глаза и вздохнул с притворным смирением.

— Ну, если ты считаешь, что это так необходимо, Мастер Хоббит, тогда _думаю_ , что один раз можно тебя побаловать.

Бильбо взволнованно потер руки. Торин знал, что хоббиту не терпится поделиться с ним этим — он совершенно проигнорировал пустой стул перед собой, предпочтя возбужденно расхаживать по палатке.

— Она пересказывает наше путешествие, но с небольшими изменениями. Очевидно, что я храбрый, хитрый, прелестный маленький хоббит с золотым сердцем, и, для протокола, я не одобряю, что меня называют «маленьким» или «прелестным». Нет, спасибо большое!

Он сделал паузу, раскачиваясь взад и вперед на пятках.

— Ты же, с другой стороны, великий и величественный Торин Дубощит, чье величие только усиливается мастерским владением мечом и твоей непоколебимой самоотверженностью делать все самое лучшее для твоего народа, а еще у тебя длинные развевающиеся локоны и пронзительные голубые глаза.

Торину пришлось собрать все свои внутренние силы, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

— Длинные развевающиеся локоны и пронзительные голубые глаза? — Повторил он, пробуя слова на своем языке. Нет, они не стали звучать менее странно, когда он произнес их сам. — Откуда они берут все это?

Бильбо бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, и ответил, запинаясь:

— Ну, просто, у тебя и правда все это есть. На самом деле, это поражает. Довольно сложно проигнорировать тебя, когда ты заходишь в комнату. — Когда он увидел расцветающую улыбку на лице Торина, он закатил глаза и снова начал расхаживать. — О, прекрати выглядеть таким довольным собой!

— Что ж, спасибо, Мастер Бэггинс. — Практически промурлыкал Торин, чувствуя себя неожиданно довольным. Он плавно сместился, чтобы облокотится на подлокотники своего стула и подпер щеку кулаком. — Вы льстите мне своими комплиментами…

— Очевидно, это было ошибкой с моей стороны. Если честно, не знаю, о чем я думал, когда сказал это!

— Я имею в виду, во всех смыслах, продолжай называть меня красивым! И в такой красноречивой манере тоже! Успокой мое взволнованное сердце.

— Ты невозможен, Торин Дубощит, и я продолжу рассказывать эту историю, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Торин широко улыбнулся и царственно махнул рукой, давая понять Бильбо, чтобы он продолжал.

— Как я уже говорил, — раздраженно продолжил Бильбо, — они говорили о тебе и обо мне, или, по крайней мере, о каком-то переосмыслении нас. Остальная часть рассказывает о предполагаемом величие, которого мы достигли совместными усилиями. По-видимому, мы формируем достаточно легендарное товарищество, которое «заставит постыдиться все другие альянсы в истории Средиземья», учитывая нашу сверхъестественную способность раз за разом уходить от смерти.

— Ну, пока эта баллада не так уж и плоха, — задумался Торин. Он сразу понял свою ошибку, когда увидел, с каким вызовом засветились глаза Бильбо, и теперь он с растущим ужасом смотрел, как хоббит с заложенными за спину руками начал декламировать чистым громким голосом:

Король гномов вошел к хоббиту в дом,  
Просить помощи вернуть золото своего королевства.  
С длинными развевающимися локонами  
И пронзительными голубыми глазами,  
Величественный король был прекрасен.

Торин неловко кашлянул, чтобы скрыть свою гримасу.

— Хорошо, — наконец признал он, — это было довольно жутко. — Он не был готов дать Бильбо выиграть этот раунд, так что упрямо добавил, — по крайней мере, это только одна строфа, от которой я буду страдать. Эта баллада все еще не так плоха, как _Баллада о Бильбо Бэггинсе_. И опять же, здесь не было никаких упоминаний о шерстистых, мохнатых ногах.

— Может это и правда, но в этой балладе было _намного_ больше о твоей суровой привлекательности. — Нанес ответный удар Бильбо со зловещей улыбкой, — я просто не мог вспомнить остальные строфы. Там было что-то о твоих «сильных мужественных руках и впечатляющем телосложении, от которых девицы падают в обморок». Тот, кто это писал, обладает хорошим воображением.

Торин содрогнулся. Это очень напоминало те короткие истории, которые Дис писала в юности, когда пробовала свои силы в писательстве, если Торин правильно помнил. Их с Фрерином часто заставляли читать ее «работы», которые, к их великому смущению, большие были похожи на плохо завуалированные непристойности сомнительного качества. Этот урок научил Торина опасаться разума его сестры.

Король гномов громко застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях с крайне страдающим видом.

— Я просто… ну почему? — Спросил он ошарашено.

Бильбо подошел к Торину и похлопал его по спине, и гном обнаружил, что тянется к прикосновению, ища тепла мягкой руки Бильбо.

— Если тебе станет от этого лучше, там было несколько строф, в которых эльфов называют «древоебами», «подлыми мерзкими ублюдками» и так далее.

Торин повернулся к Бильбо и теперь выглядел заметно счастливее.

— Я передумал. Эта баллада чудесна, и тот, кто ее написал, просто гений.

Бильбо усмехнулся, его нежное выражение лица было подсвечено мягкой улыбкой и теплым сиянием глаз.

— Можно было догадаться, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы покорить тебя. — Хоббит вздохнул и добавил ласково, — Ты безнадежен, совершенно безнадежен. Что мне с тобой делать?

Последнее предложение он пробормотал настолько тихо, что если бы Торин не видел, как шевелились его губы, он бы не расслышал слов. Улыбка Бильбо стала шире, свободной рукой он убрал с лица Торина выбившуюся прядь и аккуратно заправил ее за ухо.

Торин как в тумане отмечал пятна тепла, которые руки Бильбо оставляли на его спине и на лице, он обнаружил, что жаждет прикосновения хоббита уже не в первый раз с тех пор, как Бильбо зашел в палатку. Как только он закончил об этом думать, Бильбо начал поглаживать его спину круговыми движениями, медленно перемещая свои прикосновения от позвоночника к лопаткам. Торин машинально расслабил плечи, теряя свою гордую осанку. Он задавался вопросом, понимал ли Бильбо, как он на него действует.

— И знаешь, как они теперь нас называют? — Голос Бильбо был мягким, как никогда прежде. Этот приятный переливчатый акцент Вестрона стал еще заметнее, и Торин чувствовал себя совершенно безнадежно загипнотизированным.

— Как? — Спросил он охрипшим голосом.

Улыбка хоббита снова превратилась в знакомую ухмылку, которая была просто олицетворением всего _Бильбо Бэггинса_.

— Они дали название нашему товариществу, _Команда Бэггиншильда_.

— Команда Бэггиншильда? — Торин рассмеялся себе под нос, упиваясь выражением счастья на лице Бильбо. — Это совершенно ужасно. Я бы дал нам не такое труднопроизносимое название.

Бильбо вопросительно склонил голову и Торин заметил, что тянется как в трансе, чтобы положить свои большие руки на бедра Бильбо. Он притянул поближе к себе податливого, несопротивляющегося хоббита, и наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть в его теплые карие глаза.

— Конечно, я бы назвал нас _Тильбо_. — Они были близко, так близко, что Торин чувствовал природный запах земли и травы, который сидел на хоббите как вторая кожа.

Бильбо легко рассмеялся, прекратив поглаживать спину Торина. Вместо этого он слегка сжал его рубаху из хлопка грубой выделки.

— Тильбо звучит также странно, как и Бэггиншильд, — выдохнул он.

Бильбо облизал губы и Торин почувствовал, что через него прошла горячая волна, когда он увидел мелькнувший между розовыми мягкими губами язык. Торину нужно было только немного наклониться вперед и притянуть к себе хоббита, пока они не прижмутся друг к другу, пространство между ними перестало существовать, они могли просто…

— Дядя! Ты здесь? Балин хотел, чтобы мы отнесли это тебе!

Резкий стук в дверь разрушил всю интимность момента. Бильбо и Торин осознали, в каких позах они были, и рефлекторно отпрянули друг от друга.

Бильбо прочистил горло, его щеки пылали розовым.

— Ты должен открыть дверь. Будет не очень хорошо, если ты заставишь Фили и Кили ждать. — Сказал он неловко. Он выдавил слабую улыбку и немного поспешно отвернулся, прежде чем гном успел ответить.

Торин постарался проигнорировать острый укол разочарования среди всей этой ошеломляющей путаницы в его голове. _Что только что произошло?_

 

* * *

 

Потрясающий суперсекретный шпионский отчет Фили и Кили #6

  
Примечание: мы решили продолжить нашу шпионскую миссию во имя науки! Как еще мы сможем написать нашу историю, если у нас не будет фактов? _(Нори убедил нас в том, что нам нужно продолжить наши наблюдения на случай, если произойдут какие-то новые события! Так что, если мы найдем что-то интересное, мы сможем добавить это в нашу писанину.)_

Это конечно так, но я все же считаю, что Нори просто, также как и мама, любит совать нос не в свое дело. Он, вероятно, заинтересован в потенциальном материале для сплетен, которыми мы можем поделиться на предстоящих встречах.

_(Я не виню его за это. Я имею в виду, я буду очень рад проводить наши встречи, слушая сплетни, вместо того, чтобы вразумлять его братьев. Ты не заметил, какое болезненное выражение было на его лице, когда ему пришлось предотвратить еще одну стычку между Ори и Дори?)_

Я и представить себе не мог, какими откровенно злобными могут быть братья Ри. Я так рад, что мы не такие.

_(Тебе просто повезло, что я самый лучший младший брат во всем Средиземье!)_

А еще самый скромный!

**Объекты:** Бильбо и дядя. Несмотря на то, что теперь они спят в одной палатке, Бильбо, безусловно, стал больше времени проводить с дядей, чем когда-либо до этого, когда у них было личное пространство. Нам нужно найти способ получше, чтобы подслушивать их, если мы хотим узнать, что происходит. Простое бесцельное наблюдение за их палаткой снаружи больше не сработает!

**Цель:** выяснить, что на самом деле происходит внутри палатки, во имя науки! _(Мама будет рада узнать, как преданно мы занимаемся своей работой! Она будет еще счастливее, когда получит потенциальный материал для шантажа, когда мы расскажем ей все, что узнали.)_ С другой стороны, если дядя узнает, что мы тайно доносим на него матери, я не могу представить себе, что он с нами сделает. Может быть, он попытается посадить нас под стражу по обвинению вроде «за заговор против короля».

_(По крайней мере, эти обвинения вполне реальны! Помнишь все те случаи, когда он угрожал нам ими, и все это было только ради того, чтобы мы оставили его в покое?)_

Примечание: обязательно попросить маму об иммунитете на будущее, когда дядя будет угрожать нам посадить нас под стражу по сомнительным обвинениям вроде «за нарушение покоя короля в воскресенье, когда он наконец-то смог поваляться кровати», или «за то, что наполнили дядину жизнь страданиями, постоянно досаждая ему».

**Последствия миссии в случае успеха:**

1\. Мама будет рада, и мы остаемся живы!

2\. Нори отвлечется на что-то вместо того, чтобы мирить своих братьев, _(и его дергающийся глаз, возможно, будет дергаться поменьше)_. Он, возможно, захочет показать нам несколько классных шпионских трюков из благодарности, если мы сможем с ним договориться.

3\. Следующая встреча Компании будет интересной для всех.

4\. Мы напишем фантастическую историю, которая будет такой красивой, что заставит рыдать даже эльфов при одном только ее виде!

День 6 

**Продолжительность встречи:** вторая половина дня, после ланча, 13.00

**Краткое описание событий:**

Мы заметили, что Бильбо выходит из кухни с блюдом копченого мяса, и сразу поняли, что он несет еду дяде. _(Бильбо предсказуемый до смешного! Не говоря уже о том, что он, безусловно, испортит дядю, все время принося ему то, что он любит. Ты можешь себе представить, что будет, если он вдруг внезапно перестанет? Дядя будет еще более неуправляемым, особенно сейчас, когда он привык к такому трепетному отношению!)_Если это когда-нибудь случится, я с радостью украду пони, приеду в логово Эльфийского короля и спрячусь под его странным троном из лосиных рогов, только чтобы избежать гнева дяди. А ты куда собираешься, Кили?

_(Ну, это легко. Я спрячусь под кроватью Ори, теперь, когда я увидел, каким пугающим он может быть. К тому же, как бонус, я бы добавил присутствие Двалина! Лучше два, вместо одного!)_

Мы проследовали за хоббитом до дядиной палатки, но были удивлены, увидев, что Бильбо вышел, не проведя там и двадцати минут после того, как принес еду. Он был, как обычно, безукоризненно одет, но был весь красный, у него даже кончики ушей покраснели. Обычно, Бильбо и дядя обедают вместе, по меньшей мере, сорок минут, так что, увидеть Бильбо, несущегося опрометью прочь в таком виде было, мягко говоря, странно.

_(Кстати говоря, о тех, кто ведет себя странно, ты заметил, как своеобразно вел себя дядя, когда мы вчера принесли бумаги от Балина?)_ Это было сложно не заметить. Обычно, когда мы что-то приносим дяде, он задает нам миллион и один вопрос, пока тщательно проверяет каждую дырочку и складочку в принесенной вещи. Если честно, я думал, что нам придется стоять там минут десять, пытаясь удовлетворить его подозрительность. _(Правда! И если у него кончаются вопросы о принесенном, он обычно начинает задавать нам целый шквал коротких однострочных вопросов, вроде «вы поели?», «вы потренировались?», «вы хорошо полечились?», и его любимый «что вы сломали?» Вчера он не спросил ничего.)_

Мне нравится, что он перестал спрашивать нас «сломали ли мы что-то», а вместо этого сделал мудрое предположение, что да, мы уже что-то сломали, и что мы не отказываемся от нашей привычки ломать вещи от встречи до встречи. Очевидно, дядя знает нас слишком хорошо.

Ты прав, Кили. Сейчас я думаю, что дядя, похоже, был очень рассеянным, когда мы вчера пришли к нему в палатку. Он только взял бумаги, пробормотал благодарность и заскочил обратно. Все это заняло, может быть, минуту, если не меньше.

_(Как странно. Ты думаешь, это как-то связано с Бильбо?)_

Возможно. Мы должны хорошенько присмотреться к тому, как они ведут себя рядом друг с другом, когда будем сидеть на следующей встрече.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо был не в настроении от того, что в лагере происходили всякие странности, и сегодня у него был полный беспорядок в чувствах, в которых еще нужно было разобраться.

_Запутанные ощущения, напоминающие ему о Торине_ , беспощадно заполняли его разум, и он изо всех сил старался не издать вслух жалобный стон.

— Что-то случилось, Бильбо?

Бильбо повернулся и обнадеживающе улыбнулся встревоженному Торину, сидящему рядом с ним.

— Прости, все в порядке. Просто мигрень. — Легко солгал он, и когда Торин продолжил обеспокоенно смотреть на него, он спокойно признался, — Я не мог уснуть.

_Потому что моя голова забита мыслями о тебе._ Бильбо действительно очень хотелось заткнуть раздражающий голосок в своей голове.

Торин нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Если ты нехорошо себя чувствуешь, можешь вернуться в нашу палатку и отдохнуть. У меня более чем достаточно помощников для процедуры регистрации.

На мгновение, у Бильбо возник соблазн принять это предложение. Он быстро оглядел палатку, и, конечно же, все уже было готово для мероприятия длиною в целый день. Длинный деревянный стол (Бильбо подозревал, что его взяли из столовой, потому что на его столешнице были отметины от вилок), стоял рядом со стеной, оставляя достаточно места для тех, кто сидел за ним — четверым гномам и одному хоббиту. У каждого были листы, на которых были отмечены различные даты, где гномы могли записаться на работы в полях, и достаточное количество письменных принадлежностей, чтобы сделать процесс непрерывным. Бильбо и Торин были первыми, кто поставил свои имена с момента, как все было подготовлено. Бильбо записался на работы почти на каждый день, и Торин упрямо последовал примеру хоббита. К счастью, Балин был в состоянии уговорить своего короля сократить часы работы.

Они готовились открыть двери для гномов, которые были снаружи, и Бильбо не сомневался, что этот день будет долгим, по крайней мере, пока Даин не придет, чтобы сменить Торина на пункте регистрации. Тем не менее, он обещал помочь Торину, и он не мог оставить его один на один с толпой.

Взрыв громкого смеха выдернули Бильбо из его мечтательных размышлений, и он посмотрел на источник шума. Фили и Кили зажали между собой покрасневшего, смущенного Ори, и бедный писец пытался выйти из этой плачевной ситуации, отчаянно сжимаясь в комок. Бильбо закатил глаза от этого спектакля.

Он определенно не оставит Торина одного на милость его племянников.

— Все хорошо, Торин. Мы, в любом случае, будем целый день сидеть за столом. Вряд ли это можно считать сильно обременительной работой. — Он собрал в своей улыбке столько уверенности, сколько смог. — Кроме того, я опасаюсь за состояние платки, если я уйду. — Бильбо указал на трех шумных молодых гномов в углу. Теперь Ори забился в угол, прижимая к груди, как щит, свой журнал в кожаном переплете.

Торин расслабился от такого ответа, но не успокоился полностью.

— Ты скажешь мне, если мигрень усилится. — Приказал он, и когда Бильбо кивнул, его последние беспокойства, похоже, рассеялись. — Хорошо.

Бильбо перестал улыбаться в тот момент, когда Торин отвернулся, чтобы гаркнуть на своих племянников. _Эру_ , присутствие этого гнома сводило его с ума. Он никогда не чувствовал такого волнения ни от кого с тех пор, как он был юным, впечатлительным хоббитом, который думал, что влюбился. Забавно, как эта ситуация повторялась сейчас, после нескольких десятилетий осознанно выбранной холостяцкой жизни, за исключением того, что объектом его привязанности был угрюмый король гномов, а не мягкая хоббитянка.

Что было еще более странно, мысли о каких-либо романтических чувствах к Торину, никогда даже не приходила ему в голову, по крайне мере, до того инцидента в палатке пару дней назад. Теперь он только и мог думать о том моменте близости, пытаясь осознать, откуда взялся этот поток чувств, да так, что довел себя до бессонницы.

Может быть, он всегда подсознательно чувствовал что-то к гному, но упорно игнорировал это в пользу желания завершить путешествие с сохранением жизни и всех конечностей. Может быть, он медленно влюблялся в короля в тишине палатки, когда ослабевший Торин был прикован к своей койке, но его решимость сделать то, что было правильно для Бильбо и для его народа, была сильна как никогда. В любом случае, этот _инцидент_ (именем создателей, он не мог даже обдумать этот инцидент, не покраснев), послужил громким сигналом к пробуждению.

Правда оставалась прежней: у Бильбо Бэггинса определенно были чувства к Торину Дубощиту, и они были чем-то большим, чем просто дружба. Он не был уверен, было ли то, что он сейчас чувствовал, любовью, но если дать этому больше времени, Бильбо был уверен — его привязанность к Торину будет только расти.

И следующий важный вопрос заключался в том, а что он будет с этим делать?

_Совершенно ничего, вот что,_ — твердо решил Бильбо, но не без горечи. Он даже не был уверен, ответит ли Торин ему взаимностью. После того инцидента, гном вел себя так, будто ничего и не произошло, и сразу начал заниматься документами, которые ему принесли Фили и Кили. Он продолжал вести себя свершено нормально и в последующие дни, и Бильбо не нашел в себе мужества поговорить с ним об этом.

_В любом случае, как я должен был поднять этот вопрос?_ — С сарказмом подумал Бильбо, — _я должен был сказать «Привет, Торин, помнишь тот случай, когда мы практически шептали друг другу всякие нежности? У тебя случайно не возникло такого же, как и у меня, желания подарить поцелуй всей твоей жизни? Мне бы это точно понравилось, пожалуйста, и спасибо тебе!»_?

Во всяком случае, это именно Бильбо начал вести себя смешно. Он внезапно начал замечать все те маленькие особенности Торина, которые он всегда считал само собой разумеющимися: глубокий громовой смех, который всегда вызывал улыбку на его лице, то, как каждое утро путались волосы гнома, нежность его закаленных в боях рук, тепло его взгляда… все это заставляло Бильбо неловко краснеть. Ему даже пришлось выйти на свежий воздух во время ланча на следующий день, потому что он сам заставлял себя чувствовать глупо.

Когда он уже был готов застонать от стыда от этих воспоминаний, его отрывисто окликнул голос:

— Мастер Хоббит, когда вы будете работать в полях?

Бильбо быстро оторвал взгляд от своих коленей и с крайним удивлением уставился на большого, грубоватого на вид гнома перед собой.

— Э, простите? — Сказал он вежливо. Это было более вежливо, чем спрашивать: «Когда вы сюда вошли?» — вот что на самом деле имел в виду Бильбо.

— Здесь я должен расписаться для работы в полях, да? — Повторил гном, на этот раз медленней, будто он говорил с кем-то особенно заторможенным.

— О… О! Подписи, да! — Бильбо изобразил то, что, он наделся, выглядело как приятная, обезоруживающая улыбка, но безрезультатно. Гном остался не впечатленным. Бильбо боролся с румянцем смущения. — Да, здесь! Спасибо за вашу помощь. Какая дата будет для вас удобнее?

— Это зависит от того… — неопределенно сказал гном, будто он совершенно не был заинтересован в разговоре. Вместо продолжения он повторил хмуро, — когда вы будете работать в полях?

Бильбо удивленно моргнул.

— Э-э, я буду работать почти каждый день в течение ближайших месяцев.

— А что насчет нашего короля? Он будет сопровождать вас?

— Да? — Бильбо пытливо понял бровь от неожиданного вопроса. — Несмотря на то, что он будет там не каждый день, он будет появляться достаточно часто.

Гном торжественно кивнул.

— Мастер Хоббит, покажите мне недели, когда вы оба планируете работать вместе.

Бильбо молча взял в руки страницы и показал даты, на которые были записаны он и Торин. Гном хмыкнул, взял со стола перо, обмакнул его в чернила и начал быстро записывать свое имя на страницу.

— Есть еще даты, среди которых можно выбрать, если хотите… а, неважно. — Бильбо замолчал, когда стало ясно, что гном не слушает, и хоббит в неловком молчании постарался не смотреть на странного гнома.

У него не получилось.

Наконец, гном положил перо, проверил лист в последний и раз и опустил голову.

— Мастер Хоббит, — Он неутомимо поклонился, и прежде чем Бильбо успел поблагодарить его, развернулся и пошел к выходу, грубо расталкивая многочисленных гномов, которые были на его пути.

Бильбо снова моргнул. Из любопытства, он взглянул на лист с записью.

Гном (по-видимому, его звали Фрар, отметил Бильбо), поставил свое имя на месяц вперед, и на те же даты, где он и Торин были записаны вместе.

_Хах._

Он, должно быть, растерянно пялился на листок уже больше минуты, когда появился еще один гном.

— Мастер Бэггинс! — Добродушно закричал вновь прибывший и смело потянулся через стол, чтобы, к удивлению Бильбо, сжать с энтузиазмом его руку. — Как хорошо наконец-то лично с вами встреться! Я слышал все о вашем приключении, и я должен сказать, что, если вы простите мне мою дерзость, вы намного храбрее, чем кажитесь! О, это не означает, что вы похожи на труса, ни в коем случае!

Гном радостно продолжал свою бессвязную речь, по-прежнему сжимая руку Бильбо:

— Просто, вы исключительно храбрый. Мы все так думаем, все ребята из моей бригады. Мы разрабатываем алмазные шахты Эребора! Они самые храбрые из всех, кого я знаю, так что, если даже они думают, что вы храбрый, ну, это что-то да значит! О, подождите, я расскажу им, что я лично вас видел! Они будут вне себя от…

— Мастер Гном, — спокойно сказал Торин, но ледяными нотками в голосе, — если бы вы сейчас отпустили руку Мастера Бэггинса, это бы ценилось намного больше.

Гном вскрикнул и тут же отпустил Бильбо.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, я не хотел приступить границы, Ваше Величество! Пожалуйста, простите меня, Ваше Величество! — Он быстро поклонился несколько раз подряд.

— Да, да, все в порядке, и… послушайте, может быть, вы уже прекратите? — Вздохнул Торин, и с раздражением сказал гному, — Давайте просто вернемся к записи.

— Непременно, Ваше Величество!

Он снова посмотрел на Бильбо довольным взглядом и спросил с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем раньше:

— Если это вас не затруднит, могу ли я увидеть даты, когда вы и король работаете вместе?

 

* * *

 

Из Эребора, 2942.

Моей достопочтенной сестре Дис.

Как твое здоровье и твой бизнес? Я надеюсь, что твои тяжелые труды окупились. По крайней мере, скажи, пожалуйста, что ты обогнала по продажам своих конкурентов эльфов, если ты так настаиваешь, что, напомню, «твои бутылки завоюют все Средиземье».

Ситуация в Эреборе до сих пор странно стабильна. Мы сейчас набираем гномов для работы в полях и отклик, который мы получили просто…. удивителен. Сказать по правде, я не ожидал такого большого энтузиазма к этому проекту, и я был полностью готов задействовать дополнительные стимулы, чтобы привлечь гномов, но, похоже, я совершенно недооценил реакцию народа.

Веришь или нет, но в палатке была самая настоящая очередь. Гномы были особенно заинтересованы работать в течение длительного времени в те же даты, когда мы с Мастером Бэггинсом будем присутствовать в полях вместе. В самом деле, многие гномы изо всех сил просили поставить их в те же дни, в которые были записаны мы оба. Я даже представить себе не могу, почему они все высказывали эту странную просьбу. Если бы я рискнул предположить, я бы подумал, что это как-то связано с новой _Балладой о Бильбо Бэггинсе и Торине Дубощите_ , которая, по-видимому, рассказывает об успехах нашей командной работы во время путешествия. Возможно, гномам любопытно, и они хотят увидеть лично, как Мастер Бэггинс и я будем работать вместе.

Я рад сообщить, что напряженность в лагере, которая возникла из-за моего решения отправить гномов в поля, значительно ослабла. По крайней мере, одну проблему мы решили. Теперь я могу сосредоточиться на наблюдении за Даином.

Как скоро первая группа из Синих Гор дойдет до Эребора? Я бы очень хотел, чтобы в лагере было побольше преданных мне людей, на которых я смогу рассчитывать.

— Торин

 

* * *

 

Моему дорогому брату Торину.

Что я только что прочитала? Ни одного слова сарказма, обращенного ко мне? Ну, никогда бы и за миллион лет я не подумал, что настанет этот день. Это Мастер Бэггинс, должно быть, влияет на тебя!

~~Я надеялась, что Мастер Бэггинс повлияет на тебя не только своим хорошим обращением, а чем-то большим, но полагаю, нельзя ожидать слишком многого.~~

Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я сохраню это письмо в доказательство того, что Торин Дубощит может быть вежливым, и, осмелюсь сказать, приятным?

Со мной все хорошо, братец, такая же здоровая и крепкая, как и прежде. Да, я обхожу по продажам моих эльфийских конкурентов, и я взяла на себя смелость и пошла на все, чтобы позлорадствовать над ними на местной ярмарке, которую я недавно посетила. Эльфы были недовольны и еще меньше впечатлены, когда я обратилась к ним в моей речи: «мои заслуженные эльфийские коллеги, чьи многочисленные блестящие таланты не включают в себя производство хороших напитков, но вы, по крайней мере, попытались!»

Их ущемленные, недовольные выражения лиц сделали мою неделю.

Я думаю над тем, чтобы расширить виды производимых напитков. Как ты относишься в медовухе?

Касательно ситуации в Эреборе, я рада слышать, что гнев гномов значительно спал, и что гномы с энтузиазмом откликнулись, чтобы посмотреть на то, как вы с Бильбо работаете вместе в полях. Я уверена, что у них нет никаких больше намерений, кроме как посмотреть, как вы оба… работаете вместе.

По крайней мере, тебе больше не придется беспокоиться о том, что лагерь гномов разрывает себя на части из-за внутренней борьбы. Я думаю, что Даин и его советники тоже довольным этим исходом. В конце концов, я уверена, что он понял, также как и ты, что разделенный лагерь более уязвим для внешних угроз, что может объяснить, почему сейчас он так рвется с тобой работать.

Но я, определенно, продолжила бы следить за ним и его людьми, просто на всякий случай. Ты все еще находишься в уязвимом положении, окруженный теми, кто поклялся в верности Даину в первую очередь.

Группа из тридцати гномов из Синих Гор должна прибыть в Эребор примерно через три недели и вторая группа должна прибыть через месяц после этого. Ожидай, что большая часть твоих рабочих прибудет в период с поздней весны до лета. Будем надеяться, что у нас будет достаточное количество наших людей, чтобы потягаться числом с армией Даина, так что, ты снова будешь окружен своими верноподданными.

Я вложила в письмо подробный список всех рабочих и перечень расходных материалов, которые прибудут в течение трех следующих месяцев. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, если тебе еще что-нибудь нужно.

Твоя самая замечательная (и неприлично богатая) сестра,  
Дис  
Залы Торина, 2942.  



	8. Chapter 8

  **XII. Все, работающие в полях**

 

Торин всегда изрядно гордился своим мужеством и способностью смело действовать в сложных ситуациях. Это было, в конце концов, одной из немногих способностей, свойственных королевской особе, которой он обладал еще со времен, когда был ребенком. 

— Помни, король должен уметь определять, когда нужно действовать, — заботливо учил его отец, казалось, целую жизнь назад, когда Торин еще был единственным ребенком в семье. От его голоса в голове Торина осталось только тихое эхо, вместе с памятью об улыбающемся лице его матери. — После того, как решение было принято, король должен действовать смело и без колебаний. Его верноподданные должны следовать за своим королем и доверять ему.  
  
Будучи тем, кто всегда повернет ситуацию в свою сторону, Траин затем перешел к дополнительным урокам истории гномов и военной тактике, Торин терпеть не мог обе эти темы.  
  
— Но ты увидишь, сын мой, — ответил его отец на раздражительные жалобы Торина с такой редкой улыбкой, освещающей тяжелые черты его лица, — изучение истории нашего народа убережет от повторения глупых ошибок прошлого. — Глаза его отца заблестели, — а что касается военной тактики, ты будешь удивлен тем, как эти знания можно применить и в других сферах… например, в ухаживании.  
  
Теперь Торин жалел о том, что не уделял больше внимания своим урокам. В противном случае, он бы не застрял в таком идиотском положении, в которое он сам себя успешно и поставил.  
  
— Доброе утро, гномы, и спасибо, что вызвались помочь нам этим утром! — Радостно защебетал Бильбо Бэггинс, стоя на перевернутом деревянном ящике. Хоббит раскачивался на пятках в явном волнении. — Сегодня я покажу вам, как правильно подготовить почву для разных культур, которые мы будем сажать в этом районе. Если вы готовы уделить мне внимание на время этой короткой демонстрации, мы можем приступить немедленно!  
  
Стоны, прозвучавшие в ответ от толпы гномов с затуманенным глазами, можно было, в лучшем случае, назвать безрадостными.  
  
Торин напрасно попытался прикрыть ладонью огромный зевок. Он прекрасно понимал чувства остальных. Проснуться на рассвете, чтобы пойти в поля Дейла с единственной целью — _заняться возделыванием земли_ , совершенно не казалось ему отличной идеей для веселого утра. Он снова широко зевнул, на этот раз, забыв обо всех приличиях. В любом случае, никто этого не заметил бы, когда его частично загораживал Бильбо, и, безусловно, когда остальные гномы выглядели так, будто они сейчас уснут стоя.  
  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Двалина и Глоина, которые защитно стояли с другой стороны от Бильбо, они выглядели такими же унылыми, как и он сам. Один использовал молот, а другой топор, чтобы поддерживать себя в вертикальном положении.  
  
Бильбо, напротив, был переполнен энергией, да так, что если стоял на месте.  
  
Торину следовало догадаться об этом. Фактически, большую часть последних десяти минут он провел, тупо глядя на своего хоббита.  
  
Взгляд короля гномов снова вернулся к ловким рукам Бильбо, когда тот оживленно начал имитировать разные способы возделывания земли. Он проследил глазами от рук Бильбо до удивительно узких плеч, поражаясь тому, что пальто цвета лесной зелени — подарок, который он заказал вместо синего потертого одеяния Бильбо, сидело на хоббите, как перчатка. Он ненадолго остановился, чтобы посмотреть, как лучи утреннего солнца играют на различных оттенках каштанового, золотого и рыжеватого в мягких волосах Бильбо, и он, как загипнотизированный, смотрел на маленькие прядки, заправленные за аккуратные заостренные ушки. Было забавно, что у Бильбо Торин не находил это отвратительным, хотя они так отчетливо напоминали эльфийские.  
  
То, как Бильбо дико замахал руками, привлекло внимание Торина, и он подоспел как раз вовремя и подхватил Бильбо, прежде чем тот свалился со своей высокой подставки. Бильбо обернулся и улыбнулся ему быстрой и благодарной улыбкой. Он не заметил, как щеки Торина начала заливать краска.  
  
Боги, Торин был глупо, _отвратительно_ одурманен, и какое это _было_ сокрушительное ощущение, когда он, наконец, понял всю глубину своих чувств к Бильбо. Еще хуже было то, что после того, как он принял это как факт, он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Его голова была забита жалкими поэтическими мыслями, будто он был влюбленным до безумия подростком. Конечно же, если бы его отец (и что еще ужаснее, Дис), увидели это жалкое бездействие и отсутствие смелости, они оба были бы очень разочарованы.  
  
Дис, вероятно, угрожала бы ему расправой.  
  
Торин подавил рычание, хотя его брови уже были нахмурены в свойственной ему мрачной гримасе. Это не означало, что он не хотел ничего делать! Тот момент практической интимности с Бильбо застал его врасплох, и, в шоке, он начал вести себя как обычно — он привычно скрылся за фасадом холодного безразличия под предлогом работы с документами. Это было плохой привычкой, которая появилась у него еще в те дни, когда ему нужно было иметь дело с вероломными советниками, и она отлично служила ему до сего дня.  
  
До тех пор, пока в этом не стал замешан Бильбо Бэггинс, конечно.  
  
Потому что, если были вещи, в которых Бильбо Бэггинс был хорош, это полностью превосходило все ожидания Торина и совершенно разрушало его привычный и упорядоченный мир.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Торин действовал, машинально обороняясь, когда он, наконец, собрался достаточно, чтобы поговорить с Бильбо на следующий день за ланчем, хоббит чуть было не убежал еще до того, как он успел открыть рот.  
  
Он почувствовал резкий укол сожаления. Возможно, он понял эту ситуацию совершенно неправильно. Возможно, Бильбо был совершенно не заинтересован в нем, и хоббит пытался пощадить его чувства в своей озадачивающе искусной, не агрессивной и совершенной _хоббитской_ манере. Еще, возможно, это означало, что Бильбо не нравилась идея выходить за пределы дружеских отношений с Торином.  
  
В любом случае, Торин решил дать Бильбо некоторое пространство. Он отказался от того, чтобы обрушивать на хоббита свою любовь и рисковать близкой дружбой, которую они построили. На следующий день он сосредоточился на том, чтобы вести себя со своим другом как обычно, и он с облегчением выдохнул, когда увидел, что хоббит медленно растерял рядом с ним свою нервную пугливость.  
  
До Торина дойдет (намного, намного позже), что он наделал: он _добровольно_ поставил себя в положение, когда он не мог сделать ничего, пока лучше не прочитает чувства своего друга, чтобы иметь возможность приблизиться к нему, не пугая его. Махал знает, как много времени это займет, с ужасными способностями Торина к эмпатии и иррациональным страхом Бильбо того, что могло нарушить его спокойную жизнь. Забавно было то, что у Торина было столько же терпения, сколько у Фили с Кили здравого смысла, или у Дис заботы и сострадания к этому вопросу. Внезапно, благородное намерение Торина подождать, пока не придет «правильное» время, чтобы подойти к Бильбо, стало сулить провал с самого начала. Что еще хуже, Торин не мог придумать другого решения.  
  
Торину уже почти хотелось, чтобы у него была возможность убить целую армию орков и гоблинов, чтобы подавить свое набирающее силу разочарование. Во всяком случае, это было более приемлемо, чем постоянно биться головой об стену.

— Сегодня мы разделимся на пять групп, — воскликнул Бильбо, все еще выглядевший слишком оживленным для всех, кто проснулся в этот Махалом забытый час. Торин встряхнулся, чтобы выйти из ступора и выпрямил сгорбленную спину. Краем глаза он заметил, как Двалин не слишком мягко толкает Глоина локтем, чтобы разбудить. — Пожалуйста, следуйте за Мистером Халданом, он приведет вас на поля, которые мы будем обрабатывать.  
  
Услышав свое имя, нервный советник Барда вырвался из дремоты и беспорядочно начал размахивать конечностями. Он машинально запустил пальцы копну каштановых волос и поправил одежду в печальной попытке выглядеть готовым.  
  
— Ммм, да. Не могли бы вы последовать за мной, пожалуйста? — Пропищал он далеко не восторженной толпе, прежде чем развернуться на пятках, чтобы отпрыгнуть вправо. Торин наблюдал за тем, как человек дважды чуть не споткнулся о свои собственные ноги. Глоин грубо кашлянул в кулак, его плечи тряслись от беззвучного смеха.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что все пройдет хорошо. — Тихо сказал Бильбо немного беспокойно Торину. Он склонил голову и робко улыбнулся гному. — Я знаю, что большинство не считают фермерство очень интересным, но я надеюсь, что я не надоел никому до смерти своей бессвязной болтовней. — Он мотнул головой в сторону удаляющейся спины Халдана. Гномы медленно следовали за советником, и Торин махнул Двалину и Глоину, чтобы они присоединились к толпе.  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет. — Ответил Торин, когда убедился, что его друзья взяли все под контроль. — Ты был очень…  
  
_«Очень» что именно?_ — Торин думал, скрипя мозгами, чтобы закончить предложение. — _Очень страстным, потратив последние пятнадцать минут объясняя то, что я совершенно пропустил мимо ушей, но мне было совершенно все равно, когда я смотрел на то, как шевелятся твои губы? Очень очаровательным в этом пальто, что я тебе подарил? Совершенно замечательно упрямым, настаивая на том, чтобы стоять на этом перевернутом ящике из-под яблок, чтобы все видели тебя, когда ты обращался к толпе?_  
  
— Информативным, — закончил вместо этого Торин. — Некоторым просто не очень хорошо по утрам. — И чтобы подкрепить свои слова, он обезоруживающе улыбнулся Бильбо, который явно вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
В тот момент, когда хоббит отвернулся, Торин бросил ядовитый взгляд в спину человеку, который заставил Бильбо почувствовать себя плохо.  
  
— Ну, если ты так считаешь. — Протянул Бильбо, удовлетворенный объяснением. — Так, смогу ли я слезть с этой проклятой штуки.  
  
— Вам нужна помощь, чтобы слезть с ящика, Мастер Хоббит? — Поддразнивающе спросил Торин, понаблюдав за тем, как Бильбо борется с собой уже несколько секунд.  
  
Бильбо нерешительно посмотрел на озадаченного гнома.  
  
— Нет, Мастер Гном, — фыркнул он, — я справлюсь. Не стесняйтесь, продолжайте… ай!  
  
Без предупреждения, Торин обхватил Бильбо за пояс и легко поднял с ящика, полностью игнорируя протестующие крики возмущенного хоббита.  
  
— Прекрати так извиваться, я пытаюсь помочь!  
  
— Я же только что сказал, что у меня все под контролем! А теперь отпусти меня!  
  
Торин закатил глаза и еще крепче сжал Бильбо, заставляя своего друга еще раз жалобно пискнуть. Он проигнорировал исходящий от хоббита знакомый запах земли и травы, который щекотал его нос, и его приятную теплую тяжесть в руках.  
  
— Может это и так, но я бы предпочел ускорить процесс, чтобы мы могли догнать Мистера Халдана, к тому же, — добавил он с гримасой, — я не могу оставить его наедине с гномами.  
  
Бильбо засопел, когда Торин, наконец, соизволил поставить его на твердую землю.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что Мистер Халдан может причинить много вреда гномам, Торин.  
  
Торин фыркнул.  
  
— Я волнуюсь не о гномах. — Сказал он сухо. Он развернулся, чтобы последовать за уходящей толпой гномов, говоря достаточно громко, чтобы Бильбо мог хорошо его слышать. — Судя по природной предрасположенности Мистера Халдана к тревожности, я предпочел бы избежать необходимости объяснять Барду, почему его советника принесли домой в обмороке, который был вызван стрессом от пребывания рядом с шумными гномами.  
  
— Он, в самом деле, выглядит чрезмерно нервным, правда? — Усмехнулся Бильбо, и пробежал несколько шагов, пока снова не оказался рядом с Торином. — Я думал, смысл заводить советника в том, чтобы рядом был кто-то с холодной головой.  
  
— Конечно нет, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Торин и Бильбо закатил глаза от надменного тона гнома. — Отличный советник это кто-то, кого можно убедить делать за тебя всю бумажную работу. Бард, вероятно, выбрал его по той же причине.  
  
— Да? — Бильбо изогнул бровь. — И это, видимо, должно означать, что я просто гениальный советник, если я _добровольно вызвался_ помочь тебе с твоей работой.  
  
— Ну, об этом я не знаю. — Сострил в ответ Торин, уголки его губ расплылись в слабой улыбке. — Отличный советник будет делать за тебя бумажную работу, но я не говорил, что это будет делать _умный_. И так как ты только что хвастался своей готовностью выполнять эту задачу, теперь я задаюсь вопросом, к какой категории относишься ты…  
  
Торин увернулся от Бильбо как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать удара в руку. Он даже не пытался скрыть широкую улыбку, полностью лишенную раскаяния, которую вызвало притворное возмущение хоббита.  
  
— Торин Дубощит! Подойди поближе и повтори то, что ты только что сказал!  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему вы так обиделись, Мастер Хоббит. — Невинность в голосе Торина не вязалась с тем, что он принимал упреждающие меры и старался держаться подальше от возможного удара. — Я сделал тебе комплимент, сказав, что ты _отличный_ советник. — Чтобы добавить к ущербу еще и оскорбление, он покачал головой и с пренебрежением цокнул языком, — Некоторым не угодишь.  
  
— Сейчас я покажу тебе «не угодишь»! — Закричал Бильбо и продолжил погоню за смеющимся Торином.  
  
В то утро лагерь гномов мог насладиться редким зрелищем, когда их великий король, неистово смеясь, убегал от своего крошечного советника-хоббита по золотистой траве долины. Если жители Дейла и заметили, что гномы прибыли к месту назначения с опозданием, но заметно счастливее, они никак это не прокомментировали.  


 

* * *

 

 Из Эребора, 2942.

Моей дорогой сестре Дис.

Я вложил пересмотренный перечень расходных материалов, которые нам понадобятся, в дополнение к тому, что ты обещала выслать для моего лагеря. Пожалуйста, организуй их доставку так быстро, как только сможешь.

Рад слышать о твоих успехах в Синих Горах. Действительно, похоже, что у тебя все хорошо и на самом деле под контролем. Хотя, я не могу убедить тебя отказаться от занятия этим твоим… бизнесом, опасным и неподобающим кому-то королевского происхождения, вроде тебя, по крайней мере, ты показала себя в нем успешной. Я полагаю, что я мог бы… быть милосердным насчет твоего решения так долго управлять компанией, если ты счастлива и используешь эту возможность, чтобы раздавить этих древоебов эльфов, твоих конкурентов.

Покажи им, как делают дела потомки Дурина, сестрица.

Кроме того, сегодня мы начали работать на полях Дейла. Бильбо зарекомендовал себя как очень любезного и терпеливого учителя, несмотря на очевидное отсутствие знаний и опыта у гномов. Тем не менее, его усилия были напрасны, и я боюсь, что выращивание еды совсем не тот навык, которым нас благословил Махал. Ни одна из премудростей Бильбо о проверке почвы, ее изменений и подготовке не задержались ни у кого из нас в голове. К концу дня он смирился с тем, что единственное, в чем гномы были исключительно хороши, так это в обработке земли — деятельность, которая представляет собой бездумные удары по земле металлическими инструментами. Бильбо быстро дал людям другое задание. Это был компромисс, на который все с радостью согласились.

К удивлению, Двалин сегодня был самым эффективным работником в полях. Из того, как агрессивно он погрузился в свою работу, можно было заподозрить, что он использовал это как выход, чтобы выместить свое разочарование. Я не могу себе представить, что может быть причиной. Возможно, Балин знает об этом больше.

Работа началась медленно, но я ожидаю, что она пойдет гораздо быстрее, как только все привыкнут к своим задачам. Мы, гномы, всегда быстро все осваиваем (за исключением бега на длинные дистанции и прыжков в длину, но если бы Махал хотел, чтобы мы были хороши и в этом, он создал бы нас с более длинными ногами). Кроме того, я полностью доверяю Бильбо, и если хоббит будет руководить нами, я уверен, что твои устойчивые к холоду ячмень, пшеницу и рожь можно будет засеять в ближайшее время. Нам нужно немного удачи, чтобы мы смогли выполнить эту задачу без всяких грязных потасовок и пьяных стычек.

Я знаю, я не очень оптимистичен в последнее время, но можно и помечтать.

К сожалению, дорогая сестра, на этом месте я вынужден закончить свое письмо. Я вижу, что Бильбо стоит рядом с моим столом, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой, и злобно смотрит на меня. Он ворчит на меня с полудня, когда обнаружил, что я нарочно перестал принимать этот мерзкий лекарственный чай, который прописал Оин. Огладываясь назад, думаю, я должен был сжечь мешок с этим чаем, а не спрятать его под этой кучей скучных отчетов, но откуда я мог знать, что Бильбо в самом деле будет их читать? Что еще хуже, когда я сказал ему, что он смешон, он разразился еще одной тирадой длиной в час о моей неспособности заботиться о своем здоровье. А буквально только что он поставил свежую кружку этого отвратительного варева на мой стол и отказывается уходить, пока не будет уверен, что я его выпил. Видишь, с каким неуважением мне приходится мириться каждый день?

— Торин

PS. Идея с медовухой просто отличная.

 

* * *

 

Моему дорогому брату Торину (которому я играю на самой маленькой скрипке Средиземья*).

Ты хотел сказать мне, что Мастер Бэггинс взял инициативу в свои руки, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты будешь живым и здоровым, даже если это означает, что ему пришлось взять твои спрятанные лекарства, заварить самому чай, принести его тебе на серебряном блюдечке, и наблюдать за тем, как ты его пьешь? Я в полном шоке и потрясена тем, как он ужасно обращается с тобой, братец. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне побольше! Какие еще ужасы творит с тобой хоббит? Неужели, он накрывает тебя еще одним меховым одеялом всякий раз, когда видит, что ты дрожишь? Или он наказывает тебя тем, что вежливо просит пойти и поспать, когда видит, что ты сидишь за столом и клюешь носом?

Я не могу даже представить себе все те ужасы, через которые тебе пришлось пройти, Торин. Я очень глубоко тебе сочувствую. Я должна написать письмо Балину, чтобы он был в курсе всей серьезности ситуации, чтобы он мог положить конец издевательствам этого наглого маленького хоббита!

Я рада, что в полях все до сих пор хорошо, и, в то же время, я буду надеяться, что удача в ближайшее время не изменит тебе. Давай будем честными с собой — тебе повезет, если все это мероприятие закончится менее чем с десятью пьяными склоками и/или драками. Думаю, будет намного логичнее, если ты уже сейчас начнешь подготавливать извинительную речь для Барда, чтобы он не вышвырнул твоих гномов со своих земель после неизбежного фиаско. В посылку, которую я высылаю тебе, я вложила несколько моих призовых бутылок спиртного тройной дистилляции. Не стесняйся, можешь предложить их в качестве подарка, чтобы разгладить потрепанные перышки, или можешь утопить в них свои собственные печали. В любом случае, вероятно, они тебе пригодятся.

Можешь не благодарить.

Также, я хотела бы напомнить тебе, что тебе понадобится помощь Мастера Бэггинса для того, чтобы добиться успехов в полях. Постарайся быть с ним не такой задницей. Это не будет выгодно никому, если он внезапно решит уйти. Если это случится, что ты будешь делать?

Твоя самая любезная сестра,  
Дис.  
Залы Торина, 2942.

PS. Мне очень любопытно, почему ты так изменил свое отношение к моему бизнесу, но я должна признаться, что я невероятно довольна твоим решением. Я действительно слежу за моими эльфийскими конкурентами, и, как ты и сказал, у меня нет намерения позволить им обойти мою компанию. Я, однако, заметила, что в последнее время они реализовали новую стратегию для улучшения продаж своего продукта за счет творческого оформления этикеток винных бутылок. Они разработали самое красивое, по их мнению, оформление, которое будет привлекать потенциальных клиентов. Кроме того, я поговорила с моими коллегами гномами из своей компании, и решила разработать нашу собственную этикетку для новой линейки медовухи, чтобы наш продукт выделялся. У Телепорно есть блестящая идея насчет рисунка, который мы можем использовать.

 

* * *

 

Моим прекрасным сыновьям.

Я только что получила письмо от вашего дяди. Мало того, что он дал мне свое благословение для моей компании, он еще добрую половину письма посвятил рассуждениями о своем хоббите. Какие подвижки произошли в Эреборе, и что случилось с Торином (или точнее, между ним и Мастером Бэггинсом), что он теперь в таком хорошем настроении? Я знаю, ваш дядя начал работать в полях. Я хочу, чтобы вы оба переместили свои наблюдения туда.

Теперь, когда _этот_ вопрос решен, как вы оба поживаете? Я надеюсь, что ваши раны уже полностью зажили. Как проходит Второй Этап вашей миссии? Я хотела бы знать все мельчайшие подробности, о том, что вы придумали. Я ожидаю много от Мастера Нори и от вас самих. Он хитрый гном, я рада, что он на нашей стороне.

В Синих Горах так же безопасно, как и всегда, хотя немного скучно, но что еще нового может произойти? Я как обычно сконцентрирована на моем бизнесе, и решила продвигать новую линейку медовухи. Кроме того, мои работники тратят много времени на оформление этикетки для нашего продукта, в ответ на новую тактику моих эльфийских конкурентов. Они полностью переделали оформление этикеток на винных бутылках, чтобы привлечь новых покупателей, и верные своей эльфийской натуре, они придумали нечто совершенно претенциозное, крайне скучное и с природной тематикой. Они сделали что-то похожее на произведение искусства.

Мне больно это признать, но покупателям понравилось новое оформление.

Я отказываюсь идти по этому пути, и после обстоятельных обсуждений с Телепорно (у которого отличный вкус на оформление, должна я признать), мы пришли к соглашению и придумали кое-что, что отлично послужит нашим целям. Для вашего сведения я приложила копию новой этикетки нашей медовухи. Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, что вы об этом думаете.

С огромной любовью,  
Ваша самая любезная мать,  
Залы Торина, 2942.

 

* * *

 

Дорогая мама,

Ты права, предполагая, что мы с Кили в значительной степени восстановились _(привет, мам! Я уверен, что я уже в прекрасной форме, чтобы вернуться к стрельбе из лука, хотя я буду скучать по возможности прославиться в лагере как гном, который может фантастически стрелять одной рукой)_. Только потому, что твоя рука поправилась, это не значит, что ты не можешь продолжать стрелять из своего арбалета одной рукой, дурень.

_(Это… правда! Подожди, у меня есть отличная идея! Что, если я буду орудовать сразу двумя арбалетами, вместо одного? Мало того, что мои навыки будут восхищать вдвойне, но я еще смогу перебить в два раза больше врагов! Это беспроигрышная ситуация! Что может пойти не так?)_

Можешь представать себе нас на поле боя? Я буду кромсать всех налево и направо двумя мечами, а ты отстреливать тех, кто подумал, что сможет убежать от твоих арбалетов.

_(Точно, мы гении в истреблении орков.)_ Не волнуйся, мама, я снова буду за ним присматривать!

Что касается твоего вопроса, почему дядя в таком хорошем настроении, мы говорили с Двалином, и если верть ему, дядя и Бильбо «провели весь проклятый день, строя друг другу глазки и флиртуя, не обращая внимания на то, что трудолюбивые гномы, как он сам, были вынуждены выполнять за них работу». Там еще было что-то о «гонялись друг за другом по лугам», и я не уверен, что это не было эвфемизмом для чего-то менее невинного, но, прежде чем я смог уточнить поподробнее, Двалин злобно удалился. _(Двалин в последнее время очень взволнованный. Возможно, это связано с тем, что Дори буквально приклеился к Ори.)_ Бедный, бедный Двалин. Очевидно, у него симптомы Ори-недостаточности. Ради безопасности всех в лагере, я надеюсь, ему скоро удастся провести наедине с Ори столь необходимое время.

От Глоина нет совершенно никакой пользы. Все что он делает, это хихикает, потирая руки, и бормочет: «Я буду богатым!». Что бы ни случилось в полях, но это вызвало резкое увеличение желающих сделать ставку.

Второй Этап проходит довольно гладко. Мы вложили в это письмо копию брошюры, которая на данный момент расходится по лагерю, так что, ты можешь получить лучшее представление о разработанной нами истории. После успеха нашей первой брошюры, гномы очень хотят получить в собственные руки свежий материал для чтения. Также помогает то, что эта история является продолжением истории Первого Этапа. _(Мы уже дважды переиздали несколько десятков брошюр, и это в дополнение к сотне, которая была выпущена изначально! Кто знал, что гномам так понравится романтика?)_ Также, нашему художнику было сделано несколько заказов, но Ори отказался от них. Очень плохо, я слышал, что гномы были готовы заплатить хорошие деньги за его рисунки. _(Можешь себе представить, чтобы кто-то был готов платить три серебряных за эскиз дяди и Бильбо, одухотворенно глядящих друг другу в глаза? Три серебряных! Что за безумие? Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу это понять! Еще я не понимаю, почему наблюдается такое увеличение спроса на новые брошюры. Мы сделали примерно то же количество, что и у Первого Этапа…)_

Я слышал от Бофура и Бомбура, что наши брошюры стали настолько популярными, что гномы ревностно охраняют свои копии всякий раз, когда им посчастливится заполучить их в свои руки. Теперь каждый хочет свой собственный экземпляр! У нас даже есть просьбы переиздать брошюры Первого Этапа еще раз, чтобы у всех гномов была «полная коллекция».

Думаю, мы выпустим еще двенадцать брошюр, прежде чем перейдем к Третьему Этапу. Если ты помнишь, мама, этот этап заключается в том, что мы на самом деле можем творчески подойти к повествованию. По словам Нори, на этом этапе мы должны «продать гномам то, что Мастер Бэггинс и Его Величество будут работать вместе не только сейчас, но и в будущем!». Во время Третьего Этапа мы больше не будем ограничены прошлыми и теперешними событиями, поэтому мы сможем на самом деле поупражняться с нашем воображением и в наших навыках рассказчиков.

_(Иными словами, Мастер Нори активно поощряет нас в выдумывании. Сгодится все, кроме непристойностей. Он довольно строг к этому правилу. Бифур все еще невероятно недоволен этим решением, и он был пойман при попытке протащить в брошюры… более пикантные материалы.)_

Я вспомнил, что ты была заинтересована поучаствовать в этом этапе. У тебя есть идеи для историй, которые ты хотела бы написать?

Навсегда твои любящие сыновья,  
Фили и Кили.  
Эребор, 14 марта, 2942.

PS. Мы забыли сказать об этом в письме, так что сделаем здесь — мы с Кили посмотрели на твою этикетку медовухи, и, если быть откровенными, мы немного… потеряли дар речи.  
_  
(Почему… на этикетке изображение дяди? И еще, почему его рубаха наполовину расстегнута? Я имею в виду, я понимаю, почему он триумфально поднимает вверх бутылку, и я вижу, что то, как он опирается ногой о деревянную бочку придает ему более уверенный и коварный вид, но какой цели служит его раскрытая грудь?)_

По крайней мере, уровень величественности дяди отлично передан тем, как развеваются на ветру его волосы. Однако я не понимаю, почему эта этикетка была разработана для борьбы с художеством твоих эльфийских конкурентов…

Ты сказала об этом дяде?! Я чувствую неловкость от этой копии этикетки!

PPS. Я не думаю, что тебе следует доверять словам гнома, который называется себя Телепорно.

 

* * *

 

Моим сыновьям, которые не должны задавать вопросы, ответы на которые они не хотят знать.

Эльфы создали изысканную, но в большей степени безликую этикетку, которая не только вытягивает до последней капли все веселье из их продукта, но они еще говорят этим о том, что их вино предназначено только для клиентов высокого класса.

Мы с Телепорно хотели сказать «К черту это!». Отважная Пивоварня Дурина никого не дискриминирует, и мы встретим все слои общества с распростертыми объятьями! Поэтому на нашей этикетке мы решили сделать нечто диаметрально противоположное — эльфы создали что-то заумное, чтобы превознести природу, мы же создали нечто простое, чтобы превознести народ.

И если это значит, что мы сделаем это с частично обнаженной грудью, ну, пусть так и будет!

Кроме того, что еще может так кричать о «веселье», если не мужественный, величественный Король Гномов, который счастливо упивается пьяным разгульным вечером, это заставит простой народ рыдать!

Так что, как видите, изображение вашего дяди представляет собой гораздо больше, чем простая этикетка нашей медовухи. Когда вы смотрите на нее, вы вспомните все те хорошие времена, что вы разделили со своими любимыми, наслаждаясь жизнью! Это метафора, удовольствие, в конце концов, присуще всем, независимо от их статуса! В то же время, наш талисман щеголяет благородными качествами, которыми хотели бы обладать и наши потребители: мужество, сила, и уверенность (и, в то же время, он привлекателен). Эта этикетка нечто гораздо большее, чем то, что вы видите, это символ свободы!

С учетом сказанного, пожалуйста, не показывайте эту этикетку вашему дяде. Позвольте мне разобраться с ним самой.

Что касается брошюры, которою вы мне прислали, пожалуйста, передайте мои комплименты членам копании за их отлично проделанную работу. Я понимаю, почему гномы так хотят эмоционально вложиться в ваши истории. Народу нравится видеть расцветающую любовь между двумя персонажами, которые должны обойти все препятствия, которые, возможно, обрушит на них жизнь. Это дает им надежду на то, что, несмотря на все разногласия, добро и любовь победят.

Красивые рисунки Мастера Ори, определенно, добавляют истории эмоциональной глубины. Я понимаю, почему его художество настолько популярно, и очень досадно, что он слишком благороден, чтобы принять оплату за свою работу. Я уже сама почти соблазнилась на то, чтобы заплатить ему за заказ хорошую сумму!

Фили, ты правильно запомнил, я выражала свою заинтересованность в содействии при написании материала для Третьего Этапа. Сейчас я рассматриваю несколько идей, но в данный момент у меня нет возможности хорошо их проработать. Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, когда Нори начнет принимать черновые варианты, я смогу, вероятно, поднажать, и выслать ему что-то через неделю или около того.

На этой ноте я заканчиваю письмо с напоминанием вам обоим, чтобы вы были осторожны. Кили: идея использовать сразу два арбалета ужасна, ты скорее кончишь со стрелой в глазу, а не убьешь кого-то. Фили: прекрати подбивать его! Если вам двоим так скучно, не стесняйтесь, придумайте новые и изобретательные способы получить больше информации о том, что происходит в полях! Я не люблю действовать вслепую, и я бы предпочла получать информацию от вас, а не от кого-то другого. Постарайтесь не разозлить своего дядю, и, ради Махала, спрячьте эту этикетку!

Я дала вам новое задание, так что, мои своенравные сыновья, говорю вам — «Продолжайте». Вы обретете покой, когда закончите. То есть, вы обретете покой, потому что я перестану ворчать.

Как всегда, с любовью,  
Ваша почтенная мать,  
Залы Торина, 2942.

 

* * *

 

 — Мастер Бильбо Бэггинс! Вот вы где!

Бильбо удивленно поднял глаз, когда Даин решительно прошел через весь луг и подошел к нему со своими советниками, которые как всегда защитно стояли по бокам от него. Бодрый голос Владыки гномов громко разносился по полю и, к ужасу, Бильбо, ряды гномов и людей оторвались от своей работы, чтобы с любопытством посмотреть на них.

— Я искал вас! — Снова повторил Даин, как обычно улыбаясь. Бильбо никак не мог понять, как этот гном мог быть таким жизнерадостным и энергичным, особенно, когда его советники постоянно выглядели так, будто весь мир помочился в их эль.

— И вы нашли меня, Мастер Даин. Я могу чем-то вам помочь? — Бильбо осторожно улыбнулся. Он кивнул советникам из Железных Холмов и вежливо поздоровался, — Мастер Борин, Мастер Фрор.

— Нет-нет, мне не нужна помощь! — Даин сморщил нос и махнул рукой, чтобы отклонить эту мысль, одновременно со своими советниками, которые слегка и очень неохотно кивнули в подтверждение. — Я здесь, чтобы поздравить вас, конечно же!

Затем Владыка гномов смело сжал руку Бильбо в своих, и начал с энтузиазмом ее трясти.

Глаза Бильбо расширились.

— Я… просто, подождите минутку! Погодите! С чем конкретно вы меня поздравляете?

— Ну, с тем, что вы Фулла Его Величества Бури! — Воскликнул Даин. — Хотя, если задуматься, и учитывая мрачный характер Короля, я бы сказал, что наоборот. Он больше походит на Фуллу, так что, вам достается роль Бури. Да, так и должно быть. — Даин решительно кивнул самому себе, будто то безумие, о котором он говорил, имело хоть какой-то смысл.

Бильбо с содроганием отдернул руку. Эру, его плечо будет _ныть_ до конца дня от этого энергичного рукопожатия.

— Простите, но я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы только что сказали. — Ответил он раздраженно. Он беглым взглядом окинул поля с подслушивающими гномами, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли там кого-то, кто бы мог ему помочь, но все гномы сразу же опустили головы. Кроме того, все люди тоже отвели глаза, хотя на их лицах было до боли отчетливо видно ухмылки.

_Бесполезные болваны, большинство из них,_ — подумал Бильбо. И, вдобавок, бросил на них злобный взгляд.

— А, не важно! — Безразлично, но также счастливо продолжил Даин. Он, похоже, был полон решимости продолжить разговор, не обращая внимания на то, понимал ли Бильбо о чем идет речь, или нет. — В любом случае, я никогда не видел, чтобы Король выглядел таким счастливым, не говоря уже о том, что он здоров и бодр! Какое бы чудо вы не сотворили, а это, безусловно, оно и есть, вы не можете этого отрицать — вы оказали ему огромную услугу, которая достойна благодарности!

— Гм, не за что? — Задумчиво сказал Бильбо. Ради этого Даин искал его? Чтобы поблагодарить по поручению Торина за всю ту помощь, что он предложил королю? — На самом деле, это было свершено не сложно. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать. — Закончил он неубедительно.

Теперь настала очередь Даина недоверчиво смотреть на Бильбо. У него на лице застыла улыбка.

— Совершенно не сложно? Меньшее, что вы могли сделать? — Повторил сбивчиво гном, будто не мог поверить в то, что услышал.

Они оба несколько секунд неловко смотрели дуг на друга в тишине, и Бильбо стало медленно затапливать чувство страха. _Отлично, теперь ты взял и сказал что-то оскорбительное,_ — зазвучал в его голове голос, подозрительно похожий на пронзительный голос Лобелии Саквиль-Бэггинс. — _Исправь все немедленно!_

Бильбо тяжело сглотнул, чтобы смочить внезапно пересохший рот. На его лбу начал выступать холодный пот.

— О, да. Видите ли, я имел в виду…

Резкий, громкий вопль, который, как Бильбо с запозданием понял, исходил от _Даина_ , ловко прервал хоббита, и следующее, что он увидел, как его заключили в крепкие, сокрушительные _медвежьи объятья_.

— О, милый, благословенный, добросердечный, скромный маленький хоббит! О, иди сюда, ты, великолепное создание!

— Мастер Даин, пожалуйста! Не так сильно…

— Я никогда и подумать не мог, что застану этот радостный, радостный день!

— Я рад, что вы так счастливы, но не могли бы вы меня просто отпустить…

— И подумать только, я уже почти потерял веру в моего дорогого кузена! Очевидно, я ошибался! О, мой кузен такой счастливчик, что встретил вас!

Речь гнома перешла в беспорядочные всхлипывания на Кхуздуле. Бильбо, конечно, этого не заметил. Он изо всех сил старался дышать.

— Мастер Даин, пожалуйста! — Выдохнул Бильбо, пытаясь вырваться из удушающих объятий гнома, но безуспешно. Он умоляюще посмотрел на стоических советников и отчаянно произнес одними губами, — Помогите.

Борин закатил глаза и фыркнул, но Фрор, благослови _Эру_ этого высокого гнома с кислым выражением лица, сделала полшага вперед. Его осанка как всегда была прямой как шомпол, а рука была твердо заложена за спину.

— Мой Господин, — сказал он спокойно своим гнусавым голосом, — пожалуйста, позвольте Мастеру Бэггинсу немного отдышаться.

— О, о, простите! — Даин неохотно отпустил Бильбо и хоббит начал еще сильнее ловить ртом воздух. — Я просто так _счастлив_! — Он развернулся и посмотрел на своих молчаливых советников, подняв брови. — Ну? Разве вы двое не рады? Не стойте просто так, скажите что-нибудь!

— Мы в восторге. — Выплюнул с горечью Борин. Его лицо было искажено гримасой отвращения, которая полностью вытравила из разговора всю радость. — Мне согревает сердце то, что наш Король выбрал этого миролюбивого, выращивающего еду хоббита вместо кого-то из нашего народа!

В полной тишине все шокировано смотрели только на этого гнома.

Лицо Даина мгновенно помрачнело и Бильбо был ошеломлен тем, как его выражение лица теперь отличалось от того предыдущего, счастливого выражения.

— Борин. — Негромко предупредил он. Его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего, если его советник немедленно не извинится. Борин, однако, только упрямо расправил плечи и вопреки всему выпятил подбородок.

— Борин хотел сказать, что решение короля _может_ вызывать некоторые опасения, — торопливо и нервно вставил Фрор. Его прохладный вид и строгая приверженность формальностям куда-то исчезли из-за напряженного противостояния между его другом и его Господином. — _Некоторые_ считают, что Король должен был выбрать гнома, так как только гном может иметь истинное понимание потребностей Эребора.

— Подождите минутку, — вмешался Бильбо, обиженный, оскорбленный _и_ смущенный, — должен был выбрать для чего именно? В качестве советника? Или в качестве своего _друга_?

— Не обращайте на него внимания, Мастер Бэггинс. — Любезно сказал Владыка Железных Холмов, но он не стал смотреть менее жестко на своих советников. — В конце концов, они не настолько дерзки, чтобы подразумевать, что они вправе судить о решениях Короля, особенно не перед тем, кого Король держит в высоком почете.

Глаза Борина налились яростью, и из губ вырвалось рычание.

— Нет, Мой Господин, я не в том положении, чтобы судить! Я только не хочу увидеть тот день, когда Эребор снова будет лежать в руинах из-за происков чужака! А теперь если вы извините меня, — гном вычурно поклонился и, прежде чем ему могли возразить, он развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь. Гномы и люди, попадавшиеся ему на пути, молча расступались перед злым советником.

Фрор прочистил горло и быстро пробормотал:

— Мой Господин, пожалуйста, позвольте мне поговорить с ним. — После холодного кивка его Господина, он низко поклонился — один поклон своему Господину, и еще один Бильбо, и поспешил вслед за Борином.

В молчании, которое повисло между Бильбо и Даином, была определенная напряженность. Покрасневший от смущения Бильбо поерзал на месте, изо всех сил стараясь смотреть на что угодно, только не на Даина или не на его уходящих советников. Он не мог перестать прокручивать в голове жалящие слова, сказанные Борином. Была ли правда в том, что сказал гном? Неужели, гномы думали о Торине хуже, потому что он выбрал Бильбо в качестве своего советника? Если бы он знал, что его участие вызовет у Короля гномов еще больше проблем, он бы не согласился на эту должность и нашел бы другой способ оказать свою помощь.  


Бильбо нахмурился и бесцельно пнул ногой камень. В конце концов, он просто хотел помочь Торину. Но казалось, что он и это не может сделать нормально.

Даин, должно быть, догадался, какие мысли сейчас были у Бильбо в голове, так как его взгляд был полон понимания и печали.

— Я извиняюсь, Мастер Бэггинс, — начал он мягко, — эти слова были неуместны и были произнесены в гневе, который не должен был быть направлен на вас. Борин потерял всю свою семью из-за Смауга. Годы так и не смогли излечить его горе. — Он устало покачал головой и вздохнул. — Пожалуйста, не обращайте на него внимание. Вас очень уважают в лагере. Я могу ручаться за это. — Даин улыбнулся Бильбо и слегка хлопну его по плечу.

Бильбо нерешительно улыбнулся гному в ответ. Он только немного воспрял духом от этого объяснения, и, несмотря на то, что Владыка гномов извинился от имени своего советника, Бильбо был достаточно любезен, чтобы принять это.

— Спасибо, Мастер Даин. Мне жаль слышать о том, что случилось с Мастером Борином. Я могу только пожелать, чтобы он смог, наконец, обрести покой.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Мастер Бэггинс. — Пробормотал Даин. Он повернулся, чтобы тоскливо посмотреть в направлении, куда ушли его советники. Его глаза лениво блуждали по раскинувшейся долине, вскользь замечая дикую пожелтевшую траву, которая раскачивалась на ветру. Через несколько секунд он вышел из ступора и виновато улыбался Бильбо.

— Ну, боюсь, я уже отнял у вас достаточно времени. Я лучше пойду! Если вам понадобится какая-нибудь помощь, или если у вас будут какие-то проблемы, дайте мне, пожалуйста, знать.

Коротко кинув Бильбо, и последний раз хлопнув его по плечу, Даин медленно ушел, тихо насвистывая.

Бильбо удалось не опускать плечи до тех пор, пока Даин не превратился в точку на горизонте, в тот момент, когда он, наконец, полностью исчез из виду, хоббит вдохнул с облегчением и закрыл глаза ладонями. Бильбо всегда ненавидел конфликты. Даже те мелкие дрязги, с которыми он сталкивался в Шире, неизбежно делали его опустошенным и раздраженным. И этот ничем от них не отличался. Энтузиазм, который был у Бильбо с самого утра, совершенно исчез, оставив после себя чувство тяжести и много негативных мыслей, которые теперь переплетались в его сознании. Конечно, Борин говорил в гневе, но, по существу, он не был неправ. Что Бильбо знал об Эреборе и его гномах? Он до недавнего времени даже не знал об отвращении, которое гномы испытывают к сельскому хозяйству, а когда узнал, он _все равно_ как-то убедил Торина отправит гномов в поля.

Может быть, будет лучше, если он откажется от своего поста советника.

Бильбо резко поднял голову от звуков приближающихся шагов, вырвавших его из раздумий.

— Мастер Халдан, — поприветствовал он устало, увидев своего нового гостя. — Чем я обязан удовольствию вашей компании?

— М-мастер Бэггинс, — советник заикался, нервно заламывая руки. Он облизнул губы и зарыл и открыл рот несколько раз, прежде чем начать бессвязно говорить, — Я просто. Это были неприятные слова. То, что сказал этот гном, эти. И, ну, я-я слышал их. Все. — Он поморщился от своего прямого изложения.

Бильбо невесело усмехнулся.

— Да, похоже, вы, и все остальные тоже слышали их, я уверен в этом. — Хоббит быстро осмотрелся и увидел, что все работники одновременного наклонились, чтобы избежать его взгляда.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду… — Халдан остановился и с расстроено провел рукой по волосам. Это нервная привычка советника, как Бильбо заметил, часто сопровождалась потоком невнятной непрекращающейся болтовни, так что, он удивился, когда Халдан горячо воскликнул, — я имел в виду, что Мастер Борин не имел права говорить вам что-то подобное!

Ободренный потрясенным молчанием Бильбо, Халдан продолжил:

— Послушайте, я знаю, как это, когда тебя постоянно внимательно изучают. Я знаю, что люди говорят обо мне, и я не могу винить их за это. Даже я сам не считаю _себя_ пригодным для того, чтобы быть советником, так что я понимаю, когда люди сомневаются… во мне. — Он указал на себя и скривил губы в слабой издевательской усмешке.

— Я знаю, каково это, когда все думают, что ты не справишься. Но дело в том, Мастер Бэггинс, что вы не я. _Вы_ на самом деле делаете чертовски хорошую работу, помогая своему народу! И, очевидно, что Король Торин верит в это, иначе, он не назначил бы вас на этот пост, поэтому, не позволяйте этим советникам из Железных Холмов добраться до вас. Они на самом деле не имеют никаких оснований сомневаться в том, почему вас выбрали!

— Даже если Торин думает, что я делаю достаточно, — тихо ответил Бильбо, — я стою всех этих проблем и негатива?

Халдан скрестил руки на груди и задумчиво протянул:

— При всем уважении, Мастер Бэггинс, я думаю, вам нужно больше доверять решению Короля. Конечно, он знал об угрозе возникновения негативной реакции и насколько серьезно это может ему навредить. Несмотря на это, он не убрал вас с этой должности, и он продолжает просить у вас совета. — Халдан пожал плечами и добавил, — Я думаю, это говорит само за себя.

Бильбо был вынужден признать, что в словах Мастера Халдана действительно есть правда. Торин был гномом, который заботится о своем народе и очень предан ему, не говоря уже о том, что он был опытным правителем. Если бы присутствие Бильбо принесло больше проблем, чем оно того стоило, он бы не стал ставить под угрозу безопасность народа и своего правления, ничего не делая. Конечно, он бы уже что-то _сказал_ , а если не он, то Балин или Двалин.

Бильбо нахмурился и сжал губы в тонкую линию. Как и сказал Мастер Халдан, ему просто нужно верить в своих друзей и твердо исполнять решение Торина, даже если он сам будет продолжать сомневаться в себе. Если у советников из Железных Холмов есть какие-то проблем с тем, что его выбрали доверенным советником Торина, они могут лично обсудить это с Королем.

— Спасибо, Мастер Халдан, за ваши добрые слова, — Бильбо обнаружил, что тепло улыбается своему неожиданному союзнику. Напряженность в его груди ослабла достаточно, чтобы он мог снова свободно дышать. — Кстати, я думаю, что вы тоже сильно себя недооцениваете. Вы только что дали мне много отличных советов. — И то, что Халдан сказал применительно к нему, Бильбо шутливо повторил, — Конечно, тот факт, что Король Бард продолжает пользоваться вашими услугами, тоже говорит сам за себя.

Бильбо не мог не почувствовать удовольствие от расцветающей улыбки на лице Халдана. Это могло волне быть началом прекрасной дружбы.

 

* * *

 

Потрясающий суперсекретный шпионский отчет Фили и Кили (Полевая версия!) #1

**Объекты:** пока только Бильбо и дядя, если мы не отвлечемся или нечаянно не впутаемся в чьи-нибудь еще любовные игры. Честно говоря, я не думаю, что мы сможем найти еще кого-то такого же неуклюжего, как Бильбо и дядя. Даже Двалин и Ори продвинулись намного быстрее, чем они, а им обоим постоянно дышат в спину Нори и Дори! _(Я правда не понимаю, почему у Бильбо и дяди это занимает так много времени. Почему они так глупо топчутся вокруг друг друга? Просто поцелуйтесь, наконец!)_

**Цель:** наблюдать за медленным и болезненным прогрессом в отношениях Бильбо и дяди. На данный момент, у меня есть огромный соблазн вмешаться, потому что, похоже, это будет тянуться еще десяток лет без продвижения. Мне хочется видеть, чтобы они, в конце концов, хотя бы подержались за руки в этом столетии, знаешь ли! _(Хотя я не могу не согласиться с тобой, будет лучше, если мы оставим их в покое. К тому же, мы дали обещание, когда только начали этот Проект, что никогда не будем вмешиваться. Это порушит все ставки, и Глоин хладнокровно убьет нас, черт бы побрал наследников Дурина!)_

Глоин достаточно большая задница, чтобы сделать это! Я не могу поверить, что он женат, и не на ком-нибудь, а на такой великолепной женщине, как его жена! Почему подлые негодяи всегда заполучают всех женщин?

Примечание: спросит у мамы, почему подлые негодяи всегда заполучают всех женщин.

**Последствия миссии в случае успеха:**

1\. Мама удовлетворит свое любопытство, и мы надеемся, она не будет слишком отвлекаться на то, чтобы пилить нас из-за нашего плана научить Кили стрелять одновременно из двух арбалетов. Мы не оставим эту мечту, мама!

2\. Нам будет больше чего рассказать на следующей встрече, что подкинет еще сплетен. Кроме того, мы надеемся подпитаться вдохновением от того, что происходит в реальной жизни, чтобы написать наше прекрасное художественное произведение!

3\. Это займет нас, и мы будем вне поля зрения, что минимизирует наши шансы столкнуться с дядей, что впоследствии может привести к: a) дополнительной работе в полях, b) дополнительной бумажной работе, и c) дополнительным играм с мечами. _(Мы еще не оправились от последнего травматического спарринга с дядей. Несмотря на то, что он сейчас находится в значительно лучшем настроении, вместо него мы можем столкнуться с очень злым и расстроенным Двалином. Я не знаю, что лучше, биться с разъяренным дядей Торином или с разъяренным Двалином.)_

Я бы дрался со злым дядей хоть каждый день. В конце концов, он не может с разворота ударить корову, чтобы у нее из вымени сразу полез сыр.

_(Фу, Фили. Почему ты снова это вспомнил?! Махал!)_

О, тебе нравится этот зрительный образ. Не ври.

День 1

Примечание: День 1 соответствует дню, когда мы с Кили присутствовали в полях. Следует отметить, что дядя и Бильбо работают уже неделю.

**Продолжительность:** целый день! И какое длинное и плодотворное это было расследование! _(Самый. Интересный. День. Когда-либо.)_

**Краткое описание событий:**

Мы прибыли в поля до восхода солнца с наполовину законченным завтраком в сумке. _(Этим утром мы опоздали, и только успели прикончить буханку хлеба, пять сосисок, половинку головки сыра, яичницу из четырех яиц, три полоски бекона и три кружки эля. У нас даже не было времени, чтобы прихватить дополнительные порции мясного пирога и картофельного пюре! Они что, ожидали, что мы будем работать на голодный желудок?)_

После того, как мы прибыли, мы провели час, сонно глазея на Бильбо, который энергично давал нам задания на день. Судя по импровизированному деревянному помосту и тому, как Бильбо немедленно заскочил на него, перед тем, как начать говорить, я понял, что он много внимания уделяет своей речи. Тем временем, Кили заснул, и мне пришлось постоянно встряхивать его, чтобы разбудить. _(В свою защиту могу сказать, что дядя тоже выглядел так, будто спит. Имей в виду, что он делал это с открытыми глазами, если этот отсутствующий невидящий взгляд хоть что-то значил.)_ Да, но дядя не был на грани храпа, и он, безусловно, не обслюнявил мне плечо. Кроме того, он стоял совершенно прямо.

_(Интересно, как ему это удалось. Этот трюк было бы полезно выучить!)_

Тогда мы и заметили первое странное событие этого дня — Бильбо только что закончил свою речь, и дядя повернулся к хоббиту и начал новый разговор.

_(Независимо от того, о чем был из разговор, там должно было быть что-то, что расстроило хоббита. То, как Бильбо воздел руки кверху, словно говоря «Почему, Махал? Почему я?», было весьма показательно.)_

Дядя же, с другой стороны, только раздраженно закатил глаза, и, увидев, что все уже ушли, неторопливо _обхватил_ Бильбо за пояс и поднял его с помоста. И Бильбо просто… продолжал говорить, как ни в чем не бывало!

Не было ни удивления, ни сбившейся речи, не сопротивления или громких возражений. Они с Бильбо не перестали говорить, даже после того, как дядя опустил его на землю и потянулся, чтобы поправить растрепанную одежду хоббита. Они вели себя так, будто это происходит каждый день!

_(Бильбо будто бы говорил: «О, что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что величественный гном поднял меня в воздух, будто я героиня одной из тех романтических новелл, которые совершенно точно не читает в тайне Кили? И что вы имеете в виду тем, что этот же величественный гном так суетится над моей одеждой? Чепуха! Нет здесь ничего такого!»)_

И дядя просто пассивно что-то бормотал и иногда вставлял бесполезные успокаивающие фразы вроде «ну, ну», «если ты так считаешь», «я уверен» и «это в самом деле так?», когда на кого-нибудь другого он просто бросил бы Смертельный Взгляд Дурина. Это было жуткое зрелище.

Мы скрытно последовали за ними к месту работы и были осторожны, выбирая рабочее место, чтобы у нас была наилучшая точка обзора. _(Хотя, конечно, не похоже, что они заметили бы нас, даже если бы мы не были скрытными. Они совершенно не обращали внимания на свое окружение. Кстати говоря, Фили, ты заметил, как гномы и люди смотрели на этих двоих?)_ Да, Кили! Это прекрасный опыт, получить плоды своих трудов из первых рук!

Мы проводили утро, возделывания почву, что, кстати, самое скучное занятие из всех, когда либо изобретенных. Думаю, еще скучнее только _читать_ о земледелии. _(Или присматривать за пони.)_ Или наблюдать за тем, как сохнет краска. _(Наблюдать за тем, как растет трава.)_ Слушать, как Дори говорит о том, что у некоторых вин фруктовый букет, что бы это ни значило. _(Сидеть в полной тишине и смотреть, как Ори вяжет.)_ Ну, это не так и плохо! Если ты будешь пялиться на него, он начнет краснеть, и ты сможешь получить от него много интересных реакций. (Хах. Ты в чем-то прав. К тому же, почему ты говоришь так, будто уже делал так раньше?)

Забудь!

Во всяком случае, в то время, как мы обрабатывали землю, мы смогли еще немного спокойно понаблюдать за дядей и Бильбо. Остальные странные события того дня можно описать так:

1\. Дядя осыпал Бильбо всеми этими маленькими, затяжными прикосновениями _(и то же самое Бильбо делал с дядей)_. Под «прикосновениями» мы имеем в виду, что видели, как они:

a) нежно поглаживали друг друга по спине  
b) твердо клали руку на плечо друг другу  
c) мягко стискивали друг другу руки

Наконец, все дошло до того, что дядя крепко взял Бильбо за бока, это привело к тому, что они начали склоняться _очень, очень_ близко друг к другу, _(а остальные работающие гномы стали тянуться очень, очень близко, чтобы посмотреть)_ …

… Но абсолютно ничего не произошло. Они отпрянули друг от друга в последний момент и вернулись к работе в неловкой тишине. Коллективный стон разочарования, который прокатился над полем, не мог быть более явным.

2\. Обмен проникновенными взглядами, который произошел после того разочаровывающего инцидента. Бильбо глазел на дядю из-под опущенных ресниц, а дядя изредка украдкой поглядывал на Бильбо, когда хоббит был занят. Двалин был совершенно прав насчет этих двоих, они имеют довольно жалкий вид. _(А ты понимаешь, что достиг нового минимума, когда Мастер Двалин, самый неуклюжий в отношениях гном, считает, что ты жалок.)_ Кто бы говорил, хотя, если вдуматься, это настолько грустно, что даже смешно.

3\. К счастью это неловкое молчание было прервано обеденным перерывом. Дядя и Бильбо отошли, чтобы найти тихое место для обеда _(а так как мы самые замечательные племянники в истории всего Средиземья, мы с Фили не только не отказались от их предложения присоединиться к ним, но еще и загородили периметр, чтобы гарантированно никакой назойливый гном или человек не потревожил их)_. Мама будет гордиться нашей предусмотрительностью!

4\. После обеда они оба были в гораздо более радостном настроении, и весело отправились еще немного поработать. Там они много подтрунивали друг над другом и постоянно взрывались хихиканьем _(как пара школьников!)._

Я никогда не знал, что дядя может так расслабиться на публике, не говоря уже о хихиканье. И, конечно, где-то между шутками и смехом, вернулись эти случайные прикосновения.  
Хорошие новости из всего этого заключаются в том, что дядя и Бильбо отлично ладят друг с другом, даже если у нас еще нет доказательств для того, чтобы предположить, что они используют свою Лачугу Любви по назначению. _(Фу, Фили. Фу!)_ Но с тем, как идут дела, я думаю, скоро мы сможем порадоваться! У нас еще есть такая надежда!

Мы должны продолжить наблюдение в полях!

— Фили _(и Кили!)_  

 

* * *

 

Прошла ровно неделя с того момента, как Торин пообещал себе не обрушивать на Бильбо свою любовь, а вместо этого подождать, пока хоббит не будет чувствовать себя более комфортно рядом с ним, прежде чем перейти к этой деликатной теме.

Это была одна из худших недель, что ему пришлось пережить с тех пор, как они вернули Эребор. Как ни странно, это было из-за того, что они с Бильбо _превосходно_ ладили в полях.

— Торин! Мы собираемся сеять ячмень. Ты не хочешь прийти и помочь?

Торин остановился и поднял голову, его руки слабо сжимали длинный черенок граблей. У него слегка перехвалило дыхание при виде того, кто его окликнул — Бильбо Бэггинс быстро пробежал короткое расстояние, чтобы сообщить ему новости, и от небольшой нагрузки щеки хоббита красиво зарумянились. Рыжеватые кудряшки, которые обычно спадали ему на лоб, потемнели от пота и прилипли к коже. Бильбо небрежно поднял руку, чтобы вытереть пот с лица, и в процессе случайно размазал пальцами тонкую полоску грязи. Несмотря на то, что ему, очевидно, было жарко, Бильбо упрямо продолжал носить пальто, но аккуратно закатал рукава, чтобы не запачкать их.

Бильбо выглядел совершенно восхитительно. Торин хотел, наконец, прекратить разглядывать хоббита.

— Я не знаю, насколько я смогу помочь, — ответил гном стыдливо, и виновато улыбнулся Бильбо. — Еще у тебя здесь немного грязно, — он любезно указал на лоб Бильбо.

Бильбо скосил глаза.

— Подожди, где? Здесь? — Он тщетно потер кожу над бровью.

Торин усмехнулся и машинально потянулся, чтобы смахнуть грязь большим пальцем, легко проводя по слегка влажной и нагретой коже хоббита.

— Вот, теперь вы выглядите немного презентабельней, Мастер Бэггинс.

Глаза Бильбо расширились, и, на секунду, Торин мог поклясться, что он выглядел необъяснимо довольным, но хоббит быстро отвел взгляд, и мимолетное выражение лица сменилось смущением.

— О, прости. Я, наверное, выгляжу очень растрепанным.

_Ты можешь быть весь в грязи и надеть мешок из-под картошки, и я все равно буду считать тебя невероятно привлекательным_ , — вот что хотел сказать Торин, но вместо этого, он ответил:

— Я просто пошутил, Бильбо. Хотя, я должен заметить, что, похоже, тебе жарковато в этом пальто.

— До того как я добежал сюда, все было нормально, но ладно, я сниму его, если тебе от этого _будет_ лучше. — Бильбо саркастически закатил глаза, с большой осторожностью, расстегнул золотые пуговицы и медленно освободился от пальто. Если Торин случайно и заметил, как Бильбо промок, как его белая рубашка стала _слегка_ прозрачной, и как она привлекательно прилипла к телу хоббита, ну, его едва ли можно было обвинить в этом.

Он, однако, не мог найти нормального предлога, чтобы оправдать себя, когда его глаза нацелились на прелестную полоску белой, мягкой кожи, которая виднелась из расстегнутого ворота Бильбо.

Махал, помилуй его душу.

— Так лучше?

Торин сглотнул, но сумел только прохрипеть:

— Да, намного.

Бильбо развернулся, чтобы встряхнуть свое пальто, и Торин отказался смотреть на то, как штаны обтягивают его сзади, потому что, черт возьми, у него есть самоуважение, чтобы не делать этого, и…

О, ладно, он посмотрел.

— Ну, теперь, когда мы разобрались с этим, — сказал Бильбо, все еще стоя спиной, — Что ты скажешь о том, чтобы присоединиться?

Торин почувствовал, как кровь немедленно бросилась к лицу, и он задохнулся воздухом.

— П-прости? — Просипел он, его голос стал немного громче.

Бильбо повернул голову, и озадаченно посмотрел на гнома.

— Присоединиться ко мне для посева, — сказал он медленно, перекидывая пальто через левую руку. Он нахмурился и шагнул ближе к Торину. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты немного покраснел. — Не похоже, что его убедил механический кивок Торина.

— Да, я в порядке. Просто… слишком много времени на солнце, — Торин откашлялся и отчаянно попытался заставить свой разум отвлечься от всяких непристойностей. — Почему бы тебе не пойти вперед? Я скоро присоединюсь к тебе, сразу, как только закончу здесь, — он неопределенно указал на грабли, которые каким-то чудом все еще сжимал в руках. К счастью, Бильбо не стал ставить под сомнение его объяснения и вместо этого ушел на свое поле, любезно приняв его слова.

_Вот и все_ , — глаза Торина проследили за удаляющейся спиной Бильбо, и он подумал, в отчаяние, — _больше так продолжаться не может_. Он не выдержит еще одну неделю таких необычных и жестоких пыток, не когда его самообладание ежедневно подвергается таким испытаниям. Ему нужно было найти решение, быстро, прежде чем он сорвется и сделает то, о чем он в конечном итоге действительно пожалеет.

Может быть, ему стоит попросить о помощи Дис…

_И рискнуть быть подвергнутым издевательствам до конца жизни? Никогда!_ — Торин безжалостно подавил эту мысль, прежде чем она смогла полностью созреть. Он не падет _так_ низко и не даст в руки своей младшей сестры такое оружие против себя. К тому же, как он в будущем сможет держать голову высокого, зная, что, ему пришлось просить помощи извне, чтобы заполучить своего собственного супруга?

Нет, это должно быть сделано исключительно ним самим, за счет тщательного планирования.

Торин прислонился лбом к черенку граблей и несчастно застонал. Он чувствовал, что готов молить о силе _любое_ божество, которое будет готово его слушать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Игра на самой маленькой скрипке в мире» — это англоязычный фразеологизм, который означает мелочность и незначительность «трагедии» человека. Употребление данной фразы — это своеобразный способ поглумиться над собеседником.


	9. Chapter 9

  **XIII. Бильбо и Торин**

  
Бофур вошел в ярко освещенную палатку Балина и увидел то, что выглядело как напряженное противостояние между Двалином и Дори, и ему мгновенно пришлось бороться с желанием развернутся и уйти. Некоторые члены Компании (читай: Глоин, Оин и принцы) уже собрались на месте действия, внимательно наблюдая за этим спектаклем. Бофур, напротив, смог только вздохнуть и с тихим раздражением сжать переносицу.  
  
« _Похоже, сегодня один из тех дней_ », промелькнула у Бофура в голове унылая мысль. Хотя бы раз ему хотелось провести встречу с гномами без топтания вокруг семейной драмы, связанной с выбранным Ори партнером и решительным неодобрением Дори того… что у Ори была личная жизнь. Очевидно, его желание провести встречу плодотворно и  _мирно_ , где они могли бы хорошенько обсудить их полностью выдуманную версию отношений Торина и Бильбо, умерло быстрой смертью, что было особенно смешно, хотя бы потому, что встреча еще даже не началась, и Бофур пришел  _раньше времени_.  
  
И, черт возьми, он с таким нетерпением ждал, когда он тоже сможет, наконец, поделиться своей историей Бэггиншильда с остальными участниками!  
  
Бофур быстро оглядел помещение, и почувствовал, что некоторое напряжение покидает его, когда заметил, что его брат и кузен сидят в углу с одинокого мрачными лицами, которыми заставили бы позавидовать даже Барда. По крайней мере, его семья уже была здесь, и ему было с кем пострадать.  
  
— Итак, что тут происходит  _на сей раз_? — Пробормотал Бофур, тихо подойдя к двум гномам. Он немного покрутился на месте, пока не устроился, скрестив ноги и прислонившись спиной к гладкой поверхности ближайшего шкафчика. Гном чувствовал, что сейчас последует длинное объяснение, поэтому решил устроиться поудобнее.  
  
Бомбур фыркнул.

— Я не уверен. Они просто стоят здесь… уставившись друг на друга последние несколько минут, или около того. Ори и Нори еще не пришли, так что Двалин пока отстаивает свою честь без своего защитника, а мы пока без нашего миротворца. А Балину, похоже, все равно. — Он махнул рукой на советника, сидевшего слева на некотором расстоянии от них, тот сгорбился над своим столом, наполовину погребенный под стопками документов.  
  
Не было похоже, что он вообще осознавал то, что происходит вокруг, он просто подергивал пером в руке и странно что-то бормотал. Бофур уставился на старого гнома.  
  
— Как думаете, он немного забеспокоится, если начнется драка, если и не за своего брата, то хотя бы за состояние своей палатки? — Громко заговорил рудокоп.   
  
Бомбур беспечно пожал плечами, от этого движения из его заплетенный в косу бороды посыпался целый ливень бисквитных крошек, и они попадали ему на живот.  
  
Бифур нахмурился, похлопал обоих своих кузенов по плечам и заговорил на Иглишмеке, когда они обратили на него свое внимание:

—  _Если они начнут драться, нам нужно будет сдержать Дори. Мы с Бофуром будем держать его за руки, а ты, Бомбур, держи его за ноги_.

— А почему не Двалина? — Прошептал Бомбур. — Дори самый сильный гном во всей компании и я не уверен, что мы втроем  _сможем_  удержать его…  
  
— Итак, Мастер Двалин, — пронзительный голос Дори перекрыл все перешептывания в комнате, — ты в последнее время не совращал ни чьих еще младших братьев?  
  
Братья Ур одновременно вздрогнули.  
  
Бифур нахмурился и снов начал привлекать к себе внимание с возобновленным чувством неотложности дела.  
  
—  _Втроем мы сможем его удержать. Кроме того, если вы приглядитесь, вы увидите, что остальные расположились так, чтобы наброситься на Двалина при первых же признаках опасности._

Бофур снова обратил внимание на группу, о которой шла речь, на этот раз более внимательно. Бифур был прав: пока они разговаривали, Глоин и Оин осторожно приближались к Двалину, пока не оказались по бокам от него. Фили и Кили тоже приблизились к высокому гному, прекратив расслабленно прохлаждаться на своих местах у стены палатки, и принцы начинали беспокоиться все больше и больше по мере того, как шло время.  
  
— Верно. — Согласился Бофур, одновременно с Бомбуром, который тоже все понял и воскликнул «О!». — Если это так, думаю, нам нужно…  
  
Бофур многозначительно кивнул в сторону Дори. Окончательно прейдя к соглашению, троица гномов кивнула друг другу и вышла из своего небольшого безопасного угла. Они медленно перемещались по палатке, пока старший брат Ри не оказался в пределах досягаемости. Когда они подошли, Оин улыбнулся им мимолетной понимающей улыбкой.  
  
— Мастер Дори, — наконец соизволил ответить Двалин после продолжительного неловкого молчания, — в мои привычки не входит развращать никаких гномов.   
  
Бофур мысленно вздохнул с облегчением из-за отсутствия гнева в ответе воина, хотя его поза была напряденной, как заведенная пружина. Слава Дурину, что у Двалина было достаточно рассудка, чтобы не быть так легко втянутым в драку. Может быть, просто может быть, они могли пройти через все это без вовлечения в полный хаос.  
  
Надежды Бофура продлились всего секунды три, за это время серьезное выражение лица Двалина превратилось в темную безрассудную ухмылку. А затем, будто бы Махал ставил своей личной целью разбить оптимистичные мечты Бофура, воин скрестил руки на груди и самодовольно добавил:  
— Единственное, что я делал, это целовался с тем очаровательным гномом, который называет себя Ори, и мне больше всего понравилось делать это на столе.  
  
В этот момент в комнате стих весь шум, кроме ощутимо слышимого коллективного шокированного вздоха. Глоин согнулся пополам от хохота и начал бить себя по коленям. Бофур со смирением закрыл глаза.  _Ну, вот и все._  
  
Дори издал мощный рев, исполненный ярости, который пошатнул землю у всех под ногами. Он бросился на Двалина, вытянув руки, чтобы схватить того за бороду, но, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от воина его грубо пригвоздили к полу братья Ур. Фили и Кили вступили в битву секундой позже, Фили смело шагнул между ними, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие атаки, в то время как Кили помогал Бофуру и Бифуру удерживать на месте яростно отбивающегося Дори. Тем временем, Оин и Глоин крепко держали Двалина за плечи, но их усилия были излишними — Двалин не шелохнулся, только удивленно поднял брови.  
  
— Я не позволю тебе прикасаться к нему, пока я еще живой и дышу! — Драматично выкрикнул Дори. Его лицо стало угрожающего пурпурно-красного цвета от непрерывных попыток стряхнуть с себя четырех гномов.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не издевайся над ним больше, Мастер Двалин! — Умолял Бофур, изо всех сил напрягаясь, чтобы удержаться на правой руке Дори. Он уже обрушился на гнома всем своим весом, но даже тогда Дори оставался еще достаточно сильным, чтобы продолжать беспорядочно сопротивляться. Уголком глаза он видел Бомбура, Бифура и Кили, бьющихся изо всех силы также, как и он.  
  
Будь проклят этот гневливый старый гном и его противоестественная сила!  
  
— Что… Именем Дурина, что за безумие здесь происходит? — Раздался изумленный голос со стороны входа, ловко прервав эту хаотичную сцену.  
  
Девять пар глаз обратились к вновь пришедшему. Даже Дори замер и смотрел с удивлением.  
  
— Нори! — Выкрикнул Бофур, его счастливое приветствие приобрело нотки истерики. — Слава Всевышнему, что ты здесь! Мы были бы благодарны за небольшую помощь!  
  
Как только он озвучил это, Дори вырвал руку из хватки Бофура и быстро зарядил рудокопу в подбородок. Голова Бофура откинулась назад от силы удара, и он громко лязгнул зубами. Быстро последовал второй удар, на этот раз в живот ( _локтем_ , с запозданием понял Бофур), и он полетел головой вперед на застеленный шкурами пол.  
  
Дори больше не терял времени. Он потянулся назад и схватил ближайшего гнома —  _Кили_ , заключил Бофур, пытаясь отдышаться и превозмогая боль, он понял это по полному ужаса крику принца, — и  _бросил_  молодого гнома через голову легким движением руки. Бедный Кили, вскрикнув, полетел прямо в удивленного Фили, который инстинктивно отступил к запаниковавшему Глоину. Вместе все трое упали на пол беспорядочной кучей.  
  
С двумя из четырех гномами на себе, Дори без особых усилий вывернулся из хватки Бомбура и Бифура, ненадолго остановился и засветил Бифуру в глаз, чтобы не дать ему подняться. Он резко вскочил на ноги, его одежда и заплетенные серебристые волосы были нехарактерно взъерошены. Как одержимый, в поисках своей цели он полностью проигнорировал страдающих гномов, свернувшихся у его ног. Его взгляд остановился на изумленном Двалине.  
  
— Ты, — прорычал Дори, вставая в дуэльную позицию, — пожалеешь о том дне, когда родился!  
А затем он упал на пол без сознания, бесформенной кучей.  
  
Гномы, по крайней мере, те, что еще не корчились на полу, уставились на Дори.  
Когда он не пошевелился, они сосредоточились на ногах, которые, казалось, материализовались из ничего за смятой фигурой Дори когда-то посреди битвы.  
  
Они медленно снизу вверх проследили взглядом по искусно отделанным темно-синим одеждам, скользнули по аккуратной густой белой бороде, пока не остановились на остальном лице Балина.  
Взгляд Балина был сердитым, его правая рука все еще была поднята в рубящем жесте, которым он вывел из строя самого старшего брата Ри.   
  
— Быстрый удар по задней стороне шеи кого угодно вырубит. — Сказал он, совершенно не заботясь о  _колдовстве_ , которое только что сотворил. — А теперь, — легко продолжил Балин, — у кого-нибудь есть веревка?

 

* * *

 

Вскоре после того как все успели достаточно позаботиться о своих травмах, появился Ори.

— Приношу всем свои извинения за опоздание! — Крикнул он, вбегая в палатку. — Надеюсь, я не заставил вас… Именем Дурина, что за безумие здесь происходит?  
  
Ори внимательно посмотрел на своих друзей, сидящих в палатке с травмами различной тяжести. Его глаза расширились еще больше, когда он увидел своего старшего брата в углу.  
  
— И почему Дори привязан к стулу?! — Спросил он, с паникой в голосе.  
  
— Забавно, что именно ты это сказал, я использовал такие же выражения, когда зашел сюда. — Усмехнулся Нори, его пальцы размазывали охлаждающую мазь по подбородку Бофура. Он усмехнулся более явственно, когда Ори издал несчастный возглас, обнаружив, что его старший брат был цел и в самом деле без сознания. В отличие от Нори, Ори никогда не видел, чтобы их знаменитый брат был свергнут со своего пьедестала, поэтому вор не очень удивился, что младший Ри все еще был в шоке.  
  
— О, не беспокойся о нем. — Небрежно бросил Нори. — Нам пришлось успокоить его, пока он не убил твоего кавалера. — Сталь в его голосе, когда он говорил об этом выражении привязанности, контрастировала с тем, как мягко он наклонил голову Бофура в поисках синяков. — Еще, я бы сразу хотел добавить, что это было не моим решением связать его. Кроме того, когда я пришел, он уже был с пеной у рта от ярости.  
  
Бофур пробормотал что-то невежливое себе под нос, что заставило вора захихикать.  
  
Ори прекратил безумно смотреть на Дори и бросил взгляд на Нори.  
  
— С пеной у рта от ярости? — Повторил он медленно. Он заметно побледнел, когда до него, наконец, дошел смысл слов Нори. —  _Убил?!_  
  
Он круто развернулся, и как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть тянущегося к нему Двалина, он почти пробежал оставшиеся несколько шагов, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними. Ори машинально скользнул пальцами по рукам Двалина, чтобы проверить, не ранен ли тот, его брови были обеспокоенно нахмурены, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию.  
  
— Я в порядке, любовь моя. — Сказал Двалин тихим голосом, чтобы успокоить измотанные нервы, но он не стал останавливать Ори. Вместо этого, он терпеливо ждал, пока писец не убедился сам, что все хорошо, прежде чем наклониться и нежно сжать обе его руки в своих. — Видишь? Я остался невредимым. — Снова повторил Двалин. Медленно и не отрывая взгляда, он притянул руки писца к своим губам и нежно, по очереди, поцеловал его мягкие ладони.  
  
Красивый розовый румянец залил щеки Ори, и сделал его распускающуюся улыбку еще очаровательней.  
  
Все еще сидя рядом с только что перевязанным Бофуром, Нори дважды слегка кашлянул. Когда его младший брат и Двалин даже не двинулись, чтобы отпустить друг друга, вор понял, что все бесполезно и закашлял так, будто собирается вывернуть легкие наизнанку.  
  
Наконец они  _отскочили_  друг от друга, и Ори прочистил горло, чтобы спросить:  
  
— Так что тут на самом деле произошло? — Он начал дергать себя за рукава и так и не поднял глаз от земли, было заметно, что он очень смущен.  
  
— Дори спятил, вот что! — Кили воспользовался первой же возможностью, чтобы пожаловаться. — Он схватил меня и  _бросил_  в Фили! — Гном оживленно изобразил свой полет.  
  
Фили похлопал Кили по правому плечу, чтобы успокоить его.  
  
— Если тебе от этого станет легче, ты, по крайней мере, хоть приземлился на мягкое. — Проговорил блондинистый гном.  
  
— И вы оба упали на меня, так что я пострадал больше всех. — Проворчал Глоин. Он с хмурым взглядом оттолкнул бутылку с мазью, которую Оин пытался впихнуть ему в руки. — Со мной все в порядке! Мне хоть не досталось кулаками!  
  
На другом конце комнаты, Бифур, послушно намазывающий быстро опухший глаз мазью, поднял взгляд и показал Глоину грубый жест. Глоин небрежно проигнорировал его.  
  
— Но я не понимаю. — Ори обхватил себя руками и уставился в пол, потерявшись в своих мыслях. – Что спровоцировало Дори на такие решительные действия?  
  
Двалин хмыкнул и виновато потер тыльную сторону шеи.  
  
— Я… потерял самообладание и, возможно, вовлек его в драку. — Признался он, внезапно почувствовав сильный стыд за свои действия, особенно перед мягкими грустными глазами Ори. Он продолжил резко. — Я хотел показать это Мастеру Дори, чтобы он одобрил, но отвлекся.  
  
Он тяжело сглотнул, запустил руку во внутренний карман своей тяжелой куртки и вытащил плоскую красиво вырезанную дубовую шкатулку, которая была длиной с его руку.  
  
— Это… мой первый официальный подарок. Я сделал его, думая о тебе.  
  
Двалин осторожно вложил шкатулку в руки Ори и тихо сказал:  
  
— Надеюсь, ты примешь это вместе со всей моей любовью.  
  
Не в первый за этот вечер комната погрузилась в многозначительное молчание. Все гномы замерли и смотрели в ожидании, пока Ори медленно открывал крышку.  
  
— О, Двалин, они прекрасны. — Выдохнул Ори. Он осторожно вынул одну из трех гладких серебристых перьевых ручек, которые лежали на мягкой бархатной подложке. На свету он смог по-настоящему оценить изысканность подарка — замысловатые детали, которые украшали поверхность, были сделаны из другого, более светлого металла, который Ори не смог сразу идентифицировать, также был украшен и колпачок, который кроме всего прочего, был инкрустирован двумя аккуратными рядами крошечных сапфиров и бриллиантов. Изящный острый наконечник был менее экстравагантным, но, тем не менее, он был украшен тонко вырезанными традиционными гномьими орнаментами.  
  
Прежде чем Ори успел взять вторую ручку, Нори подошел и схватил брата за плечо одной рукой.   
  
— Мастер Двалин, — начал он холодно, — насколько мне известно, если следовать традициям ухаживания, то этот подарок не может быть принят, пока глава семьи не осмотрит  _и_  не одобрит его. — Он отпустил Ори и протянул руку. — Поскольку Дори в настоящее время не дееспособен, временно выступать в качестве главы семьи буду я.  
  
Ори упрямо протянул шкатулку и быстро скрестил руки на груди, явно недовольный.  
  
— Спасибо. — Сказал Нори совершенно равнодушно.   
  
И хотя они редко были направлены на него, он несколько видел, как раньше Ори закатывал эффектные истерики, включая большой скандал, когда настаивал на своем участии в походе к Эребору и текущую, связанную с Двалином. Поэтому, Нори нисколько не боялся характера своего младшего брата.  
  
Нори поднес шкатулку ближе к глазам и оценивающе сощурился на ручках. Он оценил вес каждой (и то, какими удивительно легкими они были), их уникальный дизайн и, несмотря на свою предвзятость, он ничего не мог поделать, но его впечатлила красота работы. Двалин, очевидно, потратил много времени и сил, чтобы изготовить этот подарок для Ори. Ручки не только соответствовали занятию писца, они были идеальным сочетанием практичности и красоты. Нори с ненавистью признал, что ему не к чем придраться.  
  
Единственное, что беспокоило его, это таинственный легкий металл, из которого были сделаны линии в отделке. Он взял одну из ручек, чтобы на нее падал свет, также как до этого сделал и Ори, и подавился воздухом, когда наконец понял что это был за материал…  
  
— Махал Всемогущий, это мифрил?! — Выпалил он.  
  
Все гномы тут же шумно подошли ближе, чтобы посмотреть на бесценный подарок. Ори разинул рот и стал переводить взгляд с брата на Двалина, не в состоянии осознать всю ценность того, что было ему подарено.  
  
Двалин, напротив, был воплощением спокойствия и хладнокровия, хотя у него были все права, чтобы раздуться и хвастаться.  
  
— Только линии в отделке из мифрила. Остальная часть корпуса пера из платины. Надежнее, прочнее золота. — Коротко объяснил он. — Я унаследовал небольшой слиток мифрила от моего отца, который я держал в хранилищах Эребора с еще некоторыми ценностями. Только недавно я снова получил к ним доступ. — Он улыбнулся Ори застенчивой улыбкой и признался. — Я не мог придумать лучшего применения для этого слитка, чем подарок моему суженому.

Нори не нашел что возразить. Он не любил Двалина (и он подозревал, что это чувство было весьма взаимным), но несмотря на свое предубеждение к гному из-за того, какие дела у них были в Синих Горах, он не смог найти никаких законных оснований, чтобы отклонить его намерения в отношении Ори. Он знал, что логичнее было бы радоваться, что такой высокородный гном как Двалин, сын Фундина, решил ухаживать за кем-то ниже себя по статусу. В конце концов, браки у гномов обычно заключали так, чтобы обе семьи выиграли от женитьбы, а этот брак между Двалином и Ори принесет престиж только семье Ри…  
  
Нори изо всех сил старался сдержать свою лукавую ухмылку. Возможно, только что он придумал, как сможет атаковать Двалина.  
  
— Мастер Двалин, — промурлыкал Нори, и Двалин напрягся от внезапного изменения его тона, — это очень щедрый подарок, и ты определенно превзошел себя. — Вор захлопнул шкатулку. — Тем не менее, я должен признать, что меня немного озадачил и подарок и твое желание ухаживать за нашим Ори.  
  
Все еще сжимая шкатулку, Нори заложил руки за спину и начал медленно обходить Двалина, как хищник, почуявший кровь.  
  
— Давай не будем ходить вокруг да около: более высокородный гном, у которого, кроме всего прочего, есть  _богатый_  жизненный опыт, такой, как ты, может выбрать в качестве супруга подходящего ему по опыту и статусу гнома. Итак, — он сделал паузу, пытаясь сделать круг вокруг Двалина, — почему ты выбрал милого Ори?  
  
Он проигнорировал Орино шипение и выставил свой аргумент:  
  
— Я нахожу неравенство этого брака сильно огорчительным. Во-первых, как я уже сказал, ты мог легко выбрать гнома благородной крови, чтобы привнести еще больший престиж своей семье, и вместо этого ты решил присоединиться к нашей. Не то, чтобы нашей семье было чего стыдиться, но мы не сыны Фундина. — Нори небрежно потер ногти о свою тяжелую шерстяную тунику, как бы скучая. — И когда ты появился с подарком, сделанным не из чего-то, а из  _мифрила_ , я даже теряюсь, чем мы можем ответить на такое грандиозное, бесценное предложение, даже если учитывать нашу часть золота Эребора, но, конечно, тебе это и так известно.  
  
Глаза Двалина следили за Нори, но его поза и выражение лица ничего не выдавали. Нори сощурился и бросил изображать лукавство.  
  
— Это приводит меня к вопросу, что так привлекло тебя, если ты решил  _купить_  себе дорогу к руке моего брата ухаживанием за ним? Его юность? Его невинность?  
  
— Теперь послушай сюда, Мастер Нори, — Балин шагнул вперед и воскликнул в негодовании, — на что ты намекаешь? Ты зашел слишком далеко…  
  
Двалин протянул руку, чтобы заставить замолчать своего разгневанного брата.  
  
— Мастер Нори, я вижу эту ситуацию иначе. — Спокойно прогрохотал он, и Нори начал слегка ненавидеть его нерушимое спокойствие. — Для меня авторитет гнома определяется смелыми поступками, которые он совершает. Я понимаю, почему Ори настаивал на необходимости похода, чтобы вернуть Эребор, несмотря на то, что у него не было опыта в битвах. И тем не менее, он просто превосходно справлялся со всеми проблемами, с которыми столкнулся в пути. — Двалин с сомнением покачал головой, и продолжил, удивительно красноречиво. — Я не могу представить себе какой храбростью он должен обладать, чтобы упорно продолжать преодолевать все это, принять решение сражаться зная, что все обстоятельства постоянно будут складываются против него, и все равно он все это пережил.  
  
Несмотря на то что Двалин разговаривал с Нори, Ори продолжал владеть вниманием воина. В нежности и теплоте взгляда Двалина невозможно было усомниться.  
  
— Как видишь, Мастер Нори, я высоко уважаю Ори. Я вижу, что именно он окажет честь мне и моей семье, если примет мое сватовство, а не наоборот. Теперь, что касается вопроса о мифриле, — спокойно продолжил он, — что может представлять из себя кусок металла, по сравнению со всем тем временем и усилиями, которые Ори потратил на создание всех этих вязаных подарков для меня?  
  
Нори нахмурился, явно смутившись. Он так быстро развернулся, что его младший брат отскочил с нервным вскриком.  
  
— Подожди-ка, — сказал Нори, подозрительно глядя на Ори, — сколько всего вещей ты связал для него?  
  
— Эм… э-э…  
  
— Двадцать девять предметов. — Уверенно вмешался Двалин. Он начал перечислять их, не пропуская ничего, — Три пары носков, три пары перчаток, два шарфа, три свитера, две шапки, грелка на чайник с четырьмя грелками для чашек и четырьмя салфетками, и, наконец, одеяло, которое еще в работе. И взамен я подарил ему всего три ручки. — Двалин скептически поднял бровь на ошеломленного Нори. — Если говорить откровенно, Мастер Нори, ручки действительно  _меньшее_ , что я мог сделать.  
  
Члены Компании одновременно обратили свое внимание на Ори. Полностью застыв, сквозь сомкнутые губы писец издал необычайный, огорченный звук, который напомнил гномам крик раненого детеныша какого-то животного, и очень медленно Ори закрыл лицо руками, оставляя видимыми только пылающие кончики ушей.  
  
— О, это невероятно! — Громко шепнул Кили Фили, совершенно не обращая внимания на жалкого униженного Ори, в такой нахальной и бесстыдной манере, которая отлично характеризовала молодого гнома. — Я не получил ни одного шарфа, а Двалин тем временем собрал целую кучу вязанных вещей! Разве это честно?  
  
Фили закатил глаза и не потрудился дать ответ на этот комментарий.  
  
— Ну, ну, парень! — Усмехнулся Балин, успокаивающе поглаживая Ори по спине. Да будет известно, что Балин не смог бы продержаться столько лет на должности королевского советника, без знания, когда нужно вмешаться, чтобы смягчить нанесенный ущерб. — Я думаю, что твое вязание абсолютно чудесно. Все эти разные узоры и цвета, они просто замечательны, вязаных вещей много не бывает! Двалин совершенно точно оценил их все. Могу заверить, что он всегда носит минимум два связанных тобой подарка.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, если я смутил тебя, любовь моя. — Двалин содрогнулся и выглядел весьма сокрушенным. Ему не нужно было предупреждение от брата, что необходимо  _исправить все немедленно_. — Но только гном может быть таким застенчивым так долго, когда его возлюбленный подарил ему целых двадцать девять подарков ручной работы…  
  
— Ты запомнил все, что я сделал, и ты просто… перечислил все, будто составляешь опись. — С горечью произнес Ори, приглушая слова руками. — Ты выставил меня каким-то помешанным!  _Помешанным_  на вязании!  
  
— … они все просто прекрасны! Я не хотел сказать, что с тобой что-то не так…  
  
— Я превозношу вязание над всем! И в этом нет ничего такого!  
  
— И я прекрасно знаю, как для тебя важно вязание, любовь моя. Ты прав, в этом совершенно нет ничего плохого.  
  
— И ты вообще не должен был узнать об одеяле. — Ори все еще не поднимал взгляда, но уже выглядел не такие несчастным, как несколько мгновений назад. — Как ты вообще узнал об одеяле?  
  
— Возможно, я узнал об этом случайно, когда споткнулся об одну из твоих больших корзин с пряжей. — И поняв, что он говорит не то, что нужно, Двалин поправился. — Потому что я неуклюжий. Очень неуклюжий. В этом нет твоей вины!

Бомбур перебрался поближе к своему брату и тихо присвистнул, что могло относиться только к  _мучениям_  Двалина.  
  
— Забавно, как Мастер Двалин сумел сохранить безупречное самообладание во время допроса Мастера Нори, но растерял его, когда молодой Ори остался им недоволен.  
  
— Ага, любовь делает нас глупыми. — Согласился Бофур, его хорошее настроение быстро возвращалось. Не каждый день становишься свидетелем того, как барахтается Мастер Двалин.  
  
— Хорошо, хватит! Прекратите оба эту позорную демонстрацию, я не хочу быть втянутым в вашу любовную ссору! — Нори вздрогнул от отвращения и посмотрел на воина. Конечно, ему хотелось уязвить гордость Двалина, но видеть, как он пресмыкается перед его младшим братом, и выглядит откровенно жалко... Однако он не мог не испытывать к бедному ублюдку  _некоторую_  жалость. Ори был очень чувствительным к комментариям других. Нори много лет назад сам имел печальный опыт, связанный с необходимостью успокаивать отчаянно плачущего Ори из-за небрежно сделанного замечания.  
  
Он никогда не был бы более благодарен помощи старшего брата, как в этот день.  
  
Ори медленно опустил руки и нервно поднял глаза на своего брата.  
  
— Нори? Это значит…? — Он серьезно указал на шкатулку, которую Нори все еще сжимал в руках.  
  
Нори вздохнул. Ответ Мастера Двалина был удивительно красноречивым, хорошо продуманным, и, прежде чем он сделал этот ужасный промах с перечислением двадцати девяти вязаных подарков, удивительно… нежным. Гном ясно понимал, что Ори нашел свое счастье, и каждый мог видеть, насколько Ори влюблен в Мастера Двалина. Дори пытался разлучить этих двоих, но совершенно ничего не добился, и теперь даже острый ум Нори не смог найти какой-то законный довод, чтобы отказать высокому гному.  
  
Нори могло это не нравиться, но он умел признавать свои поражения. Кроме того, каковы были его альтернативы? Если он решит отказать Мастеру Двалину сейчас, это будет выглядеть как оскорбление сыновей Фундина, и он рисковал оскорбить близких родственников этой семьи, которые возможно, а может и нет, включали в себя Глоина и Оина, он не был уверен на этот счет. Хуже того, ему придется иметь дело с обиженным Ори, если он отвергнет предложение Мастера Двалина. Нори не мог даже себе представить реакцию своего младшего брата, но у него возникло ощущение, что он ненароком отдалит Ори от себя и от Дори.  
  
Нет, выигрыш, который принесет ему победа над этим самодовольным гномом, не стоил потери младшего брата.  
  
Стиснув зубы и крепко сжав кулаки, вор твердо кивнул Ори, и как только он дал свое согласие, младший брат схватил его в охапку.  
  
— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! — Выпалил Ори, уткнувшись головой Нори под подбородок и обняв его за пояс. Нори не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз Ори обнимал его так, и теплая волна ностальгии накрыла его. Медленно он поднял руки и обнял его в ответ.  
  
— Он мне не нравится, Ори, — пробормотал Нори в макушку младшего брата, — но я надеюсь, ты знаешь что делаешь. — Он неохотно отстранился, чтобы пригладить волосы Ори и свои растрепавшиеся косы. — Кроме того, не думай, что Дори примет его так легко. — Предупредил Нори. — Тебе лучше сказать своему возлюбленному, чтобы он подружился с этим старым жуликом.  
  
Счастливая улыбка полного ликования, осветившая лицо Ори, заглушила ощущение горечи в сердце Нори. Он понимал, то, что он подарил своему брату этот момент счастья, меньшее, что он мог сделать.

 

* * *

  
Дорогая мама.  
  
Мы с Кили последние несколько дней успешно просачивались на поля, чтобы дать тебе более подробное представление о деятельности дяди и Бильбо. ( _Привет, мам! Земледелие ужасно скучная штука. Я не понимаю, как ты можешь это выносить!_ ) Хорошо, что у нас есть наш Проект, которым мы были заняты! Ты не повершишь, какого прогресса мы достигли в наших рассказах. Кто мог подумать, что такая черная работа, как возделывание земли может так вдохновить на творчество?  
  
( _Дядя и Бильбо тоже немного нас развлекли. То, как их тянуло друг к другу было совершенно восхитительно, но даже это вскоре заглохло. Я имею в виду, когда смотришь на них три дня подряд и видишь, что они так никуда и не продвинулась дальше случайных подозрительно пылких прикосновений, немного начинаешь терять надежду._ )  
  
Мы вложили в это письмо наши шпионские отчеты! Ты можешь судить сама и увидеть, что мы имели в виду!  
  
Кроме того, у Компании, за исключением дяди и Бильбо, конечно же, была встреча для согласования содержания третьей партии брошюр. Сама встреча была полна волнений. На этот раз, в центре событий были братья Ри и Мастер Двалин. ( _Бедный Мастер Двалин_ ). Мастер Двалин взял на себя инициативу и предложил свой первый официальный подарок для Ори и, к несчастью для него, и Мастер Дори и Мастер Нори очень сильно его не любят. Мастер Дори чрезмерно защищал Ори…  
Скажи, Кили, ты вообще знаешь, почему Мастер Нори так не любит Мастера Двалина?  
  
( _Понятия не имею. Они вроде бы не особо разговаривали друг с другом во время похода. Возможно, что-то случилось в Синих Горах. Меня не удивит, если это как-то связано с сомнительной законностью деятельности Мастера Нори_ ). Итак… ты хочешь сказать, что в прошлом Мастер Двалин мог арестовывать Мастера Нори несколько раз?  
  
Неожиданно, но это многое объясняет.  
  
Учитывая присутствие всех троих, я вообще удивлен, как палатка выстояла! ( _Дори прыгнул на Мастера Двалина, когда тот похвастался, как целовался с Ори, мам! Я никогда не видел гнома, который бы так жаждал убийства._ ) Даже когда остальные пытались сдержать обоих гномов, Дори все еще был достаточно сильным, чтобы вырваться из нашей хватки. ( _На нем висело четверо, одним из них был я, и он раскидал нас, будто мы совсем ничего не весим! Он буквально поднял меня одной рукой и швырнул в сторону! Это было ужасно!_ ) К счастью, день спас Балин, он вмешался и вырубил Дори своим ударом.  
  
Если подумать, Мастеру Двалину повезло, иначе ему бы не удалось подарить Ори официальный подарок. ( _Мастер Нори, который выступал в роли главы семьи, устроил Мастеру Двалин встряску, но, в конце концов, не было никаких физических тычков! Кроме того, он одобрил подарок, хотя и сделал это неохотно_.)  
  
Когда Дори, наконец, очнулся во вполне адекватном состоянии, мы смогли начать встречу. Он извинился перед членами Компании и пообещал поговорить с Мастером Двалином цивилизованно. ( _Почему мне захотелось где-нибудь спрятаться, когда я об этом услышал?_ ) Возможно, это твой инстинкт самосохранения пытается удержать тебя подальше от потенциальной зоны военных действий, где будет проходить этот «цивилизованный» разговор. Или это реакция на недавно приобретенный страх после того, как Дори запустил тебя по воздуху, а ты орал от ужаса. ( _Эй! Я хотел бы посмотреть, как бы ты сохранил свое самообладание, если бы тебе пришлось пройти через то, через что прошел я! Кроме того, я не орал! Это был очень испуганный, но в то же время очень мужественный вскрик._ )  
  
Как я уже говорил, содержание брошюры широко обсуждалось на встрече, и все мы пришли к соглашению о публикации трех коротких историй. Если эта брошюра будет хорошо принята, мы опубликуем еще одну с новыми историями. Мы можем даже делать по две публикации в месяц, если у нас получится! ( _Мы хотим узнать, будет ли тебе интересно включить свою историю в эту брошюру? Вторая часть будет написала Фили и мной, третья Мастером Бофуром и Мастером Нори, так что мы уверены, что эта публикация будет лучшим из того, что может украсить Средиземье своим существованием._ ) Подвиньтесь, Фулла и Бури! Создается новая классика!  
  
Мы приложили страницу с инструкциями относительно этого, если ты заинтересована! ( _Я надеюсь, что ты скажешь да, мам! Я жду не дождусь, когда узнаю, что ты задумала. Ты всегда лучше всего рассказываешь истории где дядя, как правило, очень мелодраматичен!_ ) Не говори дяде, что мы сказали это. Я думаю, мы могли повредить его чувствам.  
  
Со всей нашей любовь,  
Фили и Кили  
Эребор, 20 марта 2942.  
  
PS.: Ты уже сказала дяде об этикетке? У меня до сих пор есть некоторые сомнения по поводу этого парня по имени Телепорно…

 

* * *

 

Моим дорогим сыновьям, которые явно унаследовали превосходный вкус к хорошим историям, рассказанным мной.  
  
Спасибо за ваш последний отчет о событиях в полях. Это было чрезвычайно информативно, и я согласна с тем, что ваш дядя очень долго тянет. Пришло время послать ему еще одно письмо. Крепитесь, мальчики. Возможно, вам захочется спрятаться или скрыться, если он решит выместить свое расстройство на вас обоих.  
  
Также, я приложила проект моей истории. Вкратце: я вдохновилась мифами, которые окружают Махала и его жену Йаванну, чтобы показать, что союз между Мастером Бэггинсом и вашим дядей не только божествен по своей природе, но и является хорошим предзнаменованием. Это должно заставить замолчать этих старых подозрительных традиционалистов, ворчащих о «неестественности» брака, когда брак  _состоится_. Прошу передать этот проект Мастеру Нори на следующей встрече, а также мои сердечные поздравления Мастеру Двалину и юному Ори. Я искренне желаю им удачи, потому что, безусловно, она им пригодится, если им придется столкнуться с объеденными силами Мастера Нори и Мастера Дори.  
  
Также, я вложила пакетик зверобоя для Мастера Двалина, чтобы помочь ему справляться с тревожностью будущего шурина. Я бы рекомендовала залить две или три чайные ложки травы чашкой горячей воды и подать этот чай Мастеру Дори. Это расслабит гнома и, кроме всего прочего, поднимет ему настроение.  
  
О, только не смотрите на меня так. Это его не  _убьет_.  
  
Нет, Фили, я еще не говорила вашему дяде об этикетке. Я сделаю это, как только представится такая возможность. Кроме того, в Телепорно нет ничего такого, кроме того, что ему не повезло с родителями, которые выбрали такое ужасное имя. Ваша подозрительность совершенно необоснованна.  
  
С любовью,  
Ваша почтенная и талантливая мать.  
Залы Торина, 2942.

 

* * *

  
Моему дорогому брату, чей несущественный прогресс в личной жизни заставляет меня рыдать горючими слезами.  
  
Птичка принесла, что тебя и Мастера Бэггинса видели резвящимися в полях, с разносящимся в воздухе смехом, очень похожих на пару влюбленных молодых гномов. По-видимому, вы оба выглядели как переосмысление этой знаменитой сцены из Фуллы и Бури, где они бежали, рука об руку, к закату по полю, полному цветов.  
  
Эта мысленная картина так раздражает (как и все мысленные картины, где ты прыгаешь в полях с цветами), что я чувствую необходимость узнать: почему ты все еще не начал ухаживать за своим хоббитом?  
  
Ради Махала, я не видела, чтобы ты так расслаблялся рядом с кем-то уже сотню лет. То, что ты так ослабил свою оборону, только доказывается, насколько ты любишь Мастера Бэггинса. Что тебя удерживает? Когда я в последний раз общалась с его родственниками, Мастер Бэггинс был холостяком, и он не выражал никакого любовного интереса ни к одному хоббиту в Хоббитоне, так что ты можешь не опасаться никакой скрытой конкуренции. Только не говори мне, что в лагере есть кто-то достаточно наглый, чтобы соперничать с тобой за внимание Мастера Бэггинса.  
  
С любовью,  
Твоя заинтересованная сестра Дис, которая пойдет на крайние меры, чтобы помочь тебе защитить твоего хоббита, включая убийство, пытки и вымогательство.  
Залы Торина, 2942.

 

* * *

  
Из Эребора, 2942.  
  
Моей сумасшедшей сестре Дис, чья лояльность льстит ей, но которая ни при каких обстоятельствах не будет убивать, пытать и обирать моих не существующих конкурентов.  
  
Почему я так покорно отношусь к тому факту, что любая новость о каком-либо взаимодействии между мной и Бильбо Бэггинсом сразу же доходит до тебя? Твоя одержимость видеть меня вместе с хоббитом пугает меня, сестра. Я не помню, чтобы ты так фанатично и эмоционально вкладывалась хоть во что-нибудь, даже во время того странного периода твоей жизни, когда ты исписывала страницы непристойностями, замаскированными под «написанные со вкусом романтические новеллы», а затем заставляла меня и Фрерина их читать.  
  
Между прочим, в этом не было ничего написанного со вкусом. Не думай, что я забыл, как ты вопиюще лгала нам.  
  
Тем не менее, ты права насчет того что я… люблю Мастера Бэггинса. Никогда я не встречал никого такого же храброго, бескорыстного и  _крошечного_  как он, того, кто зайдет так далеко, чтобы сделать меня счастливым. Самое странное, что он делает это не потому, что я Король под Горой. Напротив, причина заключаются в том, что я, по его собственным словам «сильно сбитый с толку, упрямый гном, с невероятно гипертрофированным стремлением защищать, и который не может отличить мотыгу от тяпки, так что, будь любезен, отойди и не мешай мне работать».  
  
Его присутствие наполняет меня большой надеждой на будущее, и я не могу представить себя счастливее, если он окажет мне честь, став моим супругом.  
  
Я думаю, ты можешь быть первой, кто услышит это (я и думаю, это тебя очень обрадует): у меня есть намерения начать ухаживать за Бильбо, но я сдерживаю себя с тех пор, как испугался, что напугаю его своим предложением. Хотелось бы, чтобы существовал как-то более аккуратный способ оценить его заинтересованность.  
  
Теперь я сказал тебе правду. Будь так добра, прекрати беспокоить родственников Бильбо.  
  
— Торин.

 

* * *

  
Моему дорогому старшему брату.  
  
Конечно, мне приятно слышать что ты нашел кого-то достойного твоей любви, и того, кто может принести тебе столько радости! Для протокола: я не могу быть еще счастливее, когда ты, наконец, принял решение ухаживать за Мастером Бэггинсом. Он оставляет впечатление совершенно прекрасной особы, и я не могу дождаться, когда встречусь с ним лично.  
  
Насчет твоих опасений напугать его, я думаю, ты недооцениваешь его, братец. По твоим собственным словам, ты признал, что Мастер Бэггинс храбрый и крепкий хоббит, который ценит тебя как друга. Я думаю, что если ты рискнешь и будешь честным в своих намерениях, он превзойдет все твои ожидания.  
  
Или, ты можешь избрать вариант для трусов, и подложить картинку, которую я приложила к этому письму ему под подушку, и посмотреть, как он отреагирует.  
  
То, что ты видишь — новая этикетка для моей медовухи. Что ты думаешь?  
  
Твоя любящая сестра, (которая, безусловно, будет праздновать сегодня вечером, потому что дело наконец-то сдвинулось!)  
Дис.  
Залы Торина, 2942.  
  
PS.: Кстати, караван гномов из Синих Гор скоро должен прийти в Эребор. Я надеюсь, что ты получил последнее послание от Капитана Нали, который возглавляет поход.

 

* * *

  
Из Эребора, 2942.  
  
Я НЕ БУДУ ПОДКЛАДЫВАТЬ ЕМУ ПОД ПОДУШКУ СВОЕ ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЕ С ОБНАЖЕННОЙ ГРУДЬЮ!  
  
НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПРЕКРАТИ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ЭТУ ЭТИКЕТКУ!  
  
— Торин

 

* * *

  
Моему брату, который всегда реагирует очень остро.  
  
Прежде чем ты продолжишь буйствовать, я расскажу, для чего это было сделано. Как я уже говорила тебе, мои эльфийские конкуренты создали нечто высоко претенциозное, их этикетка — произведение искусства с природными мотивами. Они позиционируют свой продукт, как нечто скучное и для высокого класса. Они просто хотят сказать, что их шикарный напиток только для высококлассных клиентов.  
  
Их посыл олицетворяет все, против чего выступаем я и моя компания. Наша пивоварня гордится тем, что приветствует всех, независимо от их возраста, статуса, пола и расы. Пока в городе проходят торжества, мы будет рады снабжать их. А какой лучший способ показать это, кроме как через изображение легендарного, почтенного и благородного Короля Гномов, который болтает и веселится вместе со всеми? Когда твое изображение на бутылке в комнате, где полно счастливого народа, это будто ты сам в настроении присоединиться к их празднику!  
  
Если ты еще сомневаешься, я провела опрос, чтобы получить мнение моих клиентов об этикетке. Гномы хвалили твою храбрость в битве и одобрили использование твоего изображения на нашем продукте, в отчие от этих «трусливых, бесстрастных древоебов, которые не умеют веселиться, даже если бы веселье укусило их за задницу». Кроме того, 73% клиентов среди людей выразили свой интерес в том, чтобы встретиться с тобой и пожать тебе руку, увидев этикету, 88% считают, что ты хороший правитель, даже не встретившись с тобой.  
  
Когда я просила выбрать между нашей этикеткой и эльфийской, 79% всех опрошенных выбрали нашу. Очевидно, что этот дизайн не только наиболее популярен, чем эльфийский, но еще и способствует повышению твоей популярности в позитивном ключе.  
  
Конечно, если ты все еще не хочешь, чтобы твое изображение было на этикетке, я могу поменять его, чтобы кто-то другой стал нашим талисманом. Телепорно сам проявлял большой интерес, чтобы стать лицом линейки с медовухой, хотя я уверена, что гномы, принимавшие участие в опросе, будут разочарованы изменениями. Я оставляю решение полностью на твоей совести.  
  
Твоя любящая сестра,  
Дис.  
Залы Торина, 2942.  
  
PS.: Это означает, что ты сообщишь Мастеру Бэггисну о своих намерениях ухаживать за ним?

 

* * *

 

Из Эребора, 2942.  
  
Моей злобной манипулятивной сестре Дис.  
  
Ты можешь использовать мое изображение на этикетке, если моя грудь будет полностью закрыта. Также, я хотел бы быть изображенным в своей меховой мантии. Серо-коричневой.  
И да, я общался с Капитаном Нали. Мы готовимся к прибытию гномов из Синих Гор.  
  
— Торин  
  
PS.: Да.

 

* * *

  
Дорогая мама.  
  
Я надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо! Некоторые члены нашей Компании хотели передать тебе сообщения, так что мы подумали, что стоит объединить все в одном письме.   
Во-первых, Мастер Нори благодарит тебя за твою рукопись и отправляет тебе первый вариант брошюры (вложен в письмо), чтобы ты прочитала. Он приветствует конструктивную критику и желает тебе хорошего дня.  
  
Во-вторых, Мастер Двалин благодарит тебя за пожелания и… твою специальную посылку. К сожалению, он не считает, что должен подмешивать что-то Мастеру Дори, поскольку это может нарушить доверие и испортить то, что он надеется решить мирным разговором.  
  
( _Мы пытались объяснить ему, что это нарушит доверие, только если его поймают, но он не слушал! Я считаю, что наши рассуждения были довольно обоснованными! Я не могу представить, что побудило его посмотреть на нас с таким неодобрением._ ) У некоторых гномов не все в порядке с головой, Кили. Не обращай на него внимание.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы использовать это на Мастере Дори, Мастер Двалин думает над тем, чтобы выпить этот травяной чай самому, чтобы этот «несомненно, чертовски неприятный опыт стал более чертовски терпимым».  
  
И наконец, Мастер Ори задает вопрос относительно рисунка, который будет иллюстрировать твою историю. Он хочет знать, как бы ты хотела, чтобы Мастер Бэггинс и дядя были нарисованы ( _особенно, их одежда, их позы и выражения лиц_ ).  
  
Это все новости, какие у нас есть! ( _Кстати, мы все прочитали твою историю, и она в самом деле, нам очень, очень понравилась! Я думаю, что это наша любимая часть из всего, что было написано!_ ) Это потому, что мама прекрасный рассказчик. Я думаю, что всем остальным в лагере тоже больше всего понравится ее часть.  
  
С огромной любовью,  
Фили и Кили  
Эребор, 24 марта, 2942.

 

* * *

  
Моим дорогим мальчикам.  
  
Кажется, сегодня праздничный день! Во-первых, ваш дядя, наконец, подтвердил то, что мы уже знали: он очень любит Мастера Бэггинса и будет просить у хоббита разрешения ухаживать за ним.  
Огромный шаг вперед, я знаю. У меня даже хватило жалости не издеваться над ним из-за того, что это заняло у него столько времени! Сказать по правде, я думаю, я до сих пор в шоке от всего этого.  
Также, я показала ему этикетку, и после некоторого убеждения он дал согласие на использование его изображения для нашей медовухи. Его единенное условие заключалось в том, чтобы его рубашка была полностью застегнута и была изображена его узнаваемая меховая мантия. Вам больше не нужно опасаться за свою жизнь из-за того, что у вас есть эта этикетка, мальчики!  
  
А теперь к вопросам, которые я получила в вашем предыдущем письме, прошу передать следующее:  
  
Мастеру Нори — Я просмотрела брошюру, и у меня нет никаких претензий. Пожалуйста, продолжайте вашу фантастическую работу и дайте мне знать, если хотите, чтобы я написала еще один рассказ.  
  
Мастеру Двалину — Ты всегда был почтенным гномом, и любой, кто сможет назвать себя твоим шурином, действительно очень удачлив. Желаю удачи в твоих усилиях. Постарайся не переусердствовать с этим чаем.  
  
Мастеру Ори — Я хочу, чтобы ты изобразил Короля и Мастера Бэггинса стоящими перед алтарем, произносящими клятвы. Пожалуйста, изобрази Короля в полном доспехе, хотя немного подшути над ним. Попроси Фили, чтобы он дал тебе этикетку медовухи (будь уверен, он поймет, что ты имеешь в виду). Эту версию Короля я считаю наиболее подходящей для этой истории. Что касается Мастера Бэггинса, я бы хотела, чтобы он был изображен как один из детей Йаванны, поэтому, пожалуйста, добавь в его одежду побольше зеленых лиственных красок. Еще, пусть на нем будет венок из диких цветов, например роз, лютиков, лилий и фиалок. Я оставляю выбор цветов на твое усмотрение.  
  
Как всегда, пожалуйста, держите меня в курсе событий в лагере и в полях! Если все будет хорошо, мы все сможем вздохнуть с облегчением, когда, наконец, эти рассеянные идиоты перестанут быть рассеянными идиотами.  
  
Со всей любовью мира,  
Ваша мать.  
Залы Торина, 2942.

 

* * *

 

Бильбо не знал, почему он ничего не сказал Торину о происшествии с Борином. Он решил, что после искренних извинений Даина, он поверил, что на этом инцидент исчерпан, и можно забыть об этой неприятной встрече.  
  
Бильбо стоило помнить, что для него ничего никогда не проходило так гладко, по крайней, мере после того, как появился Гэндальф и соблазнил его покинуть свою безопасную нору.  
  
Через все поле он чувствовал, как взгляд Борина прожигает ему затылок, заставляя волосы вставать дыбом. Было так легко обернуться и вернуть гному его жестокий взгляд, или подойти к Борину и  _дать отпор_  его хамскому неприятному отношению, и к черту последствия.   
  
_«Я заработал свое положение члена Компании и советника Торина слезами, потом и кровью»_ , — злая (и явно Туковская) часть сознания Бильбо собралась в пятый раз за день, —  _«я должен подойти и все ему высказать!»_  
  
Бильбо перестал рыть землю, его пальцы крепко вцепились в деревянный черенок лопаты так, что костяшки побелели, но он заставил себя дышать глубоко через нос. Медленно он вздохнул, позволяя напряженным мышцам плеч, рук и спины расслабиться.  
  
Для него было непривычно так вспыхивать, но Борин продолжал демонстрировать свою пассивную агрессию уже почти неделю. С каждым часом Бильбо чувствовал, что все ближе и ближе подходит к грани, он становился все более раздражительным и раздраженным, чем обычно. Единственное, что удерживало его от драки, это то, что разумная натура Бэггинсов напоминала ему, что было  _крайне_  неуместно скандалить в поле, как маленьким детям.  
  
— Он снова беспокоит вас, Мистер Бэггинс? — Мягко спросил Халдан со своего места в нескольких футах справа от Бильбо. Как и хоббит, он присел на корточки, решительно повернувшись спиной к гному из Железных Холмов. Он не осмеливался оборачиваться, по крайней мере, после того, как начался конфликт.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — хмыкнул Бильбо и вернулся к посеву семян, — с его стороны это просто немного чересчур. Ничего необычного.  
  
— Это ужасно нервирует, вот что! — Сердито нахмурился Халдан. Он воткнул лопату в землю, прежде чем выпрямить спину и расправить плечи. — Я не понимаю, как вы это терпите. Я вчера ели вынес, когда этот Борин и тот, второй, дышали мне в спину.  
  
— Фрор, — Машинально поправил Бильбо. Он остановился и удивленно повернулся к Халдану. — Подождите, вас они тоже донимают?  
  
— Ага. Я чувствую, как их глаза следят за мной, куда бы я ни пошел. Это немного жутко.  
  
Бильбо обнаружил, что проводит все больше времени с Халданом в полях, чем до того происшествия. Их неожиданно объединила любовь к земледелию, их взаимная неприязнь к советникам из Железных Холмов, и чувство неуместности на посту советников их Королей. Хотя Бильбо наслаждался вновь приобретенной дружбой (а более важно, что он нашел того, с кем можно было поговорить о садоводстве, того, кто не будет делать это со стеклянными глазами, как например Торин), он подозревал, что его близость с Халданом неосторожно поставила под удар и его.  
  
— Возможно, они ополчились на вас потому, что мы работаем вместе. — Бильбо нахмурился, ему совсем не нравилась эта идея, но он был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признавать правдоподобность этой мысли. — Если причина в этом, я прошу прощения, что втянул вас во все это.  
Халдан пожал плечами и криво усмехнулся Бильбо.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь обо мне, Мистер Бэггинс. Неодобрительные взгляды для меня не в новинку. Хотя…, — он замолчал, пока медленно поднимался с корточек, чтобы сесть на землю, скрестив ноги и выпрямив спину, — разве они такие же смелые, когда рядом Король Торин? Конечно, Король должен был заметить такое открытое проявление враждебности к вам. — Он озадаченно осмотрел окрестности и спросил. — Кстати говоря, а где Король в такой прекрасный день?  
  
Бильбо осторожно утрамбовал небольшую горсть земли, которой присыпал семена и ответил:  
  
— Торин очень занят необходимыми приготовлениями к прибытию гномов из Синих Гор. Поэтому, сегодня он не работает в полях.  
  
На этот раз настала очередь Халдана смотреть озадаченно на Бильбо.  
  
— Гномы из Синих Гор уже прибыли? Я думал, у них займет намного больше времени, чтобы добраться сюда.  
  
— Условия во время путешествия были намного лучше, чем предполагалось, поэтому и путь занял меньше времени, чем ожидалось. Они еще не прибыли, думаю, они пробудут в пути еще несколько дней. — Бильбо переместился еще немного вперед и выкопал еще одну небольшую ямку в земле. Он быстро пробормотал благодарность Халдану, когда советник молча подал ему новую упаковку с семенами. — По-видимому, с ними вместе путешествует Гэндальф. Возможно, помогло еще то, что в отряде был волшебник.  
  
— Волшебник? Гэндальф?! Гэндальф Серый?! — Бильбо услышал характерный вскрик Халдана и удивленно поднял бровь из-за нервозности своего друга. Хоббит задумался, какая репутация была у волшебника среди людей, если у Халдана теперь был такой нервный испуганный вид.  
  
— О, он безвреден. Я бы не стал так беспокоиться насчет него. — Сказал Бильбо, пытаясь выглядеть так, будто у него не было намерения успокоить Халдана. Советник должен уметь легко справляться со всеми неожиданностями. Эру только знает, что сделает с сердцем Халдана известие о прибытии Гэндальфа. — Хотя, — рассеянно добавил Бильбо, внезапно вспоминая о том, что было уже целую жизнь назад, — у него есть привычка ворваться в чью-нибудь жизнь и совершенно непростительно разрушить все планы, и он не принимает «Доброе утро» в качестве предлога, чтобы отделаться от него.  
  
Халдан побледнел и задохнулся.  
  
— Разрушить планы?!  
  
Бильбо пришло на ум (не в первый раз с тех пор, как он познакомился с Халданом, если уж быть честным с собой), что из советника вышел бы отличный хоббит, с такой любовью к озеленению и страхом перед непредсказуемостью.  
  
— Ну, я сомневаюсь, что он собирается вмешиваться в дела людей. — Или, по крайней мере, Бильбо надеялся на это ради спокойствия Халдана. — Я уверен, что вы с ним поладите. Он даже ладил с Торином и всеми остальными.  
  
— Разве не все могут поладить с Королем Торином или Компанией? — Спросил Халдан, его любопытство мгновенно отвлекло его от паники.  
  
Бильбо фыркнул.  
  
— Когда я впервые встретился с гномами, — начал он, медленно закапывая очередную порцию семян, — они вломилась в мой дом, обчистили мою кладовую, сломали водопровод, бросались тарелками и ножами во время пения,  _и_  раскидали по всему полу мусор. — Он потянулся к подрастающему сорняку и жестоко выдернул его из земли. Халдана вздрогнул. —  _Затем_ , — Бильбо повернулся, с крепко зажатым в руке растением, — появился Торин и, не будучи знакомым со мной даже минуту, произвел на меня крайне отталкивающее впечатление, назвав меня  _бакалейщиком_. И позвольте сказать, — Бильбо указал лиственной частью сорняка на Халдана, используя его как указку, — это был совсем не комплимент!  
  
Халдан поморщился.  
  
— Звучит так, будто они были настоящим бедствием.  
  
— Конечно, были! — Бильбо хмыкнул и бросил сорняк с пустой мешок, который услужливо подал ему Халдан.

 — Итак, — начал Халдан после короткого молчания. — что же заставило вас изменить свое мнение о Короле Торине?

 — О, много чего. — Сказал Бильбо, не поднимая глаз. Он, поморщившись, вытер пот со лба, но продолжил свои посадки. — Его преданность, во-первых, и его упрямое посвящение себя тому, что будет лучше для его народа, он даже не допускает мысли о том, что его действия могут навредить его здоровью. Его мужество, которое граничит с безумием. — Бильбо в недоумении покачал головой. — Я имею в виду, кто еще захочет встретиться с живым драконом, имея в Компании еще всего тринадцать членов? Безумие, полное безумие! 

 — А когда ты меняешься с ним ролями и делаешь что-то смелое, чтобы помочь  _ему_ , он начинает орать на тебя за то, что ты ведешь себя глупо! Семена, пожалуйста. — Бильбо потянулся к мешку с семенами, который сразу был ему подан, и разбросал горсть в небольшую борозду, которую выкопал в земле. Он машинально отдал мешок с семенами обратно Халдану, как только закончил. — После этого он будет вертеться вокруг тебя целыми днями, несмотря на то, что ты настаиваешь на том, что с тобой все в  _полном порядке_ , спасибо большое! Но конечно он не будет тебя слушать, потому что он чрезвычайно помешан на защите и он, возможно, чувствует вину за то, что подвел тебя, что совершенно нелепо, потому что он сам себя настраивает на неудачу из-за необоснованно высоких требований к самому себе. 

 — И это еще не говоря об его невозмутимом саркастическом чувстве юмора, которым он владеет так же искусно, как оружием или… или его пение! — Бильбо вырвал пучок перистощетинника и бросил его в мешок к другим сорнякам. Затем он поменял этот мешок на мешок с семенами, который держал Халдан. — Эта проклятая Баллада о Бильбо Бэггинсе совершенно гипнотизирует, когда он поет ее самым низким тембром голоса, на какой способен, но Эру упаси тебя что-то сказать. Это только потешит его эго. И он… что? — Бильбо прервал сам себя, увидев счастливую теплую усмешку Халдана.

 — Я рад узнать, что эта новость, в конце концов, оказалась правдой! — Халдан протянул к Бильбо свободную от мешка руку в восторженном рукопожатии. — Поздравляю!

Немедленная реакция Бильбо заключалась в том, что он моргнул, в смущении глядя на своего друга.

— Прошу прошения, но… с чем?

— С вашими отношениями с Королем Торином, конечно же! — Сказал Халдан, хотя на его лице скользнула тень неуверенности. — Что? Разве вы не вместе? О вас все говорят в лагере!

В этот момент Бильбо почувствовал, как вокруг него все замирает.

Подождите, что?

_Что?_

— Что? — Прохрипел Бильбо, у него во рту очень сильно пересохло. Мешок с семенами выскользнул из его ослабевших пальцев и незаметно упал на землю.

Халдан прикрыл рот руками.

— Мне так, так жаль, Мистер Бэггинс, — начал он нервно трещать, — я просто подумал, что вы хотели распространить новость через эти брошюры, которые сейчас в обороте в лагере… не то, чтобы я смог прочитать, что там написано, они на Кхуздуле, но я думал, что иллюстрации говорят о многом, они ведь такие романтичные и… и… — Халдан сглотнул и с присвистом прошептал, — мне нужно замолчать.

_Новости? Брошюры?!_

Миллион и одна мысль крутились в голове Бильбо, и большинство из них были разными вариациями восклицания вроде « _Что?_ » и « _О, Эру!_ ». Тем не менее, хоббит сумел заговорить, еще немного одеревенелый от шока. — Покажите мне.

Если бы ему сейчас было до чего-то дело, он бы гордился тем, что смог справится даже с этим.  
Халдан потер шею и полез свободной рукой под свою тунику. 

— Обещайте, что не будете паниковать. — Отчаянно взмолился он. Опять же, если бы Бильбо было сейчас до этого, он бы оценил всю иронию того, что это сказал именно Халдан.

И затем он увидел брошюру.

 

* * *

 

Он запаниковал 

 

* * *

 

— Торин! — Бильбо взволновано влетел в их палатку, его одежда помялась, а волосы растрепались из-за дикой скачки на пони, которого он взял, чтобы вернуться в лагерь. — Торин! Ты должен это увидеть!

Палатка была разочаровывающее пуста, но по разбросанным бумагам и наполовину выпитой кружке чая на столе Торина, Бильбо догадался, что гном вышел совсем недавно.

Тяжело вдохнув, Бильбо потащился к ближайшему стулу — стулу Торина, и рухнул на него.

_«Это просто катастрофа»_. — Подумал он хмуро, подняв руку, чтобы помассировать висок. Впервые за последнее время хоббит был полностью растерян и не знал что делать. По словам Халдана, эти брошюры распространяли на прошлой неделе, и они были чрезвычайно популярны у армии гномов. Как было возможно, чтобы что-то настолько масштабное происходило целую неделю, и он или  _Торин_  не узнали об этом?

Бильбо вынул из кармана пальто теперь уже измятую брошюру и открыл на первой странице, надеясь понять, в чем было ее назначение. Аккуратные прямые строчки рун оплетали великолепную иллюстрацию, которая была похожа на свадьбу Бильбо и Торина. Они были одеты в захватывающие одежды, и стояли перед алтарем, взявшись за руки. Хоббит сжался от нежного опьяненного взгляда, которым нарисованный Бильбо смотрел на своего жениха.

Валар, насколько же неизвестному художнику были очевидны его чувства к этому гному, что он смог изобразить их? Неужели он действительно выглядел опьяненным любовью хоббитом каждый раз, когда смотрел на Торина? Если это действительно было так, чудо, что гном все еще был готов мириться с его глупостью. Или так, или Торин просто ценил его дружбу до такой степени, что не хотел сделать ему больно, даже если это значило, что гномьему Королю приходится терпеть все эти неловкости.

Бильбо проигнорировал жжение в глазах и решительно перевернул на вторую страницу. На этот раз, эти двое были изображены вместе бьющимися с каким-то огромным загадочным змееподобным существом. Бильбо фыркнул от свирепости, которая была изображена на лице хоббита с рисунка. Хорошо, возможно художник не основывал выражения лиц своих персонажей на их реальных прототипах. Бильбо просто не мог иметь такой впечатляющий злобный и защитный вид.

Бильбо положил раскрытую брошюру на колени, чтобы прижать руки к уставшим глазам. Он испустил усталый стон, наполненный ужасными страданиями. Насколько он не хотел признавать это, хоббит все еще не мог понять назначение этих брошюр. Они были созданы, чтобы поиздеваться над ним и над Королем? Сама красота этих рисунков говорила об обратном. Было очевидно, что художник очень тщательно постарался, чтобы нарисовать Торина и Бильбо как можно точнее, преувеличивая выражения обожания и решительности. Внимание к деталям персонажей было отдельно достойно похвалы, особенно то, как художник нарисовал тонкие складки одежды, реалистичную текстуру волос, краски замерших, счастливых выражений лиц персонажей…

Бильбо медленно провел пальцем по нарисованному профилю Торина, ощущая кожей гладкость бумаги. Если бы изображение предназначалось для насмешки, Бильбо и Торин были бы изображены как грубые карикатуры на самих себя, делающие такие же грубые вещи, а не… держащимися за руки и сражающимися с ужасными существами. Кто бы ни был художником, было очевидно, что он не только создал эти рисунки с любовью, но он еще и очень уважал хоббита и его Короля.

Бильбо неожиданно воодушевился от этого заключения. По крайней мере, его и Торина не ненавидели.  
_  
«Все правильно, Бильбо Бэггинс»_ , — подумал он немного отчаянно, когда бездумно открыл третью и последнюю страницу брошюры, —  _«просто продолжай искать позитивные стороны»_.

Без раздумий он посмотрел на третью страницу и сразу же застыл, его лицо мгновенно вспыхнуло.

Там во всей своей черной и белой роскоши были изображены Торин и Бильбо, в очень жарких объятиях, страстно целующимися, позабыв обо всем на свете.

Бильбо заворожено уставился на рисунок.

Поцелуй на этой иллюстрации совершенно не был невинным, эти двое прижимались друг к другу, жадно вцепившись друг другу в губы. Бильбо отчаянно схватился за мантию Торина, а Торин сжимал затылок Бильбо одной рукой, а другой крепко обнимал хоббита за пояс. Броня на груди Торина отсутствовала, и его рубашка была распахнута, позволяя разглядеть обнаженную кожу. Несколько темных прядей гнома лежали, свернувшись чуть выше ключицы, и Бильбо подавил смехотворное желание протянуть руку и откинуть эти пряди назад, к остальным волосам, которые каскадом спадали по широкой мускулистой спине.

Неуверенно прочистив горло, Бильбо расстегнул воротник, чтобы было не так жарко. Ему хотелось узнать, какого это, если бы Торин держал его также, если бы большие сильные руки Торина смело скользили по его спине, бедрам и груди, как это, почувствовать цепочку его мягких поцелуев на своей шее.

На его плечо опустилась рука, и он вскочил со своего место, вскрикнув. Хоббит обернулся, прижимаясь спиной к столу, чтобы увидеть незваного гостя.  
— Приношу свои извинения, что напугал тебя, Бильбо. — Любезно приветствовал его Торин. Его руки были подняты в общепринятом мирном жесте. — Я удивлен, что ты вернулся так рано! То, на что ты смотрел, так тебя увлекло…

К ужасу Бильбо, глаза Торина были устремлены на пол, на котором лежала брошюра, упавшая с коленей Бильбо, когда он как безумный вскочил со стула.

И так получилось, что эта брошюра была открыта именно на  _той_  странице, именно на том изображении, которое заставило его погрузиться в мечты.

Он оба стояли в неловкой тишине. Торин посмотрел на изображение, нахмурив брови, посмотрел на Бильбо, а затем, к растущему ужасу Бильбо, снова посмотрел на изображение.

_«Не паникуй, не паникуй»_. — Подумал Бильбо, ломая голову, какое бы придумать рациональное объяснение, которое не сделало бы его похожим на конченного извращенца.

Он потерпел неудачу. Он разумно решил, что стоит начать пылко молиться, чтобы пол поглотил его целиком.

Торин безмолвно поднял брошюру и начал небрежно пролистывать. Вынужденный дать хоть какое-то объяснение, Бильбо выпалил:

— Я, хм, просто только что узнал об этом. Поэтому я здесь. Рано. Поэтому я вернулся рано. Чтобы, э-э, показать тебе.

Хоббит поморщился. Это было ужасно. Почему он умудрился быть относительно красноречивым, когда столкнулся с Голлумом или Смаугом, но не мог и двух слов связаться перед Торином? Он тяжело сглотнул и попытался снова. — Мистер Халдан дал ее мне. Я-я смотрел на эти иллюстрации, чтобы понять, что они означают…

— Это единственная причина?

Бильбо запнулся от спокойного и нейтрального тона, каким Торин задал свой вопрос.

— Прошу прощения? — Спросил он немного ошеломленно.

— Это единственная причина, по которой ты их рассматривал? — Повторил Торин. На этот раз его голос был тихим, резким и насмешливым. — Это единственная причина, по которой ты был загипнотизирован до такой степени, что не заметил, как я обращаюсь к тебе, даже после того, как я трижды назвал тебя по имени?

Непроизвольное «да» было у него на кончике языка, но искра раздражения удержала его от ответа. Почему это Торин заставляет его отвечать в такой насмешливой форме? Кроме того, что Торин хотел услышать в ответ? Конечно, он должен ответить так, чтобы сохранить мир между ними, даже если это означало, что ему придется немного исказить правду. Бильбо от этого было не легче, ему нужно было постараться скрыть свои чувства. 

Почему этот гном не мог удовлетвориться ответом, который был дан, и вместо этого, почему он хочет разворошить это осиное гнездо?

_«Отлично»_. — Подумал Бильбо, сдаваясь. Ему было больно, он разозлился и просто устал от работы в полях, и сейчас ему хотелось только выйти из этой ужасной ситуации, чтобы он смог залезть под одеяло и проспать там целую неделю. —  _«Если ему так нужна правда, он ее получит»_.

Бильбо посмотрел на Торина с таким же вызовом, задрал подбородок и выдавил:

— Нет.

Торин отодвинул стул в сторону и шагнул к нему тремя легкими шагами. Бильбо машинально занял последний кусочек свободного пространства, который был ему доступен, его спина теперь мучительно упиралась в край стола. С опозданием Бильбо понял, что Торин загнал его в ловушку.

— Тогда скажите на милость, Мастер хоббит, какие еще у вас были причины? — Прошептал Торин. Он смотрел на Бильбо с темным голодом, который был настолько не знакомым, что по позвоночнику хоббита побежали мурашки.

— Я просто… — Пробормотал Бильбо, не зная, как продолжить. Он хотел, чтобы у него было все, что было изображено на той иллюстрации. Он хотел, чтобы его целовали, он хотел, чтобы к нему прикасались, он не хотел быть один, он хотел быть счастливым, он хотел, чтобы его любили.

Он хотел Торина.

— Я просто  _хотел_. — Отчаянно и судорожно выдохнул Бильбо, желая, чтобы Торин, наконец,  _понял_.

— Бильбо. — Пробормотал Торин, его гнев, казалось, полностью растаял после этого признания.  
Бильбо закрыл глаза и решительно приготовился к отказу.

Вместо этого, Торин наклонился и преодолел последние несколько дюймов, отделявшие его от губ хоббита.

Бильбо выдохнул, резко и неуверенно. Он никогда бы не подумал, что при всей своей силе, Торин может целовать так нежно и мягко. Его губы слегка коснулись губ Бильбо, оставляя после себя едва уловимое теплое давление, будто он боялся, что хоббит разобьется на части, если он надавит сильнее. Одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы в груди Бильбо вспыхнуло растущее ощущение  _нужности_  и  _желанности_ , и, решившись, Бильбо потянулся и обеими руками стал ласкать лицо Торина. Медленно, он наклонил голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, призывно пытаясь проникнуть языком через сомкнутые губы Торина.

Глубокий содрогающийся стон, который послужил Бильбо ответом, подарил ему восхитительный трепет удовлетворения, и мгновенно поцелуй из мягкого и целомудренного превратился в голодный, безрассудный и настойчивый. Руки Торина крепко обхватили Бильбо, безразлично бросив брошюру на пол, когда он обхватывал хоббита за спину, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе. Бильбо инстинктивно ответил на поцелуй, наслаждаясь интимностью скольжения своего языка по языку Торина, получая удовольствие от ощущения прижавшейся крепкой груди Короля к его собственной. Одной рукой он перебирал волосы гнома, в то время как вторая скользнула по его шее, чтобы ухватиться за широкое плечо. Бильбо чувствовал, что он был бы совершенно счастлив, если бы мог провести вечность в объятьях Торина, окруженный знакомыми запахами сандалового дерева и металла, которые он начал ассоциировать с Королем гномов. Впервые за долгое время Бильбо чувствовал себя в безопасности, в тепле и очень желанным.

Через некоторое время, которое, как показалось Бильбо, слишком быстро прошло, Торин вырвался из поцелуя, дав им обоим отдышаться. Бильбо открыл глаза и ошеломленно посмотрел на гнома, мигая по-совиному. Торин выглядел абсолютно обессиленным, его зрачки были расширены, вокруг них едва виднелась ореховая кайма, его губы покраснели от поцелуя, а его волосы были растрепаны.  
Кроме того, он ухмылялся так широко, будто только что выиграл самый большой в мире приз.

— Бильбо. — Сказал Торин, запыхавшись и немного недоверчиво. Он наклонился вперед и начал осыпать короткими поцелуями уголок рта хоббита, его гладкую щеку и продолжил, перейдя на его белую шею. Бильбо захныкал и вздрогнул, не в состоянии делать что-то еще, кроме как запрокидывать голову все дальше и дальше, давая гному больше пространства. 

— Я хотел этого так долго. — Признался Торин, его дыхание и борода щекотали мягкую теплую кожу, а его руки удобно отдыхали на бедрах Бильбо. — Я ждал удобного случая, чтобы сказать тебе, но каждый раз не мог найти слов.

Бильбо усмехнулся и обнял Торина. Чувство полного облегчения прошло через него, вызвал головокружение.

— А я думал, что я тебе совершенно не интересен.

Торин выпрямился, чтобы прижаться своим лбом ко лбу Бильбо, интимный жест, который Бильбо разделил с ним еще несколько месяцев назад.

— Кажется, мы отличная пара. — Сказал Король гномов, полный сдержанного раздражения, и Бильбо пришлось придушить клокотавший в горле смех.

Вместо этого он закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Эру, помоги нам, двум рассеянным идиотам.

Бильбо позволил втянуть себя во второй, в третий и в еще много медленных, спокойных поцелуев, его губы расставались с губами Торина с ощущением вновь приобретенной близости, к которой он быстро привязался.

В этот вечер они особо не разговаривали.

 

* * *

 

Из своего профессионального опыта вора, контрабандиста, карманника и шпиона, Нори вынес, что, чтобы выжить, нужно доверять не только своим тонко настроенным чувствам, но и прислушиваться к своей интуиции насчет того, что произойдет что-то плохое.  
Эта самая интуиция начала посылать ему предупреждающие сигналы, когда он получил приказ от Короля явиться на встречу в королевскую палатку. А теперь, когда он удобно расположился на стуле рядом с остальными членами Компании, она практически кричала ему, чтобы он бежал как можно дальше.  
  
— Кто-нибудь знает, зачем нас сюда пригласили? — Услышал Нори вопрос Бомбура, который он адресовал своему брату, сидящему через несколько мест от него. — И кто-нибудь видел Бильбо и Ори?  
  
— Мастер Ори и Мастер Бильбо опоздают. Они все еще в полях. — Ответил Торин, заходя в палатку, его руки были полны свитков. Он подошел прямо к столу и бесцеремонно свалил свитки в кучу на столешницу, совершенно не заботясь о том, какой сотворил беспорядок. Его присутствие сразу заставило всех в комнате замолчать. — Нам следует начать встречу без них.  
  
Нори беспокойно заерзал, его взгляд метнулся в поисках ближайшего выхода. Почему у него было такое плохое предчувствие насчет всего этого?  
  
— Гномы, — начал Торин в своей обычной отрывистой манере, когда занял свое место, — до моего сведения дошло, что в лагере распространяются истории, истории обо мне и Бильбо, состоящих в романтических отношениях.  
  
После этого заявления все гномы в комнате сразу же напряглись, но удивительно, никто ничего не сказал. Нори по достоинству оценил бы выдержку своих друзей, если бы не был занят, пытаясь незаметно переместить свой стул ближе к единственному выходу.  
  
Торин продолжал, будто не заметил внезапного изменения атмосферы:  
  
— Раньше я бы не обратил на эти истории внимания, как на безобидные сплетни среди гномов, и я был счастлив делать это до тех пор, пока ко мне не попала эта интересная вещица.  
  
Король вытащил помятый, но  _очень_  знакомый прямоугольный кусок бумаги.  
  
_«О нет»_ , — подумал Нори со скучивающим живот ощущением, которое, без сомнения, испытали и все остальные, —  _«он знает»_.  
  
— Я видел одну из таких брошюр несколько месяцев назад, но ее содержание не было настолько…мм, творческим, как это. — Торин открыл первую страницу, показывая изображение Короля и хоббита, вступающих в брак перед алтарем. Он ненадолго задержал на ней взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к омертвевшим членам Компании и поднял брови. — Очень интересен выбор доспехов, которые на мне, и мне очень нравится цветочная корона на голове Бильбо. Мне интересно, чья это была блестящая идея. — Сказал он легкомысленно.   
  
Где-то в глубине комнаты захныкал Дори. Именно он использовал свои обширные знания в области растений, чтобы помочь Ори выбрать нужные цветы для венка.   
  
— О, и не будем забывать про этот драгоценный камень вот здесь. — Продолжал Торин чересчур радостно. Мстительный негодяй, должно быть, наслаждался, наблюдая за тем, как извиваются его друзья. Он перелистнул на вторую иллюстрацию, ту, где Король и хоббит сражались с огромным свирепым существом, и поднял ее, чтобы все в комнате могли ее рассмотреть. — Бильбо особенно просил поблагодарить автора этой истории, который наделил его, цитирую «супергеройским умением владеть любым видом оружия», хотя он был уверен, что, скорее всего, проткнет себя сам чем-то тяжелее Жала. — Торин добавил с усмешкой. — Тот, кто написал эту историю, также очень любит упоминать мою «величественную красоту», это выражение использовано в коротком рассказе девятнадцать раз. Я посчитал.  
  
Фили и Кили сползали все глубже и глубже на своих стульях, их лица стали ярко-красными. Они отчаянно смотрели в пол, вероятно, мечтая о месте, куда они могли бы уползти, чтобы умереть там от стыда.  
  
Тем временем, Нори и Бофур переглядывались взглядами полными глубоко засевшего страха. Они были следующими.  
  
— И наконец, это…  
  
— Ваше Величество! — Выкрикнул Даин в дверях, и прежде чем Торин смог ответить, ворвался в палатку. — Произошло ужасное!  
  
Глаза Владыки гномов были широко раскрыты в панике, и он сразу же вложил в руки Торина клочок пергамента.  
  
— Я получил эту записку о выкупе вместе с этим. — На открытой ладони Даина лежала золотая пуговица с инициалами Б.Б. и распущенная прядка волос, перетянутая кусочком фиолетовой ленты.  
  
— Мастера Бэггинса и Мастера Ори похитили.


End file.
